Bitter or Sweet?
by Nyony's Echo
Summary: After a disappearance of 3 years, Inuyasha is even more popular at school than ever. On the opposite end of the spectrum is Kagome, who plans on ignoring his existence. Too bad for them it's not easy to ignore someone who lives next door: cliche just got good. InuKag/MirSan/KogAya/SesRin (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1: Kagome Who?

**(*trumpet flares and Nyony stumbles into room*)**

**Hi everyone! I'm back with my second AU multi-chapter story! "Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High" is drawing to an end and now I've started a new fanfic idea of mine:**

**Presenting: Bitter or Sweet? (haha, corny title, I know! But I couldn't think of anything better)**

**Summary: Inuyasha was popular. Kagome was not. They were two totally opposite beings. When Inuyasha reappears after a disappearance of 3 years, he is even more popular at school than ever, so naturally, unpopular Kagome ignores his existence and vice versa…Too bad for them that it's not exactly easy to ignore someone who lives right next door... Not your typical InuKag/MirSan/KogAya/SesRin!**

**Hope you guys like it! =)**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Prologue: Kagome Who?**

_Out of our heads_

_into our hearts_

_Close to the edge_

_Ready to start!_

_~Bratz: So Good_

KAGOME'S POV

"But Sango-" I protest.

"Nuh uh- I won't hear of it! C'mon Kags-why not?"

"Let's see… because he's an arrogant, obnoxious, egomaniac?" I stare at her pointedly.

She rolls her eyes. "Alright, so that may be true. But he's really hot isn't he?"

"Depending on how good your eyes are… and seeing as mine are twenty-twenty…"

"Kagome, admit it- he's really cute!"

"He's not my type."

Sango gives me her best puppy-dog look that I almost always fall for… almost. Key word. She sees that her trick didn't work this time. "But he's totally into you! Just give him a chance, will you?"

"And this is coming from my best friend, who refuses to date the guy who has solemnly pledged his heart and soul to you since kindergarten?"

"KA-GO-ME!" she yelled, cheeks flushing with more embarrassment than anger. I also got the same reaction whenever I mentioned Miroku- the sweet, yet perverted, not-so-secret- admirer of Sango. "That's different!"

"How so?" I ask, amused.

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"What subject?"

"AHHH!" she cries out, frustrated. Oh, how I love torturing Sango so. A wicked grin uplifts my lips.

"Kagome, don't smirk at me! I'm just trying to add some flavor to your love life!"

I blink. "What love life?" I ask.

She grins triumphantly. "Exactly!"

"Okay fine. So what if I do ask him out? Then what?"

"I don't know. You guys go on your date, I guess. Then go steady after he pledges his undying love for you. Then you guys go to university or college together and then after getting awesome jobs, you get married, have babies, and live in a perfect-white-picket-fence house."

I scowl at the idea. "That's sounds more like _your_ life story than mine, Sango."

"KA-GO-ME!"

I laugh.

"Oh, hey there Kagome," a voice says, abruptly stopping my laughter. "What'ya laughing about? Something funny you'd like to share with me?"

"Not really…"

Sango nudges me. "Here's your chance, Kagome! Go on, ask him out."

I look at my feet for a second, then look up. "Say… um, would you like to come over to my house for a scary movie… _Koga_?" (AN: Did any of you think it was going to be Inu? XP)

Koga blinks his ice-blue eyes. "A scary movie? Like a date?"

"Not really. Just a… a get-together. Yeah, that's it. So what do you say? Wanna watch the Relic?"

He flashes me his set of sparkling, pearly teeth. "Sure. When?"

"So how'd it go?" Sango says, jumping up and down on my bed eagerly. "Did you guys kiss? Hug? Make out? Touch fingers accidentally while both of you reached for popcorn at the same time?"

"Sango, that's totally cheesy!" I laugh. "And actually, it went okay! He's awesome at watching the scary stuff and didn't make fun of me when I screamed or hid behind a pillow. And no, we didn't kiss! We're only in the sixth grade Sango!" I throw a pillow at her.

"True. Elementary life sucks." Sango lies down on my sheets and plays with my calico cat, Buyo.

"You may say that now, but wait until you're in high school and all the drama starts! You'll be cursing yourself for not relishing the days of recess and playgrounds."

Sango smiled. "You sound like a middle-aged woman."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

I try to think of a better comeback, and when I do, my eyes light up. "Oh yeah? Well take this: MIROKU!"

She flushes and sputters, not having anything else to say.

I smirk. Kagome: One. Sango: Zero.

The next day at school, Sango pesters me some more. "So do you admit it now? That Koga's good-looking?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"The only one who's probably better looking is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: popular dude. One year older than me with a 'B' average. Has an older brother and is rich. Everyone loves him. I couldn't care less.

"Yeah."

"What, you're actually agreeing with the entire student body this time?"

I shrug. "Sure, he's pretty 'good-looking.' Doesn't mean I give a heck about him."

She pretends to flinch. "Ouch. That was cold."

"Sorry, I'm not really trying to be. It's just that I'm not fond of people like him."

Sango nods. "I get you. But I think that maybe you should talk to him."

"Sango, first it was Koga, and now it's Inuyasha? Do you enjoy match-making that much?"

"Yeah, well, if Koga's into you, there has to be a reason right? I love you like a sister, Kagome. You may not be popular but people can relate to you. _And_ you're pretty and smart. Once you give Inuyasha some kind of signal that you acknowledge him, he'll be head over heels for you."

I shake my head. "I don't think so, Sango."

"Pwease? For your Sango-chan?" she asks in a baby voice.

"You know, it's funny how you're trying to talk me into boys since you're not into them at all. With the exception of Miroku, of course."

"KA-GO-ME!"

A pause.

"Wait here a moment, will you? I'll be right back." Then she darts out of sight. And, being the curious cat I am, I follow.

And she's talking to… oh Gods, no.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Wait up!"

He turns around."Do I know you?" he asks Sango rudely.

"Probably not. But, um, you know Kagome? The one that Koga's had a crush on since the dinosaurs roamed the earth? Well, she kinda sucks at badminton and she feels pretty self-conscious about it since she wants to learn and she was wondering if you could teach her."

I crack my knuckles when I hear this and prepare to strangle her. She knows that I'm good at badminton! In fact, I beat her all the time!

That's when I hear Inuyasha's puzzled response."Kagome who?"

Sango blinks."Um, Kagome Higurashi?" she replies uncertainly, not expecting this answer.

Inuyasha tilts his head. "Never heard of her," he mutters and walks away. His group of friends surrounds him, making him unreachable to Sango.

"See! What did I tell you?" I tell her. "And for your information, I followed you to listen to what you were up to."

She purses her lips and ignores my latter statement. "Well, that was odd."

"Not really."

"Whatever. He's moving anyway so you probably won't ever see him again. Ignore his rudeness Kagome."

I shrug. "Like I said, I don't really care about him and he doesn't care about me. End of story."

"Point for you."

"Yay," I laugh, rolling my eyes. "Let's go to class now, Sango."

"Sure."

So we do. And like Sango says, he does move away. And for a while nobody sees him, nobody hears of him.

He became more of an unimportant memory to me than anything else.

Which is why I never expected to see him again... but boy, was I wrong.

* * *

**AN: A special thank you and shout-out to my beta reader Daichilover for editing this chappie! Thanks a bunch ;)**

**Please review if you want to see more updates and I'll talk to you soon!**

**Hugs,**

**~Nyony**

* * *

**Hey, this is Daichilover, the ever-loving beta of Nyony! I think this a great story so if you guys don't review, watch me come for you tonight.**

**I'm so serious. (lol) **


	2. Chapter 2: Hell Begins

**Hey again :) Thank you to ****Mayonaka Naze****, ****RaineyLolita****, and ****Yuuki-Chan64**** for reviewing! **

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 2: Hell Begins**

_Now, don't just walk away__  
__pretending everything's ok__  
__and you don't care about me__  
__and I know there's just no use__  
__when all your lies become your truths_

_And I don't care!_

_~Michelle Branch: Are you happy now?_

3 YEARS LATER 

KAGOME'S POV

I wake up sleepily, yet content. Ah, I love Saturdays.

I slip into the shower with my pink cat bathrobe and take a long, hot shower. When I come out, I towel-dry my hair and put on a soft, blue turtleneck sweater I got for Christmas, and faded jeans.

Snow falls steadily outside, and everything is still and quiet… except for the roaring of the engine of a truck.

I look outside my window.

A moving truck.

Ahh, was it today that the new neighbors were moving in? I thought it was next weekend.

I would miss my old neighbors. They were an elderly couple who always made cookies for me and my brother, Sota. We would often visit them and share stories on their porch while drinking lemonade. My mother liked them, too. It was a shame they had to leave, but they told us it was time for them to move into the local elderly home.

Who would be moving in? I hope they're friendly.

Excited, I rush downstairs, quickly making myself some cereal. Nobody else is downstairs, probably meaning that they're outside, helping the moving family into their new house and welcoming them to our street.

Eager to join them, I put on my boots and run outside. I feel like an excited six-year-old!

Sure enough, while the movers and busy moving the furniture into the house right next to ours, Mom is talking to a very beautiful woman who looks maybe a few years older than Mom, with shiny black locks coming to her shoulders and sweet, brown eyes. Sota's playing in the snow, and Grandpa is saying something to the driver of the moving truck. I approach Mom and the lady.

"… very excited to meet her," the lady was saying.

"Hello!"

They both turn to me.

"Oh, Izayoi, here she is now! This is my daughter, Kagome. Kagome, this is Mrs. Takahashi who is our new neighbor."

The woman holds out her hand, and I shake it. "Please call me Izayoi, Kagome. The 'Mrs.' makes me feel a tad old."

I laugh. How could _she_ feel old?

"I have two sons," she continues. "One who's in University now, specializing in business, and one who's one year older than you. Of course, my eldest son is my foster child, but he's my husband's first son, so I love him just the same. Speaking of which, where is that man? Taisho! Where are you?" she calls.

And, quicker than lightning, he appears by Izayoi's side. I blink at the speed, and when my eyes register the man's looks, I almost gasp.

He's a demon!

He has snow white, long hair pulled up into a high ponytails, and sharp ears and eyes, as well as markings on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. His striking appearance startles me momentarily, before I introduce myself.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He chuckles. "The pleasure's all mine! Aren't you the prettiest little thing? Izayoi, where's the ignorant son of mine?"

Izayoi laughs. "That 'ignorant son of yours' is already in his empty bedroom. I told him to come down, but he won't listen, being the moody teenager he is. By the way, Kagome, right after we get settled in, he's going to be registered into your school! Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh, absolutely. Can I meet him?"

"If you can get him to come out of his room, then, sure. Would you like to go get him yourself?"

"Am I allowed to?"

"Of course, dear."

Grinning, I walk into the house, take of my boots, then bolt up the stairs. Following the sound of a dribbling ball, I enter one of the bedrooms, to find myself staring at a pair of large, golden eyes.

I take in the rest of his body, from his sharp nails to a pair of snowy dog ears perched on the crown of his head, which swivel at the sound of my breathing.

The ball he'd been dribbling was on the ground, now rolling towards me, and stops at my feet.

The familiarity of him brinks back a sense of déjà vu. Who was he?

"Do I know you?" he asks rudely, and suddenly I remember.

"Inuyasha!" I realize, snapping my fingers. He raises a brow, face humorless. "Oh, I'm sorry- you don't know who I am. I'm Kagome. I live right next door. We used to go to elementary school together."

He looks different. He lost all the baby fat, and his face is now chiseled with high cheekbones, framed by his mass of silver hair.

"Look, I don't really care who you are, so just go back to your house or whatever. I'm not in the mood for company."

"You don't have to be so rude about it," I mutter. "I just wanted to say hi."

He smirks. "What? Hurt that I don't have the time of day to even talk to you? It's not my fault you're not my type."

I stiffen. "I wasn't _trying_ to impress you or anything. Unlike you, _some_ people like being friendly!"

He scoffs. "I'm so sure."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, so you're deaf, too?"

I growl. "Bastard!"

"Wench!"

I point a finger at him. "Ugh, I hate you!"

He steps up, so that we're face-to-face. And even though I make my glare more menacing, the fact that I only come up to his nose doesn't help. "Right back at 'ya!" he snarls.

Hate at first sight… or second sight, rather. Beautiful, isn't it?

I head back to my house early, my temper blazing because of the previous conversation I shared with what's-his-name. When Mama comes back, she looks happier than ever since… since my father's death.

"I am just _so_ happy I met her!" she gushes over dinner. "We've agreed to get together and take cooking classes together! You know, like desserts and other things. I used to be so into that when I was younger, and I'd love to pick it up again! We're going to go to the lessons two days a week together." She beams at me, and even though I feel the urge to tell her just how much of a jerk the son of her new best friend is, I just don't have the heart to ruin her mood like that.

"That's great mom- I'm so happy for you. Which days are your classes on?"

Mom spears a ravioli. "Mondays and Fridays. And they last from 5 to 8:30, so Izayoi and I have come up with the solution that on Mondays, you can go to his house while we're at cooking school, and on Friday's he can come to ours.

My jaw drops. "And what exactly would we do together, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know. Do your homework, or watch a movie… something preferably where you two don't kill each other." She grins.

"But Mom-"

"Oh! And both of you will be walking home together from now on. Then you can get to know each other and become friends."

I snort. "Become friends with that jerk? I don't think so."

Mom pouts. "Kagome… It's just that he and you look so cute together…"

I sputter, almost choking on my pasta. "MOM!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but he's not so bad once you get used to him. He's actually a very kind, thoughtful boy."

I glance at her. "So you became friends with him so fast that you know all this?"

"Well, no, but Izayoi told me. She said that he's very rough on the outside, but it's just because he used to be bullied severely as a child. It was only from around grade four that he became popular because of his looks. Before that, he was treated very poorly because of his race. So please have patience with him even when you feel like ripping your hair out."

"I'll do my best."

The next morning starts off as it usually does: I get up early to shower, eat breakfast, change into my uniform, and get my school bag in my room, then leave.

But before I can go out the door, my mother stops me.

"Don't you want to walk to school with Inuyasha?"

"Not particularly," I answer.

"Well, he's waiting for you outside, so there's nothing you can do, sweetie. I'm dropping Sota off to his school now, okay? Have a nice day at school! Oh yeah, and Kagome? I'm getting the groceries sometime today so I might be late!"

When I do get onto the sidewalk, Mom was right; he _is_ waiting for me… if you can consider being held captive by the arm by his mother "waiting." A look of pure annoyance and anger flashes through his eyes when he sees me but I stick my tongue out at him. It's not like I _want_ to start my day by seeing his face that clearly reads: I'm-king-of-the-flipping-world.

"Good morning, Izayoi," I greet politely, remembering how she wanted me to talk to her on a first-name basis.

She smiles. "The same to you, Kagome. Alright, Inuyasha, I'm leaving now. You and Kagome go to school peacefully, okay? And don't try to ditch her because if I hear that you do…" She cracks her knuckles with that smile still on her face.

God, she can be scary! Actually, all moms can be freakishly scary at times. It's a fact of life.

Inuyasha gulps, but nods, and begins walking. Sighing, I follow. We head towards Shikon HS in eerie silence.

"So," he finally says, "I assume you heard from your mom about the 'we're going to cooking lessons together because we're now official BFFs so you two stay at one house and do your homework or watch a movie together' thing?"

I pretend not to understand. "Wait, what?"

"Oh wait- you don't know? Actually, forget everything I said."

I roll my eyes. "I was just joking, you moron."

"Damn," he curses. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not the best company but it's not like you're one to talk! I have to see you more than I already do, and that's seriously annoying!"

"Feh, well it's not like I'm a pain to look at! I'm probably the hottest person you've ever seen in your life!"

I mock laugh. "In your dreams!"

"I'm sorry, but I have better things to dream about than you!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"What did you call me, you bastard?" I growl.

"Wench!"

"You know what? This is stupid! I'm going to school," I hiss, walking faster.

"No shit, Sherlock? Of course you're going to school! And you might've forgotten, but that's where I'm headed too!"

I stop abruptly and glare at him. "Sucks for me!"

"Bitch!"

"You already used that insult! And I'm tired of listening to your stupid remarks, so I'm going on ahead!"

"Not if I get there first!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a promise."

"Fine then! Ready, set, go!" And we sprint off to the building. In the end, nobody really won because we went off in different directions. After I arrive, I look around for Sango. "There you are!" I shout out when I spot her. She walks over.

"Oh, hey, Kagome- why are you panting?"

"I was running."

"No duh. But why were you running?"

I exhale loudly. "It's a long story…"

By lunch, Sango already knows the whole story. And so does Ayame, who's my other best friend. Sango and I met her in the seventh grade.

"Woah, so he's your next door neighbor?" Ayame gaps at lunch period.

I groan. "Stop reminding me."

"You are so lucky! Everyone heard he's back, and every single girl is all over him! It's only his first day back and he's already king of the school again- and I hear that he told the basket-ball, football, and volleyball teams that he wanted to join, and apparently, they all agreed. I still can't believe your mothers are suddenly best friends."

"Neither can I. They're, like, soul mates. But anyways, appearances are deceiving, guys. He's the rudest, most obnoxious idiot ever."

Then, loud cheers erupt from the cafeteria doors, and Sango, Ayame, and I turn our heads to see what it is. And what do you know? Speak of the devil. As the "king" sits down at some random table, a whole crowd of popular kids- the jocks, cheerleaders, and snobs- sit around him, trying to become his best friend. "What a poser," I mutter.

"Don't be so hateful towards him," Sango chides. "He can't be that bad!"

"Au contraire, my dear friend."

Despite our mothers' threats, Inuyasha and I go home separately. In fact, I haven't talked to him since the morning. When I tiredly turn the knob to the front door, I find it's locked. Arg. That's when a frightful thought occurs to me. Today's Monday, isn't it?

And Mom's classes are on Mondays and Fridays…

Why didn't she tell me her classes started today? Wait, but the lessons start at five o'clock! Oh no. The groceries. Double arg!

Muttering under my breath, I knock on Mr. Popular's door, and no one answers. So I ring the doorbell. And again. And again. And again.

Finally, I hear heavy stomps and the door swings open.

"You are so Goddamn annoying! What the hell was that for?"

"It's Monday," I inform him. "And even though the cooking class starts at five, she's picking up groceries."

His eyes widen. "Oh, no, you are _not_ coming into my house again!"

"I have no other choice, bastard!"

"Well where's your brother? Stay with him!"

"He's at karate practice!"

"Fine, come in. Whatever. Just stay downstairs and out of my way."

So I enter the house, and I'm surprised to find that most of the boxes have been unpacked. I guess with a demon blood in the family, there are many advantages and super speed/strength is one of them. I find the kitchen, and drop my backpack onto the floor, then take out my calculus (AB) textbook and start doing my homework. By the time I've completed mostly everything, the clock reads 7:00 and I'm pretty hungry.

I figure it's rude to just go into their refrigerator and make something, but even if I ask Inuyasha, it's not like he's going to care. So I begin making some fried rice, then move onto scrambled eggs because they're easy and simple to make. And even though I have no idea why, I make extra of both for you-know-who. But he doesn't come downstairs.

So I after I finish my dinner, I put his share on a plates (which are then placed on a tray), and I take it upstairs to his room.

I knock, but he doesn't answer. "I'm coming in," I call, and I do.

The once empty room that I entered yesterday is gone, and inside, is a bed, desk, computer desk, bookshelf, and a wardrobe. Plus a whole bunch of boxes. But on the bed, lies a certain half demon, deep in slumber. And he looks so… childlike, vulnerable. With all the frown creases gone from his face, he actually looks pretty appealing. I just wish the same went for his personality.

Shaking my head, I set the tray on the floor beside the bed, and turn to leave again, but on my way out, I accidentally trip over one of the boxes- being the klutz I am- causing Inuyasha to wake.

He sits up immediately at the noise, and his eyes turn to me, confused with sleep. "What are you _doing_?"

"I was, uh… I was leaving your dinner in your room and then tripped on a box by mistake."

He blinks, then looks down at the dinner I made.

"You did this?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because there's no harm in making extra dinner. I doubt you could make anything anyway."

"I can make ramen, thank you very much," he snaps.

"That's not exactly dinner, is it?"

Inuyasha puts his hands on his hips. "It is for me."

I roll my eyes as he starts to eat anyhow. By the time he's done, Mom and Izayoi are back and even though Inuyasha doesn't thank me for the food, I know he's grateful because he ate all of it without insulting me.

Back home, Mom asks me why I'm grinning.

"It's because I'm an idiot," I tell her. But then again, Inuyasha is, too.

* * *

**AN: I updated fast because I know that I have some tests coming up. Anyways, please review everyone! =) It makes me very happy.**

**Oh, and thank you Daichi! You are the best beta ever ^^ PS: I'm probably going to thank you every chapter ;)**

_**Hey! Daichi here again! Please review for this girl, she has a wonderful story! For the three of you who reviewed, you're lucky. You're not on my list tonight. (mwhahahahaha!)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Four

****

Wow- 13 reviews already? Thank you! =) So here's your chappie guys!

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 3: Four-Eyes**

_Punch your lights out_  
_Hit the pavement_  
_That's what I call entertainment_  
_Causin' problems makes you famous_  
_All the violence makes a statement_  
_Punch your lights out_  
_Hit the pavement_  
_That's what I call entertainment_  
_Causin' problems makes you famous_  
_ALL-THIS-VIOLENCE-MAKES-A-STATEMENT_

_~Mindless Self Indulgence: Light Out_

INUYASHA'S POV

After Kagome leaves, I rummage through some of the boxes in my room and find a few old yearbooks from my elementary years and flip through the pages- looking for pictures of her.

No, you asses. I'm not looking for pictures of her so that I can stalk her or because I think she's pretty (which she's not!) _or_ because I like her because I _don't. _

The reason I'm looking for her photos, my fellow idiots, is because she looks familiar, like a faint sense of déjà vu, and if she's really from the same elementary school like she says, why didn't I remember her name when I first saw her?

I find her profile:

**Name: **_Kagome Higurashi_

**Nicknames: **_Kags, Kaggy, 'Gome_

**Hobbies:** _Swimming/splashing, eating hot dogs, reading_

**Dream Job: **_Nurse_

**Motto: **_"But Sango!"_

Huh.

So she likes water, hot dogs, and reading. Not exactly the typical girl… I thought girls are always afraid of gaining weight so they can only eat vegetables or fruits. As for swimming… if she loves the water so much, how come she wasn't on the swimming team any year? I guess lots of girls like reading, though. Personally, I think it's boring as heck and a complete waste of time. But girls are strange like that.

So basically, Kagome's been a dork all her life… well, maybe _'dork'_ is too strong of a word to use. More like a "nobody"… I mean, not exactly a "nobody," but she wasn't a "somebody," that's for sure. And I'm pretty sure she's not one now because she's way to bubbly, naïve, and sensitive to be a popular girl.

Anyways, if I'm going to have to see her practically every day, I guess I should make something out of it. I just have to think of something good. Would she do my homework for me?

With her attitude? No.

Would she introduce me to some hot girls?

Uhh… let me see…. Not gonna happen.

Would she do my chores for me?

No way would she say yes.

So I guess there's not much he can do for me. I guess I'll just continue to bother her. Hey- don't give me a dirty look if you haven't tried it! It's not my fault her annoyance is my entertainment.

* * *

"Inuyasha, honey, you should really wake up!"

I groan. "Five more minutes!"

"Honey, you said that thirty minutes ago!" Mom calls. She opens the door to my room and comes in. "Inuyasha, you don't want to keep Kagome waiting, do you?"

"I do actually."

"Sweetie, please-"

I groan and roll over, purposely shutting my mother's voice out. I don't have to look at her to know that she's pursing her lips. When delicate, long fingers wrap around my ankles, I wrap my hands around the bed posts. That's when my mom begins to pull.

Damn- she's stronger than she looks.

After five minutes of tug-of-war, she gives up.

"Ugh! Alright, Inuyasha, do what you want but if you don't get up I'm going to give your share of the cookies I baked this morning to Kagome."

I sit up instantly and she smiles.

"I thought so."

Rolling my eyes, I walk into the bathroom and take a fast shower, then change into my uniform. Then I run downstairs with my backpack slung over my left shoulder and hungrily gulp down Mom's cookies. She laughs from behind this morning's newspaper. "Inuyasha, go on outside and walk Kagome to school alright? And if you don't-" She raises her hands to crack her knuckles, but I hold my own hand out.

"No need to do that, Mom. Don't want you getting rheumatism." Then I walk out, and sure enough, Kagome is waiting for me outside. But a bit reluctantly, I must add.

She has a baseball cap pushed onto her head, and her hair is all tucked inside.

"What's with the hat?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Nothing, really. It's just really sunny outside."

I look up at the sky. "Kagome, I hate to break it to you, but it's _winter._ And there's no sun out right now."

She sticks her tongue out at me. "Whatever, Inuyasha. Let's get going. We're late."

So we do just that. And when we arrive at Shikon, we go our separate ways.

So everything's just peachy until drama class starts and I slump down in my chair as a hat is passed around.

"Alright, class," Mr. Myoga declares. "Today we are starting a very exciting project that I think many of you will enjoy. The people on one half of the class will pick a name from the hat that is going down the rows, and whoever he or she is, they will be your partner. Your assignment is to basically practice a skit, a duet, and etcetera and perform it in front of the class. Basically, you're getting a little freedom because I'm not telling you what you have to present. So have fun, everyone!"

When the hat reaches my desk, my put my hand inside and pull out a slip of paper. When I unfold it, it reads: Miroku Houshi.

Miroku Houshi?

Who the hell is _Miroku Houshi_?

Aw, why'd did I have to get a guy?

I look across the class to see Kagome (she must have taken this as an AP class), who'd already gotten together with her partner- Koga Ookami. Koga used to be one of my close pals when we were younger, and when I came back to this town, he'd talked to me during breaks. He'd always been popular, but never really dated. Looking closely, though, he seems really happy to be paired up with Kagome. Just a tad _too_ happy.

"Hey, you're Inuyasha, right?"

I look up to see a guy with royal blue irises, a confident smile, and dark black hair messily pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name's Miroku. You know, your partner for this class?"

I raise an eyebrow. "How'd you know that?"

"Well, you're the only one left in the class still in his seat and nobody came up to me yet so I figured you were my partner… so, the famous Inuyasha Takahashi is my partner. That's exciting," he grins.

I shrug. "Not really."

He nods. "You're right- it's not really that exciting."

"Then why'd you tell me it was?"

"Because I figured you were an obnoxious narcissist who lived off of compliments and you're fans' love."

I start laughing, and then he laughs with me. "I may be obnoxious and a little bit of a narcissist but I do not- in any way- live off the 'love of my fans' as you put it."

"Glad to hear it."

Hmm. So finally there's a guy who won't pitifully try to be my friend to gain popularity. Maybe I'll actually enjoy working with him.

And I was right. Well, kind of right.

Miroku isn't like the other jocks who've tried to become my best friends. He's actually true to his personality and almost fun to be around. The bad thing is, he's a pervert. As in, he loves women and their bodies a lot. Not in a rapist way, but in a "May I touch your ass?" way.

At lunch I ask him, "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"It's an on-and-off thing."

I nod. "So who's the girl?"

"Sango Taijiya. Most beautiful girl you'll ever set eyes on… Fiery personality and loves sports. I really love her."

"So why's it an on-and-off relationship? And if you _really_ love her, why are you a womanizer?"

He grins sheepishly. "It's a family curse," Miroku explains. "I can't really help it. And although she likes me a lot too, sometimes she just can't handle my… er, curse."

"So is it on right now, or off?"

Miroku's face falls. "Currently it's off… but we're still friends."

"Hey, Miroku!" a new voice calls. "Mind if we sit with you? All the other tables are taken already!"

When I look up, I meet the eyes of a red head with emerald-colored eyes who is standing next to a tan girl with long brown hair and brown eyes who's standing next to… Kagome.

"Oh, hey Ayame. Sure you can sit with us. Inuyasha, this is Ayame, Kagome, and Sango- the one I was telling you about. Ayame and Kagome are Sango's best friends."

Wow.

Funny how the world's smaller than you think, huh?

One of the girls sits down in the seat beside me, and I can tell immediately by her cherry blossom scent that it's Kagome. But something smells different today...

I turn around to see what it is, and my eyes widen when I see her hair. With the baseball cap gone, I can see how much shorter her hair became. Her black hair which once came to her waist now went only a little past her shoulders. She meets my gaze with sad eyes and smiles wistfully before looking away. I want to ask her what on earth happened, but Sango and Ayame shoot me glares in warning not to bring up the topic so I don't.

When the day ends and I walk onto the sidewalk to go home, Kagome's waiting for me again. We walk for five minutes in silence before she opens her mouth.

"So you want to know what happened to my hair, right?"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I answer.

"It's okay- it's not that big of a deal. Basically, my mom was trimming my hair yesterday and when Sota suddenly barged into the bathroom, my mom was startled and cut off a huge chunk of my hair. We had to even it out and in the end, Mom got it really nicely finished but even so, I lost my long hair that I'd worked so hard to grow." She sighs. "It may seem stupid to you 'cause you're not a girl, and I know my hair will eventually grow back, but I was really proud of my lengthy hair."

I take a better look at her. Her now medium-length hair was tucked behind her ears in a way that made her actually look a bit cute. A _bit._

"Don't get fussy over hair," I tell her bluntly, and I can feel her anger rising up so I quickly continue, "because you look just as good with your hair now as you did before."

That shuts her up.

Damn it. That was seriously sappy and I sounded a hundred percent gay! "What I meant was: you look just as _bad_ with your hair now as you did before."

Kagome simply laughs, obviously noting my lame cover-up. "Whatever, Inuyasha."

Right then, we arrive at our houses, so she quickly runs to her own house and steps in. Just before she closes the door, she says, "Thank you."

And I simply stand on the sidewalk.

What am I supposed to say to that?

Damnit.

Her misery and annoyance is supposed to be my entertainment!

Now I'm getting sappy just because she's self-conscious about how her _hair_ looks?

Double damnit!

* * *

The days following that pass rather quickly and before I know it, it's Friday which is my favorite day of the week. It's the weekend, baby!

But then again, today's the day I have to go to Kagome's house.

So you can imagine my irritation when my mom calls me downstairs. "Inuyasha, I'm going with Kagome's mother to the cooking class now! Walk on over to their house right now!"

And as I walk _into_ their house, Mrs. Higurashi walks _out_.

"Are you two going to do your homework together?" she asks me.

I shake my head. "I have the whole weekend ahead of me so, no."

She smiles. "Alright then. Feel free to watch any of the movies we have okay, dear? Bye now!"

And she leaves.

What's with moms and calling people 'dears', 'honeys', or 'sweeties'? Like seriously!

I walk up the stairs and walk into the only room with the lights on, which I'm guessing is Kagome's. It is. She's sitting at her desk, her new hair pulled into small pigtails, and… a pair of glasses resting on her nose while reading a book.

So now she wears _glasses_?

"What're you reading?" I ask suddenly, making her jump.

"Oh, hi. The book's called _The Princess Bride._ I'm re-reading it because it's one of my favorites." Kagome takes off the frames.

"Why didn't you tell me you wear glasses?" I ask her.

"Because I don't."

I roll my eyes at her. "I'm not blind you know."

She blinks innocently. "You aren't?"

"Kagome!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. But like I said, I don't wear glasses. I have perfect vision. The glasses I was wearing just now are simply reading glasses because I was born far-sighted."

A wicked smile takes my lips. "Reading glasses or not, they're still glasses… Four-eyes," I snicker.

Her eyes twitch. "Repeat that, would you?"

"Four-eyes," I repeat, smirking. "Mrs. Higurashi had a daughter. Ee ai ee ai o. And that daughter had four-eyes. Ee ai ee ai o. She had four eyes here and four eyes there. Four eyes, four eyes, everywhere she had four eyes. Mrs. Higurashi had a daughter. Ee ai ee ai o." I sing to the tune of _Old McDonald had a farm_ but Kagome isn't impressed.

"You jerk!" she yells and lunges for me. I laugh and run away. "I told you they're reading glasses!"

Ah, nothing beats the fun of annoying Kagome.

* * *

**AN: Arg I've been having writer's block- it's a deadly literary disturbance lol. **

**Please review and thank you to those who have. Daichi is a super fast beta reader and if you've reviewed, you're not on her list… tee hee.**

**TTFN!**

**Hugs,**

**~Nyony**

**(PS: please forgive Inuyasha's stereotyping)**

**Daichi: Of course I'm a fast beta reader! I have oodles amount of time! And it's true, anyone who has reviewed had been put on my good list. And if you haven't. . . well, even I don't want to think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Years Fun!

**You guys are the best-best-best! Thank you for your nice reviews and for reading this story =) **

**Azelia: In answer to your question: Kagome doesn't **_**need**_** those reading glasses. Like I said, she has twenty/twenty vision but is far-sighted, which she's born with. That simply means she sees things a bit farther than near-sighted people, and so uses reading glasses just to make the words she reads closer. One of my best friends is like that so I'm not making it up ;) The glasses thing might seem random, but it's actually important to future chapters- you'll see if you keep reading ^^**

**Oh, and for those of you who do not have fanfiction accounts: because you don't have accounts, I can't reply to your reviews, but I still read them and want to say thank you to: I WANT NACHOS, k, Azelia, and AnimeGurl013.**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :( **

**Chapter 4: New Years Fun!**

_Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode!_

_~LFO: Every Other Time_

KAGOME'S POV

"You're a big asshat, Inuyasha!" I call, panting from running around the house. Thought I hate to admit it, he's much too fast for me to catch. "And a coward! Don't you run away from me! I'll find you sooner or later!"

"Ha!" Inuyasha's voice snorts from a distance. "You wish!"

"Where _are_ you?"

I turn around, and jump back when he lands right in front of me, after jumping down from who-knows-where. "Oh my God, how did you _do_ that?"

He rolls his eyes. "Half demon, remember?"

Oh, that's right. "Lucky!" I grin. "What else can you do?" I ask excitedly. "Can you camouflage into your surroundings? Or maybe you can teleport to other dimensions! Oh, I know- you're telekinetic! Even better, I bet you can-"

Inuyasha's right eye twitches. "Kagome, shut up. Your annoying, squeaky voice is bothering my brain and I can't hear myself think. And for your information, I'm _not_ a chameleon, I'm _not_ telekinetic, and I _can't_ teleport."

I frown. "My voice is not squeaky."

He arches his eyebrows, and suddenly trips my feet so I begin to fall backwards. Then he snakes an arm around my waist and I yelp in surprise. I blink when I realize that my face is merely inches away from his. Inuyasha smirks.

"See, what'd I tell you?"

My eyes narrow. "I only squealed because I was surprised. Now let me go."

He laughs and withdraws his arm, causing me to fall flat on my ass. "I didn't mean like that!" I groan, rubbing my back.

Inuyasha starts walking towards the kitchen. "As you wish_ed_," he calls and I blink.

He's read _the Princess Bride_?

Why didn't he tell me when I was showing my book to him earlier in my bedroom?

_Boys_.

I'll never understand 'em.

I enter the kitchen as well, surprised to smell the buttery goodness of popcorn coming from the microwave. "What are you doing?" I ask, leaning against the counter. He looks pointedly at the microwave and I roll my eyes. "Okay, so you're making popcorn. What's the occasion?"

Inuyasha shrugs. "There's not really an occasion. But I'm going to watch a movie, and there's no point watching one if you don't have popcorn, right?"

"Not everyone likes popcorn," I point out.

"Well, I'm definitely not one of them. Hey, what movies do you have?"

"What genres are you thinking of?"

"Horror."

Huh. So he wants to watch a scary movie. "Um, let's see… the Relic, Halloween, the Grudge, the Ring, House of Wax, and some other ones."

He takes out the popcorn, pours it into a large bowl (which he took out of a cupboard- wait, how did he even know where it was?) and flops down on the couch in my living room. "Man, those movies suck. You sure do watch some sissy films."

I cock an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what would _you_ watch, smart one?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe something I _haven't_ watched already a million times?"

I growl at him, sitting down on the couch besides him and meeting his gaze defiantly. "Well, I'm so sorry that we don't have any movies suited to your taste, oh-great-one! You could try having a bit more respect for other people instead of being rude all the time."

"Well _you_ could try giving people some peace and quiet instead of being annoying all the time!"

"You know what? This is stupid. All our conversations go in circles. I'm going to turn on 300 so just shut up and watch, okay?"

Inuyasha mutters under his breath, "_You're_ telling _me_ to shut up? That's a new one."

I ignore him and turn on the movie. And we watch all of it without uttering a single word to each other. And for those of you who're wondering: no, we did not touch hands (as Sango would ask) and I didn't fall asleep and end up leaning against his shoulder or in his lap. First of all because I made sure to only reach for the popcorn when he wasn't, and because I wasn't tired, and even if I was, you'd catch me dead before I fell asleep on _him!_ By the time the movie finished, though, Mom and Izayoi were back.

"Hey, you two, had fun?" asks Mom.

I smile. "Yup, sure did."

Inuyasha scoffs when the two mothers smile back. "She's obviously lying."

I kick him in the shin and he barks. "What was that for?" he hisses.

"So, how was your day?" I ask.

"Great," Izayoi tells me. "Kagome, I have a present for you. And before you protest, I just want to say that I really, really, _really_ want to give this to you, and if you don't accept it, it'll hurt my feelings." Izayoi pauses dramatically and ignores my pout. She reaches into her big bag and pulls out a rather large, rectangular white box. She hands it out towards me and I gratefully accept.

"What is it?" I ask curiously, lifting the box top. Izayoi immediately stops me.

She shakes her head. "Open it on the day of the festival!" she says.

Festival?

What festival?

Inuyasha seems to read my mind. "Stop with the confused faces and get in tune with the rest of the freaking world, Kagome. You know, the festival that's coming in less than two weeks? The one that the entire town's been talking about this month?"

I blink and tilt my head.

He groans. "Haven't you seen the posters?"

"I wasn't aware that there were any posters to be looking at in the first place."

"God, you are impossible."

Izayoi and Mom look at each other, then laugh out loud. "You guys are so cute!" they smile. Then Izayoi grabs Inuyasha's arm and hauls him out the door. Wow, every single time.

"So Kagome, after the festival, I was thinking of going to our shrine. Since it would be too much work for Grandpa to do everything, do you mind helping out?"

Oh yeah, the shrine.

The reason why Gramps is rarely home is because our family also owns the biggest shrine in Tokyo (it was passed down for generations) and he likes to watch over it.

I shrug. "Sure. But can I bring Sango and Ayame? I don't want to be all by myself on New Years."

"That's fine, sweetie."

* * *

My weekend passes boringly because Ayame's out of time visiting some of her relatives (she has, like, _thirty_ cousins, by the way) and Sango's too busy finishing the book "Brave New World" for her literature class to hang out with me.

Therefore, I'm actually happy- for the very first time- when Monday arrives.

When I get up, I take a shower and brush my teeth like always but after I dry my hair and reach back to pull my long locks back into a ponytail, I realize that my hair's not there anymore. Damn, I miss my elongated tresses. With the only feature I was actually proud of gone, I can't help but feel a tiny bit nostalgic. Oh well. It'll grow back sooner or later. And anyway, this change makes it easier to distinguish me from Kikyo which is always a good thing.

Don't know who Kikyo is? Let me explain.

She's a freshman, like me, who everyone adores because she's athletic, rich, and delicate. At least, that's how she appears. Only a handful of people know how devilish and sadistic she _really_ is. You see, my dear friends, the most evil people in the world are the ones that pretend to be all nice and sweet, but are mean and cold to _you._ And even if you try to convince others that she's not actually as perfect as she seems, no one will believe you except for your best friends. That means there's no point hating her in public because too many people love her.

So basically, Kikyo is a two-faced itchy bee… if you know what I mean. Trust me- you do _not_ want to be an enemy of this girl, but then again, it's better than being a part of her clique.

Anyways, back to my morning:

I quickly brush through my hair and after dressing into my uniform, I waltz down the stairs (because it's cooler than walking, of course) and after grabbing a blueberry muffin, I jog out the door.

Not wanting to face Mom's wrath, I wait patiently for Inuyasha.

After five minutes I hear a loud thud. Then I hear a series of small thumps and laughter, followed by yelling.

What the heck is going on in there?

Inuyasha finally stumbles out the door, his uniform all messy and out of order, with his long hair in tangles. I laugh and start walking. "Nice bed hair," I snicker.

He scowls. "I slept in, okay?"

"Let me guess: you fell out of bed, fell down the stairs, and your parents laughed at you so you shouted back."

"Uh, how'd you know that?"

"You're predictable, Inuyasha."

"I am not! You're just- hey, are you gonna eat that?"

I blink. "What, the muffin?"

"Yeah."

I grin wickedly. After waving it in front of his face, I bite into it. "Mmm, tastes good. What is it Inuyasha? Slept too late to get any breakfast? Aww, poor baby."

He narrows his eyes. "You're a sadist."

I roll my eyes. "If you want some that much, then fine." I tear off a chunk and push it into his mouth. "There, happy?"

_*Click*_

I pause at the noise and pull my hand back. "Hey, Inuyasha, did you hear that?" I ask. He nods. "What do you think it was?"

_*Click*_

_*Click*_

Then it stops.

We walk to school, slightly confused to what happened earlier, but I decide to simply shrug it off. However, during first period, I get all sorts of weird looks, and during third period, Sango and Ayame tackle me before class starts.

"KA-GO-ME!" Sango yells likes she does whenever shouts my name. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Yeah, Kagome, I thought you called him the 'rudest, most obnoxious idiot ever'! Since when were you two dating? How come you didn't call us the within sixty seconds it happened?" Ayame demands, shaking me so hard I swear I can hear my bones rattle.

"What are you guys babbling (AN: Yuuki-chan- yes, _babble_ is a word xD) about? I'm not dating anyone!"

Sango slams the school newspaper on my desk, and as I read it, the two of them start doing this crazy elephant dance we made up- don't ask; we're strange like that.

**Shikon News:**

**INSTA-POPULAR **_**INUYASHA**_** SEEN WITH UNKNOWN **_**GIRLFRIEND?**_

_After a sudden disappearance during middle school, Shikon's sophomore Inuyasha Takahashi has returned after three years and the girls are all crazy about it! (Rate this article five stars if you're one of them) And although many have already confessed their love for him, so far he has accepted none… at least, that's what we all thought. But then, who is this lucky female?_

_*Picture of Kagome feeding Inuyasha what appears to be breakfast*_

_After questioning several people at random, Inuyasha's mysterious girlfriend is identified as freshman Kagome Higurashi, class 2A. With their secret love life exposed, the two are bound to undergo some romantic difficulties. _

_Why did Inuyasha keep his girlfriend a secret?_

_Were he and Ms. Higurashi spouses in Middle School? _

_For more information and pictures, visit the school website!_

Oh my God.

This _cannot_ be happening to me!

I read the newspaper article five more times and let out a shrill scream the moment the teacher walks in.

Ayame and Sango quickly sit down at their desks and even when the lesson starts (thankfully, the professor ignored my screech), I just sit there, gawking at the headlines, too numb to say, do, or think.

Darn it!  
The clicking in the morning had been some good-for-nothing prying school geek, lurking around neighborhoods in the morning, trying to get some dirty scopes on innocent students with his/her camera!

Why did it have to be me and Inuyasha?

Why did I wait for him?

Why, oh _why,_ did we make the front page?

That's when the classroom door is thrown open and there stands a fuming red Inuyasha.

I'm dead.

* * *

**AN: M'wa ha ha! There's been a scandal at Shikon High! (*insert evil face*) Lol**

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chappie guys ^^ I'm not sure if I left you guys with a cliffy, but if I did, I humbly apologize -_-;**

**Love you all tons, and I have to say that I'm really pleased with how my chapters are continuously error-free in this fanfic, much thanks to my ninja beta Daichi ;D (PS: my nickname is Ninja Ny which is short form for Ninja Nyony)**

**TTFN!**

**~Nyony**

**Ninja Beta Daichi: Haha, that'll be my new name for this story! I hope you guys liked it too because I'm still on the lookout for you guys who don't review! I **_**will**_** come after you. . . **


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Rin! HiYA!

**Whoa- 47 (so close to fifty!) reviews for just four chapters? You guys are CRAZY AWESOME! Thanks so much everyone! x) Seriously, though, all of my reviewers were so nice and supportive- so I thank you humbly. *bow***

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: *snort* Yeah, I wish!**

**Chapter 5: Enter Rin! Hi-YA!**

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive_

_~Survivor: Eye of the Tiger_

INUYASHA'S POV

"Hey, Yash, I thought you said you weren't dating anyone right now," a guy in my calculus class- I think his name is Hakkaku- says to me, leaning across the aisle to rest his arms on my desk.

Tired and grouchy from falling down an entire flight of stairs earlier, I yawn and stretch. "Yeah, yeah," I mutter, uninterested.

The guy rereads some paper in his hands. "She's not exception- as in, she doesn't really stand out, but now that I take a closer look at her, she's actually pretty cute."

Some dude sitting three seats to my left looks up. "Yeah, I know, right? When I first saw her, I was like, uh- does she even go to our _school?_ But if you take a closer look, she has some hot features, like clear skin, big brown innocent eyes, dark thick hair, and nice legs-"

I open one of my eyes. "What the hell are you people going _on_ about? I'm trying to get some sleep."

Hakkaku (or whatever the heck his name is) arches his eyebrows. "Um, dude, we're talking about your _girlfriend_? Like, where were you five seconds ago? C'mon- at least try to be a little more enthusiastic about the whole ordeal."

I open the other eye, and sit up. "Okay, now I am officially confused. I don't have a girlfriend."

What's-his-name snorts. "Don't try to deny it now, man. The whole school knows now anyway so don't try to play innocent."

"No, seriously, I don't have a girlfriend."

Hakkaku thrusts the paper in his head at me, and once I scan the page, I can tell it's the school newspaper. I begin to read the first article, and I turn blue in the face. Fuck. This can't be happening to me! I stand up and begin to run out of the classroom. "Tell the teacher that I'm in the nurse's office!" I yell to no one in particular, then begin to make my way down the hall frantically…

Wait, where am I going again?

Oh, right: Kagome's classroom. Why? To bitch to her about _why my fucking picture is in the fucking paper!_ And about _why they're dubbing us as a couple!_ Ugh- that Kagome; I'll give her a piece of my freaking mind!

Hold on.

Where's Kagome's classroom?

Damn it! Someone up there must really hate me! So without thinking, I barge into the office. The receptionist purses her lips and quickly looks me over. I impatiently roll my eyes- this is _so_ not the time to be checking me out! Jeez. "What classroom is year one Kagome Higurashi in right now?" The lady clucks her tongue.

"Sorry, sweetie, you can't see your girlfriend during class time."

Oh my God- even _she_ knows about it. "I know, but, uh, we were studying together last night and I just realized this morning that she left her pencil case in my house so I have to give it back to her…"

She shifts her eyes to my empty hands. "May I see this… pencil case?"

"I don't… have it with me right now… You know what? Do you want to know the truth?"

She nods patiently, as if to say: _humor me._

Oh, and I will. "Okay- here's the thing: I really, really, really, love Kagome (aw, gross!), and I love her with all my heart, mind, and soul. She is my very essence and because of her studies lately, I haven't been able to see her at all. And it's _killing _me- it really is. I want to see her so bad it's tearing me apart- in fact, I can't even think straight. So unless you want me to die from love deprivation, please tell me what class she's in."

The lady blinks a couple times, clearly at a loss for words.

I make a mental note to wash my mouth a thousand times when I get home; I cannot believe I just said all that disgustingly sappy stuff just a second ago… Now Kagome's _really_ going to get it.

"Biology. She's in biology."

I nod and after dashing all the way to the second floor, I throw open the door… to meet the panicked gaze of a small freshman boy using a urinal. Shit. This is the bathroom. I mumble an apology to the guy and finally find the proper classroom.

I slam open the door again with an aura of blazing fires surrounding me.

Kagome's eyes widen.

I cross the room and after grabbing the newspaper randomly off someone's desk, I shove it at her. "What the _hell_ is this?"

Ayame clears her throat. "Clearly, it's a newspaper."

I ignore her. "Ka…go… me…" I draw out the words dangerously. "You better have a good explanation for this. I'll give you thirty seconds."

Kagome's sheepish expression disappears instantly. "Excuse me? Are you just _assuming_ that this is my fault? You think I'd _want_ to be known as your girlfriend? Of course not, you giant idiot! You're an obnoxious, narcissistic, arrogant jerk who has absolutely no etiquette! I hate this much more than you do! Now my name's all over the school and there's no way I can take it back!"

"You know what's also annoying?" Ayame jumps in. "They got your classroom wrong. You're not in 2A; you're in 1A. I guess they didn't want to believe Inuyasha was dating a freshman."

Kagome scoffs. "Why? It's not like he's a senior. He's not even a junior! Inuyasha's a sophomore, so even if he _did_ have a girlfriend, why would it matter if she was a freshman?"

"That's true," Sango agrees. "I guess that was just a typo then. But Ayame's so right; it kind of pisses me off that they got something like wrong. That's just plain stupid."

"Uh huh," Kagome nods.

I growl. "Don't change the subject."

"Oh right- you're still here. Are you honestly going to continue blaming this whole mess on me? It's not my fault you wanted my breakfast! Seriously! Next time, wake up on time and get a proper meal in the morning!"

"Uh… Miss Higurashi, Miss Wolfe, Miss Taijiya, and Mr. Takahashi…"

We all turn around. "_What?"_ we snap.

"We're in the middle of class here, you know," the teacher explains nervously. "Can you just please either sit down in your seat or return to your proper class?"

"NO!" we all shout in unison. "Stay out of this!"

The teacher grimaces. "But…"

Kagome shakes her head and turns to me with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Actually, he's right, Inuyasha. Go back to wherever the heck you came from!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demand.

She snarls and narrows her eyes so that she looks me in the eyes sharply. "It means, stop bothering me and go away!"

"What about the article, wench?"

Sango holds up a hand. "I'll get the school newspaper press to write another article stating the misunderstanding, okay? Happy? One of my friends is on that committee and therefore I'll handle it, so chill and after you've taken some deep breaths, return to your classroom."

I suck in a breath, then exhale loudly. "Fine. Whatever. Just make sure you do it."

Sango nods reassuringly. "Alright, bye-bye now," she dismisses me, turns to Kagome and starts chatting animatedly to her while Ayame joins in the conversation. Striding over to the door again, I clash eyes with the professor who's looking at me with a tentative expression.

"'Sup?" I ask nonchalantly before stepping out. But just before I leave, I take one last look at Kagome, and blink with surprise when I see the uncomfortable and obviously miserable guise on her face. Whoa- I've never seen her look so down before.

The sudden urge to go back in there and ask her 'what's wrong?' courses through me, but I fight it back down stubbornly. I realize that her being angry is a lot better than seeing her so… so sad. An unexplainable surge of guilt weighs me down and I sprint back to my third period room before I do something stupid. And so, for the remaining part of the day, I avoid Kagome and simply stick around Koga and Miroku.

It might seem a bit cowardly, but I just really don't want to see that dejected expression. Kagome's always been so… I don't know, alive I guess, and it just doesn't seem right for someone like her to appear gloomy and dead. Did the article bother her so much that's it's depressing her? That doesn't sound like Kagome.

When the final bell rings, I hurriedly pack my stuff and make my way home by myself.

Hours pass, and finally Mom announces her leaving to culinary class with Mrs. Higurashi again.

"She's coming to our house right?" Mom asks Kagome's mom. "Where is she?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know; she didn't come home yet. She's probably at Sango or Ayame's house."

My blood runs cold. She didn't come home. I run out of the house and in the direction of school.

"Where are you going?" my mom calls.

"I forgot some books at school!" I reply. "I'll be back."

But right before I can reach the building, I hear a few thumps coming from the alley right around the corner. Curious, I peek over and freeze when I see Kagome being kicked around by a gang of students.

"You think you're some fucking celebrity now, huh?" a gothic-looking girl sneers. "Just 'cause word got out that you're datin' Inuyasha."

Another girl kicks her again, harder. "Yeah, you ain't even that great! Not even pretty! Just ugly; fucking ugly." She spits on her and Kagome hisses, trying to get up.

Some guy laughs and pushes her down again. "Aw, does the poor injured kitty want to go home? Well we ain't gonna let 'ya. Not until you learn to stay in the shadows like the nobody you are."

"You can't tell me what to do," Kagome shoots back, defiantly. Even so, her voice is weak and tired. Two other guys begin to kick her again. She writhers in agony and lets out muffled sounds of pain.

"You tryin' to say something, ugly?" the first girl asks tauntingly. "Don't even bother calling for help. No one can hear 'ya. No one's gonna save 'ya. Not even your precious _boyfriend._"

"Speak for yourself."

I pull my hands into fists and punch the first guy in the face, then the gut, and kick him so he flies back into the large garbage containers behind him. With the second person, I grab his shoulders and knee him in the nuts (AN: Ouch! 0_o) and he groans and falls to the ground, clutching his privates (AN: -_-;). Before the last person can get away, I punch him before tossing him in the garbage beside his friend.

Then I turn to the girls who're breathing hard and look scared out of their wits.

"You dirty bitches," I hiss, "better run away before I change my mind. I should dispose of you like I did with your man-whores. You're lucky I don't hit girls. Don't you ever, _ever_ fucking touch her again, because next time you're not going to get off so easy! Now scram!"

They scamper off, tripping over each other's feet along the way. I then slowly face Kagome, who's gripping the side of the wall and trying to pull herself up. Not sure what to do next, I just stand there and watch her try to push herself onto her feet for a few seconds, but when she slips and stumbles again, I step over to her and scoop her up in my arms.

Now that I look more closely, I see that there are cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs, with some on her forehead as well. They're going to get infected if I don't clean off the dirt on the cuts. I start walking while listening to Kagome's jagged breathing. "Are you okay?" I ask finally.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine… it's just shock… I'll be o-okay s-soon. S-sorry about all this."

"Who were they? Did they bully you randomly or have you known them from before?"

She falls silent.

"Kagome?"

"When my… when my dad d-died, they p-picked on me a lot in elementary school. I thought it'd be over when I went to h-high school but they were there, t-too. They l-look for excuses to hurt me. I couldn't tell Mom 'cause I knew she'd worry too much, and I don't want to get Sango or Ayame involved."

I clench my teeth. "You could've told me. I know we're not buddies or anything, but I still would've helped; I'm not _that_ cold hearted, you know."

"S-sorry," she repeats. "And t-thank you, Inuyasha."

I tighten my arms around her. When we reach my house, I open the door. "My dad's at work right now, so we should be okay for the time being. And our moms are obviously still making cupcakes or whatever so they're not here either. I'll take you to my room and take care of those slashes." I pause. "Okay?"

Kagome nods.

I make her sit on my bed, and after taking out the first-aid kid, I begin applying ointment, then sticking on band-aids. By accident, I brush her ribs, and she winces. "Are the broken?"

"I don't think so," she whispers. "They'll probably heal soon."

When I finish my handiwork by sticking on the last bandage onto the bridge of her nose, I fish through Mom's clothes and take out her smallest sweater and pants. "Here; go change and get some sleep."

"Can't change," she replies dryly, pointing to her band-aid covered body.

"Ah. Well, uh… I mean, your clothes are kind of dirty, so… Um, I can't really help you with that so can you just try your best? I'll wait outside so call me when you're done."

And eventually she does call… but, like, thirty minutes later.

She's already lying on my bed, with the sheets tucked all the way to her nose. I sit down on the other end of the bed, and she reaches for my hand. "Thank you so much. Really. I… I don't know how I'm going to repay you, but-"

"It's fine," I mutter. "Not that big of a deal. Any one would've done it. Now get some sleep before your mom comes home. I'll tell them that you fell down the stairs or something." I try to withdraw my hand, but Kagome holds on.

"Goodnight," she whispers.

"'Night."

I stare at Kagome as her lids flutter closed and sigh when her breathing evens out. I watch her sleep. Why did those girls keep calling Kagome ugly? Sure, she wasn't strikingly glamorous, but she's definitely pretty… just in a simpler way… God, what am I thinking?

Ugh. I guess seeing her all weak like this is making me soft. I'll be glad when she's back to normal.

To be honest, when I saw her being ganged up like that, I was reminded of what happened to be when I was a child: how I was discriminated against and how people hated me and wished I was dead. After that, I started learning martial arts, self-defense, and things got better- I got popular, and none of the older kids tried to injure me anymore.

But before all that, I was what Kagome was just now: weak and frightened.

Looking up to the ceiling, I do a silent, mental debate in my head before walking over to my computer and opening up google maps.

* * *

Thankfully, our moms believed the 'falling down the stairs' story and so Kagome was to go home. But they asked me to carry her to her room.

"What? _Why?_" I demand. "My shoulders hurt from just carrying her here from school!" That's a lie; I'm half-demon, so Kagome wasn't heavy at all.

"Now, now, Inuyasha," Mom chastises, "You're a gentleman so isn't this something you should be doing without a second thought? Besides, neither Kagome's mom nor I are strong enough to do so."

Grumbling, I carefully pick her up again, and when she comes in contact with the cool air, she shudders and huddles closer to me, her hands gripping my shirt. Mom and Mrs. Higurashi coo.

As if I'm the manservant or something, I take the "princess" to her room and drop her (not literally) onto the bed. Then I rush off back to my own house.

The next morning, I see Kagome again, and although she's still a band-aid mummy, she looks healthier. And she keeps thanking me over and over to the point of annoyance.

"Seriously, I'm really grateful-"

"Okay, I get it! Sheesh!"

"It's just that… I must have been really heavy to carry…"

I roll my eyes and tap the side of my head, pointing to my ears. "Half-demon, remember?"

She grins. "Oh, right. You're the chameleon, telekinetic, teleporting half-demon."

I simply cross my arms. Finally, I say, "So, is there really nothing bothering you? You don't have to keep it in, you know."

Silence. Then: "Well, if you really want to know, I'm pissed; ticked off that I couldn't do anything to defend myself, and annoyed that I'm so weak." She growls. "I feel so pathetic."

"See me after school," I tell her. "There's someone I want you to meet."

So once school ends, we walk over to a small studio.

"Where are we going?" Kagome wants to know.

"Just be patient and see."

I open the door, and small bells rings, making a tinkling sound.

"Welcome to Rin's Martial Arts! How many I help you today- Oh, Inuyasha! Long time no see! How are you? Gosh, it's SO good to see you again!"

Kagome blinks at the petite girl in front of her. Her dark hair is up in a ponytail, and she has on a sweat suit.

Rin looks over to Kagome. "Oh, hi! Are you Yash's girlfriend? Ooh, he chose a good one, too," she winks. "So, what's your name?"

"Kagome… nice to meet you… Um, where exactly_ am_ I? Inuyasha wouldn't tell me… and he's not my boyfriend, by the way."

Rin laughs. "Yeah, I _did_ think she was too good for you, Yash. Guess it's true!"

"Are you kidding? It's not like I _want_ to date this brat! If I did, I'd have done so a long time ago."

"Keep dreaming, dog-boy," Kagome mutters, and Rin laughs again.

"Ooh, _burn_," she chuckles. "So, Kagome, you're at a martial art school! I think Yasha here wants to sign you up. Isn't that right?"

I nod, and Kagome's eyes widen. "Seriously?" she asks.

"Yeah. You don't have to, but it might be a good idea."

Kagome nods eagerly. "No, no, I want to do it! That's so cool! Oh my God, I'm so excited! Thanks, Inuyasha!"

I roll my eyes. "You're such a child."

"Anyways, who's the teacher?"

"You're looking at her."

She blinks. "I'm serious, Inuyasha."

"So am I."

"Stop joking."

"I'm not."

She sticks out her tongue. "Blah."

I stick out my tongue, too. "BLAH!"

Kagome blows a raspberry. "_Blah, blah, blah!"_

"_Blah, blah bl-_ Wait, this is stupid!" I shout.

Suddenly, Rin bursts out in laughing gas. "You two are _so_ funny to listen to," she gasps out. When she finally calms down, she says, "Kagome, Yash is right- I _am_ the teacher here. Not the only one, granted, but there's a reason why this place is called '_Rin's_ Martial Arts.' My name is Rin," she explains. "I admit I _am_ pretty small, but I'm fully eighteen-years-old."

Kagome immediately flushes red. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you in any way- I swear! It's just that- I mean…"

Rin giggles and pats her head. "No worries, Kagome! I get it all the time, and to be honest, I'm pretty happy with my height, so we're cool- I promise."

Kagome smiles, and holds out a fist.

Rin grins back and the two of them do a knuckle punch.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along," Rin says happily and Kagome nods: "Mm hmm!"

* * *

**AN: See? No cliffy this time! =D Hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter! I'm sorry there wasn't much humor here, but it'll get funnier in later chapters- you'll see.**

**So please, pretty please with whipped cream and a strawberry on top, keep up the reviews! They make me super happy and if you do, I usually update faster! By the way, all you Sess/Rin fans are happy to see Rin's appearance, right? Oh, and don't worry: she and Sesshomaru are going to get their romance, too! ;)**

**Also, I'm sure most of you by now know my awesome beta, Daichilover who is also, like me, a ninja. Not only is she good at editing, but at writing too! So please go check out her profile! She's great! (I think a lot of you have read her story "Shop 'till you drop!" so please read some of her newer stories too, such as "Death Angels"! They're good- I promise ^^ Show her some love, please?**

**Alright, enough chatting from me x)**

**Hugs and Love,**

**~Ny**

**Ninja beta Daichi: Well, thank you for mentioning my stories! I am trying to get more reviews for my newer stories. I love reviews! So please go review! And don't forget to review this chapter too or else I'll get you! That goes for not reviewing mine too, lol. And don't worry, I review too so no one can tell me that I don't do it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Princess Dreams and Festivals

**Wahhh over fifteen reviews! :') I love u guys! (But I think you already know that) Ugh, I'm sorry this chapter is rather disturbingly late. Feel free to ask any questions you have in your reviews!**

**I WANT NACHOS: sure, I'll use the song! =D Haha cheese puffs with sprinkles? Lol! I have to warn you though- the song will have to come in the later chapters (there's one that I have in mind that would go well with that song). But I promise I **_**will**_** use it so look out for it! ^^**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't be here, would I?**

**Chapter 6: Princess Dreams and Festivals**

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_~All-American Rejects: Gives you Hell_

KAGOME'S POV:

I don't know if there's ever been a time when I've been deathly tired. But if so, today puts that time _way_ behind. Because, seriously, I could tell that Rin would be a good instructor, but she's more than that- she's hardcore. "Ri-_in!_" I complain, "I need to take a break! I'm dying here!"

"Don't be silly, Kags! I'm not going to go easy on you just 'cause you're one of my new friends. Alright, drop and give me thirty! GO!"

Crying out in frustration, I do as she says, because I'm honestly not brave enough to cross Rin. No one in their right mind would be.

A sadistic and purely amused chuckle causes me to snap my head up.

My eyes meet with Inuyasha's evilly glittering golden ones.

"Don't laugh at me, you jerk," I bark at him, and he cocks an eyebrow. "How _dare_ you be pleased by my suffering?"

"Is that the way you should be talking to your savior?"

I bare my teeth at him. "_Who's_ my savior?" I challenge him. Inuyasha rolls his eyes.

"Stop being so damn stubborn, _Kaggy_," he commands airily. "It's been a week since you started taking these classes- you should be used to it by now. And besides, wasn't it you who was thanking me for signing you up?"

I hold in my growl, because he's right; I _had_ been terribly excited. And don't get me wrong, the exercise is plenty enjoyable to me. But Rin . . .Rin sure is something else.

The class ends soon after, and before I leave, I ask Rin if she knows about the New Year's festival.

She nods. "Oh, you mean the one that's taking place the day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Well, if you're not going with anyone yet, do you want to come with me and two of my best friends? Afterwards, we're going to Higurashi Shrine and help out with the services taking place."

Rin considers this. Then she breaks out in a grin. "Will there be any hot guys?" she inquires.

I laugh. "I'm pretty sure."

"Then count me in!"

"Then we'll meet you there at five, okay?"

She grins. "Sounds like a plan."

Inuyasha and I walk in silence to our neighborhood, when he finally asks, "So what'd your mom say about those assholes who beat you up?"

I keep quiet.

"Kagome, you _did_ tell her, didn't you?"

Innocently, I ask, "Did you know that when prey mantises mate, the female devours the male?"

He obviously doesn't fall for it. Dang it. "Kagome!" he snaps.

"Shut up, Yash!" I shout.

He stops in front of me. "Kagome, your mom's a huge part of your life. Don't you think she deserves to know what's going on? Don't tell me you didn't even let her know that I've been taking you to martial arts lessons, either? Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you!"

When I do, he blinks in surprise, and I realize that there are hot tears blurring my vision. I hate crying in front of other people, and it's embarrassing that I'm doing so in front of Inuyasha, but it's not like it's the first time I'd be doing something stupid. "What do you know!" I demand. "What do you know about my _mom?_ I bet you're not even aware of how much my mother suffered because of me and my brother! You don't even _know_ how she gave up all her goals and ambitions just for her 'precious' children- how she let go of everything she loved just for us!"

He opens his mouth to say something, but I ignore him and continue angrily.

"I don't think that she even knows that I know about her dream of one day becoming a world-known cook. She knew I'd feel guilty, so she didn't even consider letting me know. But honestly, how could I _not_ care? I love my mother! It's bad enough that she lost her husband, but it's even worse that I, her only daughter, ripped her hopes away from her! And you expect me to tell her about _my_ trivial problems?"

Inuyasha shakes his head slowly, almost as if disappointed. "Kagome, I think you're taking this the wrong way. I've seen your mom, and she looks _happy._ Not like she doesn't have a care in the world- well, sometimes-, but like she's genuinely pleased with her life. This is the reason she didn't tell you about her losses- because you're paranoid and because you always feel as if you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, and because you stupidly refuse to accept help from people who love you when you need it the most."

I turn away from him and begin to run.

My legs just keep moving without my consent.

I'm afraid to accept the fact that Inuyasha' right, I know that. But he's just an insensitive jerk . . . but then again, I'm not much better, when it comes down to it.

Once I reach my house, I burst through the door and slam it shut respectively. Knowing that he won't dare come in, because let's face it- he's scared of how excited his mom will get if she hears that he came in here of his own free will.

By the time I walk into my room, my cell phone is buzzing, and I open it up to receive a text:

* * *

_Kagome, you're more of a coward than I originally thought._

_I can't believe you actually ran away from me. Whatever- it's not like you can hide from me forever._

_By the way, is there something wrong with your leg? You run funny. Kinda like a monkey._

_Blah._

_PS: And before you jump to the wrong conclusion, I'm _not_ a stalker. My mom stole my cell and put in your number and email address without my permission. I bet that your mom did the same._

_PSS: What's up with calling me 'Yash'? That was creepy-_

~IY

* * *

Smiling despite myself, I look into my contacts- and he's right again; he's the first on my list. And because I ridiculously like having the last word, I text him back.

* * *

_Well, you're slower than _I_ originally thought, because I was under the impression that half-demons could stop human girls from running away from them easily._

_And I do _not_ run funny, you jerk._

_Blah._

_Blah, blah, blah._

_PS: My mom's going to have to answer some questions the next time I see her._

_PSS: It's because Rin always calls you that and it's rubbing off on me- unintentionally._

_PSSS: I still think you're a stalker._

_~K_

* * *

Funny how someone as tactless as Inuyasha can cheer my up unconsciously, huh? I wonder if he knows. Surprisingly fast, he replies:

* * *

_Did you _want_ me to catch you?_

* * *

Rolling my eyes, I type back- _Don't push your luck._

And then I shut my phone, grinning.

* * *

-x-

"It's gorgeous!" I breathe, astounded. "I can't believe she gave me this! Oh, Mom, isn't it so _pretty?"_

"Put it on!" she urges me, just as excited as I am.

So I slip into the *yukata, twirling in front of my mother, who nods appreciatively.

When I had found out about the New Year's festival, Izayoi had given me a rectangular white box, and told me to only open it up on that day, and when I did… a beautiful cotton yukata had been inside. It was creamy pink with a sky blue ribbon tied into an elegant bow at the back, lavender flowers and midnight blue ribbons adorning the front and back.

Grabbing my mom's hands, I pull her out of her chair, I make her dance with me, and soon, we're both laughing, spinning, and whirling around the kitchen and through the living room. Sota, who's playing on his game station, looks up to see us dancing to an unknown beat, and gives us a weird look, but I ignore it.

When I was young, I always imagined myself being a princess, swept up by a knight in shining armor. It was cliché and unoriginal, but to me, that simple kind of happiness and happily ever after would light me up. As I grew up, I discovered that because I wasn't born into royalty, that dream would probably never come true, but since then, I still had a hope- that I would one day find a guy who loved me, someone I love back with all my heart. Then we would get married and have a large family consisting of children, a dog, a cat, and my mama, Gramps, and even Sota.

Being in such a lovely yukata brings all those memories back.

Finally, Mom has to stop, complaining that she's too old to pull off stunts that involve lots of body movement.

She brings me into her bedroom, and after searching blindly through a messy drawer, she brings out a clip with a crystal butterfly with wings that have every color in the rainbow. My mother pulls my hair up, and fifteen minutes later when she's finished, she puts the clip in.

"There," she says, pleased. "Your mother's bloody brilliant, isn't she?"

_Bloody_ brilliant? What the heck? When I look at my reflection, happy tears fill my eyes. "I look like how you did when you were young," I whisper.

"Yes, you do. Now go on and meet up with your friends and have fun."

I rise, but just before I leave, guilt fills my chest. "Mom, um, Inuyasha's signed me up for martial arts. Is that okay?"

She looks startled. "Whatever for?" she wonders.

My heart beats unsteadily. "There was a small incident at school, but Inuyasha saved me, and decided I should learn some self defense."

"What… what kind of incident, Kagome?"

I close my eyes, so I won't have to see the dismay in hers. "Bullies,"

"K-Kagome, I thought you told me-"

"Mom, please don't be angry, but there are some things that I don't have the will to tell you about. I'm sorry. But Inuyasha took care of them. So please don't think about this too much."

"Why are telling me this _now_? After all these years?"

"Because I finally realized that you had to know; Inuyasha made me realize."

And then I go, putting on my winter jacket and boots.

When I arrive, Sango and Ayame are waiting for me. Sango is in magenta-colored yukata with green designs (with a parka on top), but Ayame is in jeans and a t-shirt (with a thick sweater, gloves, and scarf). "Uh, Ayame, what gives?"

She scowls, "I didn't know I was supposed to come dressed in Japanese attire."

"Well, it _is_ a festival," Sango points out, "and we live in Tokyo, which is in Japan."

She wails, "You guys should've told me to come in my yukata!"

Sango ignores her, something that both she and I are good at. "So, where's that friend of yours that you said would be coming?"

"She should be here soon… Her name's Rin and she's eighteen-years-old. She's really tough, but also fun to be around. I think you two will love her."

"_Kagome!_" a voice shrieks. Speak of the devil. And that little monster slams into me. "Yay I'm in my yukata! What do you think?" She twirls around. Rin looks very pretty, with her dark hair braided into two, and the pattern on her clothes is orange and white squares, with a purple bow.

Ayame and Sango blink at her.

Rin notices them, and grabbing Sango's right hand and Ayame's left hand, she pumps both of them quickly. "Nice to meet you! I'm Rin! You must be Sango and Ayame, right?"

They nod.

"Well, let's go! I want to win some goldfish!" And then Rin hops off.

Suddenly, Ayame's scowl returns. "I can't believe I'm the only one not in a yukata," she grumbles.

I was right- Sango and Ayame love Rin immediately, and we all have more fun than I had hoped. Unfortunately, none of us are skilled enough to win many prizes, but we do buy various treats and sweets.

"C'mon, let's go watch the fireworks!" Rin grins, pointing to the grassy hills to the left, the most popular spot for fireworks-watching, which happens at the very end of the festival, as well as the dancing that is done between males females.

We watch the couples, a bit enviously.

"I wish I had someone important to me in that way," Rin says wistfully, "but all the guys I've dated don't stay with me for long. They say I'm too immature for my age."

"You'll find someone," Sango comforts. "You're special. In fact, we're all special. We'll all find that someone someday."

The fireworks begin, and we look up, the bright lights exploding in front of our eyes.

When they end, we slowly get up, reluctant to leave.

"Oh my God, we have to go help out at the shrine!" I remember. "We have to run!"

"Kagome, you're late," Gramps admonishes, and I laugh sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Gramps. So, what can we do?"

"The one with the red hair- you advertise the key chains," he orders, handing her a stack of flyers. "The short one can greet the people who come up the steps. Brown-haired girl, you perform the Japanese fan dance in the middle of the floor."

Sango flushes. "But- I-"

"You don't know how?"

"No, I do, but I'm not very good at performing. And besides, it's freezing!"

"Well you have the figure. If you know how, then please do it."

Then, the three of them scurry off to each of their assignments. Gramps turns to me.

"Kagome, I want you to do the face-painting." He hands me a paint palette and three different sized brushes. "You're good at art, aren't you? You see that stand over there? Just sit on the chair and if a child comes up to you, ask for what kind of picture or design they want, and simply draw it on."

I nod, but two hours later, my hand hurts like hell. I didn't know so many children would be coming to our shrine. Clutching my cramped hand, I get up to ask Grandpa if my friends and I can go home, but just then, a small little orange-haired boy comes up to me, and pulls my sleeve.

"Can I get demon markings on my face?" he asks, and I practically coo at his adorable face and bright blue-green eyes. I even let out a small squeal when I see his fluffy tail. I scoop him up.

"You are too cute!"

He giggles, obviously liking the attention. "You smell good," he says, sounding pleasantly surprised. "And you're pretty, too."

"Aw, you're so sweet! Where're your parents, sweetie?"

"Dead."

I freeze, and study his solemn face, deciding that he's not lying. "T-then, who's with you?"

"What the hell is that wench doing here?"

I should've known.

I note with surprise that Inuyasha's dressed for the occasion as well- he's in a crimson red kimono, contrasting with his silver hair and golden eyes. The little boy blows a raspberry at Inuyasha.

"Why you-!" he growls.

"What're you doing with him, Inuyasha?" I ask.

"My Mom's a daycare teacher," he shrugs, "and this boy is an orphan, so she often looks after him, and when she doesn't, his grandma does."

Sympathy automatically colors my voice. "You poor baby!" I coo. "What's your name?"

"Shippo," he grins, revealing a mouth of tiny fangs, indicating that he's a demon. Even better!

I smile. "Well, you can call me Kagome, Shippo."

"Hey, you runt, stop clinging onto Kagome! You're old enough to walk on your own! And Kagome- don't coddle him so much!"

Shippo holds on tighter. "Why, you jealous?"

He snarls, and I laugh. "Oh, stop it, Inuyasha." I pause. "I told my mom about… you know."

He blinks. "You did?"

"Yes."

"You told her that you're actually a cross dresser? I mean, why else would your chest be so flat?"

I smack him on the head. "Not that, bastard!"

"Then what- Oh... you mean about...?"

I nod, and with Shippo still in my arms, I go up on my toes and kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you. You were right." Blushing, I turn away and set Shippo down on the table to get started on painting.

But my thoughts keep returning to the feel of Inuyasha's skin against my lips.

Damn it. This is bad.

It's not my fault he looks so good in his kimono.

-x-

* * *

**AN: *- a yukata is a kimono for summer, usually made from cotton, which is mainly used for festivals, fireworks displays, and so on. **

**And guys, the next chapter is a continuation, so the amazake is coming up! *pinkie swear***

**Anyways, it came to my attention that the plot of this story might seem very cliché so far, and you're right- it is. But I have the entire story planned out, and there are some twists, so don't worry.**

**Also, the "boy-and-girl-who-hate-each-other-are-family-friends' thing isn't as cliché as it seems. That's right- I've been in that situation since I was a child. **

**But we are **_**never**_** going to fall for each other (we annoy each other too much for that), so Kagome's much luckier than me.**

**Now for the ****QUESTION OF THE DAY:**** What did you guys want to be when you were children? Let me know in your reviews!**

**Oh, and just before I go, my birthday has just recently passed! Yay for Nyony turning a year older! ^^**

**Lots of Love,**

**~Nyony**

* * *

**Ninja beta Daichi: Hey you guys! Don't kill Nyony for the late update! She gave me the chapter on Monday, but I wasn't able to do it until Wednesday! **

**I loved this chapter and I'm sure you guys just as hard as I did! Everybody, sing Nyony happy birthday! *sings song off-note and gets hit with a tomato* Haha I can sing but my throat is sore **

**And I had my birthday as well! So I'm a year older too! Nyony and I have bdays close to each other.**

**ANSWER OF THE DAY: (for the question given) **

**I always wanted to be an actress! I love to act and I do a production every year at my high school. It's great to be on stage and shine! So, that's a little of inside-of-Daichi's-mind thing. BYE!**

**(And review for the story! I'll come for you! I swear by Inuyasha-sama!) lol insider!**

* * *

**Nyony: I think you'll make a great actress, Daichi!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tall, Dark, and Handsome

**Wow… I've already reached 90 reviews! Thank you for all your love, everyone! And thank you for your patience- I know how late this chap is. But with school and everything else, I've been so busy! No kidding!**

**And yes, I feel bad about the lateness. But it's wasn't due to complete busy-ness... Due to a minor issue (which was absolutely NOT ur fault Daichi because you thought you'd already sent it to me) it was a bit delayed.**

**

* * *

**

Bitter or Sweet?

**Disclaimer: Haha I wish!**

**Chapter 7: Tall, Dark, and Handsome**

_Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?  
It tears me apart  
Am I alone?  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_~Scouting for Girls: Heartbeat_

INUYASHA'S POV

Damn it.

That girl will be the death of me, I swear she will.

Seriously, how can she just freaking kiss me on the cheek and then practically run away to her little buddies? Damn it!

Just as I'm about to give Kagome a piece of my mind, my phone rings, and I bring it out. "'Lo?"

"_INUYASHA, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"Whoa, Mom, I'd like to keep my hearing till I'm old. Mind lowering the volume?"

She takes a deep, long breath. "_Sweetie, you're _supposed_ to be at home! I _know_ you didn't forget that your brother's coming over today so can you please come right now so that we can all have dinner together? Your dad's trying to convince him not to leave, because he keeps saying that he has 'better things to do.' So come on home. Right now."_

"I-"

"_Which means, RIGHT NOW, dammit!"_

"Okay, but-"

A distant voice- not my mom's- calls, "Alright, good job, everybody! Our shrine was a success and now we can celebrate! I'll bring out the amazake, and Kagome, you get the glasses."

That gives me an idea.

"Oh, um, sorry Mom, but I was helping out at Kagome's Grandfather's shrine and now he's _insisting_ with all of his poor old, withered heart that I have some amazake with him and the crew. I couldn't possibly turn him down."

There's a pause. Then: _"That means you're with Kagome, then?"_ she asks in a melodic voice.

I inwardly groan. "Uh, yeah."

"_What about Shippo? He's supposed to have dinner with us too, you know."_

"Well, he's taken a liking to Kagome and I simply _cannot_ pry him off of her. So as you can see, my hands are kind of full. Oh look, Kagome's waving me over. Bye!" And then I hang up on her. I'm just about the classiest guy you'll ever meet.

When I walk over to Kagome, her friends, her grandfather, and Shippo (who really _is_ in love with Kagome), Kagome hands me a cup.

"Here. I've already given Shippo some, so I guess it's only fair to give you some, too."

But the grandpa gives me a funny look.

"Who are you?" he asks, and my jaw drops.

"Huh? You mean you've forgotten me already? What kind of neighbor are you?"

He scrutinizes me, getting right up in my face, forcing me to lean backwards.

"Oh!" he suddenly says. "I remember now! You're the dog boy!"

Kagome snickers, and my eye twitches. _Dog boy?_ I clear my throat. "That's Inuyasha, sir."

"Psh! Whatever, I'm no good with names anyway."

So we sit around, having a nice little chat (well, not me, but the girls certainly do like to babble—do they, like, not take breaths between sentences?) when a black convertible stops with a screech, on the road at the very bottom of the shrine steps.

I know that car.

Ugh.

And then the door of the driver's seat open and out comes my flashy, feminine, master of cosmetics brother; Sesshomaru.

He leaps up the stairs in an unfair speed (though I'm being a bit hypocritical here) and slows down as he nears us.

"Inuyasha," he greets, eyebrow raised, all superior and stuff. "How… _lovely_ to see you."

"Oh shut up, Sesshomaru. What do you want?"

"Mother told me to watch over you. Since you're obviously far too young and immature to do so yourself."

"_Brother?"_

I turn around. "Technically, it's _half_ brother, Rin. And didn't you already know?"

"As a matter of fact," she answers, secretly looking him up and down, "I didn't." She sticks out a hand. "Pleased to meet you."

He looks at her with bored eyes for a moment, then painfully lifts his hand and shakes hers. "Pleasure's mine. The name's Sesshomaru."

"I'm Rin," she beams. "I've decided."

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame cock their heads and ask, "Decided _what?_"

"Sesshomaru, I've decided that I'm in love with you!"

* * *

A few hours later, I'm in the passenger seat of my dad's convertible, Sesshomaru driving. Finally, I speak.

"Okay, I always knew you were a cold-hearted bastard, but wasn't that just a tad bit meaner than you usually are? I _know_ Rin, and she's actually a pretty great person. You didn't have to blow her off like that."

"I don't really think you're one to talk, Inuyasha, and if you like her so much, why don't _you_ date her?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't go for older women."

He rolls his eyes, but keeping his gaze on the road.

* * *

"_Sesshomaru, I've decided that I'm in love with you!"_

_Silence._

_Jaws silently drop but Rin doesn't back down. Sesshomaru doesn't look even the slightest bit surprised. In fact, his facial expression doesn't even change. It never does._

"_You're not my type," he bluntly retorts._

"_Why not?" She demands._

"_I don't make it a habit of dating small, annoying women. Are you sure you're even allowed to date?"_

_I punch him in the arm._

_But Rin is persistent. "I know I'm a bit short for my age, but I swear I'm legally eighteen-years-old! And you don't even know me; why can't you just give me a try?"_

_He exhales impatiently. "Is it a hobby of yours to proclaim your love for complete strangers?"_

"_No. Actually, today's the first time I've done it. But I think I've fallen for you at first sight. Is my height really the problem? Or are you already seeing someone?"_

"_That's not it. But like I said, you're not my type."_

_Rin pouts, crossing her arms and stubbornly looking up at him. "Then what is?"_

"_Someone with beauty, intelligence, suaveness. And wealth never hurts. But as you can tell, these are all traits of which you lack, if you even have any at all."_

* * *

I snort, remembering how Ayame and Sango had to hold Kagome back from attempting to kick Sesshomaru in the ass. She had blown a complete fit, saying that no one insults her friends, and that there's an extent to how rude one can be. Typical Kagome.

Sesshomaru glances at his watch. "Thanks to you, our dinner is delayed." Sighing, he reaches over and ruffles my hair. "You're still just my baby brother, aren't you?"

I send him a deathly look. "_Stop_ doing that."

"But it's fun."

"Sesshy, your sadistic side never ceases to scare the shit out of me," I reply.

"_Don't_ call me that."

I grin. "But it's fun."

* * *

Kagome's family comes over to my house the next day, for some kind of fancy dinner which Mrs. Higurashi and Mom will be preparing together. Yay…not. The old man (Kagome's grandfather) is reading this morning's newspaper, while Dad and Sota awkwardly play against one another with one of my game stations.

As for Sesshomaru (yes, the bastard is still at my house), he's doing some kind of report for his professor.

That leaves Kagome with me. And she sure knows how to make someone feel bad/irritated.

"She was crying!" she explains, "I mean, if you're anything like your brother, then I'm ashamed to say that I feel like you're somewhat of a friend to me now. Rin is-"

"Look, I _like_ Rin; she's a good friend. And my brother's not a _complete_ monster either. Just leave me out of this!"

Why in the world did my mother push us into my room and close the door?

"Well, Rin deserves a good man, and although Sango, Ayame, and I tried to convince her that Sesshomaru's not good for her, she insisted that he was the only one she'll ever want, _sooo…_ I've come up with a plan."

"A plan that _doesn't_ involve me," I add, hopefully.

"Actually, it involves you very much. Inuyasha, you are going to help me match up Rin with your brother!"

I fly backwards into the wall, nearly causing a picture frame to fall. "Are you insane, woman? I'm not going to go play _matchmaker_ with you!"

"Oh, but you will. And why? Because, Inuyasha, the guy that carelessly tossed Rin aside is your very own brother."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? It's _half _brother. Okay?"

"Whatever. So help me out, alright? And besides, you said yourself you liked Rin-"

Her eyes widen.

"Wait, is the reason you don't want to put Rin with Sesshomaru because you have a crush on her yourself?"

"_What_? Are you crazy? No! I like her as a _person_, not as a girl. Besides, I don't date older women."

"Then why don't you want to help her out? Don't you want your brother to finally find a girl who likes him despite his chilling personality?"

I growl. "_Half_ brother!"

So we all sit down and have dinner… with small conversations here and there. Kagome gives me 'the signal' and I force myself to go with the plan. "So Sesshomaru… I've been thinking, don't you need some help with your love life?"

He spears a broccoli and puts it in his mouth. "Must I remind you that you are younger than me?"

"But at least girls want to date me. Why don't you go on a double date with me?"

He practically chokes on his broccoli.

"I hope you're joking," he mutters darkly.

"I'm not, actually. How about it? You're still here for tomorrow, right?"

"Who's the girl?" he asks mockingly, still not accepting the offer.

"Brunette, seventeen. Pretty, smart, athletic. You'll like her. Name's Sango."

"Not interested."

"If you don't, I still have pictures of-"

His eyes flash dangerously. "Okay, fine. But you owe me your life."

I roll my eyes.

* * *

-Flashback-

"_Okay, so here's the plan: you set him up with Sango, telling him she's seventeen. She's tall, so he won't be able to tell, I think. Next, Rin and Sango will 'accidentally' bump into each on the streets and she'll plead Rin to take her place because she 'actually' has a crush on _you_ and just wanted to make you jealous. Pretty good plan, huh?"_

"_Sounds corny, stupid, and predictable. Just like you."_

"_Meanie. I think the idea was smart. Let's do it!"_

"_And who'll play the role of my date?"_

_She snorts and puts her hands on her waist. _

"_Me, of course."_

* * *

**AN: Ahhh school is taking over! D:**

**AMAZAKE: **_**"is a traditional sweet, low-alcoholic Japanese drink made from fermented rice. Minors are allowed to drink."**_

**Anyhow, everyone has been asking for Sesshy, and he has finally made his appearance!**

**I know that's he's in University, so it is assumed there won't be a lot of him, but there will be. As well as Koga and Miroku. But remember—patience is key.**

**Thank you for your overwhelming reviews everyone! I heart you all! Of course, gratitude also goes to my beta Daichi for sticking with me!**

**Hugs,**

**Nyony**

**(Oh, and I've been asked this before, but Nyony is not my real name. It's a pen name, for those who don't know. My real name will be kept a secret but it starts with 'E' ^^)**

* * *

**Ninja Beta Daichi: I love writing that every time I edit! I'm happy everyone likes the story so far! Nyony deserves all the reviews you give her and more. So please, click that button right under my little note and you'll make her day! **

**I should try to guess Nyony's name. Hmm… Emily? Elizabeth? Elaine? (Darn, I ran out of names! But mark my words, I will figure it out! (And it wouldn't hurt to check out my stories too ) **


	8. Chapter 8: You're Falling Baby or not

**I'm very happy ^^ Thank you for hugging this story! =D**

**Special shout out to **inu-yusukekaiba102** for being my 100th reviewer! Wow, and it's only been seven chapters! ^^ If you like, I'll let you decide a scenario for one of the couples for a filler chapter! Tell me in your review or PM me ;) Oh, and I'm sorry about the age mishap, but I don't live in Japan so I didn't know.**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: Haha I wish!**

**Chapter 8: You're Falling Baby pt. 1**

_Jennifer, the weekend's over  
But at least you made it though with style  
It all comes together after a while  
Tell me baby is it hard to admit  
Do you remember what you did?  
Where we've been?_

_~Mayday parade: Centre of Attention_

KAGOME'S POV

Maybe I'm not as brilliant as I think I am.

I mean, although my plan is perfect in every single possible way (AN: _not)_, it _is_ true that there are lots of things that could go wrong with it. For example: Inuyasha. It pains me that he's a part of the plan at all, but Sesshomaru _is_ his brother.

Besides, he doesn't appreciate the amazing ideas that flow through my mind. He calls me corny, stupid, and predictable. Meanie. Asshat.

I check myself in the mirror one more time.

For the sake of looking like I'm actually excited to go on a date with Inuyasha, which I'm not, I've dressed more decently than I usually do when I go out. With a warm, creamy pink woolen dress with long sleeves underneath my cozy cherry red vest, thick white stockings, brown boots, white mittens, and now not-as-short hair tied into a ponytail.

Just before I leave, my mother's head peeks out of the kitchen, a bowl with what looks like cookie batter in her arms.

"Where are you going, sweetie?"

"Out."

My mother raises an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure. I meant, _where_ and _who_ are you going to and with?"

After I told my mom about the bullying issue, she's been trying to ease the little remaining tension between us. But protectiveness factor has increased. "I'm going with a few friends to watch a movie."

"Huh. Izayoi told me-"

"Oh my gosh, is that the time? What'd you know? I'm late. Bye!"

I lean back against the door, sighing in relief. Mothers… they are _so _scary sometimes.

"Ready to leave, wench?"

I look up and almost die in horror. "Holy cheese- _two_ Inuyasha's! Oh my God, the world is coming to an end and I haven't even gotten-" When the shorter one growls, I blink, and my vision clears. Oh. Never mind, it's not two Inuyasha's- it's one Inuyasha and one Sesshomaru, which is forty percent less horrible. "Oops."

Inuyasha scowls. "If you ever mix us up again, you'll pay the consequences."

Sesshomaru crosses his arms. "Although I have to say that you seem much cleverer and more pleasant to look at than my lowly little brother, he is correct. For once."

I smile when Inuyasha glowers. Now that I take a better look (though I'm not exactly _looking_ at him or anything), even he's decently dressed. He has on a pair of baggy, dark-wash jeans, a large graphic tee and over that, a coal black jacket with fur lining (hopefully not real) along the cuffs and hood. The black of his jacket contrasts sharply against the white of his long hair.

Not fair, Inuyasha. Not fair.

We meet up with Sango at Wacdonalds, and although she looks pretty every single day without even trying, today she looks extra special. Well, I shouldn't be surprised and whatnot because it was me who told her to dress it up so we could fool Sesshomaru into thinking this whole date is real.

Sango's long brown hair is curled loosely, and she'd even put on Ayame's purple headband. She's wearing a blue scarf, matching mittens, black boots, tight fitting jeans and a lavender colored, warm-looking parka. Of course, I feel a little over dressed, but when Sango sees me, her jaw drops a bit.

"Kagome, you look so nice! I keep telling you dress up more!"

We immediately hug. "Thanks, Sango, you look amazing, too!" I clear my throat. "Um, so, this is Sesshomaru. He's your date."

Just as we rehearsed, Sango looks him over quickly, and says, "Well, you've got the right hair color and eyes…" She's supposed to be 'actually' in love with Inu, remember?

Sesshomaru doesn't respond, and simply begins walking. "Let's just go window shopping as Kagome made me agree to do. Then we'll eat lunch, go home, and never bring this day up again."

Sango sniffs, which is not a part of the script. Well, she can't really help it can she? After all, Sesshomaru is completely not her type. She goes for the lecherous, perverted kind of boys who come from a family of monks. Yeah.

So when Sango forces herself to link arms with the reluctant, unyielding Sesshomaru, I do my part, doing the same thing, but to Inuyasha, who gives me a look that tells me I'm crazy.

"What're you doing? Get off me, you-"

I squeeze his arm hard, and then after he finally gives in, I triumphantly lean my head again his shoulder, surprised by how perfectly I fit against him. And by how warm he is. Must be a part of the demon package. I'm still jealous that he has superhuman powers.

When we reach the location where Rin is supposed to pop out, I wait. But nothing happens. Sango looks at me curiously, and I shrug with a confused look.

Sesshomaru cocks his brows. "Why the stop?"

This is bad. "Rin!" I hiss. "_Rin!_"

"Wha- oh! Oh, gosh! Um, Sango, er, hi!" Rin bubbles out of a convenience store. "It's been so long since I've last seen you!"

Sango is definitely a better actress.

Just as predicted, Sango, pulls Rin aside and whispers to her. She's supposed to be saying that Rin should take her place because she wants to be Inuyasha's date.

Oh wait. Then what happens to _me? _If Sango goes with Yasha and Rin goes with her knight in ice armor?

Dammit.

I knew this plan was too good to be true.

Whatever. Let's push that aside for now.

"What's the problem?" Inuyasha asks in a monotone voice. He's not even trying to sound convincing, that jerk. I knew he would ruin it for Rin.

Then Sango comes to the rescue! "I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what anymore?" I ask, feigning shock. "I thought you said you _wanted_ to go on a date with Sesshomaru!"

"I lied to you Kagome. The truth is, I really wanted to go with Inuyasha, and decided to try and make him jealous." She turns to Rin. "Rin, please go with Sesshomaru. I feel really bad about-"

"Oh, there's no need," Sesshomaru interrupts. "I'd really like to just go home and take a nap, if you don't mind. You girls can sort the rest out by yourselves. I don't really want to get wrapped up in a chick flick. Have a good day."

I look at Sango, Sango looks at Rin, Rin looks at me.

"Rin, Go!" I hiss. She immediately jumps onto Sesshomaru's back, being as light and acrobatic as she is. Sesshomaru tries to wriggle her off, moving up and down along the streets, but Rin's arms are like a vise around his neck, and I know right away he's a goner.

Sango looks lost. "Uh, so what's my next line, again?"

"Hold onto Inuyasha's arm, then call, 'I guess we'll leave you two alone then!"

"Oh, okay." She grabs Inuyasha's arm, who looks exhausted. "I guess we'll leave you two alone then!" she shouts, and Sesshomaru sends Inuyasha the deadliest look I've ever seen in my life. I shudder. Talk about extreme.

We just begin to walk away when…

"What the _hell?_ Sango, I thought you told me two days ago that it was back on! And now you do… this?"

Miroku and Koga come out of an arcade together, the ice-cream cone that was in Miroku's hand fell to the ground. I'm not even going to bother asking why he had one in the first place.

Sango drops Inuyasha's arm. "Er…"

"It's not what it looks like, Miroku!" I jump in hastily. "You see, what happened was…" I turn to Sango, and apologetic expression on my face. She sees.

"Kagome, don't you dare…"

"Sorry, Sango! I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

Then I grab Inuyasha's hand and bolt.

Geez, it's so hard being a genius these days. (AN: lol… she's so clueless.)

* * *

I flop down onto my bed, utterly tired, which is very, _very_ bad because I have a shit load of homework on my desk, practically singing out my name. If only I had a four-digit IQ. Then life would be fabulous.

Raising myself up, I slowly trod towards the books, and the stack seems to get higher and higher, ready to fall on top of me and bring my doom. Right when I sit myself down, my phone rings. I flick it open expertly. "Hello, Kagome, here. Oh. If it's Sango then you've reached the wrong number! Beep beep beep. Please leave a message after the, uh, fourth beep. Beee-"

"Hi, Kagome. It's Koga."

I flush. "Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were-"

"Sango, I know. You made it kinda clear. I'm not going to ask about today, if you're worried; Sango's obviously not interested in Inuyasha so there's really nothing to be worried about. Anyways, I called because I think we're kind of behind."

"On what?" I ask, leafing through my history textbook.

"You know, for Mr. Myoga class? The skit/duet/performance?" (AN: chap. 3)

I drop my history textbook. "God, I forgot… When's the performance date?"

"This Friday."

Noooooo! But I have an algebra, history, and science test this week! I don't have _time_ to rehearse a skit with Koga! But I can't tell him that, obviously. "So, what time do you want to meet? And where?" My voice sounds shaky. I _have_ to get studying. "How about my house? Monday, after school? Great! See you then, Koga!"

I hang up, and lay my head on my arms. I was so stupid to think that freshman year would be all fun and games. There's so much more to it than that. And I don't even want to think about the credit I have to receive.

Desperate to relieve myself from the stress, I turn on the radio.

_You don't have to walk alone tonight  
I don't have to be a gentleman  
You don't have to say a single word  
Or make believe that we could be just friends_

_You're falling baby  
I've been waiting  
You took the long way home  
In that dress, it makes me crazy  
I'm not the only one  
It's cold outside  
Keep your heart open wide  
Save it for somebody who cares  
Somebody who cares…_

Smiling, I fall asleep.

In my dream, I'm studying like crazy at my desk, head buried in my books, not even having time to go to the washroom. But when I reach over to my right to set my alarm clock for the next morning, the tree outside my window suspiciously shakes, as if something flew off it in a hurry.

On the window pane, is a note.

In a messy, almost unreadable print, it reads: _Don't push yourself too hard. Do your best._

I know in _less_ than a heartbeat that it's Inuyasha's. It's funny how even in a dream, your heart can speed up and slow down. Maybe once I've finished all my assignments, I'll ask Mama about that.

Or not.

She'll get her crazy ideas again. It runs in the genes, after all.

* * *

**AN: Greetings!**

**Just so you know, I'm not going to rush the romance so don't expect the falling in love to happen just yet. It'll definitely happen, though. Duh.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I had to wake up **_**early**_** on a Sunday **_**morning**_** to write this. And I do value my sleep. So that explains the shortness. But at least I updated! **

**I love you guys soo much! I'm sorry about the lateness! I really am!**

**You guys deserve much faster updates, and I wish I could do that- I'm not making any promises, but I **_**can**_** promise that I'll try. Plus, the other couples (SanMir, AyaKog) will get their spotlights soon. Look out for it! ;)**

**Many hugs to you, my readers, and my **_**awesome**_** beta Daichi, who is still sticking through with me! **

**~Nyony**

* * *

**Ninja Beta Daichi: Aw, shucks! No need to thank me! I'm just doing my job! Since I have such limited time on my regular computer, I have to use my school laptop, which disgracefully, doesn't let me get on Fanfiction. So, for the time being, I will review here because I can't do otherwise. **

**So I loved this chapter! Very well- written and insightful. My favorite part was the end, though Inu and Kag forever!**

**-NBD- (short for "Ninja Beta Daichi)**


	9. Chapter 9: FYI Kagome

**No, I'm not dead… if I don't update, just check my profile, and the info will be there. Since I don't want to take up too much of your time, here's the chap, everyone!**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I wish for my birthday…**

**Chapter 9: FYI**

_Saw you when you were trying to kick it to her  
Got a little kiss and you were  
Tellin' everybody that she was into you  
Don't tell me you think you got her  
It's all become a little hotter  
She's been going with me, I guess you never knew  
Don't get hung up about it_

_~Nick and Aaron Carter: She Wants Me_

INUYASHA's POV

I'm in a bad mood.

At lunch, Miroku had practically tackled me, demanding what on earth was going on between Sango and I. Kagome didn't exactly have it easy either; Sango blew her head off for ditching her.

Not only that, but Myoga reminded us about the assignment due on Friday- the one that Miroku and I _hadn't_ even _begun _to work on. So you can imagine why my head is killing me right now. Hell.

Kagome walks silently alongside me as we head home together. Today is _Monday_, remember? Hooray for irony!

"So," Kagome starts, hesitantly. "Is it just me, or are you in a crappy mood? More than the usual, I mean," she adds, grinning.

I scowl at her. "It's that stupid project due on Friday. Oh, and the fact that your 'brilliant' plan made Miroku want to hurt me until I was able to explain everything doesn't make things any peachier."

"Hey- I figured Sango had told him, okay? As for the project, well, I would say 'sucks for you', but since you're in a bad mood, I'll let it go. That reminds me, what house are we going to today?"

"Don't know. Guessing mine?"

"Oh, shoot," she frowns.

"What, is there something _wrong_ with my house?" I ask. "And all this time, my mom thought you loved-"

She shakes her head. "No, that's not it. I told Koga to come over to _my_ house today after school so we can work on our assignment for Myoga's class. What am I supposed to do now?"

I shrug. "Well, I don't have a problem with Koga so if he needs to, then he can come over."

Kagome perks up. "Oh, right, you guys are like friends, right?"

I shrug again. "I suppose you can say that. He and Miroku are the closest they'll come to 'friends.'" I pause. "Wait, you already know what you're going to do for your project? That's not fair!"

She smiles sheepishly. "Don't worry. It'd slipped my mind until recently."

I snort. "Not surprised. Lots of things slip _your_ mind."

"Hey!"

A loud, shrill ring-tone joins the conversation, and Kagome takes her call. "Hel-lo? Oh, sorry, Koga. Yeah, I'll be there soon... Well, no, actually… Um, you see, there's been a slight change in plans… Haha, no, not that…" insert a suspicious look from me "I was wondering if we could do our project at Inuyasha's house? Things just turned out that way, somehow… Aw, thanks, Koga. You're awesome… okay, see you soon."

"Well that was quick."

She grins. "Koga's super nice. He said that if that was what I wanted, he had no problem with it. I think he spoils me sometimes."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh? What for?"

"When we were younger, he kind of had a little crush on me," Kagome explains. "We're not together, but he's still really nice. We had a bunch of fun together, like watching movies and going to arcades. Basically, he's a close guy friend. And I don't have many, so he's special to me."

Yawning, I fold my hands behind my head. "Are you sure he's not still into you? Maybe he's just playing the 'friend' in hopes that you'll suddenly fall for him?"

"It's possible, but I value him too much as a friend to date him. Besides, as a guy, he's a bit possessive. As a friend, he's protective. There's a big difference. But it's not like I'd mind dating him. It's just that there's no… spark."

"Gods, please don't lecture me about finding true love and how there's almost a goddamn _spark_ and fucking chemistry. Seriously, save it for someone who actually cares about all that bullshit."

She gives me a real look for that one. "I wasn't going to, sheesh! Don't be such a jerk."

"Can't help that I'm actually realistic and not some romantic."

She shoots me a look. "There's nothing wrong with being a romantic, Inuyasha." Her voice sounds surprisingly defensive and serious. I can't think of anything to say back, so I'm grateful when we see the wolf.

Koga gives a nod. "'Sup?"

I nod back.

"So how's your project going along?"

I glare. "Don't ask me that."

He smirks that annoying, trademark smirk. "Ah, I see. Well, thanks for letting us use your house, dog breath."

"Is that how you express your gratitude, you flea bag?"

Kagome intervenes, already trying to pull Koga into my house as if she owns the place. Damned girl. Seeing as they've already settled into the living room, I make my way to my bedroom, figuring Kagome can make snacks for her and Koga when they're hungry.

Dumping my pack on the floor, I change out of my uniform and into a faded wife-beater and grey sweatpants. I lay on my bed, thinking about what Kagome had mentioned about the workload of tests coming up. Just like her to be worried over something like that. Honestly, I've never understood why some people get so frantic about school. I yawn again. I must've not gotten enough sleep last night because I've been doing a lot of that lately.

I turn onto my side, trying not to the think about the letter scrunched up in the left pocket of my jacket. I don't want to see the councilor tomorrow, darn it. My eyes drift closed. I guess I don't really have a choice, though.

* * *

_Crunch._

_Twitch._

_Crunch-crunch._

_Twitch-twitch._

_Crunch-crunch-crunch._

"Ugh, Yash, can you eat your apple any louder?"

I bite into the fruit once more. "Don' car me dat."

Kagome raises a brow.

"I said, _don't call me that._ Rin's a bad influence on you. How is she, by the way?"

"Rin's fine. She's sad that her Sesshy left, by nonetheless, fine. Apparently after we'd ditched them, Sesshomaru was forced to treat her to dinner, and to give her his number. But she was seriously pissed when she called and some random bozo picked up."

I sigh. My poor, girly, older brother. Hah. Not that he doesn't deserve it. "So how far did Koga and you get yesterday?"

She grins. "You _really_ wanna know?"

"Not really. It was just a question."

"Anyways, Koga and I decided… that we would perform a duet!"

"How exciting."

"Your lack of enthusiasm is not appreciated. Anyhow, Koga's going to play the saxophone, and I, the flute. We chose to do music, because not as many freshmen/sophomores are going to grab for a musical performance. Therefore, our presentation shall be unique."

"Yeah, but the thing is, the flute and the sax aren't that great of a combo together. It's going to be hard to find a piece that combines the two instruments well."

Kagome flashes me a big smile. "That's the point." She skips on ahead of me. What an idiot…

During second period, most of the students try to cram for the geography test five minutes before the teacher walks in. I shake my head at them. Cramming doesn't help much, and I should know.

After the test, besides a group of individuals who actually study because they value grades, people groan and complain about the test.

"Hey, Takahashi," some guy calls. "How was the test for _you?_"

"Fine." _Didn't try._

"Eh? So it wasn't hard?"

"A bit." _Nope._

"But-"

"Oh, just look at the time. I have to go see my councilor. See you around."

Ms. Kai has always seemed a little strange to me. She is one of the few who seems to never run out of patience.

"Hello, Inuyasha, how are you?"

Ms. Kai is still young and dressy- lots of guys pray that they'll be alloted to her. "I'm okay."

"Inuyasha, are you putting that brain of yours to work yet? It's there for a reason, you know… but that's not what today's session is about. You and I both know your capability, but due to your failing grades, my job compels me to assign you to a tutor. I know you won't want to, and it's fine if you hate me, but please don't give your tutor a hard time. They all are working very hard and diligently for the credits they'll be receiving from this job."

"There really is not point of having a tutor, though."

"True. But what can I say? This is the punishment you are forced to go through if you refuse to try in school. So here's the list of the individuals who seem to have one or two spots left in their schedule."

She pushes a paper across the desk. I take it.

When I see a certain name, my eyebrows arch up. _How much time does this girl have?_

Ms. Kai notices my focus on the particular name.

"Ah, Kagome? She's a marvelous student- young, being a freshman, but since she is taking AP courses, she should be fine. Shall I inform her of your pick so that we can work out a good time for you both?"

"That's not necessary. I can talk to her myself."

She folds her hands on her lap calmly and gives a patient smile. "Alright then, Inuyasha. But if I don't notice a rise in your marks, then I'll assume you didn't speak with her."

* * *

It's Wednesday evening. Kagome's not supposed to be at my house on Wednesdays. Why did this ridiculous tutoring thing have to happen?

Kagome seems to be at a loss for words. "So, not only am I your neighbor and family friend, but a tutor, too?"

"Point for Captain Obvious," I mutter in reply.

She scowls, punching my arm. "Don't be a jerk."

"Don't be a bitch."

"I may be a bitch, but at least-"

"Um, is everything alright?" Mom enters the kitchen. "I thought I heard you two... quarrel."

"Everything's fine, Izayoi," Kagome says, smiling her 'angel smile.' "Sorry if I've cause any annoyance."

Once Mom leaves, I exhale, bored. "You can leave now."

"What?"

I roll my eyes. "FYI, Kagome, I'm not stupid. I don't need you to baby me. Sorry for busting your bubble, but I probably even have a much higher IQ than you."

"Good for you, Mr. Smarty Pants, but if you don't know how to apply that IQ-"

My eye twitches in frustration. "Want me to prove it to ya? Give me a set of questions and I'll solve all of it- _correctly._"

She purses her lips and pulls out three sheets of algebra, computation, and geography. "These are some practice questions from homework. You can start with these." She hands me a pencil, and for the first time in a long time, I actually use the pencil to solve questions.

In twenty minutes, I have it finished, and hand it over to Kagome, who takes it cautiously. Her eyes scan the pages, flabbergasted. "Inuyasha… these are…"

"Right? I know. I solved them."

"Yes, but since when did you know about math?"

"I'm not an idiot, Kagome."

She bites her bottom lip, clearly torn. "Yes, but what's the point of failing? I know you may not want to waste time on things like homework and tests, but with your brain, you could do great things."

My eyes harden. "I'm not going to last here anyway."

"Huh?"

Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that… Kagome's not supposed to know. Mom made that clear on the first day. "Nothing."

"Alright… Yash, what am I going to do? You obviously don't need help with the work, yet if you don't use it, then there's no point. Please just think about what I said, okay? I'm not telling you that you have to do this, or have to do that. But I think you should take a good look at your options in life."

"Kagome, save that kind of talk for my councilor."

She laughs lightly. "Sorry. Can't help it. So, tomorrow's Thursday. The day after that is Friday. Have you and Miroku come up with something yet?"

I hate my life.

* * *

**AN: yes, pretty uneventful… but at least the update's here. Just as a small preview, there will be a bit of Ayame/Koga and Sango/Miroku in the next chapter.**

**Show some love to my ninja beta, Daichi, and if you want, feedback is welcome since it's always nice to hear what others think =)**

**Love you all~**

**-Nyony (PS: Would you rather have me update faster with shorter chapters, or take more time with longer chapters?)**

**Daichi: Aw, thanks! I feel the love! Personally I would like longer updates. It's worth the wait.**


	10. Chapter 10: My freakin' Ray of Sunshine

**Yay update ^.^ Hope you all had a very berry merry Christmas! *hugs* and an amazing New Years! *hugs you all a second time***

**I'm sure you all know Daichi by now, but if you don't, she's my beta! ;) And she edited this chap extremely fast so I was able to update this on New Years! (Well, where I live anyway). Think of this chapter as a present from us ^^**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: Maybe Santa will give Inu to me... or maybe not**

**Chapter 10: My Ray of Sunshine **

_I'm in the business of misery  
let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass _

_It's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out…_

_~Paramore: Misery Business_

KAGOME'S POV

Koga is freaking awesome.

If he was my type, I could totally just kiss him right now.

I shudder. Kissing Koga would _not_ be a good idea, actually. Whatever. He was still a godsend.

"You're not joking, right?" I ask, all hyped and happy as if I was struck by cupid or something. "That's great! I swear, what would I do without you?"

Koga laughs on the other line. _"Anything for you, Kags."_

I smile. "I'll get working on it right away," I tell him eagerly. "We're going to be the best of the best."

"_With me as your partner? Obviously."_

Rolling my eyes, I switch my cell to my other ear. Koga + Narcissus= Kogissus. Hmm. Maybe I should start calling him that.

He protests. _"Hey, not true! Whatever. Just make sure you've memorized the piece by Friday. We'll practice in the music room at lunch. Good?"_

"Obviously," I say, copying him.

When Koga called me, telling me he'd found a score for us to play for our creativity assignment, I'd nearly jumped in joy. After tons of internet-browsing and no success whatsoever, I'd begun to think maybe music wasn't the proper way to go. But because mom's love for the flute had inspired something in me as a child, I'd thought it was a good idea… two different instruments coming together as a duet. I figured it was kind of a metaphor, representing harmony and peace of some sort.

I knew it meant a lot to Mama, too, because I'd never taken lessons for the flute- my mom was the person who taught me how to play. She'd be proud if I told her Koga and I got a good grade.

Seeing as the only thing Koga was able to find was a bit… above my level, I was nervous. But with practice comes perfect… I think. Or at least, I hope so.

* * *

Ugh.

Never mind.

Practice doesn't make perfect; it makes a sleep-deprived Kagome. Plus a severe case of morning breath.

Honestly, with my hair being shorter, my bad hair days had become rarer, but today was beyond bad hair. It screamed unattractiveness. Not that I cared, really, because pulling my hair into pigtails would help, but my eyes were a mess too. No amount of concealer would be able to fix these under-eye bags.

Basically, I looked like crap.

I go down for breakfast, drowsily, and Mama clears her throat, handing me a plate of hot waffles, syrup and strawberries on top.

"Did you not sleep well, dear?" she asks lightly.

"Yeah, Sis," Sota adds, blinking owlishly. "You look… off."

Gramps doesn't even remotely try to sound nice. "Kagome, has a demon possessed your face?"

Well that's awfully sweet of you, Grandpa, dearest. Now I feel just peachy. "Yeah, Gramps," I reply drly, "It's the most curious thing. I woke up and just happened to notice that a demon had possessed my face while I was asleep."

As I leave for school, I hear Mom smacking Gramps, and Sota sighing.

Inuyasha, being the smartie he is (which I'd only discovered a while ago), doesn't comment on my appearance. For that, I would've pet his furry white head and scratched those little triangular heavens. Of course, though, (for reasons I shouldn't have to elaborate on), I didn't.

After all, I'm too young to die.

Feeling rather pleased that Inuyasha decided not to make fun of my look today, I decided to small talk. "So how's life?" I ask casually, pulling the hat on my head further down as I spoke.

"Could your question be any vaguer?" he snaps.

"Sheesh. Touchy, aren't you?" I pause. "What, you and Miroku _still_ haven't thought of anything yet?" My voice was nagging- simply curious.

"Shut up," he hisses, and I shrug.

"If you need help, just ask me. I know you don't like music or any form of arts for that matter, so if you actually talked to me, I could've done _something._"

Silence.

"And why would you?" he finally asks, warily.

I shrug again. "You _are_ my very favorite neighbor," I say with sugary sweetness, batting my eyelashes. He coughs and looks away, which causes me to laugh out loud. How amusing that he gets flustered by something as trivial as that. I may have just discovered closet-brain's weakness.

I assumed Inuyasha would be at complete ease around girls, since he _is_ rather popular amongst them, but seeing as his reputation doesn't state anything about being a lady's man, I guess it's possible.

Hehehe.

"Is there anything you and Miroku have in common that is a talent? Or a hobby?"

He shakes his head. "No special talents that we share. Actually, Miroku _has_ no talents, so…"

"Well what about you? Any skills?"

He thinks about it for a bit. "I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue in less than a minute."

"That's not the kind of talent I was talking about, but I do admit, that _is_ pretty cool. I've tried to master that for about four years, but stopped because I realized: one, I wasn't getting better at it, and two, my tongue was starting to hurt."

"I'm not surprised. It's takes skill to be able to do it," he boasts. I roll my eyes. He and Koga are so alike is _so _many ways…

Clearing my throat, I notice that we're near the school so I rack my brain for some kind of way to help Inuyasha and Miroku. "How about singing?"

He gives me 'the look.' "Do you want to die?"

_Uh, no? _"Geez, I was just trying to help. Um… acting? Role play?"

"I don't really have any objections as long as the script's not stupid, but what could we possibly act out? It's not like Myoga gave us any topics or nothin'... Dammit, I hate it when projects are so_ vague!_ It means we have to think more!"

I smile mischievously. "It's not like that's a problem for you, Mr. _Einstein._"

He growls. "You're seriously pushing it, little girl. I never shoulda told you about my-" He falters.

I snicker. "Your _what?_ Your brain? IQ? _Intellect?_" I know I'm asking for it, but seriously, who could miss out on the chance to agitate Inuyasha? Not me. Nope-dee-doo.

Snarling, he lunges forward and knocks me down, but makes sure on the grass so no serious damage could be inflicted. However, my tailbone still hurts. Dang it all.

Pinning me down, Inuyasha bares his fangs at me- something he seems to like doing a lot. For some reason, his 'trying' to be scary is seriously funny to me, and I reach up to tweak one of his ears… It's true he would kill me after, but I should die with no regrets right? "Aww, who's a good boy?" I coo. "Yes you are- _yes you are!_ Bark, Inu, bark! Bark for your mommy! Or better yet, play dead, Yashie!"

He leans forward, our noses almost touching, his eyes glinting evilly. I guess he can look malicious when he wants to.

"Say that again, _Kaggy_, and you'll never be able to speak again."

Sighing, I get ready to roll my eyes at him (again), when I hear a gasp. We both look up to see a freshman girl, like me, who was happening to walk this way when she saw, you know, _this. _

And by _'this'_, I mean a young girl merely attempting to tame her puppy. Though it probably seemed a lot more… sexual to the untrained eye.

Woops…

"I'm sorry!" she squeaks, grasping her school bag even tighter in her small hands. Her glasses are practically falling off her button nose because she was trembling so much. "I didn't mean to- I'm apologize for- I, uh… Sorry!" she says again, looking down, face flushed. "I'll leave now, so you can go back to… er, what you were… doing…"

I push Inuyasha off, much to his surprise, and he flies off me, landing on his ass which causes his to yelp. "Hey!"

Standing up, I brush myself off, and smile at the girl. "We apologize for that _disturbing _episode. Men are seriously pigs, no? Like, come on, what kind of guy forces himself on a girl? How low can you get?"

Inuyasha growls, but the girl doesn't know what I just told her was a lie. She brings a hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

"He was _forcing himself on you_?" she asks, bewildered. Then she casts Inuyasha a dirty look, and then turns away. "Are you okay now?" she asks me, gently. "Should we report this to the office?"

"No, no, there's no need. Anyways, let's go. I don't want to see that creeper's face for another second!"

As we walk away together, I turn my head to see Inuyasha still on the ground, giving me a look that could kill. The flames were practically steaming out of his ears.

I stick my tongue out at him.

And yes, I consider maturity one of my finest qualities.

* * *

"Kagome, are you okay?" the sweet, soft, alluring voice asks me, a delicate pale hand coming up to check my forehead.

Ugh, what a bitch!

"I'm fine, Kikyo," I snap, flicking her hand away. Kikyo's loyal group of stupid, pea-brained followers gives me nasty glares.

"She's so mean!"

"Kikyo always tries to be nice, but she's so ungrateful all the time!"

"What a biotch."

"I can't believe she hates Kikyo for no reason."

"Yeah, Kikyo's so nice…"

Kikyo's nice, my ass.

She always does this! Pretends to be nice, when she's obviously a sarcastic little booger who's pushing my buttons. She's honestly the fakest person I know, as well as a fraud. Ugh. That's all I can really say about her: ugh.

"Well, thank you for your _concern_, Kikyo, but I feel amazing today," I lie, "So by telling me I don't look well… are you making fun of my natural appearance? I'm so _sorry _that my face bothers you that much!"

Kikyo's eyes narrow for a second, then she smiles again. "Oh, Kagome, how could you think that? I believe that you're a very beautiful girl with many inspiring traits. I just thought perhaps you might've caught the flu, since I heard it's been going around lately. I really didn't mean offense, but I apologize if my good intentions were misinterpreted."

Good intentions, my ass.

Seriously, that girl is like my personal ray of freaking sunshine...

Not.

"Oh shut up," I mumble. When her disciples throw me ugly looks again, I get so pissed I flip them all off.

Kikyo raises her perfectly arched brows. "Kagome… no need for the finger. They haven't done anything wrong. If you want to get angry, direct it at me… please don't feel hatred for my friends."

Oh. My. God.

She is really something, that Kikyo.

_Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore._

_Just walk away, Kagome,_ I tell myself, _she's so not worth it._

I breathe out in relief when I spot Ayame and Sango. I run over to them. "Hey, guys," I sigh out in happiness, throwing my arms around them.

"Woah, love overload much," Ayame laughs, flicking my cap.

Sango looks over my shoulder at Kinky-ho and her crew. "They are such _losers._"

"Couldn't agree more," I say, "but not many people think so."

"Just forget it, Kags," Ayame tells me. "Let's just get to class."

* * *

"Ooh, cool!" Sango smiles. "Flute and sax, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm still thankful Koga is my partner."

"Is he _still_ crushing on you?" Ayame asks, pulling at her red hair in the mirror. Getting ready for PE in the change room as always, I begin to tie up my hair, as Sango is doing as well. "Maybe he doesn't know what it means to freaking _move on._"

Sango laughs, smacking her arm. "Oh come on. Koga's sweet! Isn't that right, Kags?"

I nod eagerly. "Yeah, he really is. I remember once he took me to an amusement park, and for one for the running events, he bought a ticket and acted as a contestant. He won! Honestly, being a wolf demon and all, he's really fast. Just like you, Aya."

She shrugs. "Well, if he's as amazing at watching scary movies, playing video games, and running as you say he is, I guess he sounds pretty cool. He would make a good guy-best-friend for me, don't you think?"

"Well you guys are practically soul twins so I guess so." Sango pauses. "But you guys haven't officially met, right? Hey Kagome, can we come over the next time you guys practice? I think it's about time these two met."

Ayame looks excited. "Finally a guy who won't think of me as weird for being a tomboy. It's about time."

"Yeah, he even found music for us to play! I just hope I don't mess up… the flute just means a lot to my mom, and-"

A sound of shuffling feet causes me to stop, and we immediately run out of the changing room.

"What was that?" Ayame wants to know.

Sango looks up and down the hall. "Probably just some boys who tried to sneak in."

"Probably."

We come out, to find that today we're playing basketball. The coach splits up into teams, myself being put in the team that Sango and Ayame are _not _on. Good news is, Kikyo's not my team, either.

However, some of Kikyo's lackeys are.

Most of the game goes by uneventfully, when the ball goes out of court (done by the opposite team), so one of the girls on my team (one of Kikyo's dogs) goes to retrieve it, where she has to pass it to someone else. However, she kicks the ball even further. "Oops!" Then, the chases after the ball, suddenly going out of sight. A few moments later, she returns, the ball in hand. Standing about two feet away from me, she yells my name.

I look up to see she's passing the ball to me (which is a surprise), but instead of 'passing,' she whips the ball across the air as it hurls towards me. I raise my hands to protect my face, and as a result, the ball is nailed right into my fingers. A sickening crack sounds, and while many automatically leap for the ball so that they can resume playing, assuming the ball simply hit my fingers, the coach heard the suspicious crack and stops the game.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asks.

Some students scoff. "The girl _passed_ the ball to her! All it did was hit her hand!"

But when I look at my hand, I am shocked to see blood tricking down my palm and to my wrist. And not just a little either. It was slowly covering my entire palm.

Wait- blood? From a basket-ball?

Um, since when?

I turn to the girl who passed to me, but she won't meet my gaze.

"Oww!" I yelp. The students roll their eyes.

"What a baby," they say, sighing.

"Wimp," a group of boys murmur. "Wuss."

Sango sees the frightening red color staining my limbs though. "Kagome…? Is that-?"

I hold out my hand, and a few girls jump back in disgust. Clutching my hand, I start to shake. The pain sears from my fingers to my brain, and I resist the urge to cry out.

Coach's shocked voice rings out. "Kagome, you're bleeding!"

Gee, thank you for that, Captain Obvious.

The one who passed the ball blinks innocently. "I just tossed her the ball, Coach. I don't know why she's bleeding, honestly."

I look at the ball that had dropped to my feet. My eyes widen when I see a piece of razor-sharp glass taped to the surface... and it's covered in _my_ blood.

Someone had done this on purpose… to ruin my hands…

So that I wouldn't be able to play my flute.

* * *

**AN: Dum dum dum! Wait, was this a cliffie? 0_o**

**Anyway, I liked this chapter =) Well, not the part Kagome got hurt, but, well, you know ;D I really wanted to add Miroku/Sango, but I decided to be evil and end the chapter there.**

**Oh, and I love the song Misery Business! In fact, I'll probably use it again for this story ^^ It rocks! And it reminds me of Kikyo, he he he.**

**Thank you to all you lovely people~ I hope you had a marvelous holiday season!**

**Thanks to Daichi, of course, because she does her job as a beta like a hardcore ninja... lol!**

**Ja ne, ****~Nyony**

**(PS: if someone can tie a cherry stem with their tongue, it means they're a good kisser ;P)**

* * *

**Daichi: Aw, thanks so much Nyony! I'm glad my super-ninja skills are actually being of use to you! And this was a cliffie, but if you guys want to make Nyony here update and send the doc to me to be beta-ed than I suggest you review! (And please check out my stories too! I'd appreciate it!)**


	11. Chapter 11: SPECIAL BOSF

**Okay, so one of my resolutions for 2011 (omg I still can't believe 2010 is over!), is to update this story more often… I always feel that the year I'm in is busier than the last, but you wonderful people keep me going with this fanfic ;) **

**Alright, so BIG SHOUTOUT to my 150th reviewer: Yuuki-Chan64 (Sara) who is not only a regular reviewer of mine, but one of my bestest friends here ^^ (Or, at least **_**I **_**like to think so). **

**Every time I reach 50 more reviews, I give that person a prize. I gave an offer to my 100th reviewer, but she/he didn't respond back. However, Yuuki-Chan did, and she's gonna get it =D It's the least I can do for you, girl ;) So, as my dear Wolf-junkie requested, here is your chap! The fluff you requested will come a bit later in the chapter, but it's still there! **

**Oh, and everyone please read the note at the end that explains what the "SPECIAL" chapters are, okay?**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: The plot and storyline is all that is mine (that rhymes!)**

**Chapter 11: SPECIAL- BOSF**

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy!  
Hey, you should get a best friend too…  
My best friend!_

_~Toybox: Best Friend_

AYAME'S POV (Warning in advance for any vulgar language!)

_Two Years Ago_

"Fuck you, Ayame!"

I scoffed. "You wish," I muttered darkly, stuffing my hands in the back pockets of my jeans while I sauntered home.

Dammit.

Why did they always choose to pick on Kagome? Sweet, kind, smart Kagome who never hurt anyone unless they treated her bad- if they did, then Kagome got scary. But otherwise, why her? Out of all of us- Sango, Kagome, and I- Kagome's the most vulnerable. She's not weak in any sense, but she isn't incredibly athletic like Sango or fast and nimble like me.

Once in a while, a bunch of kids try to push her around. They're sick, masochistic jerks who have absolutely no lives whatsoever.

I winced as a cold gust of wind blew against my cuts and bruises, making them sting even more. I'd beaten the guy who'd been in charge of hurting Kagome, but it wasn't exactly easy as pie.

If Kagome found out I got injured for her sake, she'd freak on me. The thought it made me laugh, but I debated on whether she should know.

With a sigh, I figure I'd tell her.

I'm not as sensitive and selfless as Sango. I was blunt and straight-to-the-point. I'm the kind of girl who _never_ sweet-talks unless she has to.

My 'charming' characteristics came with downsides though.

First and foremost, I've never had a boyfriend. Actually, no one's ever even confessed to me while it's happened to both Sango and Kagome… and in Sango's case, it was multiple times.

People like to say that my personality comes hand-in-hand with my demon bloodline, but that's simply _crap_ because that has nothing to do with it.

Like for instance, that one time when some guy told Kagome she was chubbier than a monkey (do monkeys even have fat?), she totally went into warrior mode. And Kagome's human, so that kind of thing isn't relevant to anger management or tantrums.

That's why I get so angry when guys always ask me, "Hey, Ayame, if you were to date a guy, who'd wear the pants in the relationship?"

Like, really? That's just beyond immature. And it wasn't even a joke- they were completely deadpan serious, much to my dismay. Sometimes Sango and Kagome make cracks about my hair matching my personality, but they never mean any harm. In fact, when guys ask me stupid stuff, they defend me quicker than I can defend myself.

Ever since I was little, the first thing on my 'to-do-before-I-die' list was: _get a guy best friend._

Basically, a BOSF: Best Opposite-Sex Friend.

Never had any luck.

* * *

_Present_

Eww. Geography. Ewww.

God knows how much I hate sitting in a class listening to a teacher drone on all day. My only lifelines are Sango and Kagome, who are the people who are the only reasons I go to school.

By the time the period has ended, I smile and run over to the chemistry classroom for Yuka, since it's closer than the gym where Kagome and Sango are. "Hey, Yuka, how was class?"

She groans. "Do you even _have_ to ask? We have a test tomorrow. As if that's a surprise. Anywho, I have too much going on already to worry about another test. I know we're only freshmen, but this is so different from junior high!"

"You, the one with a 80 percent average, is complaining?"

She glares. "Do you know the effort it takes to _keep_ that average? Besides, you hardly study and get 70s where I _study_ and the best I've ever gotten this year is an eighty-eight." Pause. "Sango's pretty smart, too. Then there's Kags… damn her and her smarticles."

I laugh. "Well, it is fair though, since she's not as involved in sports and clubs."

"True. I think she lost a lot of her confidence in her earlier years when those guys-"

"Don't even get me started on how sick they are. If you remind me, I'm gonna go ballistic and then I'll have to punch something."

Yuka backs away as a joke, and I roll my emerald-green eyes (by the way, I would never describe them as emeralds but that's what people tell me. Kagome always talks about how jealous she is.). "They're not only physical bullies but mental ones too."

"Yeah. Making fun of her even when they _know_ she's not overweight. And even if she was, like, how gives a flying piece of poo?"

Yuka raises an eyebrow. Then she says, "I think it's because Kagome's always had a bit of a baby face. She's always been the cutest, hasn't she? She's gorgeous, really, she just doesn't flaunt it… for example, if she did beach volleyball, guys would notice it more since she'd have to strip down a bit. Whatever- Sango agrees that she's just a natural cutie." Kagome's good at sports, it's just that she's just kind of… clumsy.

Yuka laughs, nodding. "Part of the reason why she's so lovable. Anyways, you'd better get going. Sango and Kagome might be pissed if you're too late."

Imagining an angry Kagome, I chuckle and we take the fastest route to the gym. When we arrive, people are putting away the basketball equipment or coming out of the change rooms, but Kagome and Sango aren't anywhere to be seen- they're not waiting for me as usual.

"Hey, Ginta!" I shout, and the boy turns around.

"Oh, hey, Ayame. What's up?"

"Do you know where Kagome is? Is she still changing?"

Ginta suddenly looks uncomfortable. "Um, I guess you haven't heard. Sango's with Kagome, who's seeing the nurse. We were playing some b-ball, and a girl passed the ball to her. I don't really know the details, but, uh, she seemed to be bleeding a lot. One girl even fainted, actually."

My eyes sharpen. "What?"

He shrugs helplessly. "Sorry, that's all I know."

"Thanks, Ginta. I've gotta go." Then, sprinting with all that I am, not even caring if the teachers catch me, I race over to the nurse's office.

When I barge in, Sango's sitting in the chair nearest to the door, while Kagome's seated in front of Ms. Ai, the school nurse. I pant, trying to catch my breath. "What… happened?"

Kagome smiles at me weakly. "Hi, Aya."

"Kagome, tell what happened!"

She holds up her right hand. It was wrapped up in a white cloth. "I had to get stitches."

"Give me the full details. You know blood doesn't gross me out."

"Well… there was a sharp piece of glass taped to the ball… and when I brought my hands up to block my face when Koharu threw it at me, the glass kind of… slid down my hand." She winces. "They had to disinfect my palm, too."

That fucking little bitch.

She was going to pay.

"What if you hadn't brought up your hands?" I scream. "What if it'd been your _face_? I swear, I am going to _hurt_ her so bad, she'll-!"

"_Ayame!_" Sango interrupts, standing up and placing her hands on my shoulders. "Ayame, calm down right now! You going crazy on Koharu isn't going to fix this! I want her punished as badly as you do! Hell, she deserves to be hurt and see how she likes it! But the best thing for Kagome is that we use our minds and be rational about all this. Making a wrong move could get you in trouble, and that's _not_ what Kagome wants."

_The best thing for Kagome_.

The… best thing? For Kags?

I sigh, shoulders slumping as I slide to the floor, exhausted. Sango gives me a sad, but knowing smile. "Ms. Ai?" she asks, turning to the nurse. "May Kagome, Ayame, and I excuse ourselves?"

She nods slowly. "That's fine, girls… Just take it easy though, alright?"

Kagome immediately leaves, but remembers to thank Ms. Ai, even trying to smile at her when she was in obvious distress. Once we're in the hall, Kagome decides to speak.

"Sango and I got passes to miss class due to my injury, but what about you, Ayame?"

"That's seriously not important. I know you want to get evidence before we point fingers, but honestly, how much simpler can this get? I mean, the game went along fine before Koharu went to get the ball, am I right? And then she threw it at you, and a shard of glass just _happened_ to be taped on? Like, honestly?"

Sango shakes her head slowly. "Again, no direct proof."

"You have at least forty witnesses! What kind of 'proof' are you looking for? Right, Kagome?" She doesn't answer. "Kags?"

"Poor, poor Koga," she murmurs, almost miserably. "I can't believe that I'm going to have to let him down… and my mom, too… I _really_ wanted to perform of Friday, and _this_ had to happen."

What?

Um, excuse me, shall be back up?

_WHAT?_

That is _not_ Kagome! My Kagome absolutely does _not_ take shit from anyone. When people tell her off or get angry at her, she freakin' makes it crystal clear what she thinks about it. So why…?

Sango seems to think the same. "Kagome, this isn't like you. Why so down? You know that both your mom and Koga are warm people who would never be disappointed or upset with you for something like this."

"It's just… I'm so _tired._ I'm aware this isn't just coincidence, and I'm not extremely nice and understanding, because I believe Koharu is guilty, and I am pissed at her. But… what can I say? Or do? I just feel that even if we brought this case to the principle, he can't really do anything to benefit us. It's not like tattling on those morons is going to automatically fix things; it's just going to make everything worse, and… I… I…"

I watch her, cautiously, reaching out. "Kagome…?"

Then, she breaks, throwing her head into her hands, sobbing hard and loud, her miserable wails breaking my heart with every second that passes. "I want it to stop! Make it stop!" she begs, voice muffled by her hands. "Please, please, _please! _Every since my father died, people have been out to make my life crap!" her high, shrill voice, was as broken and scattered as puzzle pieces. "I knew that if I ignored them, life would go on… I had people who cared about me, and I figured that was all that mattered… I wanted to not care… I didn't want to cry, to break down… _DADDY, PLEASE COME BACK!"_ she bawls, lifting her face from her palms, tears running down her face like a river.

Her face is turned towards us but she's isn't really seeing us.

Kagome's voice quivers as she continues. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hadn't been good. I'm sorry if I made you sad! Please, please come back, Daddy. Don't… _don't leave me! _I miss you, I can't help it anymore! If you just come back, I'll do anything you want! _Anything! _I know I'm a crybaby, I know I'm foolish and stupid and naïve! But I can fix all of that if you'll just come back!" Kagome drops to the floor on her knees, fists clenching on the floor as she hangs her head and continues sobbing her heart out.

"KAGOME!" Sango shrieks, eyes tearing as she tries to pull her up. "Kagome, don't do this! Don't hurt yourself like this- it isn't good for you! Ayame and I will take care of you: we'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again. So please don't… do this…" Her voice breaks off at the end, and I'm at a loss of what to do.

Kagome's never been one to shed a tear easily. In fact, it's been approximately seven years since she's cried over her father, from what Sango's told me. Even with the bullying she's faced, nothing really seemed to faze her.

If people made fun of her, she either told them off, or brushed it off.

Never broke down.

When she was reminded of her dad, she always said his death was a thing of the past, that she missed him, but had accepted fate's choice. That she wasn't suffering any longer.

Bullshit.

This is my fault. I should've known that she hadn't completely gotten over him. And now, with the pain that had accumulated over all these years, she's finally being torn apart by her caged emotions. She shouldn't have kept it in. She should've let it all out when she needed to.

But she was Kagome, and Kagome never wants to hurt anyone by letting them see how much _she's_ hurting.

Sango continues to try to get Kagome to slow down, but I stop her.

Kagome needs to cry it all out, or else she won't recover. She needs an outlet.

"It's okay, Kags," I whisper. "You can cry all you want. Don't be afraid, okay?"

Then, with her still crying, I gently bring her onto my back, and with Sango walking beside us, I make my way out of the school.

"Where are we going?" Sango asks.

"We're taking Kagome home. She needs a break right now."

I know I'm not the strongest demon out there. But if it for Kagome, I'll gather all the strength I have to make sure she gets home.

"Dammit, Yash, we shouldn't be skipping!" a voice sounds from across the parking lot. "You're in enough trouble already, and- Sango?"

Inuyasha and Miroku look towards us, questioning expressions on their faces.

Miroku runs over, and Inuyasha sighs, arriving right after him. "Sango, what happened to Kagome? Why's she… she's crying…? What-?"

"Shut up," Inuyasha grumbles, gaze focused intensely on Kagome. With a clawed hand, he reaches over, slowly pushing a strand of thick, black hair away from her face. He runs a thumb under Kagome's left eye, but more tears follow. I'm sure Kagome would've stopped crying if she realized that people whom she wasn't that close to were near since she only cried in front of those who she's most comfortable with, but with that many tears, it'd be impossible to see anything clearly.

"Sango," he says, voice low, "Please tell me what happened. You may not think it's any of my business, but I think I can help."

Oh, gee, thanks Inuyasha. Ask Sango about the situation instead of me? Shows how reliable you think I am.

But that really isn't the point.

"It started in gym class," Sango starts. "Everything was fine until my team threw the ball out of court, meaning the opposite team- Kagome's team- got to retrieve the ball and pass. A girl named Koharu went to get it, but she went out of sight for a bit, and when she returned, she decided to pass to Kagome, who wasn't prepared and blocked her face with her hands so that it wouldn't hit her head… However, her right hand started to bleed a lot, and we saw that a long piece of glass had been taped to the ball.

"She got stitches and her hand's better now, but you know that performance-thing with Koga she has on Friday? Well, she was so heartbroken that the option was out, and…"

Inuyasha's eyes narrow. "What?" he demands.

"I'm sure you know Kagome's father died," I say, continuing for Sango. "And I'm sure you also know that Kagome's a popular victim of many bullies. Kagome's an extremely strong girl and never really seemed all too sad about it. Either the bullies were flipped off, or she thought they weren't worth the effort. But apparently, a lot of memories and sad things flooded back to her today, and she kind of lost it… She started crying, asking for her father to come back, and that's what happened. We think that maybe her injury suddenly reminded her of what happened to her dad or something like that. Either way, it wasn't because of the physical pain that she was grieving."

Inuyasha inhales, then lets it out, slowly and dangerously. "I am going to fucking _kill_ the person who's responsible for hurting Kagome, I'll promise you that." He cracks his knuckles- not in that corny way you see in movies, but the real, hardcore way saying that he wasn't just saying that. He meant it- I saw it in his eyes.

Of course, he wasn't going to kill them- that was a figure of speech. But he definitely would never forgive them.

Inuyasha, I respect you for that one.

Looks like we think the same way.

But surprisingly, he was calmer about it than I'd figured he'd be.

This time, Sango doesn't try to protest like she did with me, 'cause it's obvious it wouldn't work on him. All she said was, "Don't do anything that would just make things worse."

"She never seemed like someone who gave in easily."

"I know," I snap. "That's why we're all surprised, smart one!"

Sango places a gentle and soothing hand on my shoulder, her cool touch calming me a bit- I really had no reason to bite Inuyasha's head off.

That's when I notice that it's suddenly very quiet. I look over my shoulder to see that Kagome's snoozing, tear marks stained on her cheeks. Poor girl cried herself to sleep.

"I'll take her home."

I shake my head. "No. _I'm_ going to."

Inuyasha growls. "Give her up!"

"You have no business butting you head into-!"

"Ayame," Miroku interjects, "Inuyasha's much stronger. He's better suited for this job. And you know he'd be able to take care of her until the next time you see her. Even though Inuyasha would never admit it, he views her as a very precious friend. She'll be alright."

I hate it when I'm wrong.

I carefully pass Kagome over, and as she very softly snores, I can't help but be reminded of a little child.

Inuyasha is unexpectedly gentle with her. As he moves her onto his back, he treats her as he would a lover, or a daughter.

Sango, Miroku, and I wordlessly watch him walk away.

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring!_

He looks surprised to see me waiting for him outside of his classroom.

The last period bell rang, dismissing us, and signaling the end of the day.

"Hey," he smiles, confused. "It's… um… Ayumi? Ayaki?" He scratches his head. "Oh, it's Ayataki, right?" Koga looks extremely pleased with himself.

And I clearly had a 'WTF?' expression on my face.

I mean, a lot of people mistake my name for Ayumi, but I swear, no one's guessed it to be Ayataki.

Until, of course, _somebody_ just had to break the record.

"Mm, no, it's Ayame," I correct, feigning a smile. "Actually, I just thought you should know that Kagome's left for home early today with Inuyasha. She was injured during gym class, and was… devastated that she wouldn't be able to perform with you on Friday."

"Oh… that's…well, is she okay? She's not badly hurt, is she?"

"For the most part, she's physically alright but is currently mentally weak so try to understand."

He nods. "I know. Well, if she doesn't pick up her phone or respond to my texts, tell her that I hope she gets better." With a little wave, he swings his bag over his shoulder and walks past me.

"W-wait."

"Hm?" He turns back around. "What's up?"

I lower my head, afraid that I may start crying. But I don't. "I don't know what to do."

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"What's the best cure?"

"For what?"

I take a deep breath, wondering if I should really step out of my bubble and ask a guy for help. After all, all my life, they've always done nothing but make fun of my personality. But Kagome and Sango said that he was a lot like me, that we would be good as friends. I hope they're right about that. "When you feel empty but want to stay strong for the sake of someone else. What do you do?"

Silence. Then, he laughs. "Ah, I get it. Well, I'm not sure how this'll work for you, but if I needed a bit of a boost, there's only thing to do."

Giving me a toothy grin, his ice-blue eyes sparkle, making my breath catch for just a second. "Two words: _roller coasters._"

He grabs one of my hands, holding it tightly (though he doesn't seem to be aware of it), and pulls me along. And for some reason, I actually go along with it. Oh, no, no, no, this is not good at all.

And why does my face feel hot?

Grr.

* * *

**AN: Hugs to you, Sara! I'm sorry it wasn't fluff-to-the-max, but because I want to take the romance aspect nice and steady, too much fluff would be very… sudden. Don't worry- I'll remember your love for Aya/Koga in the future chapters!**

**Hope you all liked it ;)**

**Haha, a guy actually asked me before, "if you were dating a guy, who'd wear the pants?" Of course, I answered him with a fist. Jokes ;D**

**Okay, so if anyone hasn't noticed so far, my chapters alternate between Kagome's POV and Inuyasha's POV, and my "Specials" are chapters that are written in other people's POVs, such as Ayame, Rin, Sess, etc. They're not as frequent, but they do happen!~**

**Well, this chap was longer than the last one ^^**

**Much gratitude and hugs,**

**~Nyony**

* * *

**Ninja beta Daichi: I love this name . Well, anywho, I loved this chapter! Inuyasha's tenderness, Ayame's fiery protective spark and Kouga's sudden take in things are just a few of the many great elements working together in this doozy of a chapter! Like I've said before, Nyony deserves all of those precious reviews you give her, so click that button right under this, and make her day. **

**Peace!**

**~Daichi**


	12. Chapter 12: IceCream and Beer

****

Sooo… I'm back! ^.^

**There's nothing much to say, really, so let's get on with the chapter! ;)**

**Oh, wait: in the beginning, I said that this story would be about twenty chapters, but as I've planned the chapters out and such, I realized that it's going to have to be **_**longer!**_

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill- I don't own**

**Chapter 12: Ice-cream and Beer**

_Walk out my house with my swagger  
Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control_

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_~Flo Rida ft. Ke$ha: Right Round_

INUYASHA'S POV

"Inuyasha, sweetie, she's fine. Please eat something." Mom tries to reason with me, shaking my gently by the shoulder, attempting to rouse me up from my chair.

Face still buried in my arm, I shake my head sleepily. "I'm fine."

"Kagome's not in any danger- you have to realize that. She's probably not going to wake up until tomorrow or so because she's _tired._ Maybe the reason why she had that episode today was due to stress, you know? It's two in the morning, Inuyasha. I know you've never been patient, but you have school tomorrow."

Right.

School.

What's the point of that place, again? Someone remind me, please.

"I'm not worried," I scowl. "I'm just not hungry."

"Well, then, can you go to sleep?"

I sigh. "Mom, just go to bed already. I have to finish up some stupid report and then I'll sleep. Okay?"

"Since when do you do _homework?_ It's been forever since you've used that word. It even sounds funny hearing you say it."

I roll my eyes. "Kagome wants me to 'apply my IQ because I'll, apparently, do great things in life,' as she so elegantly put it. I'm forced to comply."

"And why's that, Inuyasha?" My mother's always been tolerant—perhaps not calm (since she's a bit eccentric) and calm, but certainly smart and clever. She has an amazing poker face even though people think she's the most open person in the world. They're wrong.

I think about my answer carefully before speaking. "Ms. Kai, the councilor woman, told me I wouldn't be able to graduate."

"I thought you didn't care about graduating."

"But _you_ do, don't you?" I ask.

Quietly, she says, "The deal. Remember? I can't nag you about that anymore. Although I'd like to, I really don't have the right."

Oh no. I _hate_ it when our conversation turns in this particular direction. Trying not to wince, I refuse to meet her eyes, knowing that what I'll see there will be too painful for me to bear. "Mom… let's drop it. Anyways, if I don't raise my grades a little, Kagome will probably be in a bit of trouble, too."

Mom's eyes widen a little. "Does that-?"

"Um, sorry, Mom," I interrupt, "but I still have that report. Good night."

She throws me a skeptic look, but nods once and ruffles my hair before walking out of my room. Yes, she touched my head, but she's the only one who I allow to do that.

I swear.

After about fifteen minutes, my phone vibrates.

God. I completely forgot about the Friday project that Myoga assigned us- well, I didn't forget it. Miroku and I just hadn't planned it. But really? Who cares? And, uh, I do not appreciate his morning call. "Goddammit, Miroku, do you know what freaking time it is? This better be good, or I swear there will be consequences."

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!" a voice apologizes frantically. "I'll talk to you tomorrow-!"

"Wait! No, K-Kagome, don't hang up!"

"You're right, it's ridiculous for me to call you this early. Did I wake you up? Ugh, I woke you up, didn't I?"

I shake my head fervently, then realize a second later that she can't see that. Haha, and Kagome says I'm smart. "I was awake! Really, I was. Just doing the report due on Monday- and don't laugh at me for finally doing my homework, 'cause it's _your_ fault. Anyways, how… well, how are you?"

"I'm… _not_ fine."

"Oh."

Brilliant response, I know.

But I was honestly expecting her to laugh easily and tell me she was okay now, that a bit of crying was really all she needed. But I guess Kagome's humanness can't be evaded.

"I mean," she adds quickly, "I _feel_ a lot better. But there's so much I'm thinking about, and things have been very hectic for me… Not only that, but literally cried myself to sleep- in front of a bunch of people. I think we can both understand why I'm feeling embarrassed and why I feel like shooting myself in the foot."

"That's really not necessary, Kagome. And about the crying issue- you want me to be honest with you on how I feel about it?"

Pause. "Yes," she finally says.

"I, myself, would _never_ in my life break down in front of others. In fact, I rarely even cry. I _do_ get what you mean by embarrassment. But…I do not flatter people unless, you know, _I_ would somehow benefit from it, but I don't think of you as a crybaby. I'd like to say that I know how you feel and sappy crap like that, but I don't, because both my parents are alive. So although I can't even imagine the pain you feel, I know that… I know that despite the fact that I'm not the _nicest_ person, my family is much more important to me than most people will ever know. Except Sesshomaru. He's a bitch."

The last bit was an attempt to lighten the very heavy atmosphere, and it worked; Kagome laughed.

"Yash, please don't become a therapist. I promise, if you do, the human death rate will increase exponentially."

"Hey, that's rude."

"Sorry. Anyways, I just thought I'd let you know the original reason why I called was to say… thank you. Sango called me and told me what you did. So thanks—I'm grateful."

"You should be. You're not as light as you look."

I hear her sigh over the phone. "Well, you definitely don't beat around the bush."

"It's not my thing."

"I can tell," she states wryly. "Also, I'm not coming to school. Sango told me Ayame already informed Koga with my deepest regrets, so I thought I'd stay at home and just rest. Mom's given me permission, too, so I'm good to go."

I can't believe I'm going to say what I think I'm going to say: "Kagome, do you want me to stay with you?" Wow. I actually said it. Inuyasha, you are officially a greater idiot than Sesshomaru and Miroku combined. And _that's_ saying something.

"What'd you mean?"

"In case you get lonely or somethin' because your mom's really busy, isn't she?"

"Aw, Yashie, that's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me so far!" she coos. "What a good boy!"

"Shut up!"

She laughs again. Then, the laughter dies down. "…But you don't have to do that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate the thought completely. Although I'm not a hundred percent okay right now, if I actually _let_ myself feel hurt and sadness from now on, I think I'll be able to recover. _Properly._"

"You sure do like to flatter yourself. Ever think that maybe I don't _want_ to go to class?"

"Jerk."

* * *

"No way in _hell_."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES!"

"_No, dammit!"_

"And why not?"

"'Cause no sane guy watches a sappy rom-com while eating a tub of ice-cream! That's a girl thing! And I ain't a girl!"

Kagome pouts, crossing her arms. "But I _want_ to."

"I want a lot of things, but do I always get them? No."

She elbows me. "Please, Yash? Pretty please with almonds and whipped cream on top?"

"Euk, I hate whipped cream and almonds together. What the hell, Kagome."

Apparently, she didn't care, because in the end, she won.

I had to sit through the Titanic, the Notebook, The Princess Bride, Romeo and Juliet, and a Walk to Remember (which was Kagome's favorite. She was sobbing right through it- she practically knew all the lines and memorized quotes- creepy). While eating ice-cream, which I admit, was a plus.

At the end of each movie, Kagome cried her eyes out, and she did it proudly, if that makes any sense.

By late afternoon, all the desserts were gone, and the movies had all been watched. Kagome blows her nose.

"Sometimes it's so nice to lounge around the house—"

"While bawling and gaining fat and calories at the same time? Yeah. Definitely 'nice.'"

"Inuyasha, sarcasm isn't always the most attractive trait. Sometimes you should lay off it, yeah? It's what makes you, I don't know, a bit _cold_. Unreachable. I know guys don't normally want to be considered warm and fluffy like rabbits, but it's just that even though you're popular, the only real friend you seem to have is Miroku, and possibly Koga…" she trails off for a bit, expression thoughtful. "I think that you're a lot nicer than you lead on. I really wish I'll be able to reach you someday. Until then, can we be friends?"

"Did you seriously just ask that?" I think all those movies must have gotten to her head.

"I had fun today," she insists, grabbing my wrist in a death-hold and shaking me. Whoa. She's strong. "Didn't you have fun, too? C'mon—be honest: tell the truth. You had fun didn't you? _Didn't you?_ Ha, you did! I can tell—it's written all over your little face!"

Looking all giddy like that… what could I say?

Sure, it's kinda awkward having to sit down with your neighbor and eat strawberry-chocolate ice-cream together while watching shitty romance on the television, but… I didn't _not_ have fun.

When I don't say anything, her grin widens, and she rattles me again. "We're buddies, then?"

"Kagome. You have you killed me with your deathly use of vocabulary," I say, voice flat and deadpanned.

"…You're still a jerk, Yash."

"And you're still a bitch," I sigh.

"_Take that back!"_

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi stumbles in through the door with her arms full of groceries.

Getting up to help her (as I'm kind of obliged to do so anyway), Kagome follows along, and her mother looks surprised to see her somewhat normal again.

About an hour ago, Kagome announced that she felt like talking to someone, and that because I was her new _buddy_, I had to listen to her. She wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, so she ended up telling me a lot: about some dumbass teacher she had in the fourth grade who scared the crap out of her, about the first boy she had a crush on (which I didn't like having to sit through by the way- it was disturbing), about how she met Sango and Ayame, and about her dad.

She leaked a bit throughout it. Now I have to put my shirt in the dryer.

"How was your day?" Kagome's mother asks cautiously.

"Oh, fun," Kagome smiles, raising an eyebrow at me. "Who knew Inuyasha was such a sucker for romance?"

"Lies!" I accuse her, pointing a finger in her face. "I hated—"

A slight _ding_ sounds, and Kagome reaches into her pocket. "Hello? Ayame?"

"_Kagome? You sound better…"_

"The day off from school totally worked- I feel so happy knowing I missed several hours of sitting behind a desk and listening to my teachers go 'blah blah blah!' And the chocolate helped, too."

"_Well, if you're feeling good enough, Ryoga- the one from our art class?- is having a party at around six or so. Do you want to come, or still need time?"_

I open my mouth to tell her that she should stay home, but Kagome nods into the phone. "I want to distract myself; the party sounds great!"

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yeah!"

"_Alright, I'll pick you up at around… 5:45? Do you know what you're gonna wear?"_

She smirks, which is _my_ trademark thing. Copycat. "No, but I will soon! See you, Ayame! Oh, and tell San I say 'hi' too, 'kay? Bye."

I glower at her once she turns to me. "Seriously? You're going to go to a _party?_ Now I'm starting to think you just faked those tears earlier. Jeez, Kagome, bipolar much?"

"Oh, please. Do toy know how long it's been since I've gone to a party?"

"Humor me."

"If you don't count Sango, Ayame, Mom, Gramps, or Sota's birthday… the last time I went to a party was in elementary school. And those could _hardly_ be considered parties, right? So, I think I deserve to go to one high school party… don't you agree?" She doesn't give me a chance to answer, because she's already bounding up the stairs. If this is Kagome's definition of R and R then she is officially crazy.

_Bleep._

I check my phone. It's a text from Miroku.

_Are you coming?_

'If you mean the party, then no,' I type back.

_Do what you want. And by the way, you owe me for bailing on me today._

'Whatever.'

_Later._

'Bye.'

In precisely twenty-two minutes, Kagome comes down, and her mom pops her head out of the kitchen when she hears her footsteps.

Her eyes were still swollen from the crying, but most of the redness was concealed, and her eyes were luminous, lashes long and thick from mascara and a slight touch of eyeliner. On her lips was what looked like lip balm- no lipgloss. She was wearing a one-shouldered baby pink slouchy shirt, with a black tank top showing underneath. On the bottom were jeans, and her hair is loose. (AN: please don't think of Inu as a creep for Kagome's description) Kagome pulls on her red mittens, and reaches for her brown jacket.

"Wow, sweetie, you look great! Are you going somewhere? I mean… you know, maybe you should take it easy?"

"It's Friday, Mom—Can't I go? Please? It's a party of one of my friends. Not a big one, though."

"Who's taking you?

"Ayame is. She'll be here in a couple minutes."

"Alright… well, have fun Kagome! And _don't_ get pregnant—I want grandchildren, but I'd prefer if that happened a little later. You know, at least when you're in university? And _only_ with someone I approve. I want the babies to look adorable."

Kagome rolls her eyes, and tosses me a wave before heading outside.

* * *

The clock reads 7: 56.

Honestly, what am I doing, lounging around the house like I've got nothing better to do? Wait. I don't. Damn.

Bored, I flip open my cell and dial Koga.

"_Who is it?" _

"Mary Poppins."

"_Haha, very funny Inuyasha. So what do you want?"_

"Entertainment. I've got nothing to do."

"_Homework?"_

"Oh, please. I'm not spending Friday doing some lame-ass assignment that is probably a total waste of time."

He thinks about it. _"Well, I bet you've already heard about that freshman party taking place. Yet you're at home moping."_

"Well so are you."

"_But I'm not the one phoning others to pass the time, am I?"_

Good point. "So what, you're saying I should go?"

"_It seems like a boring babyish party but you've got nothing else, right? Yeah, you should go. Maybe get yourself a freshman girlfriend or something like that."_

"Right. Anyways, bye."

"_You're not going to say 'thanks'?" _

"No point."

"_You suck. Bye."_

* * *

I walk in, surprised to see that a lot of people actually showed up. Two enormous stereos pound with music, and the room is packed with students dancing recklessly to the beat.

And of course, there's a table for girls who are actually drunk enough to strip.

The girl who's currently up there is sporting a hot pink tank top coming up to the stomach, and jeans cut at the knees. And she's singing a guy song- "I know you want me" by Pitbull- while a bunch of bastards hoot, giving her cat calls and chanting for her to take something off. _"I know you want me, want me. You know I want ya, want ya. I know you want me, you know I want ya!"_

Then some random dude jumps up and begins to dance with her. The girl just goes along with, actually grinding with him.

Typical.

I spot a familiar face- dancing with a not-so-familiar face.

Kagome is dancing with some creeper who's probably set out to have sex with her by the end of the night. That's so _not_ going to happen. I try to push myself towards them, but it's hard to get anywhere with so many people. As I get closer, I notice how Kagome seems a bit woozy, swaying a bit unnaturally and seeming unbalanced and too light at times.

Some seniors or juniors probably came to the party and spiked the punch or something.

I finally get to Kagome, and yank her away from the grasp of the guy who was trying to get her to pull down her one-shoulder top.

"What are you doing!" I yell over the noise, hoping she'll hear.

Her hand is on the strap of the shirt, trying to pull it down instead of over her head. Her eyes have an unfocused look to them. "Woah, that dude was right! It is hot in here! Woo! This top is suffocating me! I'm takin' it off! Wanna help?"

"Kagome, keep it on. You're fifteen—why are you tipsy?"

"I dunno!" she burps. "All I had was some coke! What's so wrong with that, huh? _HUH?_ A girl can't even have her coke? Gee whiz! Say, I wanna go up on that table and dance! It looks like fun! Come up there with me, hmm? Ooh, that thing they're doing- the one where it's kinda like they're doing the tango but _really close together_- looks sooo exciting! C'mon, let's do that!"

She did _not_ just ask to grind with me. Oh gosh, she's scaring me. "You are not going up there!"

"Of course I am!"

"I won't let you!"

She tears up. "I'm too ugly to strip?"

"What? No, I didn't say that!"

She immediately perks up. "Oh, okay then. But if you don't wanna dance, I'll just get someone else-"

"You'll do no such thing, wench!"

She giggles continuously. "Heh, you called me _wench!_ Tee hee. Then she randomly bursts out in song. "_All my life I've been good, but now- woahoh oh oh oh oh oh, thinking what the hell? All I want is to mess around. And I do-n't really care about if you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby! All my life I've been good, but now, woahoh~ what the hell!" _("What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne)

"How many cups of coke?"

"Three."

"Then why the fuck are you so drunk?" I yell, the noise hard to overcome.

She burps again. How attractive and feminine. "I _told _you- I wanna dance!"

I grip her wrist and pull her out of the crowd. It takes half an hour, but I manage to push her into the passenger seat of the car.

"Where're we goin'?" she asks me, slurring her words. "I didn' dance yet! Poopie! Quack."

"Home."

"EH?"

"I want your mom to take care of you."

"No, no, no, no, no!" she tsks, shaking her head. "I'm afraid that won't do at all, mister!" She shakes a finger in my face.

"Kagome, I can't see! Fuck!" I swear when I almost cross over onto the other lane. The truth is, I don't even have my license yet, but I can drive.

"Ya know, I'm bored. I don't like sitting so still!"

"You're sitting _still?_ Then why're you moving so much?"

She ignores me. "The guy who was dancing with me said I turned him on, so you know what I said to him? I said, how can I turn you on if you don' have no 'on' button? Then he asked if he could grab my ass so I asked him if he was besties with Miroku. Then he tried to kiss me and stuff, but euk- his breath stinked like poop! Ooh, gross!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, she sticks her face in front of mine, only centimeters away.

I swerve. "I can't see! Get out of the way!"

She does.

"You're breath's okay," she decides, nodding as if pleased with the fact. "If you wanna kiss me, I'll let you 'cause _your_ breath don't smell like cheese and apricots together."

Cheese and apricots? What—? "Kagome, sorry, but I'm not going to kiss you."

"Well, why not?" Giggle. Snort.

"We just became friends! What kind of jackass would I be if I kissed you when you're obviously not sane?"

She laughs carelessly. "Ah, who _cares_ if I'm a tiny bit tipsy? I still wanna kiss!"

"No."

"Then I'll have to do it myself!"

"No, I still won't let you!"

"But if _I_ do it, then you don't have a choice-"

I shake my head. "I know you're not going to, Kagome. You're just saying this because it amuses you to tease me. I'm certain that you never were really _going_ to pull a move. You're just trying to find something funny to laugh at, because you're the kind of person who can't stop laughing when drunk."

Silence. "Who're you, anywho?" she asks, voice sounding airy.

"Inuyasha."

"OMG!" she laughs. "I have a friend who's named Inuwasha too! What a coincidence, _right?_"

"Right…"

"Pool."

I sneak a glance at her. "What?"

"When my dad was alive, we loved to splash around in a pool together in the summer time. I always had fun—_we_ always had fun. In the yearbook for when I was younger, I wrote that as one of my hobbies. But the truth is I hate the water. I have ever since Dad died."

"Kagome—"

"I really miss him. I was kind of a Mama's girl at times, but he was so dear to me. And then he died, that jerk. I loved him but he left anyway." Despite still sounding drunk, her voice softened, sounding almost thoughtful and mournful, hands trembling in her lap.

I take one hand off the wheel and reach out for her, to touch her messy hair maybe, but then she makes a weird face. "What's wrong?"

She hurls, throwing up in my car.

"Aw, fuck!"

* * *

**AN: ****I do not own the songs "I know you want me" and "what the hell." They belong to rightful owners/artists.**

**Hope you liked the chap! See you all soon!**

**Thank you Daichi, for editing this kinda crappy episode of Bitter or Sweet!**

* * *

**Daichi: Crappy episode? C'mon you guys review so that she doesn't think that way! Obviously, this was so effin' hilarious. I nearly died just reading it. REVIEW FOR HER!**


	13. Chapter 13: Dear Ms Sunny

**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! May yours be sweet and filled with happiness! If you've got a special someone, you are one lucky girl/guy, but if you're spending it alone or with your friends, you're not the only one!**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not even on Valentine's Day**

**Chapter 13: Dear Ms. Sunny...**

_Every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you _

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_~Taylor Swift: Jump Then Fall_

KAGOME'S POV

It's Saturday morning, 12:43 a.m., and my head hurts.

A lot.

Like, a _lot_.

Yeah, you get the point.

After I hurled in Inuyasha's car, he took me straight home, where my mom thanked him and set me in my bed. Of course, memories of the night before came to me in bits and pieces- a few glimpses here and there- but my worries were confirmed when Gramps came upstairs with a tray of Tylenol and water, as well as a note:

_I've gone to take Sota to his indoor baseball game. Are you feeling better? I'll come upstairs to check on you the second I come back. I've told Izayoi to look out for you for the next two hours I'll be gone, so if anything happens, make sure to call her. Or Inuyasha. Whichever you prefer- but I'm pretty sure you'd rather call Inuyasha. And remember to thank him- he had to spend all night last night cleaning out the poor car that you signed. But don't feel too guilty, dear; I'm sure it was an accident. Don't sleep in too long! _

_~Your loving mother who is forcing your little brother to pose for a picture_

"Feeling better, Kagome?" Gramps asks as I groan and run my hands through my hair… unsuccessfully.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the shrine?" I ask him weakly.

"Well _someone's_ got to make sure you don't collapse."

"It's alright, Gramps. You go to your shrine- I'll be okay. After some Tylenol, that is." I know my grandfather adores our little shrine up north, and I'd feel guilty if I had to keep him away from it. "Shouldn't you get going soon?"

He tears up. "My favorite granddaughter is so selfless and caring," he says, sounding moved. "She must've gotten it from me… how touching!"

Uh, okay… "Sure, Gramps, whatever makes you happy."

After he leaves, I stretch and slump back against the headboard of my bed when my phone rings, surprising me. "Hello?"

"KA-GO-_ME_!" a voice wails. "_You've got to help me_!"

My eyes widen, and I immediately sit up straight. "Sango? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Please, Kaggie! Can you come over?" she sniffs. "It's _really _important."

* * *

Ayame and I look at each other, as Sango sniffles, looking all miserable and gloomy as she sits cross-legged on her wheelie chair. "…I'm so sorry, Aya-chan, Kag-chan. I didn't mean to lie to you both!"

"Do you think she's PMSing?" Ayame whispers to me.

I shrug. "Who knows?" Then I clear my throat and address Sango. "What do you mean, San?"

"Remember that time when some lame newspaper-kiddie snooped around your neighborhood and took pictures of you and Inuyasha and put them in the school paper?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah, what about it?"

"And remember when I told you and Inuyasha to not worry about it- that I had a friend on the newspaper committee who'd make sure to write that it was a rumor and blah blah blah?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah…? So?"

"That's where I lied!" she howls. "I don't have a friend on the committee- I'm _on_ the committee!"

Silence.

Ayame gives her a weird look. "Okay, so what's your point?"

"Please forgive me for being a bad friend!"

Uh… "Sango, that's not really qualified as _lying_, right?" I say, laughing. "Besides, we're not upset. I wish you'd told us, but it's not a big deal if it slipped your mind through all the havoc of tests and such. So that's why you called us over, having us think you were in some kind of mortal danger?"

"No," she replies, eyes pleading. "Actually, my part on the committee is kind of anonymous which is why I didn't tell you at first. I'm Ms. Sunny."

Ayame looks shocked. "The one that always has a section where she answers questions about love and gives romantic advice?"

"Yes." She sounds guilty about this.

"I never thought you were the romantic type, Sango," I say honestly. "You just never seemed into all that boyfriend-girlfriend stuff."

"I'm not… I just like to help others with their problems, and anyways, I'll get to the point: Valentine's Day is coming up and I got an unexpected large amount of letters asking for help and advice. For my newspaper column, I'm going to write about the meaning of love since there's too many letters to include all, but my job as 'Ms. Sunny' includes returning all the requests I've received. As long as I hand all of them in by Valentines morning, they'll be successfully sent to each and every person: people on the staff volunteered to distribute the letters to the lockers of the students who wrote to Ms. Sunny." She takes a deep breath. "Since I got so many correspondences, I planned on pulling an all-nighter yesterday and getting most of them finished, but…"

"But you went to the party, went crazy, drank spiked coke, went home, slept it off, and now your head is killing you and you don't think you can finish the letters without help," Ayame finishes, looking amused. "I guess even the most responsible of people just let go sometimes. No worries, Sango. Kagome and I'll help you get this all done- guaranteed."

Sango looks so grateful, she could burst into tears."Aw, thank you guys!" she cries, "You're the best, best, best!"

Ayame replies with "I know" the same time I say "that's what friends are for."

We laugh.

"You know, Ayame," Sango says, voice showing disbelief, "You seem the most rational and normal right now. Didn't you go to that party, too?"

She rolls her eyes. "C'mon, guys. Did you really think that it'd be _just_ punch or _regular _coke?"

So we spend the next forty-five minutes sorting out the 'Dear Ms. Sunny' stuff into three piles as Sango explains to us in more detail how it works- how first we write out all the responses and type it out later.

"It sounds like a lot of work," Ayame says, yawning. "We could use all the help we can get."

A lightbulb somewhere in my head goes off. "Rin! I'll call her and see if she's available. I'm sure _she'd _love this kind of thing. Seeing as she's in love and all."

Sango laughs. "That's right! How are things with her and Sesshomaru by the way?"

"Not very good. He's ignoring her calls and when she texted him, he threatened to get a restraining order."

When I ended up calling her, she jumped at the offer.

Like I said, Rin adores this stuff. That'd explain how she appeared at Sango's house so quickly. Seriously, where she gets all that energy, I'll never know. So then we end up making one more pile for Rin, although she insisted she wouldn't mind doing more. At that point, it's nearly two o'clock.

I pick up the first one in my pile.

* * *

_Dear Ms. Sunny,_

_Am I silly and foolish and just plain stupid for wanting to ask him out? All my friends say that he's so weird, that anyone who'd fall for the captain of the chess team is an idiot. But I can't help it. He's different from the others. I think it started the day his younger sister was being beat up in the school yard after school- even though he wasn't strong enough to fight back, he protected her even though it meant he would have to suffer. _

_I thought it was the most brave and extraordinary thing ever. I don't know why, but ever since then, I never had interest in anyone else. I get confessions and love letters from guys pretty often. Maybe it's because I'm on a lot of sports teams? But none of them have my heart. And even if I do ask him to be Valentine, what if he says no?_

_What should I do? _

_From, _

_Uncertain-Girl-in-Love_

* * *

I consider this. The typical response would be to go after your heart despite what others say, but… in real life high school, it's hard to just go after what you want.

* * *

_Dear Uncertain-Girl-in-Love,_

_I'm not sure what my opinion is worth, but I don't think you're stupid, neither foolish. Sometimes you just fall in love without noticing it, you know? But I think you really love him. There are two choices here: you decide to brush your feelings off and longingly watch him from afar, or you take initiative and ask him to be yours. Many will probably look down on you. They'll probably laugh at you from behind your back, and maybe even wonder if you're simply desperate. But perhaps it's better to be gossiped about and laughed at than ignore what your heart's telling you just because the school population wants you to._

_I'm no oracle. I can't tell you what to do or not to do, despite the fact that I wish I could. However, I think that if you do something and regret it, it's better than to _not_ have done something and regret it._

_Sincerely, _

_Ms. Sunny_

* * *

Feeling satisfied with my answer, I continue on to the next one.

* * *

_Dear Ms. Sunny,_

_OMG he is sooo hot and I absolutely, positively, freaking _love_ him! But, the thing is… kya, it's so embarrassing to even write about it! I swear, like, my cheeks are literally heating up right now… So anyways, we're totally in love and all, but he's kinda… well, pressuring me into doing stuff that's not really my style. As in, I'm kinda more virtuous than most people think. Well, not a_ lot _more innocent, but, you know. So, what do I do?_

_From, _

_Virgin_Vixen_

* * *

Um… "You guys, I need a little help with this one."

Rin raises her hand like a kindergartener, face all eager and bright. "Ooh, ooh, pick me! Pick me!"

I smile. "Sure. Uh, this girl's very certain she and her boyfriend are madly and deeply in love but he wants her to have a more sexually intimate relationship with her—to which she disagrees—but she doesn't want to ruin her relationship with him. What should I tell her?"

"Give me that." Rin snatches the paper, scribbles something down, and hands it back to me with a proud smile. Arching an eyebrow suspiciously, I read it.

* * *

_Dear Virgin-Vicky-or-Whatever,_

_If he wants sex even though you've told him 'no' then he's not in love with you and you're an idiot._

_Much love, _

_Ms. Sunny_

* * *

Alright then—onto the next one!

* * *

_Dear Ms. Sunny,_

_Honestly, I can't even believe I'm writing to you… I don't usually do stuff like this. But things have come to the point where I'm out of options, and to tell you the truth, I'll do anything to get answers. My friends—at least, the ones who actually care about me—have told me that you were the best person to come to in situations where one has love troubles. So here I am._

_We met in freshman year. I think it was because of the drama club or something like that. We just… hit it off right away. Back then, I had a lot cleaner of a reputation- not the dirty, messed up one I have now. I was smart, pretty, lovable—nobody expected me to start dating a guy who was a part of a gang; a guy who was dark and dangerous. But despite his rough attitude, he's actually very sweet and knows how to make me laugh. Whenever he walks into a room, my heart pounds and I melt. I truly love him._

_But obviously, he doesn't love me as much as I do, because I notice that lately, if I don't agree with him, he lashes out at me physically, and now my arms and legs and, hell, even my ass is always covered in scratches or light bruises. One of my friends began to suspect physical abuse and wanted me to report him, but I made her swear to not tell anyone, and she agreed on the condition that I seek help._

_Please tell me what to do. I can't stand to be hurt anymore, but fuck it, I love him too much to break up with him or tell him to stop. People say I sleep around, that I'm a slut and that I have no self-respect. But that's not it. I'm not masochistic, nor am I a whore. I've simply fallen in love with the wrong man. And I have no idea what I'm going to do about it._

_From, _

_Love-Sucks_

* * *

I never suspected that there were cases like this at our school. Maybe it's because I'm still only fifteen, but I figured everything was black and white. Reading this person's letter was like a slap to the face by reality. Unlike the previous, stupid question, this person actually loves him- loves him to the point where she even let him raise his hand against her. Realizing that this girl's life may be on the line, I write back carefully.

* * *

_Dear Love-Sucks,_

_I'm sorry for you. I'm sorry you fell in love with a guy who obviously doesn't know which lines a man should never cross. I'm sorry you don't have enough sense to tell him it's over. But who am I to judge? You love him- that part's made clear. However, to be in a relationship, both partners should be willing to meet halfway. If your boy can't even do that, then he isn't in love with you._

_But if he is—if he actually genuinely cares about you—then if you ask him to go to rehabilitation, he'll say yes._

_Sometimes, due to stress or problems that have occurred in one's life, a human may lose himself/herself without realizing it. Sometimes, it's not too late to change back. Maybe your boyfriend is one of the lucky people who haven't reached the point-of-no-return. Perhaps his underlying love for you will turn him back into a healthier state._

_And I apologize to have to tell you this, but not everyone is that fortunate. There is the option that he just isn't human enough to know what a monster he's becoming. And if this is the case, for the sake of not only your life but the lives of everybody who cares about you, you'll end your one-sided love._

_Please, consider what I'm telling you seriously._

_Hoping for the best, _

_Ms. Sunny_

* * *

I put down my pen for a bit and look at my friends sitting around me, all looking very focused on the letter they're currently working on. Maybe none of them had gotten ones like I have. Almost wincing, I reach out for yet another letter.

* * *

_Dear Ms. Sunny,_

_I'd never thought life was fair. But I never knew it was _that_ cruel._

_I'm so angry at him for having to move across the world. That's why I'm not talking to him._

_And before you tell me, I know it's selfish of me, and that it's unfair to him. I'm not stupid enough to not know that. But maybe it's better that way. I don't want to miss him when he goes away, so I'm trying to fall out of love with him. But it's hard because I always assumed we'd be together, and because he's just too kind. _

_Even though I'm being mean to him, even though I'm ignoring him, he still smiles at me every morning and every afternoon before I go home. He still talks about me to his friends with an adoring voice, and he even told me that it's completely fine that I'm angry—that it's not my fault for feeling that way._

_How can he do that to me? It's like he's unconsciously making me fall deeper in love. How is that even possible? I already love him _too much_ for my own good. _

_This is the last Valentine's Day I'll be able to spend with him, and I don't even know if we'll spend it together due to my cold shoulder. Yet despite all the voices in my head telling me that I have to try to move on, I want to be able to be as close to him as I can while he's in Japan, to be able to tell him how much he means to me- that he is (or _was_?) my first love, before finally letting go._

_But will I even be able to let go at all?_

_From, _

_Heart-Too-Full_

* * *

This time, I don't even have to think about it.

* * *

_Dear Heart-Too-Full,_

_I'm going to tell you what you already know but you're trying to convince yourself otherwise. You're not going to fall out of love that easily. You love him—I can tell you do—but you won't stop loving him by forcing yourself. Eventually, you might, but if so, it will fade with time, not by ignorance and defiance. Accept that you still care deeply for him—that you're sad he's leaving, and that you'll miss him. Let him know, as well. When he does leave, you want it to be on a happy note—one where both of you are able to look at each other with a smile._

_However it's never good to feel weighed down by a relationship. If you feel it's necessary to say goodbye for good because a fresh start is what you need, then do so. Make the most out of your last romantic holiday together—make some beautiful memories. Then, either let it all go with a smile, or continue believing in each other even though he's miles away. Trust me, not all long-distance relationships die out._

_Love is sad, happy, ugly, beautiful, fleeting, everlasting, and more._

_You're so lucky you know what it feels like to be in love, even if it was lost._

_Remember that._

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_From, _

_Ms. Sunny_

If I've learned anything from this pre-Valentine's Day fiasco, it's that love take many different forms. Kind of like that saying… what was it? Oh, yeah: "beauty is in the eye of the beholder?" Right. Everyone's definition of love is different: to some, it's positive, and others… negative.

Yet despite that… I really want to experience love.

To want to constantly feel someone's arms around me.

To want to hear his voice, his laughter 24/7.

To melt in the knees every time I see his face.

To always want more of _him._

That'll probably happen, like, fifty years though. I'm only fifteen.

It's not like I'm going to fall in love anytime soon.

* * *

**AN: So, what'd you think?**

**Wait, actually, I know what you're thinking: "Where's the romance? Where's the InuKag?"**

**Actually, this chapter was meant to be non-fluffy despite the fact that it's revolving around Valentine's Day. **

**It's just supposed to be a short drabble about the different kinds of love.**

**It had virtually no action with the actual characters, yet I enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope this made at least some of you smile?**

**Hugs and Kisses ^.^**

**~Nyony**

**(PS: How are you all going to spend you Day of Love? Let me know!)**

* * *

**Daichi: You know what? This was a beautiful chapter even if it wasn't InuKag. Honestly, I feel like Kagome and it's kind of a coincidence that we're the same age (at least in the story). I can really relate to Kagome. REVIEW this wonderful chapter you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14: SPECIAL I Dare You 2 B Mine

****

Aww you guys are freaking AMAZING! Like, honestly, the most supportive people ever =) I usually reply to all reviews I get, unless it's too short to respond to. And for all my readers who don't have accounts- I read your nice comments too! I don't get to answer, but know that I do appreciate you ^.^

**Now, this chapter is dedicated to my 200th reviewer: ****I WANT NACHOS**** who doesn't have an account, so I couldn't tell her (wait, you **_**are**_** a girl, right? I'm only assuming, since you don't have a profile****) So, as my thanks, I will feature the couple of your choice, or maybe anything else? Don't worry: that song you mentioned? I haven't forgotten ;) It's simply taking a longer time to appear. So let me know in your review what your prize will be! **

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: Boo Hoo, but no**

**Chapter 14: SPECIAL- Be Mine: I Dare You!**

_Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry  
Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two_

_~Auburn: Perfect Two_

RIN'S POV

You know what's really sad?

My life.

'Cause the guy in love with doesn't have the decency to text, email, or call me back. Well, he _did_ text me once—

Oh wait.

It was to threaten to get a restraining order.

At this rate, I'll be in love with the same person till the day I die, and when I do, it'll be alone, by myself, with my gravestone saying: 'Rin—a nobody who was _not_ a beloved wife and mother because she was a loner who never got her fairytale ending… RIP.'

Sighing, I rhythmically tap my foot, flipping through my phone idly. Things are so dull here in the daytime since all my clients are at school or work or whatever. Usually, I use this time to do my own personal training, but… I'm just not up to it today.

Why, you ask? Because I'm sick.

That's right—_love_ sick.

Ugh, I'm so cliché it kills me.

If only literally—then I wouldn't have to slowly writhe away because that's the saddest way to spend life you know. I mean, at least Kaggie and her friends get to go to school and be all cute in their school uniforms and such… how I miss those days!

I stop tapping my foot and rest my chin on my arms. It really has been a while, hasn't it? When I think back to the days when I actually had dreams, a strange sense of nostalgia washes over me. To think that my parents' death had an effect on me is rather surprising… Since I hardly ever spent time with them growing up, I thought that even if they died, nothing would change. All they've ever cared about was their jobs. Their work. _Their_ dreams.

What about their occupations as my _parents_? What about helping me make _my_ dreams come true?

There was none of that. Why? I'll never know.

I clearly remember the day of their deaths. Oh, both my parents were scientists, by the way- they worked in the same department in the same building. It was all very nice and simple. Anyways, one day, a man in a trench coat and dark sunglasses came to my door and told me that while testing a relatively new idea in the form of a chemical experiment, an explosive went off, and by inhaling a toxic chemical residue ejected from the explosive, my parents died.

To be honest, the first thing that came to my mind when I heard the news was: _At least they got to die doing the only thing they actually genuinely cared about._

I know it was unfair of me to be thinking this way, but… I couldn't help but feel bitter. I mean, wouldn't you?

I didn't know anything about them. I'd never heard them tell me they loved me. Fuck, I didn't even fucking know my mom's favorite fucking color!

Tears pool in my eyes, but they're not out of self-pity or sadness. They're because I'm angry. Angry because I know fate is such a cruel pain in the ass sometimes.

I used to think that I'd rather have been an orphan than have parents who don't give a stinking shit about me.

Taking deep breaths, I try to calm myself. I try to remember how blessed I actually am—how lucky I was that at least my grandmother was always there for me. _She_ was—is—my family, no one else. Because truthfully, I don't love my parents. In fact, it's hard to say that I even remotely like them.

Why, you ask?

Why, when they're my parents?

Well, I usually don't care (as in, close-to-my-heart kind of 'care') for people I don't know—people who are more or less strangers. It's as simple as that. The only person I've ever really _loved_ at that time was my grandmother. She's my whole world, and I will always been thankful and grateful for being there for me when there was no one else… and that was _every day of my life._ So yes, you can tell how much I love her.

That's why I didn't apply for university or even technical college.

We both needed money to live. I even offered to drop out of high school, but Gran refused. So we managed to get through my high school (albeit I did have several different part-time jobs). And then afterwards, I chose to 'give back to the community' as my future. Yeah. I got a job.

As a martial artist. Then I bought a small place and now I have my very own studio that I call: Rin's Martial Arts!

Because that's one of the few things I'm talented in, and one of the many things I enjoy doing.

I'm ashamed to say it, but for a large portion of my life, I felt pretty bitter about a lot of things. I was slowly progressing emotionally as my clients started bringing happiness back into my days and I was learning how to smile again.

And then I met Inuyasha.

That wasn't too long ago, actually, but meeting him changed my life—and in a good way. I really do very, very, very much love him—as a younger brother of sorts.

Now, one day, he came into my building (well, it's only two floors, so maybe it doesn't count as a building) and told me he was moving into this area next summer, so I'd be seeing a lot of him. And—okay, I admit—I was interested in him a bit at first. I mean, c'mon—the guy's hot. So I asked him if he was any good and then he gave me this toothy smirk that resembled something of a dog's grin. Must be what comes with the ears and the whole 'dog-demon' package.

After a couple minutes of small talk, we sparred. He won. He won, when the store was called "_Rin_'s Martial Arts"! I was shocked, and (frankly) kind of worried that I'd go out of business. But I challenged him to have a rematch with me in a week and he agreed (he seemed like the type to never back down on a challenge).

I trained harder than I'd ever had for the duration of that one week. Finally, when he came over, we had our match. In the beginning, I was creaming him badly because he'd been taken by surprise by my increase in skill. But then he picked up the pace and dang, he was good. So by the end, we decided on a tie, which I still wasn't completely happy with, but was satisfied. I asked him how old he was. He said fifteen. I was surprised. (After all, he was taller than me. Wait—never mind. _Everyone's_ taller than me.)

I think it was because of his talent for the martial arts. He said he'd been doing it as a hobby ever since he was four. With the muscles he had, I believed him. But as we began to talk, I began to feel as if he were a baby brother to me (or maybe he'd be more of an older brother since he's taller) and I felt like a pedophile for ever being kinda-sorta interested. Man, what a creeper I am. Not that there's anything wrong with Yasha—he's totally awesome and utterly adorable—but no matter how I look at it, Inuyasha is like family.

I think I began to thaw out when he started to talk about why he became so serious in the sport. He said something about being severely bullied about his race—about people always making jokes about him and thinking he was okay, thinking that he wasn't hurt or affected by it when he really was. About how he would dread waking up and going to school because girls mocked him and laughed at him while the boys liked to get rough and made him feel insecure. What was worse was that if he told, nothing would be resolved because he would have 'snitched' on them. After all, he was a boy. And boys, apparently, weren't allowed to rat people out even if meant being practically tortured when at school.

Basically, the sneaky dog boy grew on me.

And while I'm still a bit… hard and unreachable at times, I'm a lot better. I've come to forgive me parents, to try to turn any memories I _did_ have with them into happy thoughts. They were my mom and dad after all, and despite the fact that I don't feel any adoration for them, I still am so grateful for bringing me into this world. So I've stopped trying to take my anger out on them because they deserve better than that. I know they do.

_Ding-doo-dee-da-ah-ah-you've-got-a-text!_

Grinning, I look at my phone. It's from Kaggie! Yay!

* * *

_Hiya Rin ^.^_

_How's business? It's lunch time right now, and I just thought I'd let you know that the letters were successfully delivered, so thank you for all the effort you put in yesterday. You were a big help!_

_By the way… I gave obligatory chocolates to Miroku and Koga because they're my friends, and I have some for Yasha, too, but I didn't give them to him yet. I was about to put mine in his locker, but when I opened it, like, ten boxes came tumbling out—his locker was crammed with sweets! So I (kind of) got cold feet. After all, mine wouldn't fit in there, right? And I would feel guilty if he got fat all of a sudden. -_-' (I think I just gave myself a disturbing mental image...)_

_But then he got all mad at me cuz I gave Miroku, Koga, Sango, and Ayame (Don't worry, I didn't forget about you—I'll give them to you today) chocolates and left him out. Hahaha, well, too bad for him!_

_But I'm walking home with him today so maybe I'll do it then? ;)_

_Love,_

_Kags_

_(PS: Inuyasha told me your 'Sesshy' was free from classes today. I don't know how he knows, but he told me to tell you. Go for it, Rin!)_

* * *

Ahh, Kagome.

How you brighten my day.

I love her—she's so completely cute and the sweetest thing ever. Seriously, if she and Inu don't start showing PDA, I'm going to push them nonchalantly into a closet, lock the door, and run away. Or something along those lines. Tucking a strand of long, dark hair behind my ear, I tap the 'reply' button.

* * *

_My dearest K-poo,_

_Business sucks right now. You just saved my life by sending me your message. I would bear-hug you right now, but you're at school, so that's not really possible, is it? Unless I, like, run over there but that'd be awkward and just plain creepy. Even if I don't have anything better to do._

_As for your chocolate dilemma, you should give them to Yashie when you're alone. I always knew he was something of a ladies' man, but I didn't know he was that popular. Whatever. You're probably a trillion times cooler than all his admirers, Kagome! Show him your love! =D_

_Oh, if Yasha get's fat, I'm taking a picture and use it to blackmail him forever. Bwa ha ha ha. Sesshomaru, you are mine! (I'm going to try calling him again~)_

_But Kagome, I think you made an error in your text. You're not giving him giri-choco* right? I mean, what reason would you have to give Yashie obligatory or courtesy chocolates? Give him honmei**! (I'm sure your cooking is not _that_ bad)_

_You guys _are_ dating, aren't you?_

_Rin_

* * *

In literally three seconds flat, Kagome answers. Wow, she's good.

* * *

_What? Why on earth would you come to that conclusion? We're not dating at all! And hey- what did you mean about my cooking?_

* * *

I roll my eyes. She's such a bad liar, that Kagome. As for the her cooking skills- I'm not going to tread on dangerous territory. _I'm not that stupid, you know. I can tell when two people look good next to each other. Don't even lie cuz you're embarrassed or whatever. The sooner you get over the denial stage, the better. I'm Rin. You can't lie to me and get away with it._

But Kagome's apparently serious: _Rin, he's not my boyfriend. Sure, he's annoying, mean, and rude, but he's always sweet when it matters most—this makes him almost like a big brother. See? Told you we're not an item._

Brother.

Why is it that that's all girls seem to refer to him as? Is there something about him that makes people not want to get close to him, to not let themselves get attached? Or perhaps it's Inuyasha's own doing? But what reason would he have to put a wall in his heart and not let anyone through? What's the point? Inuyasha is, admittedly, a bit emotionally unstable due to his rather painful past, but a girl like Kagome—sweet, kind, smart, believing Kagome—would _never_ intentionally hurt him, and I'm sure Inuyasha's clever enough to realize this. There _is_ the possibility that they really don't see each other as anything beyond friends, but I've seen the way he watches her when she's practicing sparring, or stretching, or whatever. He may not be in love, but he's definitely interested or cares deeply about her welfare.

Come _on_—it's not every day that he brings someone to my studio and tells me he wants me to teach them self-defense.

Not only that, but the martial arts holds a significant meaning for Inuyasha, so obviously, showing Kagome a part of his life he holds dear to him clearly means something.

There's something about Inuyasha that is still suspicious. But what…?

Never mind that.

Kagome mentioned something about Sesshomaru being free today? A smile lights up my face as I scroll down in my contacts looking for the one I've labeled 'Sesshy my Fluffy.' I click the 'call' button.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

"Sesshomaru speaking, how may I help you?"

"Sess? Hi, it's Rin!" I gush happily, my heart constricting agonizingly at the sound of his beautiful—admittedly monotone—voice. "Happy Valentine's Day. How are you? Is school going okay? I just thought I'd call because I missed hearing you—"

"Do you take me for an idiot?" he snaps harshly. "Did you think I was bluffing about getting a restraining order? Well, I wasn't little girl, and I will never—I mean _never_—take a girl like you as my girlfriend so I'm ending that little fantasy of yours _now_. Get the hell out of my life because you're fucking annoying! I mean it. Go die- see if I care."

I know I haven't loved in a long time, not counting my grandmother. But all the same, the fact that he flat out hates me is hurting me since _my_ heart is overflowing with love for him.

Why? Because I see a little bit of myself in that coldness, that _bitterness_ of his personality—because I want to reach out to him and warm his heart. Because I know there's something deeper, richer, and sincere beneath all that tough-business-man façade, I knew from the minute I looked into those golden hues that his heart matched those eyes—that it was gold under all that rust.

"Please don't feel as if I thought of you as incompetent in acting out your threat," I tell him lightly. "It's not that I regarded it as bluffing—I just really wanted to hear you today. Sorry if I ruined your day that much. Maybe to you, I'm nothing but a silly bother that always turns a smile upside down, but it's the exact opposite for me—when I see or hear you, I just feel as if nothing could go wrong in my life. Honestly, that's how I feel."

He scoffs over the phone. "I never asked you, did I?"

I smile softly, knowing he can't see. "No, you didn't. But I have a proposal for you, if you're up to hearing it?"

Pause. "Speak."

I chuckle inwardly, but comply. "Despite your anger, threats, and annoyance, I can't stop myself from loving you… However, I _will_ agree to discontinue pestering you if you'll go on a date with my today. One date is all I ask."

Several long moments pass. "Just _one_ date?" he asks cautiously.

I bite my bottom lip in anticipation. "Just one date," I say solemnly.

Insert long sigh. "Fine," he accepts warily.

* * *

I'm not usually the kind of girl who has to look picture perfect before heading outside. My style is to pull my hair back in a sleek, high ponytail and pull on a tank top, sweater, and sweats before heading out. No joke. I mean, I think it's perfectly fine going out like that! Seriously, it's comfy, and it's not scruffy or anything so I don't see why some mean girls always give me these really dirty looks when I'm getting raisin bread at the supermarket (I _love_ raisin bread!).

But today is different. Today is special. Because today, I'm going on a date- a real, honest-to-God date—with the person I really like! So I'm going all out. Well, not really, but it's better than the tank and sweats.

I have on a pair of dark wash jeans, a scoop neck creamy-pink sweatshirt with a picture of strawberries on it, brown fake leather boots (just because I love animals), and my jacket and some mittens. For hair, I've parted my tresses in two and tied them into pigtails. Nothing much for makeup, besides a little bit of mascara (Kagome said it looks really flattering on me so I'm going to take her advice!).

I take the bus to the coffee shop that we decided to meet in.

He turns around at the sound of the bells that tinkle when I open the door, and when our eyes meet, my heart skips a beat. Yes, I am a romantic. What of it?

He looks so… so… yummy! His hair is sleek and shiny like always—not a strand out of sight. Also, he's wearing these pair of really awesome-looking jeans and a loose, plain, gray T-shirt underneath his leather jacket. I think I fell in love all over again. I glare at him, and he cocks an eyebrow. It's really not fair at all. Why does he do this to me? If he's going to make my heart pound and hurt this much, I want to do the same to him!

I plop down in the chair right in front of him. "Hi."

"Is there a reason you sound upset? I thought this is what you _wanted_."

"I do. But I don't get why you have to make me love you so much."

He sputters out a laugh. "Did you really just say that?"

I break out in a wide grin, batting my eyelashes. "Why? You think me loving you is just a joke? Ha—you wish!"

"You're one crazy little girl."

I cross my arms in a pout. "I'm not a little girl. Why do you always call me that? Seriously, my name's Rin, and as I've already told you on the day we were at Kagome's shrine, I'm eighteen! I'm not a child, so you shouldn't think of me as one."

He rolls his eyes and sips his warm drink.

"Seriously," I continue, giving him a persistent look. "We said this would be our first and last date, so, if only for today, please see me as a girl for once."

He stands up, tosses out his cup into the waste basket and begins walking towards the door.

"Hey, where're you going?" I call.

Sesshomaru looks over his shoulder. "Where do you want to go?"

Laughing, I run up and link arms with him. He tries to wriggle out of my grip, but he can't. He may be a demon, but I own a freaking martial arts studio. Try and trump that, Sesshy!

So we end up going to the zoo. In February. Yeah, I'm cool like that.

At first, he refused (obviously), but I won eventually.

And for the entire day, I skipped around the zoo, arm-in-arm (well, on my part anyway) with Sesshomaru, ogling and gaping at a million different little animals, stopping to laugh or take pictures with each one. It drove Sesshy crazy, but I couldn't be happier.

At around five, I was getting hungry, so we drove out of the zoo (not after I said 'bye-bye' to all the animals, though) and just as we were about to pull into some really classy five-star restaurant, I yelled out, surprising him, causing us to almost crash.

"What the hell was that for?" he demands, all pissed off.

"It's just that, I don't want to eat here!"

He turns slowly to look at me. "This place is damn expensive. You should be happy I'm even offering to take you here!"

"Don't get me wrong—I'm honored and all… but I want to eat with you at someplace really homey and comfortable where we can just laugh and talk like sweethearts." I had this real hopeful look on my face that I knew he _could_ turn down if he wanted, but wouldn't, because today was the let's-end-with-a-boom day.

He sighs. Again. Honestly, what's with him and sighing? "So where are we going then?"

That's why five minutes later, we're sitting in WacDonalds, eating our food. Well, I was. Sesshomaru was just looking at his meal as if it was a tourist or something. It was really funny when we were ordering because he was so completely lost. I guess it's 'cause he always eats high-end foods.

As Sesshomaru daintily tries to find mature ways of eating his cheeseburger and onion rings (he says French fries are too fattening for him), I gobble down my Big Wac, nibbling on fries in between.

Since he's certainly not going to talk, I begin rambling about martial arts and how I met Yasha and blah blah blah. He doesn't seem interested, but then again, he never does.

Half an hour later, we're sitting in his beautiful car, listening to my music, as I crank it up and start singing along.

Sesshomaru has this really pained and slightly horrifies expression on his face but he knows better than to ask me to stop, seeing as how the night's almost over.

He drops me off in front of my apartment.

"I had so much fun today, Sesshy!" I beam, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. "Thank you so much."

He nods once. "This is goodbye," he tells me firmly, not bothering to make it a question.

Eyes lowering in disappointment, I try to smile (key word is _try_) and then slowly make my way towards the lobby doors. I'm almost there, when I turn around, to glimpse at his face one more time, and I forget about trying to be all suave and cool. I just can't do it.

I run back up to him.

"I'm really, really, terribly sorry—I don't think I can give you up just like that! I love you too much. I'm disappointed in you. Did you think I let you off the hook that easily?"

"WHAT?" He looks like he's been shot. "You're going back on your word?"

I wink. "Well, I didn't pinkie promise, now, did I? And even one doesn't pinkie promise, it hardly counts as a promise at all."

"You- you… w-what—"

Reaching out, I wrap a hand gently around his wrist, push up on my toes, and gently press a kiss on his cheek.

"Talk to you later, Sesshy," I giggle, before skipping into the building with a soul churning with love.

* * *

**AN: *- giri chocolates are chocos for friends and people you are indebted to, obligatory.**

****- honmei sweets are for people you hold special feelings for, and are usually hand made by yourself.**

**Anyways, everyone, how did you enjoy seeing the darker side of Rin? I loved writing this chap ;) Hahaha I love Rin's excessive use of the word 'love.'**

**And just as a mini spoiler/sneak peak into the next chapter, I've got a little Inu/Kag planned… some fluff perhaps? Stay tuned to find out what's in store!**

**Feedback would be wonderful!**

**And also, the fanfic 'Sachi' by **Quillwing717 **is very good, but doesn't have as many readers as if deserves so go check it out—It's amazing! Tell her I sent you ^^**

**Much hugs,**

**~Nyony**

**(PS: Daichi really does appreciate the love you give her! :D)****Daichi: I would totally appreciate the views and reviews too! Just look me up! Anyway, this was a great chapter! REVIEW ppls!**


	15. Chapter 15: Acting and Moving

**Hi again =)Thank you to all the great people who leave me so many lovely comments. And even those who don't- if you read and enjoy, it makes me happy ^^**

**So I got a review that did irk me a bit.**

**The person told me she hated my coupling of Rin and Sesshomaru. I'm perfectly aware that in the manga/anime, they do not share a romantic relationship. This story IS AN AU STORY, you know. But I like this couple, and if I want to write it, I will. I'm sorry if it disturbs you, but everyone has different preferences.**

**She also brought up the topic about Kikyo bashing.**

**It's true that I've never been a big fan of the girl, and I admit that in previous stories, I've picked on her. However, I'm not doing so in this story, I SWEAR. She plays the 'bad guy' right now, but if you were patient, you'd see her development. YOU CANNOT JUST ASSUME I'M HATING ON HER DUE TO HER CHARACTER AT THE CURRENT TIME. **

**I'm not trying to be rude to you at all. Honestly. But please, you have to consider the fact that this is **_**my**_** story! I'm not bashing on Kikyo just for the heck of it. And Rin and Sesshomaru is a pair I just like to ship. That is all. =)**

**Oh wait, I lied, there's one more thing: the update was a VERY delayed (like by two weeks! :/ I finished this chap a long time ago) and was unable to update cuz of some fanficton error... _however_, the very lovely Kinky-Hoe saved me! :D**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all**

**Chapter 15: Acting and Moving**

_Then you come out, turning up the heat  
Upstairs all alone, one click for a show  
Your roof is on fire, you're loosing control  
There's a party in your bedroom all night long  
There's a lot of talk about you  
Cause there's a party in your bedroom all night long  
Pretty girl, it's your show, let it go, when you're alone  
Lips sealed tight, don't say goodnight_

_~Cash Cash: Party in Your Bedroom_

INUYASHA'S POV

"I don't want it."

She gapes at me. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I. Don't. Want. The. Stinking. Chocolate."

Kagome just gives me this blank look. "But you've been pissed at me the entire _day_ because I forgot to give you some! Look, you can't just _do_ that, Inuyasha." She crosses her arms at me.

"Do _what_?" I demand, glaring at her. "I didn't do anything. I was only angry because you purposely left me out when _you_ were the one who declared me as your 'buddy' or pal or whatever and _you_ were the tipsy little lady who puked in my precious car the other day. Or have you forgotten already?"

"You're such a jerk, Inuyasha," she snaps. "You've given me enough hell about that already. I'm so _sorry_ I threw up in your stupid car, but I didn't do it on purpose, blockhead. I already apologized!"

I scoff. "So? If apologies were sufficient, then there would be-"

"I _know_ that there wouldn't be police in the world if saying sorry solved everything, but you know what, Inuyasha?"

I get all up in her face, staring her down- which is pretty easy since I'm taller than she is. "What?"

Pause. "Um… give-me-a-moment."

What the hell did she just mumble right now? "Huh?"

"I said, give me a moment!" she barks angrily, like some angry little yorkie sizing up to a great big bloodhound.

Then I burst out laughing. "You can't…even…finish your threat," I wheeze, doubling over in mirth. "Wow, I'm so scared. I swear I nearly pissed my pants at your death-glare." Straightening up, I pat her on the head as if she's a teddy bear or something- I know she hates it. "You just made my day, Kaggie-poo."

Eyes narrowing, she pulls back her fist and rams in right into my stomach. We yell in pain at the same time.

"What the _heck_, Inuyasha!" she screams. "Why is your stomach so freaking _hard?_"

"Fuck! That fucking _hurts_, you little wench!"

Kagome cradles her right hand, while I cough, holding my abdomen. An awkward moment of silence passes by, as we both mutter unmentionables under our breaths. Then, she sharply turns on her heels, wheeling around and indignantly walking towards home. I just stand there, wondering how a punch from a girl could actually make me cry out. No sexism intended.

Just as I stuff my hands into my pockets and begin to walk, Kagome spins around abruptly and hurtles something into the air (making it spiral) like a professional football player. It lands right at my feet- a battered box of chocolates. I open my mouth to tell her to take her stupid sweets back, but then she starts running, and soon, she's out of sight. The girl's lucky she's fast or I would've chased after her.

I take several seconds to debate on whether I should just leave them there, or pick them up. After much thought, I sigh heavily and over exaggeratedly, and lean down to scoop up the disheveled little box. It's pink, red, purple, and brown- probably the most horrifying combination of colors I've ever seen in my life. On top is a little pink bow- the kind you can find in any cheap convenience store.

I lift open the top and pop one of the small brown sweets into my mouth.

At first, I cringe as the dark chocolate coating leaves a bitter taste on my tongue… then, it melts, and turns sweet.

* * *

_You're such a stupid little idiot. And stubborn, too._

_You just _had_ to give me the chocolates no matter what. Unnecessary._

_Whatever._

_Anyways… yeah. Um, yeah, thanks._

_Whatever. And I did not just thank you, in case you're wondering. Keh._

_-IY_

* * *

_I can't believe you called me an idiot._

_Asshole._

_And for your information, the reason why I was set on giving them to you was because… well, I paid for them, didn't I? Yeah, that's what I thought, you dummy._

_And I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you _did_ say thank you. Haha._

_So you're welcome. 'Keh.'_

_-K_

_(PS: you used the word 'whatever' two times in your text. You really need to expand your vocabulary. We're working on that the next time I come over to tutor.)_

* * *

"It's a marvelous tale. We will be performing the storyline of _Beauty and the Beast_ for the spring play. We will add some twists, definitely, as well as changing the title, but the fundamentals come from the original story. I've already assigned everyone their roles," Mr. Myoga says.

A large chunk of the class scoff in disbelief. Myself included. Like honestly. A _play_? It's not as if anyone will even memorize their lines.

"Kouga, you play the Beast and Inuyasha, you play the Beast in his 'prince' form. Sango's Belle- the beauty-, Miroku is Lumiere and Maurice, Hojo is Cogsworth, Bankotsu is Gaston, Tsubaki can be the witch who casts the spell on the Beast, Ayumi is Mrs. Potts, Yuka is the executive director, Eri is props and costume coordinator…"

Oh great. I'm the prince.

Well, at least I don't have that many parts, since Koga's role is much more dominant.

"… and Kagome, you're our lovely narrator. I'm going to get Eri here to pass out the scripts. I advise all of you to start looking over your lines so we can have a good start. We're presenting this play to the entire school, so I'd like this project to be a booming success. We _are_ trying to raise money for new school computers, after all. Let's all do our best, everybody! Class dismissed."

"I can't believe it," Miroku tells me as we walk down the hall towards our next class. "Me? Lumiere? What a perfect match! We're both charming, we're both ladies' men, and we're both-"

"Perverts," Koga finishes, rolling his eyes. "Yep, perfect match."

I snicker. "I thought it was hilarious how you're going to play the Beast."

"Oh, shut up," he says with no heat in his tone. "At least I get the girl."

Miroku gives him the stink-eye. "It's not fair you get to be all lovey-dovey with Sango. She's too good for you."

"Says the pervert."

Rolling my eyes, I flick Miroku on the ear. "He's right, you know. Maybe the reason why you're never going steady with the girl of your dreams is because you can't seem to take anything seriously. You're not really into commitment."

Miroku looks over at me, expression suddenly morphing into one of concern and sympathy. "Neither are you," he says, not unkindly. I avert my eyes.

"I'm different. My circumstances are different. If I could, I…."

Koga gives me a pat on the back. "It's okay, Inuyasha- we know."

I simply brush them off and continue walking, but inside, I'm inexpressibly relieved they do.

When it's that time of the day again- to walk home with the lovely Drama Queen- I pray that she won't mention anything about the play.

But she does.

"Mr. Prince, shall I escort you home?"

"Shut up, bitch."

"My, my- _language,_ Mr. Prince!" she scolds, shaking her head. "I'm surprised at you! What kind of prince uses such ill-mannered vocabulary? Well, let's put that aside for now, Mr. Prince. Would you like me to carry you home? Or maybe buy you a chocolate parfait at the local diner? Or-?"

"You're such a little twerp, Kagome!" I snap. "Like, seriously, shut the hell up! Are you trying to annoy me to death? I didn't think that was even possible till you came along and proved me wrong. Jeez." I cross my arms.

She sighs, looking perturbed. "Alright, fine… you're Highness." At the last part, her voice regains its cheeriness again, and as my jaw drops at her persistence to be exasperating, she winks and dashes off.

Unconsciously, a fond smile lifts up my lips as I start to chase after her.

"Nah, nah!" she laughs, sticking her tongue out at me while looking over her shoulder. "You can't catch- ahh!"

Kagome trips on the curb, and I run up and snake my arms around her waist before she can fall flat on her face. "Smart move," I snort at her.

Her grin turns sheepish. "I know, right?" she jokes weakly. When I set her down, she folds her hands together, and gives me this deep, Japanese traditional bow. "I thank you, thee brave knight, for the act of saving thy poor damsel in distress."

I arch a dark brow. "The last time I checked, a damsel is _female._ You are not."

"Ha ha ha. You are quite the joker, my fellow."

"So first I'm Mr. Prince, second I'm the brave knight in shining armor, and now I'm the joker?"

She shakes her head, chuckling. "Sorry, I know I'm kind of bothering you-"

"Kind of?"

"-But it's only because I know you'll be the best actor on stage," she continues as if she hadn't hear me interrupt. "But I'm worried you won't take your part seriously. I thought, if I bugged you about your role, you would want to 'wow' everyone by turning our cheesy image of Romeo into an amazingly breathtaking king. You really should; it'd mean a lot to everybody, and also to me. I take my fairytales very critically- you know I'm a serious romantic."

I toss her a quirky smirk. "And I'm a non-believer."

Kagome's expression sobers up at this. "So you like to say." It's quite evident she doesn't trust my word on it.

"But you know what I think, Kagome? I think you're not as faithful to the idea of 'love' as you tell me you are; I think you're actually very cautious and scared, and just put on that gushy font to try convince the people surrounding you _and_ yourself otherwise. It's probably just easier for you, isn't it?"

She doesn't say anything to that. She just hikes her bag up from over her shoulders, and resumes walking. "Let's go home, Inuyasha."

For some odd reason, I know I've hit her on one of the spots that hurts the most. And although she doesn't tease me for the rest of the way to our houses, I feel, stupidly, guilty. As if I'd just played the role of a parent who told their child that Santa didn't exist… As if I'd just crushed one of her dreams.

We silently arrive, and both take our separate ways.

With that same irritating-as-hell culpable emotion pulling at my insides, I enter the door, drop my knapsack onto the floor, and make my way to the kitchen. My mom is waiting for me, sitting at the dinner table beside Dad.

Wait. My dad?

"What are the two of you doing home early?" I ask casually, reaching into the cupboards to find some ramen. "Is it some special occasion?"

"Inuyasha… it's that time again." Mom's the one who speaks.

I freeze, face paling of all its color. "Already?" I hate that I'd whispered the word.

My father takes in a breath. "Well, not really. We're not immigrating to another country- in fact, not even a different city. We're just moving houses. This time."

Chest tightening, I force myself to ask the obvious question. "Okay, then, where to?"

Mom stands up and walks over to where I'm rigidly situated. "My condition, it- it's getting worse again, and I have to take checkups more daily now. It would be best to be living somewhere as close to the hospital as possible, so that's where we're going. It's not that far, sweetie. You can still go the same school- you'll just have to take the bus." She places a hand on my back, the action gentle and apologetic. "Let's hope that this is the farthest we'll have to move for a long time."

"It's okay, Mom; don't worry about me. Just concentrate on getting better."

Dad nods at me, but Mom's face still shows regret.

"I love you, honey," she tells me. "I'm horrible at expressing it, but the fact won't ever change."

I close my eyes, and when I open them, I try to lift my lips upwards into my trademark smirk, but all I can manage is a soft smile. "Same."

* * *

KAGOME'S POV

The next day, Inuyasha seems a little distant.

"Hey, did something happen?"

He snaps his head to look at me. "What-? Oh, um..." He seems to be in a dilemma. Finally, he says, "Why do you say that? Everything's fine."

I note that he didn't actually answer my question. Everything being 'fine' has nothing to do with if something happened. "If you say so. See ya."

And then the day just blurred. Sure, more tests, more essays, more projects. But I'm getting more used to it now- same old, same old, you know?

Sango seems to be struggling most though- with all the sports tournaments and games coming up, her grades have slipped a tiny bit, and she's terribly disappointed… as well as her parents. Ayame's marks are good, too. Maybe she'd be lower if it was summer because that's when she goes all out with her running, but since it's still damp out, she can only do track indoors and that limits her abilities.

"How's school, Inuyasha?" It's simply small talk, since _he's_ clearing not going to start a pleasant chat with me. "You're applying yourself more?"

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're not wearing boxers today, I heard?"

"Yeah."

"And you were watching porn with Miroku yesterday, too?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh, Yasha, did you just say you _love_ me?"

"Yeah."

Not able to take it anymore, I burst out into fits of laughter. "Do you even know all the things you admitted to right now?" I ask. "Wow. What a shocker; I didn't think you were the perverted type… Ugh. My respect level for you has gone way down now that I'm aware of your dirty secrets."

He snaps out of it, and gives me a look saying 'I-don't-know-what-the-heck-you're-rambling-on-about.' "What'd you say?"

Yep; he's definitely acting weird. That is, weirder than usual, and that's _pretty weird._ "Can you just tell me what's up? If there's anything I can do to help you with the issue that's obviously worrying you, then I'll be happy to."

Inuyasha attempts to smirk. And fails.

Oh dear. This is more serious than I thought.

My brain spinning around the fact that there's something biting at Inuyasha, I breeze into my house. "I'm home, Mom!" I call out of habit, slipping out of my shoes and heading towards the living room where the sofa- my thinking place- is. "Mom?"

Just then, someone enters the house.

"Mom? Is that you?"

She plops down onto the seat next to me. "Sorry, Kagome, I was helping Izayoi pack and prepare for the move. Whoo! What a lot of work. Unfortunately, Taisho is too busy with work to help, so I was glad to be of assistance. Of course, it's rather depressing that my dear friend isn't going to be my neighbor as well, but I'll deal."

I can practically see the question mark engraved onto my forehead. "What, is Sesshomaru moving in or something?"

Mom laughs, pinching my cheek. "Stop the act. I know Inuyasha's told you."

"That's the thing, Mom. He's hardly said anything to me all day. Barely even two sentences, in fact."

"Is that how it is? Well, I'm sure his mind was just too full- he was probably going to tell you soon. You see, Izayoi said that because of Taisho's frequent long commute, they wanted to get a little closer to his business. So they're moving." She sees the alarm on my face. "Oh, don't worry! Inuyasha's not going to transfer schools. They're still going to be in the region, just a bit further from us is all. If I remember correctly, I think they said they're new place- an apartment- is very close to the central hospital. You know where that is, right? If ever we want to visit, we can just take the subway."

Why didn't he tell me? It's not like he was moving miles away or anything drastic. "So when's moving day?"

"Friday. After school, do you mind if the two of you come over to the new place and help unpack? Inuyasha knows how to get there."

The week is pretty uneventful. Especially so because Inuyasha's turned into some sort of mute. At one point, I tried to start a conversation with him.

"_So I heard you're moving," I'd said._

_He nodded slowly. "That's right."_

"_Near the hospital?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Inuyasha hadn't seemed eager to be participating in the verbal exchange, so I didn't push him into saying anything more. "We'll still hang out from time to time. Don't forget me or anything just cause our daily routines are back to a normal high schooler's, okay?"_

_It was a rhetorical question, yet… It frightened me to think that I even had to ask._

On Friday, my friends bombarded me with questions regarding the whole Inuyasha thing. Questions like, what's going to happen to you two? Are your Moms still soul-mates? What about your Monday/Friday home routine? I answered them as honestly as I could, though I didn't know the correct responses to some.

But I have inquiring of my own- for example, will Inuyasha return to completely disregarding my existence like three years ago? Will all the progress we've made spiral back to square one? I can't help but feel that way. After all, we live in two different worlds, and the only connection we'll share after all this is the fact that my friend- Sango- and his friend- Miroku- are boyfriend and girlfriend (though not all of the time).

A strange emptiness causes my stomach to drop to my feet, and even on the subway ride, I can't do anything by glance nervously out the window at only the darkness to entertain me. The color matches my anxiety.

I should push my thoughts aside.

I have to put my best efforts into helping Izayoi and Inuyasha settle in.

* * *

INUYASHA'S POV

I know it's stupid and ridiculous to be ignoring Kagome.

But it's the fact that I _know_ I shouldn't have gotten closer to her but I still did that makes me think that I can't allow myself to be a part of her inside circle. The next time we move, it might be across the ocean. And then I won't ever see her again, and… that would just hurt too much. She's one of the few people who trust me. And this incident is like a rude awakening. I have to be more careful.

Kagome's been acting nervous, too. But as I watch her try her best to laugh and smile as she attempts in making unpacking 'fun', I realize that even if I feel dark inside, I can't- won't- let her see.

* * *

"It's very pretty," she says, smiling tightly, strolling into my room. "I can't wait to see what it looks like after you've painted the walls and everything." Pause. "I'm so jealous of the gorgeous view you have."

I leans against the window casually, leisurely, arms crossed. "I suppose, if you're into scenery and environment or whatever, then it is pretty great."

"Well, do you want help unpacking? You surprisingly don't have that many boxes, but it's a lot of work to be doing all on your own, and I'm happy to be of any assistance." Again, that rigid smile. Is she really comfortable or something? Oh, wait- she is. 'Cause of me.

I shrug it off. "It's really not that much, but if you really want to, I'm not stopping you. But don't force yourself, seriously. You already did enough."

Kagome grins, relieved at the sound of me talking, and lightly plops down onto my bed. "In that case, I think I'll just rest first. Join me!"

I make a face. "Are you kidding? I'm part demon. I don't need to rest."

"Oh, stop trying to act all tough and macho. It's not going to work on me. So why don't you just give it up and sit down with me?"

Dammit. I'm not going to move, I'm not going to- Fuck. Why can I feel the mattress under my ass? Oh, right, because I actually listened to her and am now currently just inches away from a girl who can seriously throw a good punch. I'm screwed. What happened to my cool? I wish I knew. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Fantastic." I reply with just about the same enthusiasm as her. In other words, zero.

"I know."

I growl. "Just be quiet already!"

She growls right back. "Excuse me?"

Funny how all our conversations take the same turn.

By then, we were all up in each other's faces, so close that I could feel her warm breath fanning my face every second. I didn't want to admit it even to myself, but subconsciously, I knew that she was starting to make me feel almost intoxicated. Maybe even drunk. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't find it in myself to be the one to pull away. Kagome, being the smart and rational dumbass she is, backs off. Then she stands up.

"I'm done resting," she announces cheerfully, as if our little verbal duel hadn't happened. "Um, so I'd better get going home now. I'm sure my mom would appreciate an extra pair of hands for making dinner. I'll… see you around?"

It sounded like a question. "Right."

She gives me a little wave as she walks towards the door. "Bye."

_Bye?_

Why does it sound more permanent then temporary?

For some inexplicable reason, my heart clenches and I jump up and my hand moves without my permission, leaping out and gripping onto her wrist. Kagome freezes, her own hand on the door knob. She opens her mouth to say something, but I close in, not wanting her to break the moment once again by saying something that will shake us both back into our senses. For now, at least, I want to be stupid and foolish and _young_.

So, forgetting all about the consequences that could follow my actions, I lean towards her, but only so that the only things that touch are out foreheads. Agonizingly slowly, I gradually tilt my head, and finally…

* * *

KAGOME'S POV

It's as if time stops. Sounds ridiculous, but it's how it feels like.

Feeling, sensing nothing, and _consumed_ by nothing _but_ Inuyasha, my head stops whirling, and as our mouths press hotly together, I cling onto him as if I couldn't risk letting go.

My hands dig into his thick hair, and his do as well, tangling and grabbing and yanking so that he could have better access. It should've hurt, but if it does, I can't feel the pain. Only the hot ache of knowing this won't last forever- and the desperate yearning to persuade both of us otherwise. A strange sound- similar to a moan- escapes my lips, a mixture of pleasure and grieving.

He slams me back into the door, and the knob pushes into the small of my back, but I don't care. I don't give a crap.

Inuyasha drags his hands out of my mass of dark strands and placed them on either side of my head. My leg even comes up to wrap around his waist, but it's not to add to the heat of the moment, but because if I don't have anything to hold onto, I would fall limply to the ground in an instant- my legs might as well be made out of rubber.

Just as his tongue passes over my bottom lip, and just as I part my mouth, Inuyasha pushes back fiercely, knocking himself hard into the opposite wall. I slump down on my knees- told you my legs were boneless.

"Sorry, I- I mean- _Fuck!_" Giving up on dialogue, he quickly crosses the room and gripping my arm, he opens the door and lightly tosses me out. He shuts the door, practically slamming it in my face like the gentleman he is.

And I just stand there like an utter fool, wondering how that could've just happened.

Wondering why I just kissed Inuyasha, or why he kissed me.

Wondering why I didn't want him to stop.

Oh, he is _so_ dead.

* * *

**AN: This chapter actually gave me a really tough time. -_-; haha**

**But I hope you all enjoyed! ;)**

**Feedback is loved, as always ^^**

**Oh, and quick note- my 200th reviewer didn't respond to her prize yet, so this wasn't her 'gift' chappie.**

**Huggles,**

**~Nyony**

**(PS: thanks to Daichi for editing this one heck of a messy chapter)**

* * *

**Ninja beta Daichi: OMG! I was so not prepared for what Innuyyasha did! And then just throwing her out? If I was Kagome, I would feel like a hooker who just got rejected. Lol.**

**I would also say something about what that reviewer said, but If I did, we'd have to change the rating a bit. **

**REVIEW for Nyony! **


	16. Chapter 16: Bastard

**You guys are all so terribly sweet! However fanfiction is giving me the notifications for my reviews very late so if I don't reply as fast, it's because of that :L And if I haven't replied yet, it's because some reviews are very short and sweet so I figured you probably wouldn't want to get the same reply from me every single time XD**

**On the other hand… I've been stressing a lot lately so I've gotten a cold sore and it hurts like hell… **

**And my prize winner, I WANT NACHOS has replied and requested on-going Inu/Kag for the next couple chapters… I cannot guarantee it'll be fluff, but as you wish, the pairing will be in the spotlight. What my lovely reader wants, she gets! ;D The fluff isn't very apparent in this one, though… But there's a reason.**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: unless my mirror proves me otherwise, I'm not Takahashi**

**Chapter 16: Bastard**

_There is no hope for you and me  
Cause this long drive might be (the last time I take the wheel)  
You're not sure how you feel._

_I take the spot light_  
_Always gives you stage fright_  
_Wish this song would end right_  
_Wish that you would stop_  
_Making my head spin over and over it's over but what if we..._  
_If we just pretend_

_This isn't right you said_  
_It takes some time you know_  
_But try again tonight_  
_This fight is getting old_

_~School Boy Humor: Camera Shy_

KAGOME'S POV

"That's demented, Kagome."

"I know, Sango!"

"Kagome, maybe he likes you."

"Ayame, shut up."

We all sigh at the same time. We've been at this for the last thirty minutes.

After Inuyasha very chivalrously threw me out after kissing me till I was dizzy, I bewilderedly made my way down to the lobby before somehow managing to pull myself back to my house, a question mark probably imprinted onto my forehead. I took a shower, made myself some stir fry, and jumped into bed after eating.

My mom eventually came home, and found me lying under the covers.

Saturday came fast enough. When Ayame called me, I broke down (not with tears), telling her everything that happened. We soon included Sango in our chat too.

"He's such an idiot," I grumble. "He just _had_ to take advantage of the moment. What kind of friend makes out with his friend?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Maybe he likes you more than just as a friend."

"Highly unlikely."

Ayame snorts. "And why is that?"

"Because _kissing_ someone doesn't imply any romantic feelings."

Pause.

"Um… Kagome, of _course_ a kiss implies special feelings," Sango says. "That's why it's called a _kiss._ That's why couples do it. The last time I checked, a kiss symbolizes love. Romance. All that gushy, sappy, sugary stuff."

"Or lust," Ayame mutters under her breath. "I hate to say it, but maybe he's just physically attracted to you. He _is_ male, you know? And even though you're my friend, I can honestly say that I think you're a very beautiful girl."

I roll my eyes, not in the mood for flattery. "Ayame, I'm sorry but I can't take your word on it. You've been complimenting me on everything you possibly can ever since we met."

"Only 'cause they're true."

Sango clears her throat. "Let's put Kagome's good features aside for now. So what are you going to do?"

I blink owlishly. "What do you mean?"

"What, so you're just going to pretend nothing happened between you two?" Sango asks incredulously.

"Obviously."

Sango growls and hangs up.

Ayame laughs awkwardly. "Kagome… do you like him?"

The question startles me. I mean, despite the irritation I feel from being around Inuyasha at times, I've always found that he can be reliable and loyal at the worst of times, so the safety that comes along with his presence has simply made me comfortable with him. But until yesterday, I'd never asked myself if I liked him in more than one way. Okay, so he's very good looking (and even smart), but… just because I acknowledge his admirable qualities doesn't mean I am obliged to be interested in him. "No. I don't. As a friend, yes, but as a boy, no."

She takes this in. Finally she says, "Will that change? Answer honestly."

I treasure Inuyasha as a male friend too much to ever look at him as a guy. "No."

"Are you sure, Kagome? Maybe, if you end up liking him, you'll only end up getting hurt if you don't seize the opportunity _now._"

"I understand what you're saying, Ayame, but…"

"I'm not trying to pressure you into making a decision. I just want to let you know that chances only come once, and then they're gone. If you don't grab him… someone else will."

* * *

Just as I arrive at the gates of Shikon, I spot Inuyasha coming from the opposite direction. I raise a hand and wave tentatively, but even though I'm certain he saw my greeting, he doesn't even spare a second glance as he continues walking.

Why am I not surprised? Isn't that his technique? To just hide and run away whenever he feels uncomfortable or scared or whatever negative emotion that he gets? Some man he is. Despite how macho he acts, he tends to always not show himself whenever he wants to avoid me. Way to be obvious, Inuyasha!

The thing is, though… _in_ school, he's not tentative or hesitant by any degree.

When I glance at him in classes every so often, he's just smiling and laughing and kidding with his friends as merrily and happily as can be.

Ayame insists that it's just a font, that it's the typical 'I'm trying too hard to act natural' mask, so leaning towards _that_ perspective, I bite the bait and call out to him during free period (some teachers are just that lazy, you know?). "Inuyasha, hey, do you have a pen I can borrow? Dang, I left all mine at home!" I just made that sound a lot cornier than it needed to be…

His head turns around from where he was chatting leisurely with his buddies. "You, the perfect-straight-A-preppy-lunatic, have forgotten her study supplies? Isn't this a sight to behold." The last part is said as more of a statement than a question; sarcasm alert.

Preppy? Lunatic? Figures that's what he would call me. "Oh, shut up, Inuyasha," I counter, not putting my heart into the threat. For some reason, I feel my stomach drop to my feet as his care-free attitude, and the way he responded to me as he usually would. And then, I feel like crying, which is beyond me. What's there to cry about?

I realize that I've been worrying and thinking and crazing about that kiss this entire weekend, while he probably hasn't even given it a second though.

To him, it was 'just a kiss' and here I was, all Drama Queen as I phone my BFFs, asking for advice, and even testing out a plan in order to find out if he's as nervous as I was about seeing him.

God, I must be close to menstruating again. To hell with PMS and the stupid, _stupid_ effects that come with it. We girls have it so hard…

Inuyasha must've noticed the heat flaming in my cheeks like a wildfire, and he tilts his head to the side. "Kagome?"

Just as I lose confidence in my ability to hold back the river that's threatening to spill out, I turn away, but not before that split second when our eyes clash and he clearly sees the upsetedness- which is not even a word- beating me in the inside. But because I tear my eyes away as quickly as it came, he might not have seen it.

I thank the heavens that this was a free period, and I quickly run outside to the hall.

And although it sounds ridiculous and naïve, for a moment, I hope that Inuyasha will come chasing after me.

But he doesn't.

In fact, I can hear him back in the classroom, resuming his conversation- voice completely regular- with his friends as if our little exchange didn't even happen.

Because this isn't a fairytale. And I _don't_ get the prince.

Not that I think Inuyasha is a prince; princes don't kiss girls for the heck of it- they do it to wake up their true love or something romantic like that. Inuyasha's the opposite of romantic. Not that I would really know, but... I read enough novels to be able to guess.

* * *

By the time school's over, I really don't feel like seeing Inuyasha again. But if he's able to smile and laugh normally in front of me, I want to be able to do that as well. So I wait.

But after forty-five minutes, I grit my teeth. He's not coming. Which is fine, sure, but letting me know would've been nice.

Then, it dawns on me that we don't walk together anymore.

He moved. I come and go to school on my own.

_Stupid_, I tell myself, fisting a hand and bringing it up to my temple. _Stupid, stupid, stupid girl._ In books, when the female role is so hung up on her boy, it didn't seem too bad to me, except for a little frustration I felt. But I always figured I would never be that girl. And here I am, waiting for someone who _knew_ he wouldn't forget that he wasn't coming. _Get a grip on yourself. You're not an air-headed love-struck teenager whose world revolves around one person!_

I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, and nausea blurs my vision.

A sharp pain in my lower stomach follows.

The legs holding me up tremble a little before loosening and resolutely bringing me down. The pavement scrapes my cheek as it slides across the ground, and although I try so hard to push myself up, my limbs refuse to listen, remaining dormant. With the still-chilly breezy of dying down winter biting at my skin, I get the urge to just crawl up and sleep like some hibernating bear. But I can't even do _that._

Managing to stuff my hand to the pocket of my skirt where my phone is, I randomly push buttons- my goal to call Sango, Ayame or my mom. I don't know if I succeeded or not because a passing-by car's headlights flash across my awkwardly sprawled body, I think, _Ah, who cares?_ and close my eyes.

* * *

"Oh, wow, Kagome," Sota sighs, shaking his head like _he's_ and adult scolding _me_- the child. "If I hadn't been walking home from soccer practice, what would've happened to you? I bet strangers would've stepped right on you and leave footprints on your forehead."

"Sorry, Sota," I apologize sheepishly, rubbing the back of my hand over my eyes. "I'm glad you found me though." Currently in my bed situated in my cozy room, I stretch out my arms. "I'm feeling better now that I'm in the house again. Can you ask Mom if there are any oranges in the kitchen?"

He tilts his head slightly, raising a brow. "Mom's not home. She's helping Gramps clean out the shrine."

Oh. "Well, then, okay, who brought me here? It clearly couldn't have been you- no matter how many sports you're doing- since you almost broke your back the last time you tried to give me a piggy back ride. Who was it? I hope you didn't hitch-hike with some weirdo." I slap a look of horror onto my face, and my younger brother sticks out a tongue at me.

"Of course not. I pulled out your phone- which was on gaming mode, for some odd reason- and scrolled through your contacts. I tried calling Sango first, because let's face it, she's more logical than any of your other friends, but when she picked up, she told me she couldn't help because she was on her way to airport for some reason. Said she was picking up a relative. She suggested I call Ayame, which I did next, but… She, uh, she was out with some guy. She said she could leave right away, but that it would take her at least half an hour. I told her that would be too long, but thanks for the thought."

Ayame was on a… date? With _who?_

Sota clears his throat and continues. "I was just about to hang up and call one of my friends in case their mom might be able to help, but Ayame said I should give Inuyasha a ring. She sounded kind of unsure, though, like it would make you feel bad or something. But then I was like, why didn't I think of that earlier? Inuyasha's so cool- of course he'll rescue my poor, dead, older sis. You were in a very odd position, by the way. It looked like you tried a belly-flop onto the cement and failed." He looks thoughtful. "I was worried, though, so I didn't really have the chance to laugh until I realized you were okay."

A failed belly-flop? That sounds pleasant. "So you called him?"

He detects the alarm in my voice. "Yeah. Wasn't it a relief that he was coincidentally free?"

"Right…" Why is it that I'm constantly relying on him? "Where's he now?"

"I think he's watching television downstairs. He said he'd leave when Mom came home, whenever that is. Isn't Inuyasha so awesome?" he grins. "I wish I had a brother like him. I'll go tell him you're awake-"

I put my hands up in protest. "N-no, that's okay!" I insist.

"Why?" He looks puzzled.

"It's unnecessary!"

The door is pushed open, and Inuyasha slips his head in. "If you don't want me to know, did you think that, maybe, it'd be a good idea to not yell so loudly?"

Seeing his face makes me wrinkle my nose involuntarily and I feel vomit and bile rising in my throat. Eyes panicked, I clasp my hands over my mouth. No, no, no, Kagome—keep it in!

Inuyasha moves closer. "Why do you look like you're going to throw up?" he says cautiously, warily.

Then I do. On his shirt.

Sota's eyes widen, mouth forming into an O.

"You just _had_ to do it on me, didn't you?" he demands angrily. "Aw, gross! Why do you always hurl on _me,_ dammit! It's like fucking déjà vu!"

Soon after that, Mom arrives, and she calls a doctor when seen my condition. He tells us that I contracted appendicitis. So I was prescribed medicine, and forced to lie in bed. _You need rest_, he said. Don't they always?

Body churning with a fever and sweat collecting on my hairline, I distortedly hum an old lullaby Dad used to sing to me. I don't remember his voice, but Mama taught me the song so I know it by heart.

Finally at peace, sleep heavies my eyelids. And then the door is thrown open and Sango enters like a hysterical madman.

"Sorry I took so long to get here, Kaggie!" she yells. "I came as fast as I could. Oh my God, are you okay? Sota told me you had cancer!" Tears collect at her eyes, and she kneels beside my bed, and grabbing my hands frantically, she rages on, ignoring my confused expression. "Don't worry- medical technology has developed so much over the years. I know they'll be able to cure your case. You'll be fine, Kags. I swear it. Have faith!"

Now I'm really lost. "Cancer?" I inquire slowly.

She smiles sadly, voice miserable. "Yeah. If it's too depressing, let's talk about something else!" Then she begins ranting, talking vigorously about random things and the only words I pick up are _aloha_, _cannibal_, and _Snoopy the dog._ Which doesn't make a whole lot of sense. But maybe that's just me. "And then the grizzly-"

"Sango!" I exclaim, cutting her off. "I don't have cancer."

That miserable look again. "Oh, Kagome… denial is always the first stage…"

"No! Like, I honestly don't have cancer. I have _appendicitis_, so I'm not sure how cancer came into the picture in the first place. I'm not going to die."

Silence.

Sango appears absolutely flabbergasted and flustered. "B-but Sota told me…"

"Obviously, that little squirt lied. Or maybe he actually thought it was cancer before the doctor confirmed that I was fine. Seriously, that kid drives me insane at the worst of times. I'm sorry we worried you, Sango. I'm flattered you got here so fast, too; hopefully without killing everyone on the roads beside you on your way."

She laughs. "Yeah, my dad was going crazy. Fortunately, no one was injured. Permanently," she adds at the end jokingly. She slumps down onto the floor, letting out a breath of disbelief. "Do you know how completely _devastated_ I was? Quite the scare you gave me, Kagome. Does Ayame know you're alright? Sota contacted her, too, right?"

"I think she's okay. But just in case, I'll call her right after. Inuyasha was the one who… you know."

Sango leans closer, eyes ablaze. "I know; I saw him in the living room. So did anything happen? Anything… romantic?"

"Well, if puking on him counts as romantic… then yes."

She makes a face. "What? _Again?_"

"Yup. I guess it's just an uncontrollable thing. A reflex reaction, I guess?"

"He must feel so honored," she comments dryly. "Whoo. What a rush."

I nod sympathetically. Sango is usually so cool, calm, collected and it's rare to see her so frenzied. She was obviously worried beyond belief. "I'm sorry," I apologize for the second time. "I really am. But out of curiosity, why were you at the airport?"

She beams. "I know it's a little delayed, but I was a bit sidetracked about your 'cancer' so I forgot to tell you." She turns her head around to face the door to my bedroom. "You can come in, now! She says she doesn't have cancer!"

I blink repeatedly when a beautiful, petite, youthful girl makes her entrance. Her long, creamy-blonde hair with black ends is braided into two, and full bangs gracefully frame her sharp, mahogany-colored eyes. Slender arms folded behind her back. That warm, big grin and mischievous facial expression. It takes a while to recognize her, because she's so strikingly pretty.

Shock causes my jaw to drop. "Kirara? Whoa, you _grew_!"

* * *

**AN:I'm so sorry -_-**

**I know I've been MIA and that this chappie was short and filler-ish. The next one will be better, though (that's not an empty promise by the way). The chapter was originally intended to be longer, but then that would be too long so I decided to cut it down. I hope you don't mind. **

**School's been so busy since summer is approaching, and we just recently finished presenting this huge performance that we've been rotating around for about two months. But yay for the warmer weather ;)**

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be up in less than three weeks, but I can't guarantee… **

**I still love you guys very much (no homo), and thanks- as always- for sticking by me! It means the world. You included, Daichi.**

**Hugs, hugs, and more hugs,**

**~Nyony**

**(PS: Dear I WANT NACHOS: this chapter must've seemed awkward, but Kirara's appearance in the story serves a purpose for Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. You'll see ^^ Also… sea squirrels? They only exist in my imagination xD)**

* * *

**Daichi: Oh, I feel great now! I love getting the chapters in my mailbox to "fix" it. I say fix in air quotes because there are almost no mistakes. So everyone, review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Bastard Pt 2

**Hmm nothing much to say this time… Well, except that I'm STILL (impatiently) waiting for summer. Summmmerrrrrr…. And that I've been EXTREMELY busy with school. If ever I haven't updated in a while, check my PROFILE. There will most likely with a reason that I've posted, so yeah ;)**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even Japanese!**

**Chapter 17: Bastard Pt. 2**

_Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Yeah, you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me_

_~The Click Five: Angel to You (Devil to Me)_

INUYASHA'S POV

Kagome can go die in a hole.

She just _loves_ causing me misery. I swear. She'll be the death of me, and when that happens, I'm going to come back as a ghost and haunt her. Well, maybe not literally, 'cause I actually like Ms. Higurashi, and if I bothered her only daughter, she'd probably freak- plus, she's my mom's best friend and even as a ghost, Mom would probably find a way to punish me.

Or worse, she'd get Sesshomaru to make fun of me for being translucent.

Or something.

* * *

"Belle couldn't help the mad tears that ran down her face; she was in love. She was in deep, and there was absolutely no way of climbing back up. And so, with her heart pounding and her hands shaking in clamor, she leaned down and as a tear drop from her pure heart dripped onto the Beast's cheek, some mysterious force pulled his body upwards into the air." Kagome narrates.

A Props person climbs up the stairs at the back of the stage and sprinkles down some glitter and confetti and the curtains close.

Koga quickly jumps up and hurries off stage.

"_Inuyasha_," Eri hisses, nudging me with her elbow sharply, "you're _on!_ Hurry up; get on stage."

Aw damn. Like seriously, who gives a flying fuck about the stupid spring play? Clearly not me, anyone who's _normal_ will gladly agree with me. Geez, the ridiculous things this school makes us do is completely beyond me.

But everyone backstage is glaring at me, and so I stick my hands in my pockets and trudge my feet towards Sango who rolls her eyes at my demeanor.

"Gosh, Inuyasha, do you have to look so… so _miserable_? You look like you've been sent to the gallows to be hung or something."

Before I can respond with a good comeback, someone pulls the goddamn curtains open and Sango hurriedly pushes me down onto the floor. "Ouch! What the hell was that for, woman?"

"Get. Into. Position," she commands darkly, eyes flashing. I don't know how Miroku puts up with it. When the lights on top click on, Sango's face blanks, and then an expression of complete disbelief and joy passes over.

What the _hell_?

"Who… who-?" she stammers, blinking owlishly at me.

Ah, I see. "I'm still Beast," I force out dryly, "… See?"

Sango puts on this taken aback face. "But, that's not possible. Y-you can't be… Could you?" She even does a little gasp at the end.

I shrug. "I don't know. _You_ tell _me_."

Mr. Myoga stands up. "CUT!" he yells. "Inuyasha, are you _trying_ to be horrible at this, or what? The performance date is coming up in less than a month! You better straighten things up with your lines and attitude, mister, or we'll get someone else to do your part."

"Please do," I mutter. "I didn't want to be a part of this whole fiasco anyway."

"Is there a reason why you're acting grumpier and more like a jerk than usual?" Sango snaps. "Everyone else is working incredibly hard to get this done, and to do it _right_. I won't tolerate you trying to ruin this for everybody! Can't you see that there's a tremendous amount of time and effort being put into this play?"

I just tilt my head back to stare at the ceiling.

Mr. Myoga just sighs. "Let's do this scene over. _Properly_, Inuyasha. Got it?"

I nod slightly.

"Is that _clear_, Inuyasha?" he tries again.

"Crystal," I spit out.

"Good."

So then Sango goes, "Who… who-?" like some confused owl again.

So in a sappy, sugary voice with my eyes all twinkly and shit, I say: "I'm still _Beast_… see?"

Sango glares silently. "But that's not possible," she grinds out. "You can't be… _Could you?_"

"Belle… it's me," I tell her, voice deep with suave. I even slap on a sarcastically romantic expression. Grabbing her hand, I place it on my hair. "Don't you see, Belle? I'm still just as fucking hairy as I was before!" I say cheerfully. "The only difference is that the twinkly confetti was actually bleach, so my brown fur turned white. Ta-da!"

"_CUT!"_

* * *

Kagome catches my arm on the way out.

"Inuyasha, could you please _try_?" she pleads. Her eyes bore into mine, and- fuck, I just wanted to grab her and fucking kiss her right then.

But I'm better than that; smarter than that. I know how to control myself. "You can't tell me what to do, Kagome. You may think you're good-girl act works on everybody, and you may _think_ that your will alone is enough to carry the whole entire _world_ on your freaking shoulders, but you're overestimating yourself. You really are."

Kagome's brown eyes widen and for a moment, I wonder if I've gone too far. But before I can start regretting my words I turn around and begin walking away. That's the solution to everything, I swear.

"Is it because of the kiss?" Kagome shrieks, voice crackling, but not because of tears: because of anger. "If you regret it so much, we can just forget it ever happened. I don't care! But you have to tell me what's going on, because you're ignoring me, and you know it!" Pause. "What? Is it because I hurled on you? Is that why you're avoiding me? Because you're so terrified I'll puke again? You have to _cooperate_ with me, damn it."

"It's not because of a stupid kiss," I growl. "And it's not your vomit either."

"So, what, you're just having an off day? Are you not feeling well? _Some_thing?"

Why can't she just shut up already? "No offense, Kagome, but is it really any of your business what's wrong? Because I don't think I have an obligation to tell you every little thing that goes on in my life."

Kagome laughs, and I blink in surprise.

"You know what you can tell me? Who are you?" she asks. "'Cause you're _not_ Inuyasha. Inuyasha, the one I know, is stubborn and stupid and idiotic, but kind and sensitive deep, deep down. He's all bark and no bite. He jokes around, teases, is mean at times, but never really means anything he says. The Inuyasha I know still came to pick me up when I'd fainted even though things between the two of us were slightly awkward because he freaking _kissed_ me and refuses to take responsibility for his actions!"

This girl seriously needed to rant.

Kagome finishes, and stops to catch her breath. But I still don't turn to face her. Because looking her in the eyes would be too hard and I wouldn't be able to get out the words I need to. "Kagome, I hate to burst your bubble, but you don't do anything about me. At all. I'd like you to stop pretending like you do."

Then I take steps away from her.

Kissing her was the first, big mistake.

Kagome was wrong; she said I wasn't taking responsibility for my actions. But I am. Because I can't allow myself to love her or even remotely _like_ her. Because it wouldn't be fair to her, and I'd just end up torturing myself.

With that thought in mind, I feel more confident, walking the halls to classes as if I don't have a care in the world.

If Miroku or Koga notice any differences in me, they keep it to themselves. They know that if I want to talk, I'll talk.

Then, of course, little miss red-hair-red-tempter storms up to me and pushes me on the shoulders.

"God, what is it with Kagome's friends and pushing me?"

"Go on a date with her," she breathes, green eyes narrowed blaringly.

I make a face. "_What_?"

Ayame backs off a bit, visibly calming down a fraction. "Go on a date with Kagome," she repeats. "Don't ask questions; just do. Because both of you are being blind and dense and the only way to get the two of you over denial stage and actually _happy_ for once is to go on a real, actual date. No strings attached. And not as _friends_ or _buddies_ or whatever Kagome calls the relationship between you two. Go as girl and boy, like regular people."

I scoff. "That's not possible."

Miroku clears his throat. "Um, that was the bell for last period, guys…"

We ignore him. "Why the hell is it not possible?" Ayame demands fiercely. "Kagome's nice, and pretty, and caring, Inuyasha. She's not a bad person at all. Would it really kill you that much to just give the two of you a try? _Just a try?_ I know you don't hate her. If the boyfriend-and-girlfriend thing doesn't work out, you can always go back to being pals or chums."

No. Not Kagome. Never with Kagome. If it was any other girl besides Kagome, maybe I'd go on a date with her. But going with Kagome could lead me to like her- in a serious way. I'm not letting that happen.

Because I _know _Kagome's nice, pretty, caring, and whatever else Ayame described her to be. That's why I don't want to hurt her. Because there's a reason why I don't date. "There's nothing wrong with Kagome. But I'm not interested. There are plenty of great guys for her. I don't have to be one of them."

Ayame's eyes glitter with tears, and I try to hold back my initial shock. Girls are so damn confusing, with their PMSing. "I think… I think Kagome _likes_ you, Inuyasha," she whispers menacingly. "She won't admit it to herself, but I've been her best friend for a while, and I can tell that what she feels for you can develop into so much _more._"

Why?

Why do they all have to make it so hard?

Why do I continuously have to play the bad guy?

Koga sees the look on my face and steps in front of me.

"Ayame, Inuyasha is really tired. Maybe it'd be good to leave him alone right now. Save this conversation for tomorrow."

Miroku starts dragging me towards chemistry.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Ayame calls. "I have a proposition for you. I know you're not willing to go with Kagome, but… maybe with this other girl we know?"

I stare at her questioningly and suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because she's just visiting Japan and is leaving soon. She said she wanted to go on a date with at least one boy before returning home. So, what do you say?"

If this will make them stop pressuring me about Kagome… "Fine."

Miroku and Koga both gape at me like fish out of water. "What?" they shout.

"Great, I'll send you the details later," Ayame says in a rushed tone. "See you later."

After she's out of sight, Miroku flicks my ear, making me almost bite off his finger. He knows how touchy I am about the ears.

"Buddy, is there something wrong with your brain? I _know_ you, man, and you would _never_- and I mean never- go on a date with a girl you don't know. You act all tough and macho a lot of the time, but I know you fear women as much as I love to grope them. Why would you agree to something as reckless as that?"

I don't answer him, and just brush past him to class.

But the reason is in my head: I'm not afraid to go on a date with a random girl like I'm afraid to go on a date with Kagome, because I know that at least with a random girl, there's no chance that I'll fall for her.

Two hours later, I push my apartment key into the lock and drag myself through the door.

Making my way into the kitchen, I poke my head into the fridge to pull out an apple. When I turn around, my mother's standing there. "Mom? You surprised me."

"How was your day?" she asks slowly.

I plop down onto the couch. "It was okay."

"Higurashi and I just got off the phone and she said Kagome was looking pretty blue. Do you know if there's any particular reason why?" She's obviously prodding.

"Nope," I reply easily. Lies just get simpler and simpler every time. Or, at least, I wish they did.

"Oh, is that so?"

I nod. "Uh huh."

She sits down beside me. "Inuyasha, you may get away with lying to your father, but it never has, doesn't, and never will work on me. Did you… turn her down? Reject her?"

She's right; lying had never ever worked on my mom. "Not exactly… Her friend asked me to ask her out, and I refused. That's it."

Mom looks so broken right about then. "Sweetie, I'm sorry…"

I smile tightly- something I do a lot around her. "Not your fault, Mom. Why do you always apologize? You know I'll never blame you."

She continues to gaze at me like a dejected puppy. "If… the circumstances were different… would you have said yes? Would you have given Kagome a try?"

I don't even want to consider any 'what-if's anymore. "Well, circumstances _aren't_ different, so there's no point in longing for what might have been and whatnot."

Mom reaches out with a slender hand and strokes my hair. "I know you. You would've said yes."

This whole day, people kept claiming to know who I am. I don't understand; I'm not that easy to read.

* * *

I'll admit that she _is_ undoubtedly gorgeous: long, pale hair that's an odd cream color, brownish-red, cat-shaped eyes. Her figure sort of reminds me of Rin- petite, slender, doll-like.

She sticks out a hand. "My name's Kirara," she beams. "And you're Inuyasha, right?"

I nod, and pull my hand from my pocket and quickly shake hands with hers (reluctantly). "Yeah."

"Sooo…. Where do you want to go? What do you want to do?"

So we go to an arcade, afterwards, the zoo, then lunch at some sushi place ('cause apparently, Kirara _loves_ sushi), and finally the park. We even drop by at a café because Kirara exclaimed that it was just too cute to pass up.

"_Hmm, I'll have… the double-fudge rainbow muffin and a vanilla-peach-and-cream milkshake. With a cherry on top, please." She flashed a set of pearly white teeth at the waiter as she handed him back her menu, who flushed bright red and quickly turned towards me. He was a gangly boy who was a little too tall and was going through that 'awkward' stage with the braces and the dandruff. He also looked pretty embarrassed to be working at a fairly girly snack bar._

_I scan the menu. The words that come up a lot are: rainbow, chocolate, cream, honey, syrup, etcetera. Eke. My manliness is threatened by the existence of this place. "Just coffee," I say. "I'll put in the sugar and milk myself."_

_The waiter (his nametag says his name is Menomaru) shuffles off to the kitchen, and Kirara smoothens a strand of her hair- which she has a lot of. It's even thicker than mine. "Japan's really beautiful, isn't it? You're lucky to live here."_

"_Where do _you_ live, if you're just visiting? I mean, you _look_ Japanese."_

"_I am. I was born here. But I immigrated to the Americas when I was four and that's my home now. But I visit Japan occasionally to see my relatives."_

_Oh. She's on vacation. "Well, you speak fluently."_

_She smiles. "Why, thank you very much. But it's probably because my parents are more comfortable with Japanese, so I get lots of practice at home. You know. What about your parents?"_

"_They're more comfortable with Japanese, too. That's why they live here."_

_Kirara laughs. "No, I meant, how are they?"_

"_They're… good. I don't really know how to describe them, but I'd have to say I'm pretty blessed. Though my half-brother is so annoying it's silly."_

_She raises a brow. "How old? Five? Seven?"_

"_Oh, no, he's probably around his early twenties. I'm not sure because I really have no interest in any matters involved with him."_

"_Oh."_

_I smirk. "Scary, isn't it."_

All in all, Kirara's pretty fun- nice, too. I find myself actually enjoying my day with her, and I feel myself loosening up and relaxing for once. She's the typical pushover- sweet and empathetic in every aspect.

Finally, with the sun setting, I offer to walk her home since that's what I'm supposed to do, as the guy. We begin walking.

"I had a lot of fun today," she gushes, smiling.

"Me, too," I say truthfully.

She perks up. "Really? Because I really like you, Inuyasha, and I'd like to see you again. If you want…?"

Oh no.

No, no, no, no, no.

Shaking my head, I kick at a rock beneath my feet. "Um, I don't think that'd be a good idea."

She deflates. "Why?"

"Because…. Because I'm in love already. With someone else." It's not a complete lie.

She tilts her head to the side. "Yet you're here. With me. Now."

"I am," I agree. "I know that sound really asshole-ish, to potentially lead you on when I wasn't really open to the idea of having a girlfriend. But I did have a good time, so thanks. And sorry if I disappointed you at the end. Um… bye, I guess."

She waves a small wave. "Bye," she sighs. "Oh, and I know the way from here, so I'll go on by myself. Bye again, Inuyasha."

I watch her half-skip-half-walk away, her polka dotted dress flapping lightly in the cool breeze.

I swear, Kagome will be the death of me one day.

She's such a bastard… Making me worry about her even when she doesn't even fucking try…

Bastard.

* * *

**AN:** **Though it did take a while for inspiration to hit, I had an immense amount of fun writing this particular chapter. I don't even know why. **

**And please don't hate Kirara- she doesn't **_**actually**_** love Inuyasha…. though that **_**would**_** be an interesting twist, wouldn't it? Haha.**

**As always, you are all very supportive and all your reviews are lovely to read. **

**Don't worry; Inuyasha and Kagome will get together some day… though I shall not reveal how soon that is coming. You'll just have to stay tuned and see.**

**Oh, and Daichi edited this so super fast! Thank her, you guys ^^**

**I have to study for a million different tests now -_-;**

**Love, love, and more love,**

**~Nyony**

**(PS: I want to have a milkshake right now… what about you guys?)**

* * *

**Daichi: Well, this is great! I also have finals to study for, but who really studies? I get along just fine. And I want a smoothie right now, for some reason. Review for this story you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18: Puppy Love

**Hello my lovelies :) **

**Of course, I'm sorry for the late update. I really am. There'd been several things going on in my life that made it more hectic than a shopping spree on Black Friday. **

**By the way, for all my readers/reviewers who like to ask me questions or just talk to me in general, please sign up and make an account! I'd love to speak to all of you, and it'd be so much simpler if you had an account… I WANT NACHOS, that includes you ;)**

**I also happened to reach 300 reviews! Thank you all so much. The two main people responsible for that achievement are 1411alexis and I WANT NACHOS so feel free to ask for something, though I have to cheat a little and warn you that it depends, since I've already planned the entire story, and I cannot change the course of the plot. But thank you incredibly- you're amazing~**

**Now on with the chap ^.^**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, would I be here? I think not :)**

**Chapter 18: Puppy Love**

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Coz she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks  
no it don't break even, even no. _

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces…_

_~The Script: Breakeven_

KAGOME'S POV

"He says he's already in love with someone else," Kirara explains, sprawled across Ayame's bed in a too-casual demeanor, munching on a box of strawberry pocky while watching a cheesy chick-flick on Ayame's flat screen. Of course, Kirara. Of course. "But he didn't mention who."

Sango purses her lips, deep in thought. "So he _wasn't _interested in you?" she repeated, just to make sure she'd gotten it right.

"Well, at first it was really awkward because he seemed all angry and stuff, but after he loosened up a little, he turned out to be a real gentleman. Surprisingly. He was actually fun to be around. But no, he wasn't dying to kiss me or anything. It was like those trial dates where two friends try going out, but there ends up being no chemistry, so to speak."

Ayame leans forward, steals a pocky, and sticks in into her mouth. "And you used the line we asked you to?" she mumbles, chewing. So it sounded like this: "Any yew pewsed ta line wee assed yew?"

Kirara nods, busily munching away, enchantingly glittering mahogany eyes glued to the television like a moth to a flame. "I told him I liked him, just like how we practiced, and that's when he said he was in love with someone else. So I pretended to seem deflated and made my way here. The end. Sorry I couldn't really be of much use, Kagome. But on the brighter side, the person he said he loves might be you, you know?"

I smile thinly, though I tried not to. "Or maybe he only said that to let you down gently. The whole, 'it's not you, it's me' thing. Oldest story in the book."

Kirara drags her gaze away from the movie to look at me in a sympathetic manner. "You should try confessing to him directly. Inuyasha's _clearly_ not the smoothest with words, so _you _go ahead and make the first move."

Sango nods vigorously. "She's right, Kaggy. The fact that Inuyasha wasn't attracted to Kirara made the plan a success. Trust me, he's fallen deep, and he would probably jump of the Tokyo Tower for you if you said the word. I can see the way his eyes soften when he's near you, and even Miroku says-"

Oh dear, not again. "You guys!" I protest weakly. "Who said that I even liked him in the first place? You're jumping to conclusions." They all glare at me with such venom that I withdraw. "Okay, so _maybe_ I've had a tiny, unconscious crush on him, but that doesn't mean anything special. Doesn't everyone have crushes in high school? I'm being completely selfish by forcing all of you to help me with my stupid 'love endeavor' so let's put an end to this. I admit to my infatuation. But that's where the story ends."

Let's face it. Falling for him? Kind of inevitable, considering my circumstances. Guy moves in. The guy's hot. His mother befriends mine, and hot guy and I end up spending wads of time together. It's so typical that in the end, my crush is unrequited. Then again, I deserved it. My punishment for crossing the boundaries.

So what if Inuyasha's smile makes my knees feel slightly funny?

So what if his embrace is warmer and sweeter than boiling honey?

So what if he's probably the only male alive who wouldn't immediately try to ditch me after being vomited upon?

So what if our kiss is the kiss I want to have for the rest of my life?

_So what if I love Inuyasha?_

I didn't think I did. A part of me still denies it. But I figured, why the hell would I worry so much about someone I didn't immensely care about? If I didn't love him, what does it matter to me whether he opens up to me or not? This is just how love is supposed to be, I suppose: irrational, stupid and hopeless.

But I refuse to be the naïve, love-struck teenager who falls at her knees before her guy like some pitiful damsel in distress.

No matter what happened, I will _not_ be that girl.

I mean, come on: the whole swooning act? _So_ not for me. I'll just end up making a fool of myself.

* * *

When I walk through the school gates the following morning, the first sound that greets my ears is the elegant verbal expression of Ayame's colorful vocabulary. Which is a very, _very _bad sign.

"Hey! Ayame!" I call, running over to where Sango is giving Ayame repetitive, soothing pats to her back. They look up and I see concern flash across Sango's warm, brown eyes. "Who did you beat up this time, Ayame?"

She scowls. "No one. But I sure as hell want to— _need _to. Fuck, I'm _going_ to!"

I wince. "What's wrong, Ayame?"

Pausing, her eyebrows furrow a little as she stares at me, an apology embedded in those emerald irises. What's with all the pity I've been getting? What, did Inuyasha, like, broadcast to the world that he's not interested in me or something?

"It's just… I'm so _pissed_… At him… and me…"

Blinking owlishly in confusion, I tilt my head. "I really do wish I knew what you were talking about."

Sango sighs, flicking Ayame's ear, making her growl wolfishly, no pun intended. "This little hot-head had to go blabber off her big mouth to Inuyasha, that's what happened. And then he-"

Whoa.

Wait, _what?_

_WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?_

"Hey, excuse me for a moment, but what exactly did you tell him, Ayame?" I demand. "You better not have said something that made me sound stupid or-"

Ayame visibly deflates, spirit shrinking, luminous eyes glistening and pleading. Damn it. I can never get or stay angry at her when she pulls a face like that! Curse myself for having such adorable and irresistible best friends. "I said that you loved him and that he should ask you out."

"In l-love with him,? I asked, choking a bit on the 'L' word. What did I do to land myself in an unbelievably exasperating soap opera? The dramatic, sentimental stuff only happen in books and movies. I should know: that's _my_ forte.

Damn it.

Things are supposed to be so much _simpler_ in real life. What the hell's wrong with me?

I suppose I just happen to be the exception.

From the uncomfortable looks on their faces, I take a wild guess and decide that, while the chance of any normal friendship-relationship between Inuyasha and I has already been squashed and shattered into a million different pieces, nothing could really go too wrong. "So there's more, right? Alright, spill; what else is there?"

Ayame closes her hands into fists. "He's an asshole, Kagome. Don't even bother wasting your time on a jerk like him. I shouldn't have tried to intervene and help you two—he doesn't deserve you in the slightest. Because while you have your faults and flaws, at least you're a genuine person at heart. Inuyasha is an unfeeling bastard who couldn't be any vaguer. He can go fall into a ditch! I _hate_ him! I actually thought he was different, Kagome. I thought…" She smiles bitterly, surprisingly me. "But I screwed up and scared him off."

I open my mouth, a million different questions on the tip of my tongue, but Sango quickly jumps in.

"What Ayame was _trying_ to say, is that as a result of her mindless chatter, Inuyasha ran off like a little boy and grabbed himself the first girlfriend he could."

Ah. I get it now.

"So basically, Inuyasha's dating Kikyo," I summarize shortly and smartly, feeling shockingly calm and not taken aback at all. "Did I get it right?"

My friends nod, and Sango hooks a thumb over her shoulder. "That's why everyone's frenzied today. That, and the overdose of coffee. They're totally absorbed in the hottest new couple. It's absolutely ridiculous, in a way. You'd think they'd never seen a couple before in their entire lives or something; they're making it such a big deal, when it's really not. It makes me wonder if the majority of our school population has way too much time on their hands."

"Did you really expect anything different?" I add dryly. "Well, now we know who our prom king and queen are going to be a couple years from now. Wow. My life is so predictable, it's sad."

Sango makes a disgusted face. "When I think about the fact that I have to pretend to be in _love_ with that donkey for our spring play, I get the urge to hurl. What he did the _worst_ and most _hurtful_ way possible to reject a girl's feelings. But you know what I know for certain? I am sick and tired of seeing his oh-so-perfect face. The next time you like someone, you're going to like someone _right_. Ayame, here, is going to make sure of that. Isn't that correct, Ayame, dear?"

"Shut up," Ayame mutters, rolling her eyes. "Stop trying to make me feel bad, Sango. I can see right through that itty bitty plan of yours, and it ain't workin' so quit it before I have to force you!"

"Psshh, you couldn't do _shit_ to me," Sango scoffs.

"Oh, I love you both," I sigh, wrapping my arms around their necks, effectively cutting off their argument… by choking them. I swear Ayame's eyes practically bulged like a bug's. "But sometimes, I worry about both of your sanities… Promise me you'll get some help?"

"Ka-go-me!" Sango sings dangerously, reminding me of old times.

Old times where boys were the least of my worries.

I'm still so young. I don't need this drama. And as horrible as it sounds, I don't _need_ Inuyasha. And he clearly doesn't need me. Although Kikyo isn't my favorite crayon in the box, if they're happy together, then the best of luck to them, I guess. I'll even bring in a box of chocolates (not poisoned) on their wedding day. If they even make it that far.

Yes, this is how it's meant to be: the popular girl gets the popular guy.

The lame best friends find their matching dorky princes in aluminum armor.

And they all live happily ever after.

Until someone, of course, dies.

* * *

After that, I avoid thinking about Inuyasha. Successfully, too, I'll add. Being so outrageously busy _does_ have its… 'benefits.' If even that.

On rare occasions, Inuyasha and I do encounter each other, as we still attend the same high school, and due to the ever-lasting friendship between our mothers.

We exchange greetings, talk politely, smile, laugh, play along as if we were just two family friends, nothing awkward or _real_ between them. The way it should've been since the day we met.

When we act so distant and stranger-like to one another, Inuyasha even seems _nice._

Am I stupid for wishing that he'd treat me rudely again?

Uh, _yes._

But it's not fair for me to wish for something so idiotic, since I'm unable to act like my regular self in front of him either.

But maybe he's not forcing himself to be civil in front of me. Maybe Kikyo changed him. You never know, after all. Besides, even I have to agree with the rest of the students at Shikon High that the two of them make a cute pair.

At first, both were stiff next to one another, as if only _pretending_ and _saying_ that they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Which Ayame was convinced _was_ the case.

But as days slowly ticked on, they loosened up a bit, and the more and more I saw them, the more in love they appeared to be. Inuyasha's arm was always slung around Kikyo's shoulders, and she was constantly smiling up at him, eyes warm and sparkling. Scary and cringe-worthy, but… sweet.

I thought I must be delusional for actually falling for Kikyo's 'nice act' but with every time I look at her beaming face, the less positive I become of my resolve on Kikyo's twisted personality. How can a girl who stares at a boy so… wholly and sweetly and _lovingly_ be faking? Whether she's evil or not, it's hard to believe that her relationship with Inuyasha is feigned.

But what's truly amazing is that although they obviously like each other on a sincere level, they don't overdo it, make a scene for attention, or make out in public. They're such a _real_ couple, joking around with each other lightly and not too frequently, which in most cases would start to annoy people with time.

Now that they're together, I—Kagome Higurashi—the girl who was caught on camera by some stalker newspaper-club-boy was long forgotten, and honestly, I can't say I minded.

Even Sango and Ayame drop their resentment for Inuyasha. Somewhat.

Well… no, not really. Knowing them, they'd hold a grudge against him till the end of time.

"You're kidding me," Kirara says, chomping on a bar of chocolate. (How does she absorb all those sweets without gaining a single pound? Unbelievable.) "So, what, I went on that date with him for nothing? He just... randomly asked some other chick out and left you in the dust? That's horrible! And he seemed like such a gentleman, too. Bummer."

That was Kirara's initial first reaction when we updated her on my 'love life.'

"It wasn't as big of a deal as it sounds. He's just… not smooth with words, like you said. In fact, he even reads a lot, but he doesn't like to admit it… for example, he quoted from _the Princess Bride_ before. I've told you guys he's actual a genius, right? But that he doesn't apply himself?"

"Yep, Kags, we've heard," Ayame chirps. "More than once."

"Wait, hold up!" Kirara protests. "So the girl he said he was in love with was not Kagome, but another person? Oh my _gosh_, this is getting kind of complicated, isn't it?"

Sango rolls over, lying on the edge of her bed. "Not really."

Kirara smacks her cousin gently. "It _is_ so! Because I have this theory…" She stops, staring at me. "Hey, Kagome, did you know I'm going back to America tomorrow morning?"

Startled by her change in topic, I raise my brows. "Huh?"

"I'm going back home. In the morning. Tomorrow."

"What? Hey, that can't be right! We haven't even seen each other that much! What about our agreement to introduce you to Rin?"

She smiles sadly. "Aww, Kaggy, don't get teary. You know I'll visit."

"Yeah, but the last time you said that was five years ago," I sniffle.

Reaching over, she envelops me in a hug. Kirara smells like cupcakes, rainbows, and ribbons. If ribbons and rainbows had scents, anyway. I'm going to miss her bright neon socks, polka-dotted dresses, bows (which she glues onto _everything_), and her sweet-pea perfume… a fragrance that she uses so religiously, it might as well be named after her.

"I'll try to get away from Mom and Dad more often so I can sneak away to visit you guys. Maybe I'll get to meet that 'Rin' person next time. She sounds extremely interesting. I think we'd get along."

"Oh, trust me, you would," Sango mumbles under her breath.

"But as an apology to Kaggy for not being of any help to her on her conquest of love, I'll have a farewell-for-now gift ready for you by the time I leave to catch my plane. And I keep my promises."

"_I_ should be the one giving _you_ the present; _you're_ the one who's leaving! Don't bother—"

"Alrighty then! Be prepared for the impact of my supreme awesomeness."

* * *

**AN: Alright, so I made some minor changes: added a few things here and there, made it a tad bit longer.**

**This is the second upload of this chapter, because the last one was too disgraceful. I'd been forced to rush the content due to the fact that I was going on vacation and wouldn't be able to update there.**

**Thank you to Daichi! Seriously, she fights the battle of grammar for me. Super cool.**

**As always, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter… maybe-sort-of-kind-of liked it? :)**

* * *

**Daichi: Yes, I fight the battle of grammar pretty good, don't I? Well, I hope you guys liked the new-and-improved version of the chapter, so to speak. See ya in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: So Over It Get Over It

**So I am now back from my vacation :-) **

**Please don't tell me I update too slow. I really try to stay loyal to my stories and my readers so it actually does get a bit hypocritical. **

**There are so many of you, though, who are, like, supportive beyond belief, making me smile even when I know my updates can only be slow.**

**One of those people isYuuki-Chan64(Sara) who's been by me ever since I can remember joining the fanfiction family :D Her birthday was on July 20th and she deserves every (belated) birthday wish she can get! **

**This chapter is dedicated to you, girl ^.^**

**And PS: chapter 18 has been updated. If you'd like to reread it, please go ahead.**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: AHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter 19: So Over It **

_How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

_~Counting Crows: Accidentally in Love_

INUYASHA'S POV

I remember the first time I encountered Kikyo.

It'd been several days following the 'newspaper incident' involving Kagome. I hadn't been in a particularly good mood (am I ever?) and was grudgingly making my way to first period, debating silently on whether I should just ditch. I decide against it. Kagome would kick my ass.

I'm so whipped.

Someone crashed into me then, slamming into me head on and falling straight on their behind with a _thud _while the stack of papers and textbooks flew out of her arms and spilled all over the floor around her. Followed by a string of… _elaborate_ cursing, so to speak.

Pleasant.

"The good times just keep on coming, don't they?" she spat, finishing, grabbing a nearby book and hurling it at the wall.

I winced. "And here I thought _I _was having the rough morning. Having a nice day, Mary Sunshine?"

She froze, as if just realizing that someone else was in her ten mile radius. She raised her head slowly, and when I crouched down, arms crossed, so that we'd be eye-to-eye, she started sniffling, and the stench of raw saltiness slammed into my face like that history textbook hitting the bricks—hard and unexpected.

_Oh, crap._

Thus began the waterworks.

At first, the look on her face was the one of utter confusion, eyes round and wide, like a deer caught in headlights. She'd opened her mouth, as if to blurt out an excuse. After all, good girls don't cuss the way she did. They're not violent, don't throw things without good reason. Or maybe that's just what she made of herself. But then, she'd closed her mouth, hands going limp with exhaustion, as if deciding that I wasn't worth it. Or maybe she just didn't have the patience for another lie.

Everyone knew who she was.

She was 'Kikyo': the girl who had everything… the brains, the money, the looks, the heart. Nice to everyone, prettier than beyond average, with enough money to buy the school and grades for at least five scholarships. She was known to be first pick for a lot of the sports teams as well. Class president, might I add?

I was never fooled by it for a minute. No one—and I mean _no_ one—is that fucking perfect.

And though I didn't even know her, I felt of pang—of something. I didn't know what it was. Pity? Sympathy? I didn't do that shit. But I felt sorry nonetheless. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that her make-up was running down her face so it looked like she was crying black blood. Scary.

So I reached into the pocket of my pants and dug for something she could wipe her make-up-streaked face with. I came up with nothing.

"Sorry, but I don't have a tissue. You might wanna stop by the washroom before going into class."

She abruptly stopped crying.

"I…" Her voice shook, so she cleared her throat and tried to laugh, as if she wasn't just bawling seconds ago. "I don't know what came over me!" she said, all cheerful and innocent, rubbing the back of head sheepishly. "You know us girls: we're all drama queens. It is what it is." She started laughing again, and her face looked like it was about to crack, the way she was forcing herself to smile so big.

I just watched her laugh for a while before I began collecting her fallen papers. "You can stop. There's no one else around to judge you. And I, frankly, do not give a flying fuck about whether you're perfect or not. So just stop."

So she _did_ stop, laughter immediately dying. She dropped the smile, and drew her eyes away. For a while, neither of us said anything. Finally, she spoke up. "You're cruel."

I scoffed. "For what? Picking up your papers and listening to you wail? I'll say. Yup. That's _totally_ cruel."

She glared, eyes burning with rage. "I _hate_ you. You can go to hell."

"What did I _do_?" I demand. "You can't hate someone for no reason, bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch! You know very well what I mean. You're going to fucking tell everyone what just happened. That I swear, that I'm not the person everyone thinks I am. You want to destroy me so that you can become more popular! Don't think I don't know how you people think! You're going to try to get close to me, to use me for your perverted fantasies, so you can dump me _and_ my heart afterwards! Well guess what? I'm not falling for it!"

I put the papers down in front of her and stick my hands in my pockets. "I wasn't going to tell anyone," I say flatly. "And no offense, but I'm not interested in getting in your pants. If you're going to talk about perverts and their fantasies, badmouth Miroku, not me. Seducing you was never in my priorities. Not even on my list, actually." Then I walked away, leaving her in the middle of the ground, the air perfectly still as she soaked up my words.

We didn't talk much after that. She would smile at me upon brief meetings, waving her hand high in the air as she sang a 'good morning!' to me. I never acknowledged her.

This one time, though, after gym, she came up to me with this happy-go-lucky grin and held out a box.

I stared at it, then slowly raised my gaze. "What's this?"

"It's a gift. To say 'thank you' for that day. I don't know what came over me, really. I'm usually more in control of my emotions. So here. Accept my kind gesture of appreciation."

"No, thank you." I tried walking away, but she stepped into my path.

"Why not?" she bit out. "I'm trying to be nice."

"Yeah, that's the thing. You're _trying_. Not actually _are._ I hate fake people. A fact that will soon become clear."

The 'fake' part was what sent her hand flying across my face in a whirlwind of frustration.

I just gaped, shocked. "Did you just _bitch-slap_ me?"

Kikyo just put her hands on her hips, shrugging. "You deserved it."

"_Bitch_."

"Name-call all you want, you big baby," she snapped, stomping a foot on the ground like some angry PMS-ing ogre. "Ooh, you are going to _get_ it," she threatened. "I hate you, hate you, _hate_ you so goddamn much!"

Where have I heard this before?

It's like déjà vu. Except Kagome doesn't go for the whole foot-stomping thing.

She then folded my 'gift' under her arm and stormed away.

That was my last interaction with Kikyo before I pretty much emotionally stabbed her.

* * *

The day after my date with Kirara, before the bell for first period rang, that red-headed nutcase with a monster of a temper marched up to me again, which was something I'd unfortunately become accustomed to.

"She loves you," she breathed.

_What? _"I love me, too," I reply jokingly. _No, just stay away. Don't say any more. Just leave it there. Don't go on. Seriously. _"Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Please, ask her out!"

I glare at her. "You said you wouldn't push it if I went on that date with Kirara! Don't go back on your word, Ayame. You may be Kagome's friend, but I _hate_ fickle girls. What part of 'I'm not interested' do you not freaking _understand?_ You can't force someone to like someone else! When are you going to fucking get a clue?"

"_You_ kissed _her_, asshole-douche-bag-scum-sucking-jack-ass," she all-but-hissed. "You can't just _do_ something like steal a girl's first freaking kiss and leave her high and dry!"

"What are you, reality-deprived? As if that 'first kiss' bullshit matters to anyone anymore? I've stolen lots of girls' first kisses. Deal with it!" Well, she doesn't know I'm lying, right? What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Yeah, but…" Ayame deflated, looking torn. "Kags always tells us, 'Inuyasha acts all tough and stuff, but deep down, he's a good guy that nobody sees because he doesn't give them a chance to.' She believes in you. And the reason why I'm pushing you isn't because I want to torture you or force happiness on you. You're pulling away from her not because you don't like her but because there's something or someone in your way."

"You're right."

Ayame paused, hesitant. "I am?"

"There _is_ someone in the way. The girl I like. I'm sure Kirara's told you about it, didn't she?"

Then, because I had nothing else to say, I turned around and took off, trying my hardest not to sprint. That would be awfully suspicious.

I planned to go home right after that, but on my way to the gates, I bumped into Kikyo. Oh, splendid. Spectacular.

"Whoa, what's the hurry, Inuyasha?" she said with that shiny, everybody-loves-me smile. She wasn't surrounded by a crowd, which was rare. I never saw her without her adoring fans nearby to gaze at her with awe.

Seeing her gave me an out: Kikyo would be the answer to all of my problems!

"Kikyo, go out with me."

She paused. "Excuse me?"

"Be my girlfriend. _Temporary _girlfriend."

Kikyo burst out laughing. "You _wish_, buddy. I'm not easy. I don't spread my legs for attention and though I'm flattered, you're not my type."

I rolled my eyes. Figured. Didn't I already make it clear that I didn't want to go 'between her legs?' "You have a _type._ Isn't that a bit mean? You're narrowing down your options, you know. Just say yes. A chance like this—an extremely good looking and perfect-in-every-aspect guy asking you out single handedly—is one of a lifetime. Grasp it. Embrace it."

She wasn't amused. "Oh, get _lost_, Inuyasha. You're such a little, whiny, conceited bitch. I don't need it."

I threw her a glance. "And this is coming from…?"

I admit the whole 'I'm so amazing and you'd be lucky to have me' thing was a bit too much, but whatever it takes. Whatever it takes. I don't care if that means making myself look like a narcissistic asshole. It wouldn't be the first time, right? Don't answer that.

"Whatever. So I'm cocky. So what? I have every right to be. I work for it—I _deserve _it. I _work_ for my grades, my reputation, my appearance. You think it all comes easy, like a snap of the fingers, don't you? I've trudged through my entire _life_ to get me to where I am today. So don't think for one flipping second that I've been pigging off my parents' money. Because even _that_ takes effort."

I pretended to wave it off with a flick of my hand. "Yeah, yeah, that's all very nice, but save the sob story for someone who cares. So, will you go out with me?"

She let out a breath of exasperation. "Did you hear _anything_ I just said?" she snapped.

Nodding, I quickly revolved my head, looking around, making sure Kagome was far from sight. She was. Good.

Kagome is _going_ to get over me, whether she likes it or not. I mean, I don't understand why Ayame was so determined. What's so fucking special about me anyway, that she thought that it was either me for Kagome or no one? I don't get it. _Women._ The whole 'first love' concept is so disgustingly overrated."So what _is_ your type, then?" I bit out impatiently.

She hesitated, then her eyes softened, a smile slowing tilting her lips. Oh boy. "Someone kind," she said finally, voice light. "Someone who'll take care of me, who'll know my flaws—_know_ that I'm imperfect—yet will love me anyways. Someone who won't let the prejudices of others affect his feelings for me. I need a man like that."

"Look, I'm not typically the _nice_ guy (here, she mumbled, 'no kidding' but I chose to ignore that, therefore proving my point). But I know your imperfections, right? I know you're an insensitive, moody liar. Yet I'm still standing here asking you out, aren't I?"

Kikyo stares at me for some seconds, taking it all in. "Have a nice day, Inuyasha," she told me impassively, and turned to leave.

And what I was about to do next was probably one of the worst, most disgusting things a guy could ever do.

But desperate situations called for desperate measures. Seriously.

"Kikyo," I called, "if you don't go out with me, I'll let the entire school population know who you really are."

Yup. I blackmailed Kikyo so I could use her for my scheme. Smooth.

I know, I know. If anyone knew, they'd want to kill me (except, maybe, my mom). Oh well. I'll just have to attempt to make up for my sin by treating Kikyo with as much respect as I can possibly manage without vomiting.

She froze, and spun around to gape at me, at a loss for words. There were flames burning in her eyes, murderously. "You wouldn't. I don't believe you. You, yourself, said you wouldn't!"

She was completely right, of course. Even if someone paid me a million bucks, I never would've been able to do what I just claimed to. I wasn't _that_ heartless; I couldn't ruin someone's life like that. But Kikyo didn't know I was bluffing. "Oh, I so would, though. Do you _really_ want to try me? Would you really want to take that risk? I know I wouldn't, not when my flawless life is on the line."

Her eyes morphed from fury to despair, which made my insides swim with guilt. I mean, Kikyo was _exceptionally_ devious, but she was still a girl.

"Inuyasha, please…" she begged, tiredly, not knowing what else to say.

Darn it all. Why do I _always_ have to be the bad guy? Like honestly, it's all just a huge fucking cycle that never stops! "I swear I'm not that horrible. I wouldn't hit you, I wouldn't touch you. I won't even hold your fucking hand if that'd make you uncomfortable. I just have to be _not—_available right now."

"You stupid, _stupid_ jock. You just want me as your girlfriend so you can show me off like some shiny toy to all your stupid jock _friends_ so you can be the 'it' guy."

I didn't have anything to say to that. After all, wasn't that, in fact, what I needed her for? So that people (Kagome and her annoying friends who don't know when to LET GO) would hear about 'us' as a couple? "Please" was all I could force out. The word that everyone seems to be using lately.

And just like that, Kikyo gave up, shoulders slumping with defeat. "Fine. You fucking win, you fucking bastard."

Thanks for that, Kikyo. Thank you for making me feel even better about myself than I already do. You sure know how to make a guy feel special.

* * *

For a while after that, my 'relationship' with Kikyo was… _difficult._

Why? Very simple: she acted as if simply being near be made her nauseous. She introduced to her friends, dubbing me as her boyfriend, and played the part of the perfect girlfriend in front of company. She acted so well that I almost even believed her myself. Almost, but not quite. Because I knew her better than she knew herself. Or maybe that was just what I thought. I mean, who was I to say I understood the feelings and complex emotions of others when I couldn't even sort out my own?

But Kikyo was… different. She wasn't all-too-loving, an open book, or a pushover like Kagome was. She wasn't driven, freakishly stable, and naturally athletic like Sango was. She wasn't hardheaded, enthusiastic, and overly exaggerated as Ayame was. Kikyo was right: in time, it became clear that everything she did, she did with great effort. A week after dating, she told me that she didn't have anything she was particularly good at, that because she was sure there was nothing special she was gifted with, she had to work hard at everything, hoping she would eventually find what it was she wanted to spend her life doing. And that in itself was admirable in its own way. Maybe enough to earn my genuine respect.

I guess Kikyo realized I'd meant what I'd said: that I wouldn't humiliate or corrupt her. Soon—in public, of course—she started linking her arm with mine, or leaning against me, and even wrapped her arm around my waist.

Each time she did, I glanced at her with an expression that read: _what the hell are you doing?_ And then she'd smile arrogantly at me, batting her eyelashes, playing coy and ignoring my silent questions. It became slightly easier being around her. It was unbelievably annoying how big of a deal people made it, but because we both had mutual understandings of the other person to a certain extent, our 'friendliness' (so to speak) wasn't so strained anymore.

In fact, it was ALMOST as if we'd become… friends?

On that note, dealing with Kagome afterwards was surprisingly easy as well. She would smile or give me a nod upon accidental stumbling upons in the corridors. In fact, she didn't even bring up the subject of Kikyo, or my dating her, even when we saw each other outside of school, too, due to the whole 'moms' issue. Kagome didn't look bothered by me or Kikyo in the slightest… almost relaxed. As if me being out of the romantic picture was just what she needed to get her life back on track.

And maybe it was, because soon after, she joined the swim team.

I'd been initially surprised, but Miroku (who heard from Sango) told me that because Kagome had surprisingly outstanding times despite lack of much experience and wanted to heighten the chances of a scholarship, the coach agreed to put her on the team. She'd been placed in the second string, but was promised that if she worked hard and was consistent with her times, there was a good chance that she could move her way up to first.

I remember flipping through my elementary yearbook, finding her profile. 'Swimming/splashing' had been listed under _Hobbies._

There was also that time when she'd gotten drunk and I had to force her into the passenger seat of my precious car. She'd been commenting on my breath and pushing the issue of a kiss, but then suddenly, she'd blurted out: Pool. _"When my dad was alive, we loved to splash around in a pool together in the summer time. I always had fun—we always had fun. In the yearbook for when I was younger, I wrote that as one of my hobbies. But the truth is I hate the water. I have ever since Dad died," _was what she'd said subsequently.

Then she threw up.

... not my favorite memory.

But that was not the point. The point was, she'd made it clear she gave up on water in general, due to the traumatic loss of her father. What had made her change her mind? Or rather, _who_? Was it that easy to just… overcome your fear and hatred for something that lingered with the memory of someone deceased you'd been close to? Was that even possible?

Apparently it was, because shortly after, Kagome joined the Band as well, her instrument being the flute. The injury with her hand no longer fazed her, I suppose. All that ice-cream and sappy rom-com films the next day all contributed, in the end.

I never did end up beating up Koharu, who was the student Kagome's friends said was responsible for Kagome's incident. I'd recently discovered that Koharu is one of Kikyo's 'best friends' and hangs around us all the time, so while I can't show my distaste for her openly, I still occasionally throw her the stink eye.

Life was getting surprisingly better from the confusing, guilt-tripping, hateful place that it was only weeks ago:

1: my girlfriend isn't _totally_ stuck-up, bitchy, and irritating. Maybe.

2: Kagome and I are back to being friends. Kind of. Okay, probably not. But she doesn't want to kill me…?

3: Kagome's friends don't look like they want to kill me every time I catch them glaring at me.

4: Well… actually, I can't think of a fourth one at the moment.

The only crappy thing going on right now is the fact that Miroku is PMSing like a bitch (he should get to know Kikyo- they'd get along just fine), constantly whining and complaining to me. Both he and Koga were wary when I told them of Kikyo, but otherwise than feeling a bit sorry for Kagome, they seemed fine with it.

Until Miroku showed up the next morning, looking completely ticked off; Sango had broken up with him right after school.

Miroku was always in a bad mood when his relationship with Sango is 'off' rather than 'on' but I figure they'll work it out somehow. They always do, don't they?

As for Koga… after one 'not-really-date-just-hanging-out' he had with Ayame at some street fair when Kagome had gotten 'cancer' (or so Sango thought) or whatever, they hadn't talked. In fact, I overhead Ayame telling Kagome about some guy in her fourth period that she was semi-interested in.

Maybe the peace I was so sure was mine will be harder to keep after all.

* * *

**AN: I know there was barely any romance or any sort whatsoever besides mild Inu/Kik (don't kill me), but this chapter **_**was**_** mandatory and not a filler, so although I know there may be some disappointment that Inu and Kags aren't making up just yet, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway :) I thought I would have a very difficult time writing it since it is a Kikyo oriented chapter, but it was surprisingly fun. I'm still not sure why, though, actually.**

**I mentioned in some previous chapter that Kikyo was not a villain in my story. I'm sure you guys are beginning to see what I meant by that. **

**Daichi's stories are well on their way as well. Want to see what I mean? Go find out yourselves!**

**REMEMBER: my profile will be somewhat constantly updated involving when I can update so please check there whenever you have questions about a late chapter.**

**THANK YOU for being… you! Cheesiness FTW ^.^**

**See you soon,**

**Nyony :D**

* * *

**Daichi: Ok, so I **_**am**_** a little frustrated because there was nothing "shell-shocking" except for Inuyasha using Kikyo and me wanting to beat him up 'cause he's being SUPER-STUPID but I know that Nyony must have something for the next chapter. I believe in her and in Inuyasha and Kagome! Review you guys and tell her you love it when she updates!**

* * *

**Nyony: You guys will have to be a little patient :) Inuyasha and Kagome are both stubborn egg-heads, so... yeah. And I also want to try to include the other pairings in my future chapters. We haven't seen Rin in a while, have we? She's coming up xD**


	20. Chapter 20: SPECIAL Sweet Serendipities

**Hello hello! :) **

**Okay, so if you've read my profile, you would know that my computer charger had to be replaced, and I couldn't do any writing until then. Without the charger, my computer dies in, like, a minute. So all that's been fixed and I'm back with this chapter! **

**Fluffyedi****: You are too sweet! Thank you so much for your kind, supportive words and for reading this story! It really does mean a lot that so many of you are actually taking the time out of your day to view my little ol' story. And yay for soap operas ^^ They are quite fun, aren't they?**

**I WANT NACHOS****: Greetings friend~ My life is good- immensely busy, but good. Thanks for asking. You?**

_***ATTENTION* all forms of money involved in this story will be in dollars. I'm not familiar with yen, the Japanese currency, so dollars it is. I apologize for the inconvenience.**_

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: Maybe on my birthday…**

**Chapter 20: SPECIAL- Sweet Serendipities**

_So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you!  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight:  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool._

_~P!nk: So What_

SANGO'S POV

"_You know what the best cure for heartache is?"_

_Kagome looks up from her bag of chips, licking the tip of her index finger where all the sour cream had accumulated. Gross. "What?" she inquires distractedly. "Holy crap, my arms and legs are crazy-sore from the conditioning Coach made us do yesterday at gym. I can't even feel 'em right now-"_

_I clear my throat. She gives a sheepish glance. _

"_As I was saying, there are a few things that helps any girl get over a bad relationship. The first being: ice-cream."_

"_I love ice-cream even when my heart _isn't_ broken," Ayame mutters, shoving a handful of cheese-balls into her mouth. Gross. "I mean, let's be honest, who _doesn't_ love ice-cream?"_

_Kagome looks thoughtful. "People who are lactose intolerant?" she suggests._

_Ayame shrugs. "True. I feel kind of bad for them, don't you? I mean, they can't eat anything with milk. There are seriously missing out. Muffins, cakes, chocolate…"_

"_It is a bit unfortunate, definitely, but soy-"_

_I interrupt until this conversation turns into an entire debate regarding lactose intolerants. "I don't mean regular ice-cream you buy at WacDonalds. Buckets and buckets of ice-cream straight out of the tub. That's good stuff right there."_

_Ayame quirks a brow, not amused. "I don't see how that'll make someone feel better about herself. Eating that much ice-cream will only make you bloat, therefore lowering your self-esteem further. That's not what Kagome needs."_

_I roll my eyes. "That's the point. You have to binge- treat yourself. Cry yourself to sleep while watching Titanic and all that. Then, you pull yourself together, work out like mad to burn off all the excess weight, and create a whole new you. Now, listen very carefully, Kagome. I'm going to list the things you must do to ensure that you can start fresh. Are you ready?"_

_Her eyes swivel hesitantly. "Umm… I guess I am…?" she replies, sounding like the words were spoken simply for my sake. Moving on._

"_First: inhale a gallon of five different flavored ice-cream as well as gummy worms, sour candy, chocolate, and anything else that you would normally hold back on. This step must be carried out while watching various rented DVDs."_

_Ayame lets out a snort. "Typical. You just can't get any cornier than that. Would you like a prize?"_

_Ignoring her, I continue, "Next, you hit the gym. That's where all the fat will slide and roll off your skin-" At this, Kagome coughs, choking on a chip. "- and you'll be back in shape. What comes after that, interestingly enough, is spicy food."_

_Kagome blinks. "Spicy food?"_

"_Oh, yeah, definitely. Eat as much spicy food as you can get. Trust me, it helps. Besides, you have a thing for spicy stuff, don't you?"_

"_I do," she said slowly, "but if I eat it that frequently, my insides-"_

"_Kagome, I write the love advice column for the school paper. You can take my word for it."_

"_Ohh, that's right," Ayame snickers, rolling up the sleeves of her baggy sweater. "Dear Ms. _Sunny_, I think my best friend's gone mental…"_

_Kagome flicks Ayame on the ear, causing her to bite down on her chops. Wolves and their sensitive ears… A mystery. "Then you cut your hair, pierce your ears, or whatever. Just something to change up your physical appearance somewhat. This part is crucial, so don't leave it out, despite how intimidating it sounds."_

"_Wow, do I have to go through this every time I have a breakup?" Kagome asks, amazed. "Wouldn't that be slightly tiring? And a little extreme? I didn't even realize this procedure existed. Anyways, what's the final stage? Is it something really weird, like I have to create a fake ID, get into a club, and give somebody a lap dance?"_

_Ayame perks up. Huh. "Oh-my-gosh, count me _in!_ How sick would that be? It'll be like sealing the deal!"_

_No surprise there. "Do you _want_ to get Kagome pregnant, Ayame?"_

_She considers this. "Maybe… Only if the baby's named after me."_

_I shake my head. The sad thing was that she was probably telling the truth. And _this_ is why I worry. "The last phase is to work yourself so hard you can't help but forget him."_

_She runs a hand through her raven locks. _"_You mean I have to exert myself? That's probably not healthy, though."_

"_Not over-pushing yourself. Simply make yourself so busy that you don't have the time to hurt over him, to cry and mope over the loss of the guy you liked. Because I think it's about damn time that we say goodbye to Inuyasha once and for all."_

* * *

"_T-t-this is so sssaaadddd!" Kagome wails, eyes swimming with tears, fingers gripping Ayame's arm in a death-hold. Guess that martial arts class really works, if Aya's bulging, seriously-protruding eyes count for anything. "Why does Jack hafta dieeee? And that Rose! What an _asshat_! Like, seriously! How _dare_ she marry someone else and have children after that beautiful love she and Jack had? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" she chants, punching a nearby afghan with ardor. Ayame looks at the cushion with great sympathy, commiserating with it._

"_Um, Kags, are you on your Time of the Month?" I prod nervously._

_She snaps her head to face me and I flinch as she throws me a look that could, very literally, kill. "_Excuse_ me, Sango? And what's that supposed to mean? Can't a girl be angry at a fickle movie character without being interrogated and accused of undergoing mood swings?"_

_Ayame spares a curious peek at Kagome's face. "Aren't you, though?"_

_She turns defensive. "And what if I am?"_

_There are just some things in life that one can't help but fear, and those are: spiders, teachers, and girls on their period. And perverts (in other words, Miroku). _

_After five minutes of relentless scrutinizing, Kagome brightens up in a split second, expression clearing quicker than a flash of lightning._

"_Hey, Sango, can you pass the rocky road?"_

* * *

"_I can't believe I listened to you!" she pants, raven ponytail swishing back and forth, "I put on _ten_ pounds from all that sugar! God, am I out of shape or what?"_

_Smiling, I press a button on the treadmill making it go faster. "Good. More motivation, the better, I say. Go faster, Kagome, or you're going to fall on your face. And as amusing as that may be, it'll be embarrassing. Not only for you, but me as well, as your trainer. Run, run, go, go! Kagome, Kagome, fight-o!" _

_She laughs, the sound haggard due to her heavy breathing. Sweat rains off her body like a storm. I almost feel sorry for her._

"_Banzai," Ayame adds dryly. "K-a-g-o-me: what does that spell? KAGOME!" Insert rolling of the emerald eyes. _

_I rigidly swivel my neck to face her, visage lit up cheerily, as if flowers and birds were floating around in the background. "Ayame, your sarcasm is not helpful in the slightest, my dear."_

_The lovely red-head blanches sickly at my use of the term of 'endearment.' "Kagome, hurry and burn those ten pounds so I can go home!" she cries. _

_Never said I wasn't twisted. Mwahaha._

* * *

_Ayame rests her chin in her palm, holding back a laugh. "That's your fourth glass of water, Kags. At this rate, your poor stomach's going to be filled to the brim with H20 instead of substantial food. I bet if you got diarrhea right now, the color would be clear—"_

_Kagome holds up her hands, eyebrows furrowed. "I appreciate the contribution . . . but I'm eating. In case, you know, you've forgotten." She pause, Ayame's words sinking in. "But you're probably right— have you actually known anyone who'd had clear diarrhea, though? I mean is it even _possible_ to poop out—"_

_The people surrounding our table backs away, looking disgusted, and rush to the nearest waiters to ask for a seating change. _

_I sigh exasperatedly. "Way to work your magic, guys. They couldn't have run away more quickly."_

_Kagome digs her face into her extra-large bowl of the restaurant's hottest ramen. And judging from the crimson tint of her skin, it's really doing its job. _

"_So, how is it? Any good?" Ayame wants to know, sticking a rod of fried shrimp between her canines. _

_She nods vigorously, making me wonder if her neck's going to break from the much-too-spirited action. "Uh huh! It's so-super delicious. But it's so spicy! I want to stop eating 'cause it's painful . . . but I can't stop! Too good! Ahh, my tongue's going to commit suicide!" Nevertheless, she shoves a spoonful of noodles into her burning mouth._

"_Can I have a taste? If it's as yummy as you make it sound?" Aya reaches for Kagome's lunch with her chopsticks._

_Kagome curls her arms around the bowl, baring her teeth. "My ramen!" she hisses._

_Ayame buries her head in her hands. "Oh my God, Inuyasha's rubbed off on her . . ." she moans._

_Lesson learned: never touch Kagome's ramen._

* * *

"_Um, so what're we going to do for this step? I don't feel like cutting me hair after that incident with Sota- very short hair does not compliment my baby face- and I'm not sure if I'd like to pierce anything besides my ears."_

"_You should die your hair red! Like mine," Ayame suggests, smiling._

_She squirms. "Er, no thank you. You may manage to pull off that color, but I can't say the same for me. Or many other people I know, in fact. What can I say? You're special."_

_Ayame looks disappointed. "Not even highlights?" _

"_Sorry, nope. Any ideas, Sango?"_

_I study Kagome carefully. "I think it's about time to trim your bangs. Don't you?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Well, too bad. Let's go a bit side-swept this time! Right, Aya?"_

_She squints her cat-like eyes, coming to my right to examine her front hairs. "Yeah, I think Kags could make them look good."_

_She folds her arms stubbornly. "This has nothing to do with whether or not I could pull it off. I don't trust Ayame with scissors and my hair."_

_Ayame puts her hands over her heart, trying to look hurt. "Why, darling Kagome, would you say such a thing? I'm sure Sango here will _gladly_ back me up—"_

"_Of _course_ I wouldn't let Ayame be the one to touch your hair," I say to Kagome consolingly, cutting Ayame off. "What kind of person do you take me for? Ayame plus scissors equals absolute destruction, _obviously_. We're taking you to a salon."_

_Kagome nods. "Agreed."_

"_Hey!" Ayame barks. "You're just jealous. Jealous, I tell you!"_

_I pat her on the arm like an old lady does to a child having a tantrum. "Yup, uh-huh, _sooo_ jealous."_

* * *

_Kagome plays with her fingers. "Okay, I'll be honest; I'm pretty nervous. Scared, even." _

_I place a firm hand of her shoulder. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Kagome! You'll be fine. We've gone over this, right? You're not joining the swim team to swim competitively. You're just joining for pure fun. To enjoy yourself. Remember how much fun you had with your dad in the public pool when you were younger? We're trying to get you to recapture that."_

"_Besides," Ayame interjects, "if you panic somehow and end up coming near to drowning, I'll totally dive in and drag you out."_

"_Thanks, Ayame. I feel so much better now that we've gotten that fear out of my system."_

_Ayame inspects her sharp talons, flicking her cuticles. "I try, I try . . ."_

_I raise my brows. "Too much, in my opinion," I state. "Okay, so we can check 'swimming' off our list. We're hitting Band next."_

_The red-head freezes, then shudders. "Ugh, marching."_

"_Why the band . . . ?" Kagome inquires. _

"_To grace everyone with the beautiful notes of your flute."_

_Kagome pushes her newly cut bangs away from her face. "Would you take a 'no' for an answer?"_

_I smile innocently. "What do you think?"_

"_I think that I need another bowl of ice-cream."_

"_I second that," Ayame adds. "Argh, _marching_ . . ."_

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after," Kagome says, slowly, definitely, as Inuyasha 'gallantly' sweeps me off my feet, twirling me around in the air a couple times for good measure.

"Good! End scene, everybody."

Inuyasha immediately drops me to my feet, as if he couldn't let go of me quickly enough, and I retreat with the same enthusiasm.

Mr. Myoga claps his stubby hands. "Although I am happy to say that we've made a surprisingly pleasant amount of progress these last few weeks, because I want this play to be in the absolute best condition for the spring festival, I'm going to be extra picky today. Inuyasha: you have to seem gentler. Remember, Belle has softened you up and you must portray rawness and compassion to the audience. Sango: do away with the scowl, please. I know you're upset that you can't act in love with your boyfriend, but just be happy that I cut out the kiss scene from the original movie."

"Thank God," Inuyasha and I mutter under our breaths at the same time. "And I'm _not_ dating Miroku!" As of right now, anyway.

The entire cast snickers, and I throw them evil glares. What do they know?

The bell rings, and everybody jumps to flee the stage.

"Wait! Before you all run away, I'd like to have a class meeting. To discuss the finer-print details of the festival."

They turn around, reluctantly, to listen.

"We've finished our props, and everyone has their costumes, so all we need to do is run one last, quick rehearsal where we do the whole story from start to finish, and we're good to go. Make sure you all completely memorize your parts, and we'll meet—" At the bored expressions glued to everyone's faces, he sighs. "Oh, whatever. I'll just pass around the hand-outs with all the information. Make good choices, everybody. And try not to have sex— abstinence is key . . . "

I'd rather not go there.

"Wait, Sango."

I turn around.

"Can you make up with Miroku already? Ever since you dumped him . . . again . . he's been in a crappy mood all day, every day. What happened between me and Kagome—"

"What happened between you and Kagome is none of my business? Then guess what? What happened between me and Miroku is none of _your_ business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some serious prepping to do before I can pretend to be in love with you." Without another look his way, I toss my ponytail over my shoulder and spin around, already making my grand exit. But then stupid Inuyasha has to open his big, fat mouth.

"Try to picture me as Miroku," he says.

I turn to him, baffled. "Excuse me?"

He rolls his eyes. "For the play. I know it's going to be hard for you 'cause you clearly have problems with me, but if you squint your eyes _really_ hard, then maybe— just maybe— you can sort of see me as Miroku for a little while. It'll make the whole façade a bit easier." Seeing me gape as I try to contemplate whether he's joking— he's dead serious— he quickly adds, "Like I said, if you squint _really hard_." When I don't reply, he mutters something under his breath, stuffs his hands in his pockets, and stalks away.

Only when I'm sure that he's completely out of sight, I burst out laughing. In that moment, a very tiny part of me realizes why Kagome was infatuated with Inuyasha, and that part tones down my hatred for him slightly. Like, by fifteen percent or less.

I'm still a long way from forgiving him but . . it's a start. I guess. Though I can't say the same for Ayame.

God, I just want to get this stupid play over and done with. Belle might be loving, patient, empathetic, and everything else that's charming and ladylike but I'm not. Not anymore.

* * *

"Break a leg, Sango," Kagome whispers, giving me two thumbs way up, a broad grin on her face. "You're gonna be awesome! Just wait and see."

Ayame, on the other hand, is doubling over. "Yeah," she gasps. "Good luck . . . B-Belle!" She resumes shrieking— howling— madly, dropping to the floor and pounding her fists on the boards of the outdoor stage that the 'props' people had set up.

I sigh dramatically. "What's wrong with her _now_, Kagome?" I ask wryly.

Kagome studies her carefully. "I'm not entirely sure . . . caffeine overload, possibly?"

"Just take care of her while I go fall in love and move an audience to tears with my beautiful, American, and totally original love story."

Kagome blinks. "I would love to, but I'm the narrator. Remember?"

I brighten. "Oh, that's right! Ah, well, looks like you'll just have to wither away in agonistic loneliness till we get back, Aya. Have fun being backstage! By yourself! Alone! Did I mention alone? By yourself?"

Ayame shoots me a look. "Bitch."

"Love you, too! Mwah!" I blow her a loud smooch, as she scrambles away. She never did respond well to PDA.

Rolling the sleeves up of my gray-blue sundress, I brace for the faces of all the poor suckers who came to watch 'Shikon High's take on the telltale classic: _Beauty and the Beast_', as well as the blinding back lights, and step onto the platform, determined to make this work no matter what, for all those who worked their butts off to prepare for this moment, if nothing else.

* * *

It passed by much quicker than I expected.

The lines were flowing from my mouth, memorized accurately and spoken passionately, as though I actually _was_ Belle, as though I actually _was_ falling in love with Koga/Inuyasha, as though it was _my_ life I was exposing to the crowd. It all happened so incredibly fast.

Somehow, throughout it all, a vague thought passed my mind, and it was something along the lines of: _what is love?_

So many movies and books and television series include the element in their storylines, yet in real life, it wasn't as simple as finding yourself in an archaic castle inhabited by an antisocial, spoiled, yet heroic beast— who just so happened to be a filthy rich prince— and finding yourself head-over-heels in love with him. And vice versa. It was simply too good to be true. Sure, I believe in love (to some extent). Sure, I write the love column for the school newspaper. Sure, I have a serious boyfriend (at the moment _ex-_boyfriend) whom I'm pretty sure I going to be married to one day.

But what about Ayame, who all she wants is a boy who would see her as a best friend and, at the same time, a _girl_ instead of just one of the guys? What about Kagome, who had fallen for the boy next door, only for him to move away and reject her by asking out her sworn enemy? What about Rin, who loved the one person who refused to ever love her back?

I know life isn't fair. But couldn't fate have mercy on three fantastic, extraordinary girls who deserved happy endings? If only everything was as simple as ending in 'happily ever after' then perhaps there'd be no pain or suffering in the world. That's what everyone wants, isn't it?

"Everybody wants happiness and nobody wants pain, but you can't have a rainbow without a little rain," Kagome recites, voice ringing out sweetly as practiced. "And they all lived _happily_ _ever_ _after_."

On cue, Inuyasha picks me up and spins me in the air, before everyone forms a line at the front of the theater, holds hands, and bows in unison. Confetti pops from the headlights up top, and Kagome lists off each person to the part they were assigned, making sure to pause for applause for all the members. When the claps for Mr. Myoga (who, in Kagome's words, 'dedicated time and commitment to putting the entire thing together marvelously') come to an end, I cup my hands over my mouth, and shout, "Thanks for the narrations, Kagome Higurashi!"

It's not my style. I'm not loud, outspoken, or brash. That's Ayame. But what are friends for? Besides to steal food and clothes from?

Ayame puts her hands together thunderously, and the confused spectators instantly join in. Across the stage, Kagome laughs cheerily, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and I switch my gaze to the person on my left— Inuyasha—who is staring at Kagome with an expression that makes me want to shoot myself. That bastard; that _two-timer!_ He has a girlfriend! What the _fuck_ is he thinking, looking at her like that like some sort of . . . puppy?

Just as I'm mulling over whether or not to shove a fist in his gut, I notice another pair of eyes fixated on Inuyasha. Kikyo's. Uh oh.

* * *

"The play was a success!" Mr. Myoga cheers. "As a reward, you all get pizza and soda tomorrow in the gym after last period! Don't skip out! Enjoy the festival, kids, and participate in as many games as you can! Okay, fine, I'll shut up now." The tiny teacher scurries off to an 'open bar' concession stand for the professors.

Someone steps up to me and gives me a hard smack on the back. "Told you you'd be great, Sango!"

I stick my tongue out. "You were just as brilliant, Kagome."

"You were both good. End of story," Ayame intervenes, smiling hugely, fangs and all. "So, what event is next?"

I dig in my quilted tote bag for the pamphlet. "The Charity Girl Auction, whatever that is. It's taking place here. You want to stick around to see what it's about?"

Kagome nods eagerly, looking around. "Sure. After that, can we grab lunch? I'm starving. I hear that class C prepared an _amazing_ udon stand. The school really did a terrific job this year, huh? The decorations and everything else are really beautiful."

Kagome was right; the main gates temporarily painted scarlet red, all the surrounding trees have been showered with streamers and fake flowers, each outdoor convention bright and colorful. Everything smelt delicious, and the students wore various, entertaining costumes that made caffeine-drugged Ayame want to piss her pants.

"Thank you, everyone, who decided to join us for Shikon High's annual Charity Girl Auction!" Koharu sings into a screechy microphone.

My attention jumps to the girl currently on stage. "What the hell is _she_ doing up there?"

"For all those who are not sure what the Girl Auction is, it's a charity event where we bring up ten gorgeous ladies— pulled out of a box at random— and have our male population offer money to take them on one date! So take out your wallets, boys, bid generously, and let's begin!"

Ayame guffaws. "That is the most retarded idea I've ever heard. Auctioning off women? That's repulsive. I mean, say no one wanted to take one of the contestants out on a date? How bad would she feel? Geez. People nowadays . . . "

Kagome bobs her head up and down. "Even if it _is_ for a good cause, this event victimizes ten innocent girls in front of the entire school. It's a horrible idea."

I simply stare at Koharu, at her fake smile and fake boobs and fake heart, and pray that she isn't going to do what I think she's going to do.

"First participator… Please welcome, Kagome Higurashi!"

Beside me, Kagome freezes, eyes wide.

Ayame chokes out a laugh. "Oh, _hell_, no. Kagome, we're _so _out of here. Come on. You don't have to do this."

Koharu, having heard Ayame's outburst, speaks up. "But Ayame, isn't that being a tad selfish? This is a cause that will help our school and people in need. If Kagome refuses to partake, she's willingly humiliating herself and showing an immense lack of school pride. That's not what she wants, is it?"

I'm at a loss of what to do. "Kagome?" I ask softly.

"I have to go," she says, quietly but surely. "Koharu's right; this is for the school. It's only morally correct that I contribute. Um . . . here I go . . ."

Before I can grab her, she makes her way to the stage steps and forces herself to stand at the side of the evil bitch-whore. I bet Kikyo put her up to this in a fit of jealous rage! I'm going to help Ayame break her bones when this is over!

Koharu— unfazed – chirps into the mike, "Ready, set, go! Auction away, boys!"

Silence.

More silence.

More fucking silence.

Oh my God… nobody's offering any money.

I glance up at Kagome's face, and she's staring straight at the mass of people, hands shaking at her sides, but expression brave and firm. Ayame and I exchange panicked looks, and I open my mouth. I'm going to auction for her.

I don't care if people dub me as a homo or bisexual for the next two years— I'm _not_ going to allow Kagome to be publically scorned in this way. Or any way. It's not happening, not if I can help it.

But another voice beats me to the words. "Fifty! Fifty dollars!" a male yells breathlessly.

And then everyone in a five mile radius immobilizes.

Why?

Because Inuyasha Takahashi— the guy in the relationship that the whole school knows about— has just spoken up to take another girl on a date.

After a few murmurs, another familiar voice shouts, "Eighty!"

Holy shit. Now Koga's in this?

"A hundred!"

That would be Miroku.

The comprehension dawns, and I can't help but hold some serious respect towards Inuyasha for what he's doing: He's getting his dude posse to help Kagome out, even though it could mean losing his girlfriend and have people trash-talk him for the next, oh, ten years or so. After all, he was practically openly cheating on the school's prized, beloved, precious, _angelic _Kikyo. What he was doing could only be described as suicide.

"One hundred twenty!" an overly-deep intonation bellows, directly in my right ear.

I crane my neck. "_Rin_?" I yelp, when I recognize who the adjacent petite body belongs to. "What are you doing?"

She turns to me, smiling. "Hiya, Sango! Didn't see you there! The guys sounded like they were having fun so I didn't want to miss out. I'm a good voice-impersonator, aren't I? You totally fell for it, didn't you? Ha! You looked completely shocked! You _did_ fall for it!"

"No offense, Rin, but what were you _thinking_, speaking out like that? You're aware what this means?"

She scratches her head. "What do you mean? Kagome's one of my besties. I would _love _to take her on a date! You know, go watch a movie with her and stuff. Play around in an arcade? Oh my God, we could play Solitaire!"

_Huh? _"I thought you liked Sesshomaru!" I cry.

A puzzled expression takes over her face, as she struggles to keep up. "I do. I'm straighter than a stick. But just because I like guys doesn't mean I can't take my friend out."

Her logic doesn't make sense to me. "Actually, it sort of does. Are you saying you don't care if people decide to make fun of you, calling you a lesbian behind your back?" I mean, Rin's not even _that_ that close to Kagome. How could she so effortlessly risk her reputation for a girl who merely took her martial arts class? How?

Rin arches her brows. "No. Because I'm _not_ homosexual, and I know it, and the people who matter know it. What anyone else thinks isn't important."

When she says it like that… She's right; who gives a shit what closed-minded freaks think?

"A hundred fifty!" I call, laughing.

Ayame nudges me in the ribs. "Two hundred!" she yaps, holding a hand up in the air and shaking it wildly, red pigtails swishing from the movement.

From the podium, Koharu glares in annoyance. "Sorry to interrupt, but this is a _serious_ auction. For males only. The student committee would appreciate it if you could quit your meddlesome little game now. It's coming off as exceptionally rude and disruptive. Thank you."

"This is Shikon High," Ayame yells in a strong, clear voice, "and we don't discriminate! Race, age, gender, or sexual orientation! Isn't that right?"

Koharu crosses her arms tightly at her chest, tapping her foot. "We all know you're not gay, Ayame. Neither is Sango. You're all just trying to help Kagome!"

"Yeah, damn right we are," I concur. "That's not against the rules is it? Because they didn't mention any rules in the brochure. And as far as I'm concerned, we can sure-as-hell auction for Kagome if we feel like it!"

"Fine!" Koharu sneers, patience snapping. "Sold for two hundred dollars to Ayame Wolfe. _Good for you_, bidding on your _friend_. How terribly noble and considerate!"

"Actually," another— this time unrecognizable— voice says, "I just got here and if you don't mind, I would _love_ to take Kagome on a date."

"It's Bankotsu," Ayame says, sounding surprised. "You know, he was in the play with us! He played Gaston. Remember?"

Koharu scoffs, not believing the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

"Two hundred and fifty dollars," Bankotsu tells her boldly.

"Going once," she snaps. "Going twice. Sold." She sounds surly, bitter. As she should be.

Glistening tears are leaking out of Kagome's eyes as she makes her way down the stairs, but she's smiling gleefully. My heart warms at the sight. And our eyes meet briefly. Her smile screams: _thank you._

The warming comes to an abrupt stop when I see who's waiting for her at the bottom of the small flight of steps.

Kikyo's mouth forms the words: _I need to talk to you._

* * *

**AN: Hehe, cliffie :D**

**Ahh, this chapter was strangely very difficult for me to write… I kept getting writer's block, which was frustrating. **

**I know you guys were expecting a quicker update. I hope the lengthiness of this chapter will make up for my disappearance? *cowers behinds hands* **

**Regardless, I would love to hear your feedback! And which pairing you want to see have some action (minus Inu/Kag because I've already planned out their scenes). **

**You guys know how much I appreciate your loyalty. Until next time!**

**Huggles,**

**~Nyony**

* * *

**Aw, that was sooo sweet that Ayame and Sango bid for Kagome! I would do the same thing if it was my bestie! And crap, Kikyo wants to talk to Kagome? But Kagome hasn't even done a thing! Gosh, she better not get mad or I will! As always, I love to beta for Nyony and I would hope that all you readers give her the much-deserved reviews!**

**Oh and I would like to see Sango and Miroku have more time— seems like Miroku really misses her . . .**

**~Daichi**

* * *

**Thank you, Daichi, for editing this in record time, as requested!**


	21. Chapter 21: Hypocrite

**Who else is being bombarded with school? UGH. **_**Anyways…**_

**GoldenRose88****: Oh my gosh! 5 hours? That takes dedication, missy- thank you! It means so much that your addiction to this story rivals that of ramen! :D Your review literally made me laugh. And um, I'm guessing you successfully made it out of the washroom? LOL.**

**Irma123****: Ahh, yes, the things we would do for our friends… I have a tendency to not really give a crap what people do or don't think about me, so YES I would bid for my besties too :)**

**POCKY****: I'm not quite sure who 'NaNa' is, but I'm super glad you're enjoying the story so far! I'm also honored to have a new fan ^^**

***ahem* I would like to take this opportunity to thank ****ichirukinezzlover12**** for being my 350th reviewer! What a milestone, right? She (I'm guessing it's a she?) said there's nothing in particular she wants as a prize, but I'm still very grateful- the same goes to all of you who leave positive feedback as well!**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: LOL**

**Chapter 21: Hypocrite**

_You become somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get_

_~Avril Lavigne: Complicated_

KAGOME'S POV

"I need to talk to you."

Is she kidding? My eyes harden, heart clenching. It took every ounce of my will power to keep the giant, chest-wracking tears at bay only seconds ago. I really, _really_ didn't need this right now. Wasn't it enough that she'd publically humiliated me in front of everyone I knew? When was she going to just _stop_ and leave me alone? I'm _through _with trying to expose her true self to our school. I'll urge on her and Inuyasha and pray that they have a happily ever after just like the ones in my beloved fairy tales. So why couldn't she LET ME GO already? "Look, Kikyo, maybe tomorrow, okay? I want to go home-"

"I didn't put your name in the list of contestants," she interrupts, face blank of emotion. No sympathy, no anger, no amusement. Empty. "Maybe Koharu did. Or maybe your luck just sucks so epically that you actually _were_ randomly selected to be bid on. Either way, I wasn't a part of it."

I shake my head slowly. "Why are you telling me this? Like it _matters_ to you whether I believe you're innocent or not?"

She looks around hurriedly. "Not here. Let's go somewhere private."

I choke out laughter. "What, so you can rally up some of your thug-buds to beat me up and ditch me to wither away in some dark, deserted alley? Um, I don't think so. See you later, Kikyo."

Kikyo growls. Like, _legitimately_ growls. Side-effect of dating a half-dog-demon, I suppose. "Can you shut_ up_ and let me speak for a sec? God, you're impossible. I'm not going to bring anyone, alright? It's just going to be you and me. Fine with that? Or are you afraid I'm going to beat you up with my stilettos, too?" Her tone reeks of sarcasm.

My brows furrow. "But my friends-"

"Will be able to live without you for an hour. You are _really_ getting on my nerves."

That does it. "In case you've forgotten, _you're_ the one who came up to _me_ and demanded _my_ time to hear _you_ out. So don't get hissy on me, you little-"

She rolls her eyes and spins on her heels abruptly. "Save it for someone who gives a shit. Follow me."

What the hell is with her cutting off all my sentences? Does she have a micro-sized attention span or something? Nevertheless, I do as I'm told, though I don't have any idea why. Maybe it's because I'm too exhausted to argue any further.

True to her word, Kikyo leads me to a small family restaurant and plops down- lacking her usual grace- onto the glossy seat, grabbing the menu and scanning the lists of foods. Disgust twisting her face, she thows it back down.

"It's all fried stuff. Fucking gross. Whoever eats this crap will probably become victim to obesity in a split, _fried_ second."

Ooh, word play. Am I supposed to be impressed? I drum my fingers on the table. "No _duh_, Kikyo. You walked into freaking WacDonalds. Did you expect to find gourmet food? Or the entire menu to be fat, sugar, calorie-free? Order water. You can't go wrong with H20."

Her gaze rises to lock with mine. "I thought you were the _sweet_ one."

"I never claimed to be. And _sweetness_ is subjective, thank you very much."

"Talking to you is like talking to a fish," she groans as a waitress arrives. Before the poor girl can open her mouth though, Kikyo shoots, "Salad. Caesar. No parmesan, no olives, extra tomatoes, minimal dressing. Iceberg lettuce, served _cold_, with strips of sweet-and-sour chicken. _No_ sesame seeds either. Oh, and a diet coke."

She scrambles to write it all down while Kikyo calmly inspects her split ends. Five minutes later, the waitress turns to me with hopelessness written all over her face.

"Um… I'd like a chocolate-chip muffin and some French fries," I smile meekly, hoping to lighten up the order. "Thank you."

The waitress collects the menus and saunters away.

Pressing a finger to my chin, I toss her a dirty look. "_Wow_, was that really necessary? Did you _see_ how panicked she was? Have some heart, geez."

Kikyo raises a brow. "What? I'm picky with food."

"With everything, you mean."

Not missing a beat, she interjects, "You must think I'm a spoiled little bitch who gets everything she wants when she wants, don't you?"

As subtle as a gun. "No, of course not. I think you're an all-loving peace believer, who spends her weekends volunteering at animal shelters and orphanages, spreading hope to all those less fortunate than you." I blink innocently.

For a moment, she almost looks like she's going to laugh. But then she turns away, scoffing. "Yu didn't answer my question, but we all know what you think. I hate to burst your fucking bubble and everything, but you're wrong. Like _wrong _wrong. As wrong as it gets. My life _isn't_ fabulous, plus getting straight A's and being exceptional at multiple sports is harder than you can imagine. _I'm_ not rich; my parents are. And even my beauty… even my beauty was hard-earned. Much more hard-earned than yours." She furrows her eyebrows and looks into her lap, seemingly frustrated as hell, and hands obviously itching to strangle something.

I instinctively lean back. "You sure you wanna do this _here_?" I mutter, looking around at the oblivious families smiling and laughing and stuffing their faces with big Wacs. What a beautiful sight.

She waves me off. "Oh _please._ I checked before we sat down. There's no one we know. Can I continue?"

A waitress- this time someone different with various piercings and neon pink hair- sprawls our food trays in front of us. "Enjoy," she says slowly, lowly, and stalks off.

Kikyo sips her coke. "Not that you care or anything, but plastic surgery? Hurts like fucking hell. Especially when you do it when you're eleven. Not that you would know."

I bite into the crispy edges of my muffin though my appetite was long gone. "You've had plastic surgery," I restate, feeling stupid. And all this time I thought she was just a genetic miracle. "Why?"

"Well technically, they were _corrective_ operations. I got into a car accident when I was nine and my nose, my eyes, my jaw… they were all ruined. I wanted my physicality back to the way it was, _badly._ So my dad took me to a friend of his, a plastic surgeon, hoping to make me happy. I hated being ugly, because everyone hated _me. _It was the lowest point of my life."

You just can't get any shallower than that.

"It was during that time that I realized that you have to be pretty and smart and nice to get people to actually _like_ you… fear you. I was tired of being the loyal, dependent idiot who always gets her heart broken from being back-stabbed by everyone and anyone she trusted. I was sick of it. I've always been conceited and a braggart. It's ridiculous, but when I was a naïve little dumbass, I thought, as long as I'm true to myself, people will eventually learn to like and accept me for who I am. But clearly not, because of course _no _one likes a conceited braggart." She rolls her eyes dramatically and forks a piece of lettuce, wincing. "This _isn't _iceberg. And the stupid little troll sprinkled sesame seeds on top when I deliberately told her not to. God, people these days…"

I poke at a french fry with my pinkie. "…So are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?" she spits.

I shrug. "You say that you have to be someone else to get people to like you, but do people really like _you?_ They don't even know you. Is there even one person on this planet who you can spill your guts to without fearing prejudice or judgment? Anyone who cares enough to love you even with your crazy flaws?" Kikyo doesn't answer. "That's what I thought. There may be hundreds of people who loathe me, Kikyo, for being annoying or obnoxiously loud or for not giving a flying puck what people think. But that's fine, because I really wouldn't have it any other way."

Her jaws somewhat drops. "Are you seriously _lecturing_ me right now? Don't you have _any _sympathy? I just poured out my deepest, darkest secrets and you-!"

I stand up, fed up and ready to march out. "How can you expect others to like and accept you, when you can't even accept yourself?"

She glowers back. "That's not true!"

"It is, and you know it! You're living at lie, Kikyo. A big, fat lie! And when you're old and wrinkly and withering away in your death bed, do you know who's going to be at your side? _No one._ Absolutely no one. You're going to spend the rest of your life by yourself, on your own, because you're too scared of letting anyone come remotely close to you! And _that's_ the truth. A truth that sooner or later, you'll have to face."

Struck by my harsh words, Kikyo snaps her head away, incredulity and disbelief drawn on her face. A tear rolls down her cheek, and though she quickly reaches up to brush it away, more fall, waterfalling down her cheeks and smudging her eyeliner and mascara. After a few futile attempts, she gives up on wiping her tears and simply lets herself cry silently and blankly, staring at the wall to avoid meeting my eyes.

Expression softening, I walk out of my seat and she fists her hands immediately, assuming that I'm walking out on her just as everyone she's known has ever done. But when I drop myself onto the space beside her, surprise crosses her face.

"I'll be honest with you; I really detest narcissistic, vain, selfish people." I pause, and awkwardly give her a pat on the back. "But I hate fake people a whole lot more. I know you're so sure that no one can like you as you are, but Kikyo… just know that, um, if you ever decide to fully come to grips with who you are, you already have someone on your side." And when she turns to look at me—guardedly—l, finally, I smile.

* * *

Kikyo cries some more, and after the weird looks that people start to throw in our direction, I pay the bill (because I'm just so nice) and we walk out.

"My intentions of taking you to WacDonalds didn't originally involve me telling you all that junk about my past. It was just a lead-up."

Was it so you could eat your fancy-pants salad and have me pay? I raise my brows. "Oh? Then what did you really want to tell me?"

She remains quiet, and a humiliated flush stains her cheeks.

"The suspense is killing me. What is it?"

"Finding a boyfriend was the least of my worries. Truthfully. It's so easy for a teenage girl to be deemed a slut, and that's exactly the reputation I needed to keep away from, so believe me when I say I wasn't interested in dating. Besides, the guys who want me only want me for my ass. That much is evident. But… by some strange form of blackmail, I ended up with Inuyasha. I abhorred him for a chunk of my life for being who he is. It's _beyond _contradictory to be jealous of someone beautiful and talented when that's what I am, but… everything he did looked so effortless and I really envied that. While I was trudging and crawling along the path to perfection, he was strolling it."

That is true, to some extent. He _is_ gorgeous and adept at a lot of things, partly because he _is_ a half-demon. Fairly smart as well. Dense as a rock, but intelligent as hell.

"You can laugh, but I think I've grown sort of fond of him, you know? He has a way of rubbing off on you without even realizing it." I knew exactly what she meant. "And he knows what a bitch I am, yet tolerates it. He acts so macho all the time but underneath all that rough skin, he's actually the nicest guy I've ever met. He's down-to-earth in every way that I'm not." She takes a deep breath, chuckling. "I think you know what I'm trying to say, don't you?"

I do. "You're in love with him," I force out. "You're in love with Inuyasha."

She laughs bitterly. "Who would've thought, huh? Fate has a cruel way of biting you in the ass sometimes. But yeah… I'm still somewhat denying it myself, but there's a good chance that I've got it bad for him. When I'm around him… I almost want to be _different_. To be good. To be someone who actually deserves of him… to be like _you._" She looks me straight in the eye.

As touching as that is… "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

She nods, and replies with a strong, clear voice. "I came to you today to ask if I can have him, Kagome."

This queerly resembles those situations where the rich, high-class daughter falls in love a lowly stable boy and she goes to her even richer father to ask for his consent in their marriage. Confused, I ask, "Why would you come to me? He doesn't belong to me. You're the one who's dating him!"

"He still loves you. It's so fucking palpable and I saw it only several days of going out with him. I contemplated bringing it up, but then I realized that he was only dating _me_ to get over _you._ So when I thought I'd finally gotten someone all to myself, I soon learn that his affections already belong to someone else."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I really have no idea."

She smirks humorlessly. "You've spent the last couple of hours convincing me to be true to yourself yet that's exactly what you're _not_ doing as of this moment."

I shake my head, closing my eyes. "I'm _over_ him, Kikyo. I followed all the steps and everything: ate the ice-cream, watched the movies, burned the fat, cut my hair, joined various teams…"

"What?"

"Um, never mind. But my point is that asking for my permission was senseless and worthless. He's all yours. Really."

"Kagome, if we were both drowning in a pool—which would _not_ happen by the way because that would make me look seriously uncool in my hot bikini—who do think he would save first?"

"_Don't_ do that."

"Do what? Speak the truth? That's what you wanted me to do!"

I throw my hands up. "Well, what do you want _me_ to do, Kikyo? Move away so that he forgets about me? Do something that will force him to hate me or hold a grudge against me for as long as he lives? Because I can't do that. I'm sorry, but I cand't do either of those things."

She runs a hand through her long, thick mane. "He makes me feel human. He doesn't treat me like I'm some prize he won at a carnival, a pet that belongs to him, or a doll that he can control with a few drawstrings. I feel like I _can_ be myself around him. I know it's not fair that I'm asking you to do this for me, but _please_… please let me have him. You won't admit it, but you still love him too. As long as you two harbor the same feelings, my chances of completely being happy with him are as thin as paper. That risk is eating me from the inside out. I know that you changing your emotions won't budge his, but I can only hope the gradually—with time—he'll come to care for me as much as he does for you."

I laugh hollowly. "You really are selfish, Kikyo."

She grasps my hand tightly, desolation glowing in her eyes. "You're kind, Kagome, and a much better, altruistic person that I'll ever be. I know that you can do this for me, no matter how hard it is for you. It'll be the last thing I ever ask of you, so please…"

I was tempted to wrench my limb out of her grip, but I promised Kikyo I'd be there for her, didn't I? And it's not like she's doing this to purposely hurt me; Kikyo really does care for Inuyasha. She needs him a lot more than I do. This is for the best. I'm not doing this for Inuyasha—I'm doing it for Kikyo.

"Like I said, Kikyo, he's all yours."

* * *

Sango runs towards me, bewilderment slapped across her face.

I smile sheepishly. "Sorry I ditched you guys yesterday! I'm really, _really_ sorry but Kikyo had to tell me some stuff and the second I got home, I hit the sheets. I'll treat you guys to anything you like! Forgive me?"

She doesn't say anything for a moment, coolly gazing into my eyes. "Kagome… Read this."

A heap of crumples papers enter my hands and I stare uncomprehendingly at them. "The school newspaper?"

"Read it," she pushes, eyes dark with concern.

* * *

**Shikon News****: **

**Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, Who's the FAKEST of Them All?**

_We all know looks can be deceiving. But who knew that Shikon High's queen bee, Kikyo Hikada, would be a living example of the tell-tale metaphor? Is her entire life based on twisted lies? Is Shikon's most prized and stellar student—in fact—the brattiest, most deceptive person to have ever walked our halls? _

"…_plastic surgery? Hurts like fucking hell. Especially when you do it when you're eleven," says she. "…I hated being ugly, because everyone hated _me_. It was the lowest point of my life."_

_For complete video and finer details, visit our website, the Shikon express. _

_[Picture of Kikyo Hikada giving local waitress at WacDonalds a hard time]_

_[Picture of Kikyo Hikada verbally harassing fellow student Kagome Higurashi of class 2A]_

_[Picture of Kikyo Hikada having a nervous breakdown]_

* * *

My first thought is, _shit_, they got my homeroom number wrong for the _second_ time this year! Didn't I make it clear I'm in 1A, not 2A?

The second thing that crosses my mind is, _oh-my-God._ How on earth did this happen?

"Kagome, what is this? I don't get it. Why were you with her yesterday? Why would you say all that to you? Are you two, like, _close_ or something? Is she _threatening _you in any way—?"

"Sango, show me the video. The one on the school website. You have your phone on you don't you? I need to see it _right now_."

Perplexed, but trusting my better judgment, she warily brings out her android and holds it out to me after a few clicks of several buttons. And on that small, wireless screen, Kikyo's reputation—the life she's created for herself over the last four years—unravels before my very eyes. All the 'not-quite-so-juicy' scenes had been cut out so that the video consisted of Kikyo's bitching, her plastic surgery story, and her crying. It was pretty much Kikyo's ultimate destruction minimized to five minutes.

I need to find her… need to _help_ her get through this.

And before I know it, I'm full-on sprinting.

"Where are you going?" Sango shouts, exasperated. "Kagome. Ka_gome!_"

I love Sango. As well as Ayame and Rin. But as of this moment, the person who really needs me is Kikyo, and I have to be there to support her. I can't even begin to comprehend the immense pain, humiliation, and despair she must be harboring within her heart at the careless words of a cruel, cold-blooded newspaper affiliate. He knew _nothing_—nothing about her. Yet he went ahead and did… _this._ I was going to kick his sorry little ass, whether I get suspended for it or not.

No I'm crazy about her. But I'm not going to let my petty negative emotions get in the way of doing what's morally right in a situation like this.

Taking little snippets of me and Inuyasha and bombarding my _personal_ love life is one thing. Annoying and pathetic, yes, but harmless to some extent. How could anyone with a _heart_ be capable of _destroying_ a life? Never minding the fact that the life was fake and messed up. In a sense, isn't _everyone_'s life messed up to some degree?

That nosy _pansy_ had no freaking right to do what he did. And he was going to pay.

"Oh-em-gee, is it _true_, Kagome? Ahh! Who would've guessed, right? This is crazy! The whole school is talking about it nonstop!"

"Now I feel bad for doubting you… But Kikyo had us all fooled, eh?"

"I'm _so_ not voting for her for class rep next year. God, what's with all the fake bitches nowadays? They need to get over themselves, don't you agree, Kagome?"

"I, like, totally fucking _hate_ her. Kikyo can go die in a ditch for all we care. She _lied_ to us for fucking _years_, and _fuck her_ if she thought she was going to get away with it. She deserved to have gotten exposed like that. She really fucking deserved it."

I spin around and let out a shrill, deafening scream out of pure frustration. "_Shut up! _DAMMIT, leave me _alone_! What do any of you know? Just get out of my way!"

Shoving my way through the herds of gossip, I eventually find Kikyo balled up in a corner of the west wing, head between her legs and barely moving- barely _breathing_. I pant heavily, trying to catch my breath. But just as I'm about to speak, people spot me and gather around in heaps of frenzied energy. The jeering starts.

"I may not be as beautiful as she is, but at least I'm comfortable in my own skin."

"Actually, if you look closely, she's not even that pretty. I mean, look at her nose! And her hairline and her mouth! HAH! She's ugly even _after_ all the aesthetic procedures!"

"God made us the way we are so we shouldn't have to change ourselves just because we want to achieve physical perfection. Beauty is so superficial in every sense. Go rot in hell Kikyo."

"I always did think she was an irritating over-achiever; I never understood why everyone was so hyped over her in the first place. Anyone could look pretty after being cut and prodded at with scissors."

"Fake bimbo."

"Plastic."

"Self-absorbed."

"Shallow."

"Disgusting."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

I face the crowd of sneering people, their faces contorted with hate and pity. They were all mocking Kikyo when they themselves were horribly rotten people who found pleasure in another being's misery. I pity _them_ because while Kikyo's not the most perfect egg, she's a lot less cracked than they are.

One of them steps up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I was one of the people who took Kikyo's side over yours. I see now how stupid and blind I was. I really admire you for having opened your eyes sooner, Kagome. Come on, let's leave. We shouldn't have to soil ourselves by standing in her presence any longer."

Smiling angelically, I brush her hand aside and after a quick cracking of the knuckles, I land a hard, solid punch cleanly to her jaw, knocking her over onto the ridged cement.

"What the _hell?_" she shrieks. "What'd you do that for, you bitch?"

"Hypocrites, the lot of you. You're all freaking _hypocrites_, do you realize that? And what do you _care_ if she's redone her face? It's her own fucking body, and she can do whatever she wants to it! This isn't about whether or not I support plastic surgery. It doesn't have anything to do with my personal beliefs! Because while Kikyo is shallow and conceited, as least she knows what she wants and goes for it- unlike you sorry assholes who waste their lives away complaining about how you look and how you wish you looked. At least admit that Kikyo's got something you don't, and that's guts!"

A guy scoffs. "If she's got fucking guts, why did she pretend to be something she's not? Can you answer _that_, you _just, martyr-like smartass_ who seems to know everything there is to know about her? Speaking of which, is there a reason you're sticking up for Kikyo? Because if my memory serves me correctly, you two despised each other."

I roll back the sleeves of my shirt. "I know where I stand, jerk-face. So should you."

Kikyo slowly rises then, albeit clumsily… face red and horrible, hair frizzy and wild, clothes tattered and reeking of garbage that'd she'd been sitting on.

"They're right, Kagome," she whispers. "This is what I get. This is what I deserve for being so full of myself for the last few years. It's time I get off my high horse."

I shake my head fiercely. "No. No, you're wrong. You're human, too, Kikyo. Don't settle for less than you deserve!"

She ignores me altogether and faces her angry mob. "Go ahead- throw something at me. I know you're all dying to. So go ahead! Do it! I don't care!"

There's a brief instant of silence and stillness. Then, a half-eaten apple is tossed at Kikyo's feet. Followed by pens, rulers, chewed-up gum, crumpled up paper, hats, and even rocks.

Repulsed, I step forward, ready to put myself in front of her and take all those hits instead even though I knew—better than anyone else—that emotional damage didn't even come _close _to physical agony. Me, Inuyasha, and now Kikyo… we all know the pain that bullying causes. We understand one another in our sufferings.

But then, as I stretch out my arms and turn my face to the side and prepare for the rocks, a dark figure looms over us and in a flash of silver and gold, Inuyasha launches himself furiously at the males in the group, his growls escaping menacingly from his throat. He was beating them up with a fierceness that put me to shame.

Kikyo's knees give out, eyes rolling to the back of her head, and she collapses onto the ground.

"_Scram_!" Inuyasha snarls at the girls after finishing up on the guys. Then he rushes to Kikyo's side, crouches down, and pulls her arm over his shoulder, heaving her up bridal style.

"Thank you, Kagome," he says gruffly, lowly. "You did good. I'll take it from here. Go to class."

He turns his back, shifting Kikyo tenderly in his arms like a father would to his sleeping child, and walks away and out of my life.

_He's all yours, Kikyo. I hope you understand that now._

* * *

Kirara taps me on the tip of my nose.

"What's wrong, Kaggie bear? You look like someone shot your dog."

I grin shakily, trying my best to not let my murky emotions affect bright, happy Kirara on her last day in Japan. "I don't _have _a dog, Kirara," I remind her lightly.

A mischievous smile graces her lips. "You don't, you say?"

Sango shakes her head, laughing, and gives Kirara a small push towards the airport terminal. "Go back to America, already, will ya? And promise me you'll lay off the candy and junk food. If my favorite cousin dropped dead from cancer or some other disease, I would _freak_."

"You so would," she agrees, giggling. Then she lets out a huge sigh. "I really am going to miss you guys. Can't you all just come and live in America with me? I could sneak you into my luggage and let you live in my closet until I'm emancipated and have enough money to visit Japan on a more frequent and consistent basis."

Ayame snorts. "These long, glorious legs would _not_ fit in your pink-and-polka-dotted closet."

Kirara's mahogany eyes get all glossy, and she leans forward to gather us in an awkward group hug. "Don't forget to call and email, you three. Or else I'll come after you with a rainbow-colored spear that has a bow on the handle."

Ayame shudders. "What a vicious blackmail."

Kirara pats Ayame on the head and turns her attention back to me. "Time to give you your present!"

I stare. "What present?"

"You forgot? How could you forget? I told you that I'd have a farewell-for-now gift ready for you before I got on my plane didn't I? Remember? I warned you to be prepared for the impact of my supreme awesomeness!"

I smack my forehead, chuckling. "Oh, yeah, I remember now. I guess with everything that's been going on, it simply slipped my mind."

"Yeah, well, you hurt my feelings, Kags." She pouts. But when she digs in her pocket and comes up with a small, prettily-wrapped little box in (you guessed it) polka-dotted wrapping paper and a finishing ribbon on top, her mouth is stretched in a wide smile. "Here! Take it!"

I hold the petite box in the palms of my hands. "Kirara…"

Kirara scrunches up her nose. "Kya! Don't cry, Kagome. If _you_ start tearing up, _I'_ll start tearing up, then _Sango_ will start tearing up, and then Ayame's gonna get diarrhea."

"Gee, thanks," Ayame replies dryly. "Why'd you make _me_ the only one with the serious bladder problems?"

Kirara places a small CD case (with a CD inside, of course) into Sango's fingers. "Your present, darling cousin. It's not very special… just a mini-movie filled with embarrassing childhood photos of both of us. I was working on it when I was in America so that I could give it to you when I said goodbye. Not that this is a permanent goodbye or anything. You know I'm just a very sentimental person. Now as for Ayame… I had a tough time deciding what to get you. So in the end, I got you the best-est gift of all! Better than Sango's _and_ Kagome's! It's…" She pulls something out of her carrier, "_candy!_" She dumps a goodie-bag into Ayame's waiting hands.

…

"Candy?" Ayame groans.

"What's wrong with candy?" Kirara asks, wide-eyed. "Candy is the most magical substance on this planet! Oh, but no worries, Ayame. I thought ahead and put some chocolates in there as well. You know, just in case the candy isn't good for you sharp canines. There's gummies, chips, and caramels too. No need to kiss my feet in gratitude; your face says it all, Ayame."

Sango rolls her eyes. "It says _something_, all right."

I still stand there, befuddled, looking down at the decorative little box.

Kirara sees, and grins secretively. "Open it when you get home and you're by yourself," she advises, before pushing her trolley of bags down one of the isles. "Bye Sango! Bye Kagome! Bye Ayame!"

Unable to follow her wishes, though, I gently skin the wrapping paper, and find a heart-shaped sticky-note that read: _here's to my all-time favorite couple!_ in Kirara's loopy, girly cursive writing. Underneath, there was a golden heart pendant strung by a delicately thin, gold chain. Pulling out the heart, I see the tiny hinges on the side, indicating that the pendant is actually a locket. Curiously, I push it open.

My face- scrunched up in laughter- on the left and Inuyasha's face- actually _smiling_- on the right.

Head aching, I slide Kirara's 'supremely-awesome' gift into my jacket pocket.

* * *

**AN: this chapter gave me **_**such**_** a hard time -_-; it was a very intense chapter, so I'm kind of relieved it's finished. **

**I was planning on doing some Aya/Kog here, but somehow… it didn't fit. So it'll have to wait for next time. But I'm stuck on Miroku/Sango… **

**There's still SO much I have to cover in the next chap that my head is spinning! (*hint/spoiler* Naraku)**

**But for now, I shall take my humble leave, while thanking all of you for your amazing support! Both my readers and my editor deserve hard-core praise.**

**Much love**

**~Nyony.**

**(PS: forgive Kikyo's extreme OOC-ness in this chap)**

* * *

**Daichi: Gosh . . . Kagome is such a nice person! I admit, even though some of you guys may not believe it, I did the exact same thing for someone I hardly knew. I did what Kagome did but I hope she gets him back! That kind of pain is harsh . . . but I feel bad for Kikyo too at the same time . . .AHHHH! NYONY HURRY AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I CAN EDIT!**

* * *

**Nyony: Daichi is fabulous, no?**

**I have so much preparing to do for the next chapter- there's so many things I need to squeeze in! Wish me luck guys :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Feel the Poison Set In

**Thank you for all the kind words of support! ^.^**

**I'm in an academically advanced program in my school at the moment, so yeah… I'm under extreme pressure and it's not fun. But on a brighter note, my mid-terms are great.**

***NOTE* this chap is supposed to be from Inuyasha's POV but for the sake of sticking to my original plotline, this will be in scattered points of views, so I apologize in advance if this causes any inconvenience.**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own smack**

**Chapter 22: Feel the Poison Set In**

_Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_~Adele: Someone Like You_

KAGOME'S POV

"You coward!" Eyes hard and blood rushing unusually to my head, I scream out the words, forcing my eyes to keep dry. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you dirty bastard! Turn around, dammit!"

The boy reluctantly twists to face me, clearing uncomfortable. "What do you want?"

I get up right in his face, not caring in the slightest that with my unkempt hair and deep bags under my eyes, I probably looked like a mad woman. "Kikyo's not a nice girl. She can be the queen of bitches to the people who get on her bad side; I would know. As unpleasant as she is, she's a human being, just like everyone else, though I'm seriously debating whether you should even be counted as a part of that census after what you did. You _destroyed_ her, you know that? You must be so freaking proud, aren't you? So _elated_ that you've crushed your worst enemy to smithereens."

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

The newspaper boy tried to back up, clearly not enjoying being corned by a frazzled, emotionally wrecked freshman, but running out is not an option here.

He sees the determination on my face and nervously swivels his eyes around. "Look, if you're still mad about the article I wrote about you and Mr. Takahashi a while back-"

An irritated groan escapes my mouth. "You seriously think _that's_ what this is about? I don't care about whether people think I'm dating Inuyasha or not, because I'm _not._ This is solely about Kikyo, and your chauvinistic desire to bring others below you for your own personal, twisted reprisal."

He winces. "Just let it go, will ya? It's not _that big of a deal._ Geez. Even if I hadn't written it, someone else would have eventually. This is the kind of stuff teenagers want to read about, okay? It's all a part of the high school experience."

"You are _insufferable_," I say, disgusted. "Just… don't make any copies. And do yourself and everyone else a favor by quitting the newspaper club."

As I move to walk away, he grabs my wrist clumsily.

"After the auction," he says, "Koharu came up to me and begged me to follow her to a fast food restaurant, telling me to bring my camera. So I did, and that's how I found you and Koharu. I wasn't sure whether to publish my piece or not, but Koharu was adamant. Apparently Kikyo had been treating her like dirt, though not palpably. She said that evil bitches needed to know what exclusiveness felt like. There was no way I could refuse."

I wrench my hand out of his grasp. "Your excuses mean nothing to me. I don't get care what Koharu did or didn't do, because ultimately, it was your choice to put that article out there for the whole school to see. Take responsibility for your _own_ thoughtless actions."

_Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die_

* * *

INUYASHA'S POV

Her eyes snap open.

Blinking the brown orbs a few times to focus her vision, her gaze rests on my face, and she hurriedly sits up. "Inuyasha," she says, in a daze. "What are you…? Oh. I see." Her expression clouds over, eyes darkening.

"You remember everything, then? No amnesia to report?"

She smiles at my failed attempt at humor. "No need. Everything is… crystal clear. Painfully so." Her fingers absently pat down her bird-nest-like hair. "I suppose I should've seen it coming. No bad deed goes unpunished, right? I've been lying to myself and the rest of the word for years now. It's finally all over. I can finally be an ordinary girl."

A smirk twitches at my lips. "And by ordinary you mean… bitchy? Impatient? Rude? Hair and nails not constantly perfect?"

A scowl passes over for a second, and then she laughs. "Yes to all of the above." She cranes her neck. "Where are we?"

"Infirmary. You won't get pelted by rocks here, at least." I growl. "I swear, if anyone attempts to pull off a stunt like that again, so help me, or I"ll-"

"Oh, don't rip their throats out, Inu-_baby_," she croons, making my ears press flat against my head.

"Don't call me that!"

Kikyo blinks innocently. "You let Kagome call you Yasha, though? How is Inu-baby any different?"

I flick her temple lightly. "Those are two completely different nicknames. One is tolerable and the other is simply disturbing on many different levels."

A soft grin replaces her wolfish leer. "You always _did_ have a soft spot for Kagome… I guess if anyone could get away with calling you something embarrassing, it would be her. Try as you may, you can't stop her from getting under your skin. She's already in so deep that you can't pull her out now anyhow."

I almost groan. "Let's leave Kagome out of this."

She looks up at me restlessly. "Why? We should be able to talk about her calmly and reasonably as a couple…. That is, unless you have lingering feelings for her."

"Why are you doing this, Kikyo?" I whisper tiredly. "What could you possibly hope to achieve from what you're setting up here?"

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you_

_Now I can't stop_

"I'm not hoping to achieve anything, Inuyasha. For the first time in my life, this isn't about me. It's about you and about what _you_ want. What do you want, Yasha? Tell me. Because if we can work something out between us and what we have… I would love that. But I don't want you to make a rash decision and give in to your emotions like you did when you asked me out. Or rather, forced me out."

When she says 'Yasha' I wince, eyes pivoting away. The only people who call me that are Rin and Kagome. Hearing it from Kikyo just sounds… wrong. As if I'm just a heartless bastard stringing on two girls at the same time because I can't decide between them. "I want this to work out too, Kikyo," I say, voice cracking.

"Do you?"

I have to put in physical effort to look her in the eyes again. And then I just shatter.

Kikyo's always been so flawless- in every department.

But for the first time, I was seeing her as _not_ perfect; in fact, in all honestly, she looked like hell: her eyes were baggy, skin far too pale and blanches, hair tangled, scrapes and gashes marring her body. And yet, she looked more beautiful than I'd ever seen her before.

How could I hurt a girl in her most vulnerable moments? I couldn't… wouldn't. I owe it to her.

"Stop it," Kikyo snaps. "Quit staring at me like that. Like you _pity_ me or something." The word is spat out bitterly. "I don't want you to choose me because you feel obligated to. It should be because you _want_ to. From the bottom of your heart. All this time, I thought to myself, if Kagome can find some way to let you go, you'd be mine. But that's not the issue here, is it? It's _you_ who's holding all the strings right now. The only person who can determine the outcome of this mess is you. So hurry up and decide!"

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

"I don't understand," I say brokenly. "What are you telling me to say?"

"Think of it this way. Which would be more painful- my death, or Kagome's?"

I let out an indignant bark. "You did not seriously just ask me that. You _know_ I can't answer something as crude as-"

"Oh, spare me the martyr crap. Just give me an answer."

I set my jaw stubbornly, and she sighs.

"Fine. Let's do this instead: tell me what you love about me, and what you love about Kagome. Let's go from there."

It's not the easiest topic to approach but this option is more doable. "I love that you're independent and strong and beautiful, though not in the way you think. I love you when you're yourself, and not some untouchable, unreachable prefect that everyone idolizes. That's not the Kikyo I know. Not the one who can hold her head up high even when the whole school has turned its back on her."

Kikyo doesn't even shift. "Now Kagome."

Where to begin… "Kagome's definitely special, in her way. She, like you said, has a way of getting under your skin before you even realize it. She's always putting up a brave font because she couldn't possibly burden the people she loves with her pains and worries, but expects everyone else to lean on _her_. She has the most _terrible_ mood swings, is too hard of a romantic, and doesn't know what's good for her when it comes down to it, but… she fills up the spaces of a person that he or she lacks. Once she has you wrapped around her finger… It's all over…"

Tears slip down her cheeks, and Kikyo quickly pushes them away. "Well, I think it's pretty clear who's won. You don't need me. Not the way you need Kagome. The emotion you hold for me? The one you claim is love? It's called respect, Inuyasha. You don't love me."

But I do. I _do_.

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on _

_So I'm already gone_

"We've already establishes how prominent my selfishness is, haven't we?" she interjects rather hastily. "I'd like to let you know that I've _never_ _EVER_ been rejected before in my life. And I'm not about to let it happen now." She takes a big, shaky breath, and a slivery smile is pasted onto her face. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

I nod, slowly. She wanted to break up with me before I had a chance to, and that was fine. But I didn't want Kikyo completely out of my life. I cared about her, deeply, whether she believed it or not. It was too greedy, and I was in no position to ask something so difficult of her, but maybe one day… One day…

Kikyo straightens up, and leans forward, hands gently caressing the sides of my face as she lightly presses her lips to mine, the contact chaste and so unlike her.

She's the one to back away, eyes no longer watery, but still remained shimmery under the florescent lights. "I'm not going to transfer," she says. "I've decided to stop running away from any and everything that frightens me. I'll fight this. I'll get through it all. I'm… how did you phrase it again? Independent, strong, and beautiful? Well, I second that. And I'll kick the ass of anyone who dares challenge me." A powerful, glowing smile lights up her whole face. She's more gorgeous than she'll ever know.

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry_

"I'm going to have to hold you to that, Kikyo."

"Make sure you do."

"I love you."

She looks startled for a moment, then she smiles. "I love you, too," she whispers.

* * *

KAGOME'S POV

"Kikyo?"

I turn around. There stands a towering man with shoulder-length dark hair, and sapphire eyes, a fur coat draped over his shoulders. There was a pen strapped to the breast pocket of his clean, pressed white dress shirt, and his onyx shoes were polished to perfection. His nametag read, _Dr. Onigumo _

"Um, no, sorry. You have the wrong girl. Might I ask why you're looking for Kikyo?"

He scrutinizes my face, then leans away, obviously displeased with my simplicity. "I heard she collapsed, so naturally, I drove to her school as quickly as possible. I'm here to attend to her."

"I would think she's already been treated in the infirmary by now, but you can check if you wish to make certain."

Dr. Onigumo makes a face. "No! _I'_m going to be the one to treat lady Kikyo! No one else can touch her but me!"

I back away. "Who called you in the first place? Everything's already been taken care of."

"I'm the prestigious Naraku Onigumo. Esteemed aesthetic surgeon and family doctor."

Aesthetic? "You're Kikyo's plastic surgeon?"

He looks shocked; taken aback. "How do you know that?" he hisses. Then he gets in close, grabbing me by my collar and snarling in my face. "You better keep your mouth shut, little school girl, or I'll make sure that Kikyo destroys you."

I cock a brow, pushing him off me. "The whole school knows."

"When I'm through with you, I swear-"

"I didn't expose her. The word spread through the school newspaper. It was beyond her control."

The rather _confused_ doctor slumps to the ground.

"Uh, are you alright…?"

Tears give his eyes a shiny appearance. "It's all over for Miss Kikyo!" he wails despairingly. "All that's she worked so hard to create… it's all been crushed! Whatever will she do? How is she dealing? I must be there for her in her darkest hours! What am I doing sitting here like a fool? Take me to her at once!"

"With all due respect, Doctor… I think maybe she needs a little more time to herself. Besides, Kikyo's a very tough girl. She can handle herself better than most."

He glares at me with such menace that I uncomfortably step back once more. "And what do you know?" he yells at me. "What could_ you_ possibly know about Miss Kikyo? I've been by her side all her life, start to finish, and have witnessed all the perils she's had to face. You can't even _fathom_ how much she's been through!"

"Maybe not, but who are you to stand here and lecture me when _you_ have no idea what _I_'ve been through?" I snap.

"Do you think she hates me now?"

I open my mouth to retort a snarky response, then close it. "Wait, _what_?"

"I only operated on her because it was her wish. She's always been beautiful, every since she was a child. But she was so insecure all the time that I would have done anything to see her wonderful smile. If only I'd known long before how much pain my actions would have ended up causing her… I love Kikyo so dearly. I would rather hack off a limb then watch anyone hurt a hair on her head."

I shudder. Hack off a limb, he says. Nasty. "You're in love with Kikyo?"

"Ever since I laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one. She doesn't know it, but she means more to me than anything else in the world."

"Go tell her, then."

He gives me a dirty look. "What, are you out of your mind? I don't deserve someone like Kikyo. I can't bother her with a silly, unworthy confession. I'm happy just seeing her lovely face. If I can make her laugh once in a while, I'll die a happy man. Besides… she's thirteen years younger than me. It would never work."

"You're never going to get anywhere with a mindset like that. If you love her, that should be enough. If Kikyo never sees you as a man, it'll be all your fault because you were too scared to take the risk, too scared of rejected. Suck up, be a man, and profess your eternal love. If even then she turns you down, well, at least you know you tried."

"And I'm getting relationship counseling from…?"

"Kagome. My name's Kagome."

"Ah, Kagome, what a horrid name. What about you? Do you have anyone you hold dear to your heart?" When I don't say anything, he smirks. "Looks like we have a case of severe hypocrisy. How can you urge me forward, telling me to go after what I want when you can't even do so yourself?" Naraku tosses his black locks over his shoulder. "So, who is this mystery man?"

I square my shoulders. "He belongs with someone else. He deserves to be happy with her. What we have… It's practically nonexistent at this point."

_Started with a perfect kiss then _

_We could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

He snorts, turning sharply on his heels and makes a beeline straight for the infirmary, where his queen slumbers. "Just remember, if things don't work out, you only have yourself to blame all 'cause you didn't suck up, be a man, and profess your undying love… Because you were too scared to take a risk and too cowardly to face rejection."

I laugh quietly. How right he is.

_You know that I love you so, _

_I love you enough to let you go_

* * *

INUYASHA'S POV

When I enter the small, quaint apartment that I've recently begun to call 'home,' I find my mother sprawled across the floor of the front entrance.

I blanche and immediately drop down beside her, caging her pale, thin face between my much larger hands, lighting tapping her cheeks. "Mom! Mom! Mom, wake up! _Mom!_"

It isn't until much later, after being placed on a hospital bed with an oxygen mask strapped to her head, does she open her eyes.

She turns hazily to glance at me. She tries to say something, but realizes the object preventing her from doing so, and frowns. She pulls off the contraption. "Baby, what am I doing here?"

My brows furrow and fists tighten. "You collapsed, Mom."

My mom looks incomprehensive. "I did? Huh, I don't recall."

I slam my fist down onto the bed. "Stop it! You have _got_ to start taking better care of yourself! I can't always be around to protect you…"

Her eyes lower to her folded hands. "You're right, Yasha. But I'm always so lonely…. Your father is so busy trying to pay off the mortgage and hospital bills, as is Sesshomaru. He acts so distant and cold but he cares for this family as much as I do. And you… because of me, you can never truly let anyone in. We're always moving far too much for you to completely get settled. We're falling apart, and it's all because of my _stupid sickness_."

"Don't say that. Don't _ever_ say something so reckless. How is this your fault? It's the dumb doctors' faults because no one can seem to find a cure. Every single time we get notified that there might be a doctor in a certain area who can help you, they never do. It's like running around in circles."

She shakes her head. "Nevertheless, you're young. You should be focusing on your studies and career… heck, even _girls._ You shouldn't have to tail me around all the time." She pauses and takes a breath. "The meds that the doctors have prescribed me here have stopped working for me a little while ago. I saw how much more fun you seemed to be having here compared to America or the others places we've been so I thought… as long as I'm careful, I should be alright, right?" She sees my horrified look. "Yeah, I know, it was stupid. But I didn't want to uproot you yet again. I guess it was the wrong thing to do because my body ended up giving out, and that's how you found me."

"How could you pull such an empty-minded stunt? What if you'd _died_?"

My mom ignores the comment. "This time, they're suggesting a hospital in North America. Canada. And I want you to stay here. One of my friends agreed to taking you in."

"Kagome's mom?"

"No. No, I didn't tell her about my… circumstances. I love her dearly, and she already has enough drama to deal with. She is to never find out about this. If she knew, she would try to help us desperately, and we both know she doesn't have to financial support to do so."

I know my mom has good intentions for me. She protects everyone she loves. But I've already found my resolve. "Mom, I'm not staying here. I'm going with you. Even if it's to the ends of the earth, I will _always_ be there for you. You need me. And it's fine if I'm unable to make friends or get married or whatever else you're worried about. Family comes first. We stick together, forever and always."

Tears leak from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. "I do need you. And that's what makes me so pathetic. I know you're tired of hearing my apologies-"

"I am. So stop saying them. You shouldn't be sorry for anything. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

* * *

KAGOME'S POV

"_Seriously?_" Ayame laughs. "Wait, what did you say his name was, again? Narapoo?"

"Naraku. And yeah, it's crazy, isn't it? I don't know if Kikyo accepted his confession or whatnot, but I guess we'll figure it out sooner or later."

Sango nudges me in the ribs. "So, you okay? With what happened to Kikyo and everything, you must be seriously distraught. How did you keep all _that_ a secret from us? Why didn't you call the second you got back from WacDonalds?"

"It's just… I needed some time to recoup, I suppose. My head was like pounding after all the info Kikyo fed to me. I was hoping you guys wouldn't be too mad."

Ayame shrugs. "We're not. But we're definitely confused. So basically, we were right and Kikyo _is_ evil and not the angel she pretends to be. Then she was caught red-handed talking about it all to _you _because she was trying to get you to give up Inuyasha, and was published in the newspaper. Then her followers got mad and threw rocks at her. The end? Nothing else we've missed?"

"That's about it. If there's anything else, I myself am not aware."

"Does this mean we have to be all nice to Kikyo from now on?" Ayame groans. "Gods, I hate that bitch with a passion."

Sango sighs. "This is what Kagome wants, Aya. Let's support her. I think she knows what she's doing. But I'm through talking about secrets and lies. Let's discuss something far more important: what are you going to wear on your date with Bankotsu on Saturday?"

I blink owlishly. "I'd forgotten all about that. Oops."

They both maul my arms. "WHAT? How could you forget something so important?" they yelp. "We've never really noticed him, but isn't he uber hot? And he has his eyes all over you!"

I wave them off. "I'm thankful to him, but I doubt we're going to have anything serious. It's just a casual one-time thing. We're just outing as friends. And what about you guys? Cough, cough, Miroku and Koga."

Sango flushes. "Miroku and I made up… Yesterday, he, um, came to my door with peonies… But instead of ringing the doorbell, he tried to climb up to my bedroom and almost fell off my window ledge and killed himself. But I thought it was sweet so I forgave him for being a douche."

I sigh. Sango and Miroku will definitely make some beautiful babies in the near future. "Ayame, your turn." My eyebrows shoot up when she turns a little pink as well.

"Actually, I think Koga's not my type. He seemed fun and everything, but he's so casual around me that we're probably only ever going to be friends. I was little stricken at first because, come on, it wasn't the first time a guy has decided I'm not girlfriend-material, but… There's this guy in my English class. His name is Hiten and he's, like, the first guy who hasn't treated be like a bro. So we're going out next Friday after school." She smiles quirkily. "He says he loves watching horror movies more than I do, so for once, it won't be the boy cowering behind _me_."

Sango grins cheekily and slaps Ayame on the back. "Good going, girl. Hiten is super cute and really popular among the freshmen. He just might be worthy of you. But I have to say I'm disappointed you and Koga didn't work out. He seemed to have interest in you and you two just clicked really well together…"

Ayame yawns, stretching her arms. "I guess, but waiting for him to make a move is like waiting for rain in a drought."

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_

We stop walking and arrive at my house. I'm surprised to find my mom and Izayoi hugging, both shedding tears. Disturbing? Very much so.

Behind them, stood Inuyasha, expression unreadable.

Sango and Ayame, quickly catching on, slip silently out the door.

Once they leave, Inuyasha advances. "Can I talk to you?"

I eye the two women, talking way too fast for me to understand. I nod, and follow him into my room.

He doesn't speak for a while. But he glances at my alarm clock and quickly says, "I'm moving, Kagome."

I was expecting as much. The suitcases by the foyer kind of gave it away. "_Again_? Where?"

He tightens his lips, looking uncomfortable. "I'm moving to Canada."

Time stops, and my head reels. For a good two minutes, I am unable to think of anything to say. I eventually force out a half-hearted: _why?_

"It's not because of you or Kikyo. It's because of my mom. She needs more fresh air. Japan is too crowded and there's not even much wildlife around… it's bad for her health. So we're leaving. Today. I would've told you sooner, but I was informed last minute myself."

He searches my face, but I can't even think straight, let alone talk. He smiles wanly and moves towards the door.

"You two will be fine," I blurt out. He turns around slowly. "You and Kikyo care about each other strongly. I know for sure that you guys will be able to handle a long-distance relationship because of how deep your understanding of one another is. I truly believe that."

He looks dryly amused. "You really _are_ a romantic, Kagome," he says lightly. "And thanks for the wise words of advice, but we broke up."

I choke on air. Smooth.

He continues, "You're smart, beautiful, and kind. I already know you'll accomplish anything you want to do. I know I didn't show it, but I was happy to have met you and to have gotten to know you. You're one of the few people who could tolerate my shortcomings and Bankotsu is lucky to have you. You're probably the best friend I've ever had, so I'm sorry that I won't be able to graduate with you."

It's only when Inuyasha reaches out and brushes a tear off my cheek that I realize I'm crying.

_I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

He leans down and presses his lips to my forehead, light as a feather.

The cold awakening that _I will never see Inuyasha again_ slaps me hard across the face. I reach into my pocket and bring out Kirara's present: the golden heart necklace. "I know it's girly and stupid and that you'll probably never wear something so gaudy, but please take it." I shove the trinket into his hands. "Bye Inuyasha," I manage to whisper, unable to look at him without wavering.

He looks startled by my sudden gift, but accepts it graciously.

Giving me one more apologetic look, he walks away from me… every step seeming like a mile.

"We'll still talk, won't we?" I call out, voice coming out strangled and desperate.

He doesn't turn around. "Of course we will," he responds. "I'll keep in touch."

But from the hesitant choppiness of his words, a seed of doubt planted itself into my mind.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

And I was right; I didn't hear from Inuyasha again.

* * *

**AN: don't kill me, please!**

**I know the cliffie is evil, but you'll just have to trust in me :)**

**The song used in this chapter is **_**Already Gone**_** by **_**Kelly Clarkson **_**(listen to it while reading ^^)**_**. **_**I never specified exactly which characters the song is directed towards, so you guys take your pick. Whew! Song-fics are actually pretty difficult to write for me.**

**I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to form the next chap because I know what I have to include but not sure how to write it… But this story is coming is wrapping up, so I'm guessing… around four more chapters? Give or take a few.**

**Until next time, which is… um, not too far into the future? Haha I'll do my best.**

**~Nyony**

* * *

**Daichi: Oh my gosh, I have like a string of curse words I would like to say because of the unfulfilling feeling I have after reading this, not only in English but in Spanish too! (Did I ever mention I was Hispanic?) **

**Well, anyway, apart from the ending, it was perfect. I loved the incorporation of Already Gone (How did you know I loved that song?) and you did great. This better be one of those "leave-now-but-reunite-later" kind of things!**

**BTW, there was a word here that maybe some of you didn't catch and a definition might help!**

**Number one: Reprisal-Forcible seizure of an enemy's goods or subjects in retaliation for injuries inflicted. **

**So what does this mean in context? It means that Koharu wanted Kikyo's business thrown about to get back at her. End of story!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! NYONY WILL WRITE IF YOU FEED HER REVIEWS!**


	23. Chapter 23: Trouble in Paradise

**I, erm, didn't have computer access for a week. Does that help? :P And I had some problems uploading this... but now it's all good.  
Merry belated Christmas and New Year everybody! May this one be as amazing as the last. I wish you all the best! I'm kinda panicking, with exams and math contests coming up... oh geez.**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: not even for Christmas**

**Chapter 23: Trouble in Paradise**

_Slow down now, the secrets out  
And I swear now I can make this perfect.  
What you want, what you need has been killing me.  
Trying to be everything that you want me to be.  
I'll say yes, I'll undress, I've done more for less and  
I will change everything till it's perfect again._

_~Marianas Trench: Perfect_

3 YEARS LATER

KAGOME'S POV

He throws an arm around me from behind, catching me by surprise. He then jokingly strangles me and I roll my eyes at his antics. "Ew, Bank, get off."

Bankotsu feigns hurt. "You're mean."

"Yeah, Kagome, stop being such a bad girlfriend," Sango teases, laughing when I give her the stink eye. "I mean, come _on_, you get _Bankotsu_ while I, on the other hand, have to put up with _Miroku._ Some people have all the luck."

Miroku's brows shoot up. "Uh, hey, I'm right here?"

"Well look at you guys, all lovey-dovey and shit," Ayame interjects, swinging her legs over the bench to join us at our table. She makes a grab for one of my french-fries and I swat at her hand. "It kinda makes me want to barf. But you know I love you all," she added, as if as an afterthought.

Sango slugs her, and Ayame winces. "What about _you_, miss romance-is-so-overrated? You and Hiten have been awfully cozy, and don't you deny it. What was it you said a few years ago? _He's, like, the first guy who hasn't treated me like a bro_?"

Ayame raises her fists dangerously.

For once, all is right with the world. Well, _my_ world, anyways. All of us- Sango, Ayame, and myself- are taken, and we couldn't be happier. Even Rin's love life has been eventful, what with her been hit on by some drunken dude at a bar, and Sesshomaru surprisingly coming to her rescue like the shining knight in armor he was... though it was quite unnecessary since Rin, not easily scared, had beaten the crap out of the guy with her martial arts skills.

It was almost odd how peaceful everything seemed to be, ever since Inuyasha moved away. (Sesshomaru, who was nearly finished with his university courses, got an apartment near the area. Which one day, I'm sure, he'll share with Rin.) My date with Bankotsu three years ago from the twisted 'girl auction' had gone...well. Without even meaning to, he made me feel so at home, comfortable. His presence is that of a long-time best friend: steady and warm. That's how I feel around him. So opposite from Inuyasha, who'd brought out the worst and best in me. With Inuyasha, my emotions were always at full throttle, and I'm not sure if that was something I liked or hated about him.

"You've got that look again, Kags," Bank says suddenly, poking a figure at my forehead. "That look where you look like you're thinking really hard... like you're constipated."

Oh wow. "I swear, I'm about to smack you right now."

"Leave that to Sango. It's her thing; don't steal."

"Amen," Miroku mutters.

"KA-GO-ME," Sango roars. "Keep your boyfriend on a leash, please!"

We burst out in laughter, and other tables give us dirty looks. Our obnoxious loudness is famous in our school, even among the freshmen. We, though seniors, certainly don't act it. We're virtually the same as we were three years ago. But the exams...the university worries... it's all overwhelming to the point where sometimes I just need to have a nervous breakdown, and the shoulder I often tend to lean on is Sango, because to be honest, Bank's shoulders are pretty hard and not the comfiest to use.

Most of us are splitting up after high school; Sango's intent on getting into law, whereas Ayame says she wants to fight crime, and I'm as of now, an undecided major as is Miroku. Koga's first choice of school, however, is the same as Ayame's, so we'll see how that goes.

But despite our differing paths, I have a unwavering confidence that we'll somehow manage to stay together forever. That's the beauty of friendship.

I wish I could say the same for Inuyasha, that we're still friends despite being seas apart. I thought we were worth at least as much. But I guess not.

* * *

"_Ugh_, where is that Ayame?" Sango growls. "She was supposed to meet us _immediately_ after the dismissal bell. Kagome, could you please go and fetch her? She needs to take responsibility and help with the cleanup duty. I refuse to do her share."

I hold a bobby pin between my teeth as I pull my hair into a high pony. "Alright, alright. Try not to kill her when we get back."

"No promises," she mutters.

I finish up with my hair, and make my way to the foyer of the school, where I was sure Ayame would be, probably just chilling with Miroku and the guys.

But instead, when I caught view of her bright, red tresses, she was pressed up against the corner of a wall, not facing my direction, head bent and shoulders shaking. I didn`t get it until I heard the voices coming from behind the wall.

"-you're even with her? She's hot but have you _seen_ her biceps? I bet you twenty that she's actually lesbian and is just dating you 'cause she doesn't want to admit it."

"Oh, cut her some slack," Hiten's voice rang out, though muffled by laughter. "She's not that bad."

"Not that bad? _Not that bad_?" Manten, his brother, scoffs. "The chick's a beast."

Ayame presses a hand to her mouth, evidently choking back sobs, and she slides down the wall.

My heart breaks for her; she rarely cries, and even when she does, it's never in front of other people. But the first boy she ever entrusted her heart to had been playing her all these years. Hiten was _so _going down.

"Just break up with her, man," his friend sighed. "You've already gotten into her pants, right?"

There was a beat of silence.

"Oh my God," he said. "You _haven't_? See, I _told_ you she's homo. If she wasn't easy, why the fuck are you still with her? She's hardly even a girl."

I take my first angry step, the steam practically shooting from my ears, when the loud _smack_ of knuckles on skin makes me freeze. The sound is followed by a gross _crack_ and a string of curses.

"Oh, fuck you!" Manten screams. "What the hell was that for, you bitch?"

"Shut up," Koga snarls. "You deserve more than a broken nose and you fucking know it. And _you_," he hisses, zeroing in on Hiten. "You are so _dead._"

Fear crosses their faces. "What did we do?" Hiten snaps, trying to act tough. "You just came onto us for no reason! What did we ever do to you?"

"I don't know what the hell Ayame saw in you," Koga replies, ignoring his question.

Comprehension dawned on their faces and they slowly began to back away. "Don't act as if you haven't thought the same way," they say.

"Never in my life have I ever thought that way about _anyone_. You bastards. Isn't Ayame a girl too? _Isn't she?_ What kind of twisted person talks shit behind their girlfriend's back? If you couldn't see her like the girl she is, you shouldn't have_ led her on for the_ _last three years, you fucking ass!_"

Aya starts crying out loud, wails echoing through the halls, and Hiten's pack's eyes widen at the realization that she'd heard the entire thing. Koga spots Ayame, her hands covering her face. Making a split decision, he lands a kick right in Hiten's abdomen, causing him to writhe in pain. "_Go home_," he grinds out and they obey, running out of sight.

I inhale a sharp breath as I remember the scene that this one distinctly resembles: it was so similar to when Inuyasha rescued Kikyo that day in front of the entire school. Except the number of persecutors this time was much lower.

"Ayame," Koga says quietly, roughly. "You okay? Wait—no, stupid question. Sorry. Do you—"

"Go away, Koga," she interrupts, sounding so tired. Her voice was raspy from all the crying. "You know I hate pity."

"You're wrong!" he snaps, and she lifts her head, face blotchy. "I don't _pity _you. Why would I? I pity _them_ because they're going to die without ever getting laid. 'Cause no one wants to sleep with a loser, that's why. And they're not even hot; did you _see_ Maten's bald spot? And Hiten's hairy chest. _Eww_. If I was a girl, I wouldn't touch them even if they were the last guys on earth."

Ayame blinks rapidly, looking so confused it was almost funny. Then she begins laughing. And laughing. And laughing. Koga grins, relieved that his efforts in making her feel a tiny bit better were not in vain. Koga blabs on and on about some other random crap, and Ayame, though a mess, cannot seem to stop laughing.

I smile, looking the two over. They were a match made in hell, yes, but somehow I could see it happen. Heart lightened, I go back to the classroom (where Sango will most likely murder me for leaving her alone for so long _and _not bringing back Aya), knowing that it was _Koga_ whom Ayame needed right now, not me.

Ayame finally found her prince charming . . . rather, he'd been by her side all along.

* * *

When a hand ruffles my hair, I pull out my earbuds and stand up, giving Bank a quick peck on the mouth. When I lean back, he shakes his head and envelopes me in a huge bear hug- his signature move. I can't say I don't like them, despite the fact that they squeeze the life out of me every single time.

"People are staring," I laugh. "They're going to think you're some molester, preying on an innocent school girl."

"You? Innocent?" he raises a brow, releasing me. "I don't think so."

I blow a raspberry at him, but link my arm with his. "So, where to, my good man?"

He plays right along. "To wherever your heart desires, my fair lady."

"In that case, I believe my heart is telling me that it craves a big Wac... and I know you're just _dying _to pay."

Bank rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine. But in return, you can buy the popcorn."

It's my turn to cock an eyebrow. "We're watching a movie?"

He grins. "Horror. Your pick."

"Ooh, horror. Hoping I'll use you as hide behind you and boost your ego?"

He laughs nervously, pretending I'm right. "Nah, the thought never even crossed my mind."

"In that case..."

* * *

"What a complete waste of my time," Bank yawns, stuffing his mouth with pizza. "Horror movies are gradually getting worse and worse every year. What kind of movie _was _that? It doesn't even deserve to be categorized as a scary movie to begin with. Like, what the hell? The _girl_ was the murderer? What a letdown. What's worse, is that she's not even remotely creepy looking."

Bank takes movies very seriously, so I expected this. I listen attentively to his detailed review while take large bites out of my dinner.

"-should've watched the cowboy movie. Uh, Kags... that's your sixth slice."

"Your point?"

A funny expressions comes over his face, one I can't read, and then is replaced by one of fondness. Whenever he looks at me like that, I feel warmth in the pit of my stomach... As well as an ache. It reminds me so much of _him_ sometimes. I'm dating Bank, so I've told myself countless times to stop thinking about Inuyasha when I'm with him. But I think I worry about him too much to completely forget him.

I can't even count the number of times I've sat in front of my computer, fingers poised to type out an email, but could never get past the _'How are you?'_ Because really, that was all I had to say, and it seemed a bit pathetic. While he was probably surrounding himself with gorgeous, exotic women, I was over here fretting over him like some old granny. Besides, I was absolutely certain he wouldn't reply even if I _did_ send him a message.

"Well, if you're done eating fatso, want to go outside now? I think the park's still open, and it's only a couple blocks away."

That catches me off guard. "The park?"

"You know, that place with the open grass, swings, monkey bars...?"

I smack him on the arm. "Oh, stop, idiot. I know what a park is. Why the park? Is that like your thing now? And don't you have a history unit test tomorrow-?"

"Kagome." He looks at me steadily. "You okay?"

I pause. Bank knows me pretty well now, and he can immediately tell when something's off. I feel guilty for ruining his mood. "I want to talk," I tell him, voice small. "I didn't bring it up before because I knew it wouldn't be fair to you, but it hurts to keep it bottled in. I'm sorry, but would you mind listening to me?"

"Stupid," he barks. "Why would you keep anything from me? You shouldn't lock in your emotions; it's not healthy. And _don't_ be sorry. Don't worry about my feelings so much- I'll always be here to listen to you whenever you need to let something out. You know that. Right?"

I do. But Bank's been so kind to me... it would pain me if I accidently said something that hurt him. "Yeah, duh. So want to go to that park?"

We don't say anything to each other on the way there, but then Bank takes off his leather jacket and places it on the grassy hill. "Sit."

"You're telling me you want me to squish your precious jacket with my fat ass?"

"Yup," he laughs. "That's exactly what I want. Just don't fart on it; I'm not _that_ lenient."

That cracks me up. "I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try my best. But in all seriousness, aren't you going to be cold? Wait- I have an idea."

I sit on one side of his jacket, and point to the other section, motioning him to join me. When he does, I take off my jacket and drape it over both of us, kind of like a blanket. I lean into him, closing my eyes. He remains silent, waiting patiently for me to gather my thoughts. "It's been eating at me for a while now," I start carefully.

He nods. "It's about Inuyasha. Am I right?"

I lower my gaze. "I didn't want to give you the wrong idea... I'm not- I don't- um, I guess the best way to put it is that I miss him the way a sister misses a brother. I want to know how he's doing, that's he's okay. But I feel like a moron whenever I find myself thinking about him because I know that he probably couldn't even care less about me." My voice breaks at the end.

Bank takes my words in, not seeming to be surprised. "You said he hasn't tried to talk to you after he left?"

I nod. "One time, when my mom was on the phone with his, I asked her if I could talk to him for a minute...you know, just to say hi and whatnot. But whenever I tried that, he'd always be 'out of the house' or 'unavailable at the moment.' It's not that he's too busy; he doesn't _want _to hear my voice." It hurt to finally admit the fact to myself out loud. "If I could just speak to him _once_... Just once, and I think I'll be able to let it all go."

"Why? How would exchanging pleasantries with him relieve you of your feelings of affection for him?"

"The last time I saw him... you didn't see his expression; he looked like something was weighing his heart down. His eyes were stripped of all happiness. If I could just see him laughing and having fun, I could get that image of him out of my mind and then I could go on with my life. I have a problem of getting attached too fast, too easily. That's why I still care about him."

He rests his chin on the crown of my head. "Kags, maybe you can't get him out of your head because your old love for him still hasn't completely gone away."

I jerk up at the idea, headbutting Bank as a result.

"Oww!"

"Eek! Sorry!" I apologize instantly.

We stare at each other before dissolving in laughter.

Once we settle down, I speak up tentatively. "Bank...I- you know I love you, don't you?"

He doesn't say anything back for a while, and I get worried. But then he says, "Yeah, duh," mimicking me from before. But there's something else coloring his tone, though I can't tell what it is... wariness?

Bank walks me to the bus stop.

"See you tomorrow," I say.

He nods, and I wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Bank kisses me lightly on the corner of my mouth.

My bus arrives and I untangle myself from him and board. He waves at me from the window and I stick my tongue out, making him roll his eyes again.

He's soon out of eyesight, and I plug in my earbuds, letting my eyes drift closed.

The bus slows to a stop once more five minutes later, and when I open one eye to see if it's my turn to get off, my heart drops to my stomach. _"Inuyasha?"_

* * *

**AN: Ok, ok, don't be too angry... Bankotsu's hot, alright? Hehe. And I mean, how was Kagome supposed to know she was going to see Inuyasha again? So yeah...**

**This was far too short considering how long it took for me to get it up, but better something than nothing? It was more of a filler chapter than anything else, I suppose.**

**Thank you Daichi as always :)**

**I hope you guys are having an amazing day/night, wherever you live.**

**Hugs, hugs, and more hugs,**

**~Nyony**


	24. Chapter 24: Heavy Truths and Migraines

**AN:** **I know, I know... I'm sooo late and you're pissed. I'm sorry! I did warn you that I would be busy due to exams but I'm later than I should be, and that's because I legit didn't have much computer access for a while and yada yada yada... a whole bunch of things (ehem, excuses) that I know you guys don't really want to hear. So basically, I'm a fail at keeping my deadlines but on the brighter side, I've been working on this new fic that I've had an inspiration for- based on academics since it's been basically taking over my life recently. But I'm not sure what I think of it so far. I'll keep you guys posted!**

**BTW: Alright, this is directed to: I WANT NACHOS whom I think is now ****xInuKagx4ever**** because she requested this song way back and I'm finally using it (like I promised)**

**This chap is also dedicated to my 400th reviewer (whoo-hoo!): ****me**** who doesn't have an account. I'm not sure who you are, but thanks for helping me reach this milestone! Tell me if you'd like anything, character pairings wise. Much thanks to everyone else as well!**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: not even after exams.**

**Chapter 24: heavy truths and migraines from hell**

_One last glance from a taxi cab_  
_Images scar my mind_  
_Four weeks've felt like years_  
_Since your full attention was all mine_  
_The night was young and so were we_  
_Talked about life, God, death, and your family_  
_Didn't want any promises,_  
_Just my undivided honesty, and you said_

_Oh oh, things are gonna change now for the better_  
_Oh oh, things are gonna change, oh, they're gonna change Hands, like secrets, are the hardest thing to keep from you_  
_Lines and phrases, like knives, your words can cut me through_  
_Dismantle me down (repair)_  
_You dismantle me_  
_You dismantle me_

_Anberlin: Dismantle Repair _

INUYASHA'S POV

She was wearing a gamer tee with baggy, black sweats, and neon green converse. She had earbuds in, music loud enough so that my sensitive ears pick up on the sound.

Brown eyes wide, she gawks at me like I'm some kind of ghost. And in a way, I guess I am.

Some part inside me- the cowardly, bastardly part- tells me to jump off the fucking bus. _Now._ But logically speaking, that would be pointless; Kagome wasn't that easy to shake off. I should know that better than anybody else.

I smile weakly and slide into the seat diagonal from hers. No use sitting too close. "Kagome, hey," I say, trying to sound pleasantly surprised, as if I was actually _happy_ to have run into her on one of a million means of public transportation. Either fate was a jackass, or coincidences are simply scary. "Wow it's been a while, eh? How's it going?"

She doesn't respond, eyes still ridiculously round.

"Great, great," I continue enthusiastically, pretending she didn't say nothing. "Well, it was, uh, good to see you. Get home safe, alright?"

I stand up and turn to leave, eager to flee the scene, when a surprisingly strong hand grips my wrist, so tightly that it stops the blood circulation. Nearly.

"_Wait,"_ she protests, voice hesitant. "You can't just- you can't just _leave_. I mean, don't you think you owe me at least five minutes of your time?"

I sit down again, prying off her fingers. "Why would you need five minutes? What is there to talk about?"

The sliver of finality in my voice stuns her, and her eyes harden. "Fine," she snaps, practically seething. "I guess there _is_ nothing to talk about. After all, why the hell would I even want to be talking to the same asshole that left me high and dry for _three years_? You're right, Inuyasha. There's absolutely _nothing_ to talk about."

I sigh. "Kagome, it's not that simple-"

"Of course it's not!" she laughs sarcastically. "How could you- the great, almighty Inuyasha- _possibly_ have spared me a few seconds of your perfect day just to give me a ring and say, 'hey, Kagome, how are you?' That must've been so insanely _hard_ to do, since you've avoided it for over a year. Oh- and that's not all; your computer must've been broken for those three years too, because not _once_ did you send me an email. I can't believe that at one point, I actually thought you were my friend because now, looking back, sometimes I wish that you'd _never moved in next door_."

For a moment, I just stare at her, semi-hurt. Yeah, everything she said was legitimate. Yeah, I knew she had every right to be angry. Yeah, I've hurt her way more than she'd hurt me. But somehow, it was strange... _bizarre_ to experience her like this. To me, Kagome had always been the bright, bubbly girl with her heart on her sleeve. I'd never imagined she'd be so... _ticked off._ So bitter. "Sorry," I finally manage, pathetically.

She lowers her eyes to her lap, and presses a hand to her temple tiredly. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to vent on you like that. I guess it's my fault for overestimating my worth to you."

_You're wrong._

"Well, anyways, this is my stop." She stands up and smiles down at me, politely, as would a stranger. "Good night, Inuyasha."

_Kagome, come back._

But I had no right to say or think such a thing. Not anymore.

* * *

It's like in those movies, when you fast-forward to years later and everything looks so different.

Walking through the gates of Shikon High was exactly like that; sure the building was the same. But the people within it weren't. Everyone I'd known were now older, having matured through their high school years. Similar faces, just out of reach.

Previously silly, class clowns had their heads buried in their books, preparing for college, university, or wherever they were going after graduation.

The scrawny, lanky-built nerds had filled out, and some of them even had girlfriends hanging onto their arms.

Former cheerleaders and jocks... well, they were still the center of the social clique. I guess they're the only ones who haven't really changed. It was a relief, in a way, to find at least one similarity to when I'd been here last.

Even Miroku and Koga seemed _evolved_.

Though their matching faces of disbelief when they saw me rivaled that of children's who'd been told there were no cookies left in the cookie jar. Priceless.

"I think I'm seeing things, Koga," Miroku breathed. "Pinch me."

Koga punched him.

"Aw, shit! I didn't mean that hard! Gods." He shook his head. "What are you doing back, Yash? You never told me you were coming back to Japan. After being here for you all this time, you couldn't have done that much by giving me a heads up? Great friend you are."

I rubbed my temple. "I know, I'm sorry. It happened way too fast for me to process."

Koga's ice-blue eyes regarded me with a mixture of pity and wariness. "You owe us for asking us to lie to Kags. She's our friend, too, you know. But I guess it was for her own good; if we'd told her that you'd kept in touch with us and not her, she would have been completely devastated."

"You should tell her what you said to us," Miroku suggested with a raised brow. "She'll hate you _way _less if she knows the reason behind all your sketchiness. That's the only reason why I didn't cut you off from my life, you realize that? Otherwise I would've simply thought you're a selfish asshole who doesn't give a flying fuck about the people who care about him." He paused. "Kagome's really been hurting. You were an important friend to her, one she thought she'd be able to rely on. You kind of broke that trust."

"Gee, no shit," I snapped. "She gave me a piece of her mind yesterday, okay? I get it. What could I do, though? Let her foolishly believe that as long as I cared about her and vice versa, we'd have a happily ever after? I'd been condemned to a life of always getting up and moving out. I can't settle down. And I didn't want Kagome to be a part of that."

Koga pushed his bangs out of his face. "How is she? Your mom? Did the doctor in America help?"

The back of my eyes burned. This was the worst part. "No. The medication they put her on had no effect." I cleared my throat so my voice wouldn't crack. "That's the reason we decided to come back. They told us that she would probably die before a cure could be found, and that she should go home and enjoy her life the best she can until..."

Miroku put an arm around my shoulder. "Hey. Inuyasha. It'll work out- I promise. You're one of the strongest people I've ever known, and not because you're half demon. You've been dealing with this mess since you were just a kid, and you've managed to hold yourself together to now. We'll always be here for you."

I choked out a laugh. "So touching."

Koga slaps me on the back. "Miroku's a pussy. But he's right; we're not going to abandon you. You ever want to shoot stuff, just give us a call and we'll bring our highest quality video games right on over."

"I sold my game station, actually," I said sheepishly. "I've been somewhat of a geek while I was in Canada. I decided to go to medical school, so I've been saving up and started studying seriously."

Miroku looked surprised. "Med-school? Really? That's great, Yash. You're insanely stupid, but you're also kind of a genius so I'm sure you'll pull it off. But, honestly, how could you focus on _books _ when you were probably surrounded by tons of exotic girls overseas? Like I said, insanely stupid."

"Don't listen to that old geezer," Koga laughed, kicking Miroku in the side. "He talks big, but he's practically whipped now. Sango's keeping him on a tight leash, and Miroku may deny it, but he secretly _loves _it. I think he's even gotten over his commitment issues."

"Hey, I never had commitment issues!" he protested. "I just liked to relish the endless possibility of our full sea of beautiful women. And don't even pretend like you're not whipped, either. I hear _Ayame _has her green eyes on you twenty-four/seven. With all the preppy girls clinging to you and all."

I groaned. "I can't believe both of you actually have long term girlfriends. Makes me feel forever alone, destined to live as a drunken bachelor till the day I die."

* * *

On the way to my last period class, a flash of long, black hair stops me in my tracks.

But when she turns around, it's not Kagome. Instead, I find myself face-to-face with Kikyo.

Her smile is dry. "I heard people saying you were back, but I thought they were just rumors. Guess not." She purses her lips. "Before you ask, I'm doing fine. Not amazing; a large percentage of this school still would like to see my head on a stick. Just fine. I'm not going to lie, though- I _was_ angry when I discovered that you'd moved across the world and hadn't even let me know directly. What's up with that, anyway?"

She looks better than I remember- far from flawless, as she once appeared to be, but happier. "Trust me, under any other circumstances, I would've."

"Well," Kikyo sighs, "I suppose I understand a little. How tempting it is to run away from it all. I bet you regret it now though, right? I mean, they _do_ look happy together."

Huh? "What are you talking about?"

She gives me a weird look. "Kagome. And Bankotsu. You know, don't you?"

Bankotsu? That name... I mentally snap my fingers. He was in the _Beauty and the Beast _play with me. "What about them?"

Kikyo sighs. "I can't believe I'm the one to break it to you. How ironic. They're dating, Inuyasha. Kagome has a boyfriend now. And from what I've seen, they're not splitting up any time soon."

Somewhere inside me, a demon snarls at me to tell Kagome everything and make her mine. After all, it was _me_ that she should be with. The only reason she was dating _Bankotsu _was because I was gone for a while. But I'm back now.

I close my eyes. _No._ I want Kagome to be happy. I can't give her that.

"I shouldn't be surprised. It's not as if I expected her to wait for me forever. I'm glad she has someone like him. Someone steady, comforting... a guy who'll always be by her side."

She snorts, shaking her head. "Oh, don't even, Inuyasha. That pathetic, sappy line might charm everyone else, but you can't lie to _me_, the queen of lies and fakeness. Remember her? So don't pull that crap with me."

My claws dig into my palms. "Alright, fine. I want to punch Bankotsu to the pulp. Satisfied?"

Kikyo shrugs. "No, not really. I just wanted to hear you admit it to yourself. Denial isn't healthy, I've learned. Besides, jealousy and anger are completely normal. For someone who makes himself out to be an utter jackass, why do you try so freaking hard to stay moral? What's the point?"

"It's not about being _moral. _When you care about a person, you want what's best for them. You understand."

"Yeah," she says quietly. "I guess I do. It's messed up- the whole idea of love. That's why I gave it up."

I smile lightly. That was such a Kikyo thing to say. "It doesn't work like that. It's not the kind of thing you can evade just by saying so."

"Such a know-it-all," she grumbles, and crosses her arms. "Well, aren't you going to class?"

"Aren't you?"

Kikyo gives me a smirk. "I have a spare. Looks like _you're_ tardy for last period. On your first day, too. Good going."

I roll out the kinks in my neck. "I never knew you were such a sticker to the rules. Wasn't that the _old_ you- the one you got rid of?"

"Whatever. Doesn't make any difference to me whether your teacher lectures you or not."

"It actually doesn't make a difference. My grades are good enough to take me to wherever I want to go."

She smacks my forehead with the heel of her head. "So cocky," she reprimands. "How do you expect anybody with charm like _that_?" Kikyo runs a hand through her long, thick hair. "Don't take this the wrong way. But I'm glad you're back. Conceitedness, ugly face, and all."

The corners of my lips tug up. "What, you missed me? And you're a liar, Kikyo. You know you love this face."

She doesn't say anything for a moment. Then she pulls her large tote bag over her shoulder, spins on her heel, and starts walking toward the library. "I told you not to take it the wrong way," she says with a short laugh.

* * *

I considered ditching.

Ditching seemed like a good idea. It's not like I needed to know all this stuff anyway; what does history have to do with medicine?

But I end up going, mainly because I didn't really have anywhere else I needed or wanted to go.

And after standing through five minutes of the teacher droning on and on about how lateness, especially in our senior year, was inexcusable, despite whether I was new or not, I wish I'd just opted for sitting in my car for an hour. Besides, Kagome's in this class.

She's not paying attention to me or the teacher though. Instead, the guy sitting behind her keeps sending her little slips of paper and she reads them, barely containing her laughter.

She's looking at him, I'm looking at her.

It's not until she bends to the side to pull out a folder from her bag that I realize who exactly was entertaining her so eagerly.

Bankotsu.

Should've known, I guess. What was I thinking—that she would be all giggly and bright eyes for just some random classmate? No, of course not. This was her boyfriend, the boyfriend she'd had for—I don't know how long. Kikyo said they weren't going to break up. Did that mean they were going to the same university? Were they going to get _married_?

Imagining Kagome in a pastry-shaped, frilly, whiyr wedding gown, Bankotsu at her arm, made me want to hurl.

"-and I do not _care _what the rules were at your school in America because I'm telling you right now that- Mr. Takahashi, are you _listening _to me, or are you too busy staring at Miss Higurashi over there?"

Kagome instantly froze, gaze settling on me. Eyes finally meeting mine. It was like, even though she was trying so hard to erase me from her life and her attention, I was squeezing my way in. I could tell she was getting uncomfortable, with everyone's eyes turning to look at her. Bakotsu's dark eyes assessed me slowly.

"Family," I manage to force out, thin-lipped. "There's been a family incident- in _my _family, that is- that I'm supposed to fill her in on. The... tragic news has been distracting me." So what, it's a semi-lie. It's also semi-truth.

The professor sets her jaw. "Just go find your seat, Mr. Takahashi. And _don't _let this happen again, or I promise you that the consequences next time won't be so lenient."

I look at her fixedly. "What consequences?"

"Detention. You will stay after school today to serve detention in this class for an hour while I finish up on some grading. I hope this proves as a lesson as to how seriously I take my teachings. I don't take arrogance lightly."

_What do _you _know?_

Your _mom isn't dying._

_The person _you _love doesn't hate _your _guts._

_How could you possibly ever understanding what's going on in my life at this moment?_

_You can go to hell._

But I don't say any of those things. Because I don't need another week of detention. And it isn't as if she would believe me. To her, I'm just some stupid pretty face with no brain, no future, no importance. So I just brush her off and slide into my seat at the corner of the classroom, the very last row next to the window.

And as she goes back to her chalkboard and starts putting up notes that we have to know for our test in... a couple of days, give or take a few, I lean my head against the wall and try not to throw open the glass pane and jump out to my freedom.

* * *

**AN: Bloop. Brain fart. Bloop.**

**So I wish I could tell you that I'm proud of this chapter, that I think it makes up for my away-ness (haha) but obviously not. I'm sorry, the writer's block has been ****nom-nom-nom-ing at my brain, and it doesn't help that this semester of school has been SEVERELY more chaotic and stressful than the last.**

**Nevertheless, I don't mean to dump all my life problems on you, and as always, I thank you for how kind you are. My promises to update soon are all proving worthless... but if only writing came easily all the time.**

**Hope you guys all are having a fantastic day!**

**Hugs and more hugs,**

**Nyony**

**(PS: whew it's been a while, Daichi! Sorry about the delay~)**

* * *

**Daichi: No problem. There was nothing wrong with this chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25: Scars

**AN: I'm not dead. The Exams kidnapped me and nearly killed me, but then Summer Vacation came to my rescue and so, here I am. :) Hope you're all doing well, lovelies. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: not even for making it to summer break**

**Chapter 25: Scars**

_We got the same friends  
We're gonna have to see each other eventually  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that_

_My CD's are at your place_  
_And you know I'm gonna have to pick 'em up_  
_So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that_

_Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside_  
_'Cause for so long, how I've been defined_

_It feels just like I'm going crazy_  
_I guess that this is breaking up_  
_And now not even you can save me_  
_Will someone wake me up?_

_~ the Veronicas: Someone Wake Me Up_

KAGOME'S POV

I drive my fist into the heavy punching bag, not even giving it time to rebound back before I slam it with my heel while digging in my elbow shortly after.

"Woah, easy there," Rin warns with a grin, "It's only a child."

Pausing to wipe the sweat dripping from my forehead like water after a shower, I ignore her advice and resume beating up the already abused object of my attention.

Rin sighs and lets her hair down. "I don't think your training methods are commendable, Kags. If you use that much force without any of your sparring equipment on, your body's going to kill you for it tomorrow. I'm serious, you'll wake up with your entire body sore and aching."

I slide back, rearing up for a tornado roundhouse kick, only to retreat for a counter, and following it up with a series of back, double, hook, and axe kicks. Not necessarily in that order.

"Fine, don't listen," she mutters, easing out of the dojo for a drink. "Don't say I didn't warn you, though. 'Cause I did. Like, twice."

Whenever I'm in a bad mood, I always swing by the martial arts studio to blow off some steam. And boy did I have an excess of steam lately. Seeing Inuyasha after all this time made me angrier than I realized.

How _dare _he just waltz back into the picture after cutting me off for three freaking years? No. He didn't get to _do _that. It wasn't bloody fair. And the puppy eyes he would send my way whenever I'm with Bank? Uh uh. Unforgiveable.

So I release all my pent up frustration into my various kicks and punches, not stopping even when the skin on my knuckles breaks and blood seeps out in ribbons. Not caring when bruises blossom on the tops of my feet from constant impact. Because at this moment, Inuyasha is the punching bag and I'm teaching him a valuable lesson: you don't mess with a Higurashi and get away with it. No way in hell.

To my disbelief, my eyelids begin to burn with what I've come to recognize as the pooling of tears. I didn't get it; why was I crying? It was Inuyasha who should be crying, not me. I've done nothing wrong. So why?

As I continuously attack the bag, I picture Inuyasha's face, sharpening my focus. "Inu...Yasha...you...scumbag," I pant between blows, "go sit... in a corner... and screw yourself... _twice_!"

Rin clears her throat. Loudly. "Uh, Kags..."

"...Damn you... and your ears... you're a bitch, pun intended... and I'm gonna... steal all your cookies... till you die-"

"Kaggie bear, that's really lovely and all, but maybe you should save your rant for later?"

I grunt. I needed to get all of it out right _now _dammit. "I bet your farts... smell toxic... and I, Kagome Higurashi, curse you... with eternal diarrhea!"

"Fuck, you really know how to wound a guy," a voice calls out dryly, tinged with amusement. "Quite the sharp tongue you've got there. I don't think I've ever felt this scared from a threat. Or, rather, multiple threats. My cookies, really? And the diarrhea... that was a bit much."

I freeze in my tracks, whole body stiffening. Shit. How long had he been listening?

"Just what kind of martial arts techniques have you been teaching her while I was gone?" Inuyasha asks Rin, shaking his head with a small smile. "I really worry about your judgment sometimes. But I guess my brother finds it attractive."

Rin lets out a laugh. "I kissed him when he was sleeping the other day and I think he thought I was a rapist 'cause he freaked out. But in regards to my teaching, I'm very capable, thank you very much. Kagome just has some anger issues that she uses to fuel her moves. As you previously witnessed."

I tighten my ponytail, refusing to look him in the eye. But I still plaster on a smile. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" I inquire sweetly. "Rin didn't tell me you'd be visiting." I laugh a shrill, fake laugh meant to warn Rin that she was going to be in big trouble soon.

"Yeah, that's because I didn't tell her myself. It was supposed to be a surprise, I guess. Didn't think you'd be here on a Saturday night."

I raise a brow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugs. "You're a senior, aren't you? I figured you'd be out with your friends... or your boyfriend."

Rin bursts out laughing, not even bothering to try to smother it. "Nice attempt at subtle there, Yasha," she manages between chortles. "You're _real_ smooth, you know that? Must've learned it from Sesshy. He's just as pathetic at subtle as you are."

Inuyasha punches her in the arm, albeit lightly. "God, you haven't changed one bit. You're what... twenty-two, twenty-three now? Yet you still act like a kid." His tone is kind, however, speaking to her. It's evident that he already thinks of her as a sister.

I listen as Rin strikes back with another comment, and the two quarrel like long-lost siblings. It's endearing, in a way, but it also makes me realize just how much of an outsider I am. After all, Inuyasha knew this place first. He was the one who introduced me to Rin and got me started in martial arts, all because I'd been bullied by some low-lives and he wanted me to learn how to stick up for myself.

"Hey, Kags," Rin interjects, breaking me out of my reverie. "I've got a genius idea. Want to hear it?"

"Not really-"

"How 'bout you and Yasha over here spar? You know, kind of like a friendly 'welcome home!' present. That way you can show him just how much you've improved over these last few years. Besides, I bet he's gotta be more satisfying to hit than that ratty old punching bag."

Sparring meant contact.

Was I even ready to have any kind of interaction with him just yet?

He _did_ completely blow me off when I'd demanded an explanation for his disappearance.

I can practically feel the fire lighting up in my eyes; hell yeah, I'm going to spar him. He deserves a couple punches in the gut for all that he's done. Inuyasha was going to pay.

I shove on my sparring equipment eagerly, and I see Inuyasha crack a smirk in the corner of my eye. "Why aren't you getting ready?" I demand irately.

"I don't need the equipment."

A nerve in my brow twitches. "Stop underestimating me!" I snap. "What, you don't believe that I can take you just because you've got some fancy shmancy demon blood running through your veins? Well guess what-"

"That's not why." He pauses to give me a chance to catch my breath. "I'm not trying to insult you. But because I'm half demon, I heal a lot more quickly than you do. Therefore, whether you land some kicks or whatnot, I'll recover."

I instantly feel bad. Ever since he got back, I've either been ignoring him, hating him, or treating him like a stranger whereas he, as cold and distant as he's been, has only been civil. It makes me feel like a jerk.

"Ready?" Rin referees. "Bow! Taking your fighting stance... and commence!"

Not waiting him to make the first move, I attack first, aiming a sliding roundhouse kick right to his side. He swiftly dodges and fakes a punch and instead jumps back forty-five degrees for a counter.

I automatically wince at the impact, but frown when the strike doesn't hurt as much as I'd expected. Inuyasha's no weakling; he's holding back. Bastard.

Angry, I launch myself forward with a push kick and manage to get him right in the chest. Not giving him a second to recover, I ram an uppercut to his abdomen, watching him cough once as the air leaves his lungs. I grip his wrist tightly, allowing my nails to dig into his skin. "Why are you going easy on me?" I hiss, rising to my toes so that my face is only inches from his. "Is it because I'm a girl? Or because you're _sorry_?"

Amber eyes flash, and his hand whips out to wrench mine off his other one, twisting it to elicit pain. He then swipes his ankle under both my feet, effectively tripping me and forcing me onto the ground. Knees at my hips and hands holding mind above my head, he has me completely trapped and immobile. In an incredibly awkward position, at that.

"Do you think I could ever spar with you with everything I've got?" he seethes. "If I did, you'd end up bruised and bloody in a fucking hospital! I have the reflexes of a _demon_, Kagome. When you punched me back then? I could've easily driven my knee into your face and broken your nose, or used my claws to slash your stomach, maybe even cut out your goddamn eyeballs! I don't underestimate you. I'm perfectly aware that you could put up a fight. But do you honestly think I could, even for a second, take a fight with _you_ seriously enough to damage you in any permanent way? For God's sake, Kagome, get off your high horse and see that if I were to fight for real, I would kill you!"

Breathing hard, I look into his eyes, searching his face. He just keeps getting prettier and prettier, doesn't he? In the years he was gone, he's gotten even more compact, if that was even possible. I can feel the taut skin stretched over pure muscle leaning into my body, and I realize why it hurt me so much that he left.

Not because I'd truly believed he was my friend.

Not because we were linked by our moms.

Not because I thought I'd finally gotten through to him.

It was because I loved him- I was in love with Inuyasha but he'd left me anyway.

I'd admitted to myself after our first kiss that I felt something like love for him. But that was when he'd started dating Kikyo and I thought those feelings had gone down the drain. But now, with him hovering above me, it's easy to see that I hadn't gotten over him. I'd loved him till the second he left my life.

He was the boy who beat up the kids who messed with me, the one who watched romance and chick-flick movies with me when I was lonely even though he hated them and just because I wanted to. No matter how badly I denied it, Inuyasha had filled up my heart and mind to the brim and when he left for North America; it was as if there was a giant hole, gap in my life. One that Sango, Ayame, or Rin couldn't fill; one that only began to heal when Bankotsu asked me to go out with him.

Tears spill down my cheeks and Inuyasha's eyes widen in panic.

Idiot Inuyasha.

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

Why couldn't he have seen how much I needed him in my life, not as a friend, but as a guy? Now it's too late. We can never have anything anymore. We just can't. Not after everything that's happened.

I pull in my leg, knee bent, so that I can punt my toe up and strike his jaw.

He stumbles back, and I take the opportunity to rise to my feet, using the back of my arm to wipe away any signs of crying. "That was for leaving Japan, asshole." Then, without sparing him or Rin another glance, I stalk out of the dojo with a limp in my walk and an ache in my heart.

* * *

"So, it's your turn today. What do you want to watch?"

I curl up into Bank's side and rest my chin on his shoulder. "Hmm. I choose... _the Ugly Truth_."

He snorts with laughter. "You don't even like that movie, Kags. I believe your exact words were, 'It's so disturbing that my goosebumps got goosebumps.'"

"I know, I know. I just feel like watching a movie that makes guys look like assholes." I blink up at him innocently. "Is that so wrong?"

Bank furrows his brows. "Er... Don't tell me you're on your period. "

I smack him on the head. "Douche. Fine, let's watch something action-packed. Ooh! _The Bourne! _The first one though. I hate how the girl dies. What bullshit is that? Poopie. Can you look for it and put it on while I go get the ice-cream tubs? Ben and Jerry, here I come!"

I get up, but Bank pulls me back down.

"Kagome, can you do something for me?" he asks.

"Well, of course, dear sir! I'd love to be of assistance. Whatever do you need?" I smile big and pull on his long, black braid. But his face is completely serious and there's no trace of joking. So different from only moments before. I wonder what caused the sudden change in mood.

"I want you to kiss me," he says.

Well that's new. I tilt my head sideways, confused. "Um, sure." I press my lips to his briefly and pull back only to find him looking oddly disappointed. "What?"

He shakes his head. "I just... Never mind. It's nothing. Anyway, you go get that ice-cream you were talking about, okay?"

"No, there's something wrong. What is it?"

Bank sighs and rakes a hand through his bangs. "You know that I'm not the type that gets jealous easily, nor am I untrusting and paranoid. But I just can't help but think that that couldn't have been the way you kissed Inuyasha. Am I right?"

I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out. How am I supposed to respond to that? "Bank, what's this about?"

"I knew that you and Inuyasha had a history. I was fully aware of that, yet I asked you to be my girlfriend anyway because I hoped that with time and patience, all the feelings you'd harbored for him would melt into your feelings for me. And I've been falling more and more in love with you every day. But ever since Inuyasha came back, I feel like you're only half awake in my presence. Like the other half of your heart already belongs to someone else... like I can't make you fully happy."

My breath catches. "I did love him. Alright? I did. But it's been three years and you're the person I love now. I'm with _you_, not him. You really don't have anything to worry about. And if it's the _kissing_ you're concerned over, we can always work on that together. No biggie." I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head in his lap. "You and me, we're fine. We'll always be fine. Now let's watch Matt Damon kick ass."

He strokes my hair absently as the movie plays and he's done it so many times that it feels natural now. Soothing even. I can relax when I'm with Bank—something that is impossible with Inuyasha.

I love Bankotsu. I'm certain of it.

But how big a part of me will always belong to Inuyasha?

* * *

I knew it.

I knew that ever since Inuyasha arrived in Japan, I began acting like a bitch. Not only to him, but Bank as well.

But still, I didn't think my attitude warranted _this._

"Kags, I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

There are so many things I want to say, ask. _So many things._ But the only word I manage to voice is, 'why?' My throat hurts. My head hearts. And goddamn, my heart hearts. But that's hardly a surprise.

You would think I'm used to it by now.

Bank smiles a thin smile. His eyes are bloodshot and practically drooping. He hadn't been sleeping. Because of me. Because I'm a heartless bitch. His thick, dark hair is disheveled and tangled beyond comprehension. "I'm saving you from the torture of having to end it between us yourself."

Fine. If I'm going to be a bitch, I might as well go full out. I use the heel of my hand to smack him in shoulder, fingers clutching his shirt as I struggle to breathe evenly. "You're only saying that to make yourself feel better about breaking up with me!" My voice cracks a little at the last part- figures. "I wouldn't have broken up with you. Despite what you think, I wouldn't have chosen Inuyasha. Even if he offered me _all of freaking Japan_, I wouldn't have! So stop being a coward and own up to what you've decided to do."

He doesn't meet his eyes. I can tell he's trying hard not to leak tears. "Yeah. You're right; I'm a coward. I'm also hairy and fat and grotesque so you're better off without me." He draws me in close and smoothes a hand over my hair, the way he used to do while we watched horrible reality TV on his sofa. "But you know what? You're beautiful. And smart. And kind, although you probably don't believe me since I know better than anyone else how much you hate yourself. I can't give you what you need. God knows I wish I could, but that's the ugly truth." He laughs a little at his own, corny joke. His smile turns unbelievably sad as he says, "That's why I'm letting you go Kaggie bear."

That's it. That's all it takes for my walls to come crumbling down. When he calls me that stupid nickname, the dam collapses and hot tears spill down my cheeks and soak the collar of Bank's top. "I hate you," I sob. My fingers are cramped from all the clenching. "I hate you, I hate you, _I hate _you_._" _I hate you for doing this to me. For making me believe that I could ever love anyone and be loved back, only to crush it to smithereens and step all over it._

"Good," he says kindly. "Good, you _should _hate me. I want you to. But know that I love you. I really, really do."

"_Gods_," I choke out. "What kind of moron breaks up with his girlfriend and then tells her he loves her not two minutes later?"

Bank laughs, and I can feel his chest shuddering with it. "Wow, only someone insanely _daft _would pull something like that, eh?"

Sighing, I pull back, immediately missing his warmth. "Tell me about it. Somehow, though, I loved him a whole lot anyway."

Silence floats between us. Shockingly, it's not entirely awkward.

Finally, Bank speaks. "Hey, Kagome?"

"What is it, you heartbreaker?"

"I know that we're not a couple anymore and all... But I want to take you to prom."

I burst into manic laughter, doubling over to the point where I'm wheezing like an old man. "This just keeps getting better and better, I have to say." I shake my head. "Why didn't you just break up with me _after_ prom? I mean, who asks their ex-girlfriend to prom anyway? Wait, what am I saying? Clearly _you _do."

He scratches his head. "I don't know, ending the relationship afterwards seemed a lot crueller. Come on, go with me? You _know_ we look cute together. Even just as friends. I'll buy you a corsage and everything!"

The tears are still flowing as I take his hand in mine, squeeze it, and say 'yes.'

How is it possible to love someone enough to know that their heart will finally find peace if you let them go?

* * *

**AN: Curse you, writer's block. **

**I'm not all that pleased with the way this one turned out, but I'm frantic to update ASAP so this will just have to do.**

**Thank you to those still sticking by me and this story. Words can't express my gratitude.**

**Hope you're all enjoying your summer. Sadly, I'm still busy as hell.**

**Hugs,**

**~Nyony.**

* * *

**Daichi: What? No mention today? After all this time that I've waited . . . naw, just kidding. Still, I love the fact that I'm the very first person to see this and since I do, I'll just say what I think. It's good, but I wasn't expecting Bankoutsu to break up with her so soon (at least, soon in the chapter) but hey, things happen. Good work, Nyony, and I hope the Writer's Block syndrome passes!**

* * *

**Ahaha you know I'm always grateful Daichi (:**


	26. Chapter 26: The Time of Our Lives

**AN: A very heartbreaking loss has made it hard to write the last few months I've been gone. I hope you understand. (PS: this chap is in Kagome's POV again. For necessary reasons.)**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: not even for going back to school**

**Chapter 26: the Time of Our Lives**

_Let's have the time of our lives__  
__Like there no one else around__  
__Just throw your hands up high__  
__Even when they try to take us down__  
__We'll have the time of our lives__  
__'Til the lights burn out__  
__Lets laugh until we cry__  
__Life is only what you make it now__  
__Lets have the time of our lives!_

_~Miley Cyrus: the Time of Our Lives_

KAGOME'S POV

"My life is officially over."

Ayame rolls her emerald green eyes as she shoves five french fries into her mouth in one go. "If only," she mutters, chewing vigorously.

In reply, Sango shoots her a narrowed glare. "I don't want to hear that from _you_, who has it _so freaking easy._ All you have to do is find a green dress and it'll 'bring out the color of your eyes.'" She says the last bit in a high-pitched half-hearted jeer. "God, are you even Japanese? Since when do Asians have green eyes? Well, you know what? Screw you, Aya. Screw you and your pretty eyes."

Ayame snorts, taking a monstrous bite out of her hamburger.

I awkwardly pat Sango's back just as she drops her head into her hands despondently. "I have no idea what you're so stressed out about. You'll look good no matter what dress you choose." Which is true; Sango, athletic as she is, has killer legs and not to mention a generous bust. I have no idea where all the insecurity is coming from.

"That's right, Sango!" Miroku interjects cheerily. "As long as it's short and has a low cut, you'll be gorgeous!"

_Thwack. _

"Ka-go-_me_," Sango whines, completely ignoring Miroku's groans. "This all happened because I studied for my finals instead of going dress shopping. Now all that's going to be left on the racks are the reject dresses that oppose my skin tone and make me look like a bloated panda!"

Koga, on his third slice of pizza, looks up. "I like pandas."

I sigh. "Well, at least you did spectacular on your exams. At this rate, you'll definitely be accepted into the law school of your choice. And don't you worry- we'll hit the mall right after school today... and won't go home until we find you the perfect dress. Even if that means I have to sacrifice my feet."

"Speaking of which, did either of you find ones you liked?"

I nod. "Ayame called dibs on this really pretty silky green one that's open back and has a slit in the thigh. It's a small fortune, but it looks stunning on her so she's probably going to go with that." I nudge Koga in the ribs. "You should start looking for a green tie then, huh?"

He clears his throat. "Uh, yeah, I guess..." He sneaks a peek at Ayame, who blinks her eyes at him. He flushes slightly and goes back to his pizza. Oh God. What love turns you into... They're so pathetic, it's cute.

Sango brings down her fist on the table. "You know what? I've made my decision; I'm going to wear a pink dress to prom."

Miroku blanches. "_Pink?_"

"Well, magenta. I mean, it's my signature color, right? Why deny that? So why don't you go shopping with Koga? He can buy his green tie, and you buy your pink tie."

He lets out a long, pitiful whine. "Sango, if you value my manliness even a little bit, you won't do this. Please, _please_ don't strip me of my masculinity."

Sango snorts. "What masculinity?" She turns to me. "What about you, Kags?"

I shake my head as I steal one of Ayame's fries. "I tried on a bunch of things, but none of them were right. They all looked awkward on me. Or maybe I'm just awkward, period. Either way, I'm not too worried. Bank says if worse comes to worst, I could wear a paper bag and still look amazing. Which we all know is a blatant lie, but it helped nonetheless. I'm not that stressed out about it."

They exchange looks, worried I might break down or something. They've been tiptoeing around me whenever Bankotsu's name came up in the conversation ever since I clued them in about our breakup. No matter how many times I've reassured them that I was okay with the whole thing, that it was for the best, none of them seemed to be buying it. I guess I wasn't the powerful of an actress as I thought.

The truth is, it still stung.

I honestly believed that Bank and I were going to last. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he was the first serious boyfriend I'd ever had. Every night, I lie in my bed staring up at the ceiling wondering how things would have turned out if Inuyasha never came back. Then, I'd feel resentment towards Inuyasha for ruining the first real relationship of my life. Immediately afterwards, I would regret it, knowing deep down that it wasn't really his fault.

Still. I needed to hate _someone_- I had to direct my anger and frustration and sadness _some_where after all.

"Speaking of Bank," Sango laughs nervously, "Where is he?"

"Probably having a pity party in the boy's washroom," Ayame says. "He's writing his number on the urinals right now, with a 'CALL ME' beside it in all caps."

Koga seems slightly taken aback. "Are you suggesting that his fallout with Kagome turned him gay? Is that how little you think of us men?"

She returns his stare with glinting green eyes. "That's _exactly_ what I'm suggesting."

"I'm trying to decide whether I should be offended or just worried for your judgment," a dry voice pipes up from behind.

"Oh, hey there, Bank!" Ayame flashes him a wolfish grin. "Funny you should turn up at this exact moment. We were just partaking in a bit of humor at your expense. I'm sure you don't terribly mind."

He thins his lips, expression darkening with seriousness. "Ayame, I didn't want to tell you this... but Koga and I... we have a thing. Like, a _thing _thing. So you weren't too far off base."

Ayame turns as pale as parchment. "Oh, God," she murmurs, dropping her head into her hands. "I always _knew_ there was something going on between you two..."

Bank snickers wickedly while simultaneously dropping into the seat next to me. He ruffles my hair- an old habit. And old habits die hard. But the small, insignificant contact leaves me yearning for something more substantial. "Ugh, that makeup chem test was brutal. I got an eighty, tops."

That's when I notice the dark bags under his normally bright eyes. His hair is a mess, too, which doesn't happen often. My fingers itch to redo his sloppy braid. "Haven't been getting much sleep?" I ask softly, careful to leave the emotion out of my tone.

He nods silently, drawing his gaze away from my own. "It's just- my teacher's have been dumping a shitload of work on me these last few days. It's been hell."

I want to reach out and grab his hand. Want to say, _I miss you, too_. Want to beg him to reconsider breaking my heart- and ultimately breaking his own in the process. It's painful, realizing that I'm unable to humor those little urges anymore. So instead, I offer a tight smile. "I get it; my teachers are doing the same thing. Guess idiotic minds _do_ think alike."

No one says anything for a while.

The tension among us is thick, and none of us can think of anything smart to say. Thus, we spend the rest of the lunch period in utter silence, our vigorous chewing sounding impossibly loud.

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

We all nearly jump out of our skin when Miroku shatters the quiet by calling out to Inuyasha, who was passing by with a notebook open in his hand and a meat bun in his mouth.

He looks up, evidently surprised.

"Come sit with us!" Miroku invites, face open and friendly. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever, buddy. If it's because you're avoiding me, I'd like to let you know right now that I am deeply, deeply wounded. So how about you make up for it by gracing us with your glorious presence?"

Koga nods in concord. "Hurry up and get your ass over here, mutt-face."

A look of pain flitters across his face, but Inuyasha drags his feet over to our table. His gold eyes brush over Bankotsu, then me, and quickly avert. He seats himself on the edge of the bench right at the end, beside Koga who nudges him in the ribs.

I almost feel bad for him; Miroku and Koga are the only ones who welcome him. Sango and Ayame glare daggers at Inuyasha on my behalf- they're still angry at him for- well, . you know. Bank is slightly more civil, but he can't mask his distaste completely. Our relationship ended because of him, after all.

I'm just tired. I've been holding a grudge, even if subconsciously, against Inuyasha for so long yet seeing him looking all uncomfortable and unhappy like this doesn't give me any kind of satisfaction. If anything, my heart feels heavy. Maybe I'd hoped that at least one of us could be content with how things had turned out.

"So, are you going to the great, almighty prom, Yash?"

Inuyasha appears to choke on his bun. He forces a swallow and shakes his head. "No way," he protests weakly. "I'd be embarrassing myself simply by showing up."

Miroku cocks his brows. "What's with that negative attitude? I'm sure there are plenty of girls willing to be your date. Or you could always ask Kikyo...? As friends," he adds quickly. "You could go as friends. It's not such an uncommon thing."

"She deserves to go with someone who can guarantee that he'll show her a good time," he shrugs.

Sango bristles. "Wow, you can be surprisingly considerate, Inuyasha," she bites out acerbically. It's the first time she's addressed him directly in a long time.

Her boyfriend gives her a look. "Sango..." he says warningly.

"What? Don't tell me he doesn't deserve it. We all know that he does. You can't convince me otherwise."

Koga runs a hand through his bangs. "His actions weren't entirely unjustified-"

Ayame narrows her eyes. "You too, Koga?" she demands. "You two are his friends so maybe your biased opinions of him are clouding your judgment but Sango and I have seen the damage he's caused and we're sick of him ruining the peace of our circle!" Her tone, sharp and accusing, prickles my skin.

_Stop._ My voice stays lodges in my throat. _Stop it._

"You think we don't know?" Koga raises his voice. "You think we weren't there? We saw all of it. I fucking _remember_ how Kagome was the first few months after Inuyasha left and I'm not saying that that wasn't real, but you haven't even heard Inuyasha's side of the story-"

"Oh, yes, do enlighten us, Inuyasha!" Sango seethes. "Tell us about how difficult it was for you to screw a different foreigner every single night while Ayame and I had to pretend not to hear Kagome crying herself to sleep for God knows how long. Fuck, do you have no heart? It was only until she started going out with Bankotsu that she got better, and look at how that-"

"Shut up!" I don't recognize my own voice. Shrill, desperate. "This... this _thing_ between me and Inuyasha is for us to figure out and no one else! It's not supposed to create a divide between you guys. Okay? You can't let it." I take a deep breath. "There's no reason for _you_ to hate Inuyasha. I'm sure that he- he probably thought he was doing the right thing. We have to respect that." I pause. "And _God_, I did not cry _that_ much. You guys are making me out to be a big baby."

Inuyasha stands up, expression hidden under his bangs. "I shouldn't have come over here. I'm sorry this started because of me." He crosses the cafeteria swiftly and exits soundlessly.

Cursing, Miroku gets us and follows suit, Koga not far behind him.

"_Boys_," Sango spits, the menace woven in only half-hearted. She sounds more exasperated than angry. "I will never understand them."

"Chicks before dicks," Ayame adds.

Bank clears throat which causes me to laugh hollowly.

Chicks before dicks, indeed.

* * *

Sango decides on a pink dress.

Correction, _magenta._

It's a breathtaking strapless number, the bosom embellished with tons of tiny crystals with a sash tied into a big bow at the waist. The dress portion of it is falls elegantly to her ankles in layers of delicate silk.

It's a wonder she could afford it.

Out of all of our dresses, the one I end up choosing is the most simple: a lengthy, crimson red with a sweetheart neckline and a thin ribbon cinching in the waist. I bought strappy, one-inch heels to wear with it. I couldn't risk falling flat on my face in tall shoes.

"Kagome, pass me my mascara!" Ayame shouts over the music blasting out of my computer speakers.

I toss it to her in a high arch and she catches with one hand.

Meanwhile, Sango is finishing up her smokey eyes and applying a nude lipstick, totally calm and precise.

"Where's the lipgloss?" Aya calls again. "Found it! Wait, what color do you think is best- pink or peach? I can't decide. Ah, screw it, I don't even _like_ makeup. It gets all over my teeth and in my eyeballs." Pause. "Never mind, I'm going with the peach."

"Ow!" I squeal as I burn myself once more with my curling iron. "If I wasn't already done half of my head, I would give up," I mutter, ignoring Ayame's epiphany entirely. Sango seems to be the only one getting along smoothly. She's already pinned her hair up in an updo with curled tendrils framing her face and is nearly done with her makeup- dewy foundation, groomed brows, dark eyes accompanied by thick lashes, pink cheeks, and light-toned lips. Damn you, Sango, damn you.

Ayame, on the other hand, keeps it simple with mascara and lipgloss but straightened her hair so that it falls in shiny locks past her shoulders.

Though my fingers are paying for it, my hair is in loose curls, and I've lined my eyes, applied mascara, and topped it all off with a matt, red lipstick to match my dress.

"Hmm," Sango says as we are standing in front of the mirror, peering at our handiwork. "Don't you think we look a lot like princesses?"

I smile. "If princesses had burned hands."

"And if princesses applied so much lipgloss that they looked as if a dog slobbered all over their faces," Ayame pitches in dryly. "My, don't I look sexual. Koga will barely be able to keep his hands of me." Sarcasm noted.

"Oh, shut up and let me enjoy this moment." Sango's eyes look dangerously glassy. _Don't do it, San, _I urge mentally. _Even if you used waterproof makeup, you really don't want to put it to the test_. "We've made it, guys. We're finally at the end."

My brows furrow. "Aren't you supposed be saying that graduation?"

She elbows me. "What did I say?"

"Let you enjoy the moment," I wince.

Sango meets our eyes in the mirror. "That's right," she says, "Because this feeling? It's never going to come again. So we have to treasure it while it lasts; it'll be gone before we know it."

* * *

Okay, I'll admit it- boys clean up real nice.

Or maybe it's the tuxedos; they're actually mad sexy. Though Miroku was writhing with discomfort in his girly tie. But Sango was happy, so it all evened out.

The music pounded all around us, balloons and streamers flying everywhere. Bankotsu took my hand and spun me around, over and over, until I was so dizzy that I nearly felt nauseous. But my blood was pumping with adrenaline and the excitement that filled every corner of the banquet hall was overflowing. Eventually, my feet starting hurting so I did away with my heels, as tiny as they were.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ayame and Sango having equally as much fun. From the other side of my peripheral vision, I saw some bump-and-grind action going on, but I chose to overlook that bit.

After six songs of consecutive dancing, I take a break, sitting down at my designated table.

"You thirsty?" Bank shouts over the music. He has to cup his hands around his mouth. "I can get you a drink!"

I nod, sweat trickling into my hairline. "Thanks!" I yell back, throat straining to make myself heard.

As he walks off toward the refreshment booth, my eyes begin to scan the room. The second I realize what- or who- I'm searching for, embarrassment flushes my face and I tear my gaze away. _Idiot._ He _said _he wasn't coming, right?

"He's not coming."

Why was it that even before I looked up, I knew who the voice belonged to? Why was it that she didn't even have to scream and I could hear her words with perfect clarity?

"I know," I reply. "You don't have to tell me."

Kikyo sets herself down in the seat next to mine even though its corresponding name card reads, _Sango H. _"Then stop looking around like some lost puppy. If you want to see him so badly, go to the place where you can actually find him. Moping at such a happy event is not allowed."

My brows arch. "I would think that _you_ would write off prom as overrated. Huh. Guess the world is full of surprises."

She scoffs. "Prom _is_ overrated. And stupid. I'm just here to scare off the bitch who wins Prom Queen."

I smile a small smile. "Could've fooled me." Kikyo could undoubtedly give the Prom Queen a run for her money; she looks absolutely sophisticated and elegant in her ivory chiffon strapless and red stilettos. She also chose to put up her long black hair in a polished chignon. "Are you here alone?"

She sweeps her bangs aside from her face in one, fluid motion. "What do you think?"

I gasp exaggeratedly. "Kikyo riding solo? Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"Oh, shut up. There was no one good enough for me anyway. I have my standards, you know."

"Of course." I laugh. "It feels weird, talking to you like this. Talking... normally. Makes it seem like we're friends, almost." When she glares at me, I add, "I said _almost._ Geez. What, do I repulse you or something? Come on, Kikyo, just admit that we have a connection." I bat my eyelashes at her.

She narrows her perfectly made-up eyes. "I will do no such thing," she sniffs. "I surpass you in all aspects of life."

"If by life you mean jeans and bra size, then I agree full-heartedly."

Rolling her eyes dramatically she stands up, heels screeching against the linoleum floor. "You and your little friends think you've got it all figured out. Trust me, you don't. If you would just take a minute to step back and look at the big picture, you'd get it."

I blink up at her. "What?" Hearing anything remotely philosophical from Kikyo gave me the shivers.

She sighs impatiently, like I'm too dumb to understand her words of wisdom. "What I'm trying to say is, things are not always as black-and-white as they seem. Arrogance can be such a bitch, Kagome. You'll see."

Even as she struts away, I'm confused. Was that her actually trying to _help me out_? I shake my head. Some things will never make sense.

Just then, Bankotsu arrives with my coke. "Here," he says, handing it to me. As I take a huge gulp, he asks, "Did I just see you talking to Kikyo? The Wicked Witch of Shikon High?"

I snort. "Don't let her hear that. But yes, we were engaged in a very deep conversation that I am still trying to decipher. I think she was trying to tell me something important... I'm just too dense to comprehend."

"Well, do you think you can continue your deciphering later? Because I'd really like to ask you for this dance."

I place my hand in his. "How can I say no?" Smiling, he leads me onto the dance floor as the slower, much softer music reverberates all around us. I place my arms around his neck, and his hands are on my waist, as we sway to the song just like every other couple in the room. "Thank you for taking me to prom," I say quietly, laying my head on his shoulder. "I'm having a really great time."

Bank squeezes my waist. "So am I." And then we dance to the rest of the song in silence, just enjoying each other's presence and the magic of the moment.

When the song ends, and the student council president walks onto the stage to announce King and Queen, Bankotsu releases me and leans in. For a startling second, I think he's going to kiss me. But then he whispers into my ear, "Isn't there someplace you ought to be?"

Vague. So freaking vague. But I know exactly what he means and I hate it. "Nope," I respond cheerfully. "I'm liking it here. Seriously the best night of my life."

"Kags."

With that one word, tears threaten to spring into my eyes. When did I become such a cry baby? I used to think I was strong. Tough. Now, I'm not so sure. "Bank, what's up with you? I'm having a great time, really. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here."

He pulls me in with an arm snaked around my waist. "Maybe," he says into my hair. "But right now, there's somewhere that you _need_ to be. Some_one_ you need to see. Tell me I'm wrong."

I bury my face in his chest. "You're wrong." My voice gets muffled by his dress shirt.

With a laugh, he disengages himself and holds me at arm's length. "Go," he says. "If you don't go now, you'll regret it forever. I won't let that happen."

"Why?" This is a challenge and we both know it.

But instead of humoring me, as he's always done, he simply grins as he says, "You know why." And then he gives me a gentle push, sending me in the direction of the door.

I could've just turned back around and punched him in the arm.

But I run.

I pick up my heels that were lying by a wall, along with thirty other girls', and balled up the skirt of my dress in my hands. Then I keep running.

* * *

I hadn't really planned it out.

If I had any clue as to where Inuyasha might be, I wouldn't be running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail- no pun intended.

Inuyasha could've been anywhere in this city. Where was I supposed to start looking?

I went to the dojo first. But he wasn't there. Rin, however, was. And when I asked her if she knew of his location, she shook her head. _Did you try texting him?_ she asked.

_He went to America_, I had responded. _He had to have changed his number._

So then I checked his old apartment, the one near the hospital. He wasn't there, either, but that was pretty much a given.

I also tried the train station, various bus stops, the library, and the park (because that's where people usually are in the movies). But no sign of long, silver hair or two twitchy dog ears. I was running out of ideas.

By the time the Tokyo clock tower rang midnight, I was exhausted and disappointed. So I limp over to the nearest bus stop and took the one way home.

Ignoring the flabbergasted looks of the people on the bus at the sight of my tangled hair and frayed dress (plus the fact that I wasn't wearing any shoes), I get off at my stop and ring the doorbell to my own home, figuring Mama or Sota is up, anyway.

But the person who opens the door is not Mama or Sota.

It's Inuyasha.

For a confused moment, I wonder if I was so disoriented that I took the wrong bus and per chance ended up at Inuyasha's new house. Because, come on, fate can be a tease like that. But then I hear my mother chatting with Izayoi in the background and I realize that fate _is_ a freaking tease, but that for once, that's a good thing.

Because if there was one thing I knew, it was that I was getting answers. Tonight.

With reflexes I didn't know I had, I wrap my fingers around his wrist and pull him outside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**AN: With the solemnity of my loss and the chaos of going back to school, I haven't been faithful to this story. But where I was going to cut off the chapter as a cliffhanger, I wrote a bit more to make up for my absence. Thank you for your patience! **

**~Nyony**


	27. Chapter 27: Fine Lines

**AN: Much thanks for all your kind words and lovely reviews. They do mean a lot!**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: never have, never will**

**Chapter 27: Fine Lines**

_I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth__  
__But if I do, it's you, _

_oh it's you, _

_they add up to__  
__I'm in love with you and _

_all these little things_

_~One Direction: Little Things_

**INUYASHA'S POV**

"I'm not going to Kagome's house," I told Mom. "Things are very awkward between us right now. More than you can understand. So I'd really rather not."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen, Inuyasha. But if it makes you feel better, she won't be there. She's at prom. Where _you_ should be but you chose not to be because you enjoy being difficult."

I scoffed. "You can't blame me for not being self destructive."

But maybe I am.

Because when the doorbell rings and I decide to get the door out of courtesy to Kagome's mom, I find myself face-to-face with the very person I'd worked so hard to avoid.

And like the idiot I am, I just stand there, gaping at her. I mean, she looked... Hair flying everywhere, extravagant red dress frayed all along the hems, shoes in her hand. How did she still manage to look beautiful? It made no sense. I'm as stupid as Sango and Ayame make me out to be. But whatever.

Then she grabs my wrist and yanks me out the threshold and into the damp coldness.

The door shuts behind us with a _click_ and all I can hear is her haggard breathing. Or mine. Or the both of ours. She's probably cold, in that dress. Me, I'm casually freezing my butt off as well.

"Why... why are you _here?"_ I ask, dumbfounded. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realize that this should be Kagome's question. She lives here after all. I guess _my_ question should be: _why are we out here and not in there?_ It's hard to make out her face in the darkness of the night.

"Inuyasha, the day you moved into the house next to mine... you really screwed me over. Figuratively. I've never been so damned in my life. Like, _God_, out of all the different houses you could've chosen from, why _that_ one? Honestly." She takes a deep breath. "But that's beside the point. The point is—it was all so perfect. Boy next door? Who just happens to be attractive? Don't comment. So yeah, it seems all good, right? But no. Because letting myself fall for you was quite possibly the worst mistake I have _ever _made in my entire life. Want to know why? Because _you have commitment issues_. Yes. Yes, you do. So when you, out of nowhere, decide to pick up and leave—"

"I don't have commitment issues," I interrupt, bewildered. I hadn't prepared to listen to a speech. But clearly, she hadn't been prepared to give one either.

She growls. I swear to God, she _growls. _I nearly jump back. "Yes, you do! No contact for _three _years—"

This again. I should've known. I butt in for the second time. "My mom."

She opens her mouth, closes it. I've stumped her. "_What_?"

I swallow. I didn't want to tell her. I _really_ didn't want to. But I'm tired of this, too. Tired of running around in circles like cat and dog. I can't keep doing this to her forever, and she seems determined to draw something out of me anyway, if her hair and dress are any indication. "My mom... she's sick. Like, terminal sick." My voice wavers at the end, and I take a second to recollect myself. I've accepted it already. "We've been moving around since I was a kid, trying to find a hospital and a doctor that might be able to cure her illness. My dad and brother are busy paying off the hospital fees so I'm usually the one who takes care of her. Three years ago, our current physician at the time informed us that he had a brilliant friend in America who could do something, possibly. Obviously, we went."

I pause to check her reaction. Kagome looks stricken, as if she can predict what's going to happen next in the story.

I guess she really did think that I had commitment issues because there is nothing but utter shock on her face.

"He, in turn, said that there was not much he could do. Every time he put Mom on a new prescription, her body started to reject it a month later. He told her—us—that the best thing was to go back home, try to get as comfortable as we could. The bottom line is—she can't be cured."

"Oh, my God," she says, her hands shaking a bit. "Oh, my God... I had no idea. No clue. And here I was, calling _you_ dense."

"Kagome, I didn't want to break contact with you. But I had no way of knowing whether I'd even be able to see you again. I didn't want to start something with you if I knew I'd only leave you hanging high and dry. I was trying to protect you."

My voice sounds faraway, so unlike my own. I don't recognize it. But it has to be mine since my mouth is moving. Huh. Strange.

Eyes glassy, Kagome drops herself onto the curb, pulling her knees up to her chin. "All this time.._._" She shakes her head over and over. "I can't believe... Inuyasha, I'm _so sorry_. I'm so sorry you're going through something so terrible. And that I didn't make it any easier for you." She reaches up and takes my hand. Her hand's warm. "But I'll help you through this. Izayoi is a strong woman; she can make it. We'll be with her every step along the way. It's not over yet. Don't you think for one second it's over. She's _not _terminal. Okay?"

I nod, but just barely. Feeling numb, I say, "Sorry I ruined your prom."

Standing up, she shakes her head. "You didn't." She extends a hand. "Dance with me?"

With my arms wrapped around her waist, and hers around my neck, I can feel her heart beat in time with mine as we sway to some imaginary tune. She's so warm, and close, and real that it nearly brings tears to my eyes. How did I think, for even a minute, that I'd be able to exist without her?

She lowers her head into the crook of my neck. I notice that she fits perfectly.

* * *

"Where are you staying now?"

I kick at a rock sitting at my feet. "Just at a small apartment downtown. You can come over sometime, if you like. It's extremely boring, though. I wouldn't recommend it."

"I would love to," she says, reaching over to hold my hand.

We're sitting on the swings of the nearest playground, the moonlight washing over us, enough to illuminate our faces.

"Do you think you'll stay here for good this time?"

I shrug. "It's possible. But if there's news... then of course we'd have to go. If there's even a chance that it might help her, then we'll take it."

She nods pensively. "Well, I'd like to be your support in any way that I can. Just tell me if there's anything I can do, and I'll do my best to make it happen. I promise."

"Because we're _friends_, right?" The words leave an odd, bitter feeling in my chest.

Kagome inhales sharply. "It'd be a lie if I said I don't love you. What I need to figure out is if I'm _in _love with you, still. It's the same for you, isn't it? I need to know if it's possible to rebuild what we've lost. Until then, yes, we're friends. I won't leave you to face this alone."

I exhale angrily. "Don't get me wrong—I'm really glad that I have you back in my life. Even if it's only 'just as a friend'. But I'm _not_ confused. Because I've had a lot of time to think about it and there have been many days and nights of pure nothingness when I just sat around in my room with nothing else to do _but_ figure things out. I don't know what love is. I'm not trying to be cliché because you know I think that's bullshit, but I don't. At the same time, I know that I am never going to care about somebody in the way I care about you, so by definition, I'm going to have to say that I think I love you.

"I'm not saying these things to pressure you into feeling the same. I know it's different for you and you've got a lot going for you. And I know that tonight has been kind of jam-packed with all these confessions that seem to just keep coming up like word vomit. But you know what? I've been keeping all this in for so goddamn long that I just want to get it all out while we're already at it.

"I don't know when or how it happened, but if the only thing I'm certain about in my roller coaster of a life is that I care about you and that won't ever change. We're not the same kids we were three years ago. You've changed; so have I. In more ways than one. But I just—I just want you to know that there is someone who sees you, _really _sees you, and loves you for all that you are. Because I do."

I didn't realize that at some time since I started talking and when I ended, Kagome started crying.

She makes no sound, just sits there pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes and I watch helplessly as her shoulders quake, wondering if she thinks she doesn't deserve to hear the things I've just said to her. She really is a bit of a cry baby, isn't she?

What the hell do I know about loving somebody?

What the hell does _any_body know about loving somebody?

Maybe that's what life is about- gradually learning, despite all the blunders and missed steps, what it means to put someone else's happiness before your own.

* * *

Personally, I think Sango and Ayame were disappointed to hear that I was not the perfect villain they'd created in their minds.

Nevertheless, they gave it their best efforts to take the blow as graciously as they could. They gave me their condolences with as minimal pity as they were able to muster because I find that pity is actually quite disgusting.

Miroku slaps me hard on the back, earning him a glower. "So, buddy, how do you feel?"

I slurp my coke. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, how does it feel to have finally just... let go? After all these years of bottling it in, what was it like to share the darkest corners of your soul with your wonderful, supporting friends who will always have your back no matter how bitchy you get?"

Rolling my eyes, I trudge through my lunch. Miroku and his melodramatics. "Fine, I guess."

Koga, clearly not satisfied, steals my coke can and holds it above my head threateningly.

_Oh, no you wouldn't_, I glare.

His icy blue eyes reply, _you know I would._

"Alright, alright. It felt fucking fantastic. Happy now?" I couldn't have packed more sarcasm in my voice even if I tried. Still, there was a little bit of truth in what I said.

"It'll do," he smirks, setting the can down. "God, you are such a sissy when it comes to your hair. Oh, I'm sorry, _mane._ Whatever. Anyway, what's the point of hiding what you feel anymore? You barely have any semblance of a private life anymore so might as well just get your emotions flowing and start channeling your inner laughing Buddha."

I rub my temple. "Please stop."

They all snicker.

"By the way, have any of you seen Bankotsu around lately?"

Sango coughs. "Here and there, mostly. He's distancing himself, for obvious reasons, but I'm sure he'll come around. He's a good guy. But speaking of which, I think everyone sitting at this table has the right to know if you two are... you know."

Kagome nearly chokes on her pizza. "And what on earth do you mean by that?"

"Well, like... are you guys, you know, _official_ now? Or what? 'Cause I mean, speaking on behalf of all the people who have stood by you guys for the majority of our high school lives, I think you should spell it out for us. I'm still a little confused as to whether or not you guys _are_ dating, or you're just _kind of_ because you two haven't put a label on it."

Ayame bobs her red head. "So, are you? Or not?"

I jump in for Kagome who looks more than a little uncomfortable. "It's not defined. Yet. We haven't decided...?"

They all groan in perfect harmony, some shaking their heads while others face-palm. "They just go in circles, don't they? My God, we're right back where we started."

"So what's stopping you?" Koga asks eventually.

"A lot of things?" Kagome offers. "First of all, it's senior year. We should all be tearing our hair out studying, not worrying about our love lives. Second... well, yeah, that was the main one. I mean, I know that Bank made a 'sacrifice' for the 'greater good' and all that, but it's like... if something _does _happen between us... I want to be in a good place first. Like, in a _stable_ place. Right now, there's just too much hanging on the line. University, student loans, mom and brother, etcetera. I just don't want to rush into things if I'm not fully ready."

They turn to me.

I shrug. "What she said."

Again, they all moan. "Well, if you two _ever_ figure it out, let us know. Though I suspect we'll be old and grey before they establish anything for real. In my opinion, I think you guys have just gotten so comfortable with your little in-between place of 'sort-of-dating-but-not-really' that you're scared to venture into the unknown, which, in this case, is legitimate dating. But whatever. Do what you guys think is best, and we'll all try our best to be happy for you no matter what the outcome."

I stand, gathering my textbooks like a geek. "Well, this has been pleasant, but I've got to get to my chem lab. See you guys around, I guess, now that Sango and Ayame don't want to decapitate me... as much."

The science classroom is unusually not full of overachievers who perpetually rush to class at least fifteen minutes early. In fact, the only other person in the lab is Kikyo, to my great surprise.

"Are you just going to stand there or help me prep for our experiment today?"

I make my way over. "Hello to you, too. So, what's going on? You're not typically the first one to bound through the door. Are you feeling enlightened?"

She smacks my arm. "Oh, shut up. I'm not a dumb bimbo; I want to get into university, too, got it?" She sticks her pen behind her ear. "What about you, hmm?"

Sitting down in the stool next to her, I rest my arm on the lab bench. "What about me?"

"Well, I heard. About your mom."

My eyebrows shoot up. "Wow. Word travels fast. Join the pity party, I suppose."

She scoffs. "You guys aren't exactly quiet during lunch. And I don't pity; it's not my thing." She pauses. "You're doing alright, though?"

"Yeah, I'm doing okay. Not exactly peachy, but it's fine. Mom doesn't seem to be getting better by the day or anything, so I'm not really sure where that leaves us, but I've got to be grateful that at least she's okay for now, right?"

She doesn't look up from her notebook. "I've been wondering... would you mind bringing her to see someone? Someone I know, obviously. He might... he might be able to help."

My first instinct is not to feel hope, but wary. I don't feel like getting disappointed _again_, even though I know Kikyo is only trying to help. And that's pretty awe-inducing in itself."Who do you have in mind?"

"Kagome's talked to him. During the time when everyone found out I'm not their perfect little princess. His name is Naraku—he was my plastic surgeon and family doctor."

"No offense or anything, but I'm not sure if an aesthetic surgeon will be able to do much for my mom's case."

She flips her pin-straight, charcoal black hair, annoyed. "Don't be a pig, Inuyasha. He's borderline obsessed with me so he does what I want and he's bloody brilliant. Demented, sometimes, but brilliant." She heaves a sigh. "I hate to say it, but come on, what do you have to lose?"

I consider this.

As long as I don't get my hopes up only for them to get squashed down again, she's right; I don't—or rather, my mom has nothing to lose.

"Alright," I relent. "What day is he available? Schedule us an appointment."

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I believe that the next chapter will be the epilogue. **

**Or maybe two more chapters, I'm not sure. Still weighing my options over here.**

**Well, first and foremost, I'd like to apologize for the story flopping. Sometimes, I really do think I've lost any edge I might have had, haha. Nevertheless, I promised not to quit on this story and I'm going to do my best to tie it in the best I can. **

**Special thanks, as always, to the beta, Daichi. **

**Hope you all are having a fantastic new year so far and may 2013 treat you well (:**

**Much love,**

**Nyony.**

* * *

**Daichi: Thank you for the love, Nyony, and I happily receive it and give some to you too. **** I do hope your regulars are not still recovering from New Year's Eve partying so they can leave you a nice little review! Give her some love, you guys. **


	28. Epilogue: Bitter and Sweet

**AN: Oh man. It really has been a while, hasn't it? All my rambles will take place at the end so look for that if you're interested :)**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet?**

**Disclaimer: nothing has changed**

**Chapter 28: Bitter and Sweet**

_Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind.  
About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time.  
Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine.  
And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

_~He Is We: Happily Ever After_

KAGOME'S POV

Putting down the last of my boxes, I finally collapse onto the hard, wooden floor.

Moving is an absolute pain, one that I don't plan on going through again anytime soon. Though, looking around the place that was, no matter how small, all mine, I don't feel any regret; this was the best choice for me. At least, for now.

"I should probably start unpacking..." Curling into a ball, I contemplate between being responsible, proper, and start arranging all the furniture and boxes in a respectable manner or just sprawling on the sofa and sleeping the day away. "Maybe I can call Sango, Ayame, and Rin to help me sort everything out."

I turn my head toward the door.

Then again, it might be more convenient to ask one of my new neighbors for help. They are right next door, after all.

So, with three short knocks, I rock back and forth on the heels of my feet, waiting for someone to open up. When it finally does, I'm met with a fierce scowl. Upon seeing who it is behind the door, however, it eases into a warm grin.

"Well, well. Who are you?"

"Um. I just moved in next door. My name's Kagome, nice too meet you." I stick out a hand.

He cocks his head to the side and studies me carefully. When he leans forward to place his mouth at my ear, I stiffen. "That's too cold," he complains in a low voice, and putting one hand at my elbow, yanks me forward.

Lips entangling with mine, he presses me back against his wall, one hand slamming the space beside my head and the other on my waist. On cue, I raise my arms and lace my fingers behind his neck, feeling the warm heat of his pulse beat into my palm in a rhythm so steady, so comforting, that I can't bite back the sigh that escapes my mouth. I've missed this.

Using the opening presented to him, the sneaky bastard slips his tongue in to twist and wrestle with mine.

I adjust my weight so that I'm leaning heavily on him before jumping up to wrap my legs around his hips. I feel his hands playing and tugging my now-long hair from its messy ponytail, curtaining our faces from the rest of the world. And in that perfect moment, it's just us. Just two people who love each other. As simple as that.

With a smile that tugs on the corner of my lips, I bite down lightly on his lower lip, and he yips. "_Ow_!"

Laughing, I pull back. "Okay, enough. I moved in_ today_- I don't plan on getting kicked out on the same day for causing a public disturbance. We should at least have the decency to close the door."

"Oh, come on. Nobody can even tell us to get a room, 'cause we _are_ in one. Besides, once school starts up, we'll both be too busy to do much of... that. Unfortunately." He brushes his thumb along my temple. "Then again, I suppose we could always just make time."

I hop down and jab him jokingly in the arm. "Oh, I see. So you're going to be so stressed about getting into med school to give me the time of day, huh? It's a hard life." With a melodramatically exaggerated moan, I wave my arms around. "What am I going to _do_ with myself? Back at home, my mother's back in cooking school, my baby brother is too wrapped up in soccer to play with me, Gramps is more in love with the shrine than anything else... Then there's our friends... all off doing great things in universities far away from mine..."

Inuyasha snorts. "Sorry to crash your self-pity-party, but Sango, Miroku, and the rest of them are only an hour away if we take the subway which, considering, is not that bad. Plus, you have _me_ here to eat the disgusting cafeteria food or cram for finals with. That's a pretty good deal."

I smile. "Yep, you're right. Life is good. I just wish I knew where I was going, like you."

He pats my head. "Being an undecided major is not a bad thing; it gives you plenty of time to weigh and consider your many, many options. Besides, I have _you_ to thank for giving my life direction, really. I recall you telling me that if I actually applied myself, with my brain, I could do great things. More or less your words from when you were my tutor."

"I'm sure one of these days, I'll find something that I'm good at and like doing. And when I do, the world better watch out."

"Damn straight," he agrees.

"And I know that we can see our friends pretty much whenever we want, but... I do wish I could be there beside them as we grow into college students. Plus, I want to know the details of what is going on in their love lives. I believe Ayame was actually _giggling_ when we talked on the phone yesterday. She says she, _"finally found a Best Opposite-Sex Friend, a BOSF or whatever that is, who also happens to be her lover."_ I'm kind of worried about Miroku's perverted tendencies though... I mean, it's a new school, new pool of hot girls... And I'm no longer there to be the mediator who makes sure they don't kill each other. "

Inuyasha clears his throat. "I don't think you need to be too concerned with them."

My brows furrow. "Why?" When he doesn't answer me, my eyes narrow, voice dropping a few dangerous notches. "Inuyasha..." I warn. He's keeping something from me.

"He bought a ring."

A few seconds tick by as I try to process this.

"_What?_"

"God, I swear, you _cannot_ tell Sango, alright? Miroku will cut off my balls and head- in that order- if he finds out I told you. For the sake of their future happiness, don't do it. Resist the temptation, Kagome. _Resist._"

I shriek breathlessly and grab his hands, jumping up and down like a little kid in a candy store. "Holy crap, it's finally going to happen! After years and years of tumultuous dating, he _finally_ decided she's the one! Does that mean I'm going to be a bridesmaid? Or even- maid of honor?! And, oh my goodness, there's so much to plan-"

Inuyasha scratches his head wearily. "Don't get too excited. Even if he does pop the question, the actual wedding isn't going to happen anytime soon. Miroku told me that he's going to propose that they wait until their finish their college degrees before actively settling down. Which is probably a good idea since he now has a ridiculously expensive diamond he needs to slowly pay back on top of his student loans."

My smile is so big that is threatens to tear my face. "I'm so, so happy for them. They deserve it."

He nods. "I'm with you there. Oh- I know we have dinner plans but there's somewhere I'd like to take you before that."

I raise a brow. "Really? Where?"

Inuyasha smirks, and the familiar image still manages to make my heart skip a beat. I wonder if that'll ever stop. "I'd tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya."

* * *

The moment I step out of the car, the smell of salt fills my nostrils and I know immediately where we are.

"You brought me to the ocean?" I whisper.

He silently comes to my side. "I know it's been hard for you to face large bodies of water since your dad died... You told me so that night when you were outrageously drunk and puked in my car. When I found out you had joined the swim team, I was so proud of you but I just couldn't tell you at the time because I didn't feel like it was my place. So I'm telling you now."

My breathing hitches as I look out into the vast blue water. I didn't even realize my hands were trembling until Inuyasha holds them in his and waits for them to calm down.

As he smoothes my disheveled hair behind my ear, he smiles a smile for me that is so warm I can't help but cry.

Inuyasha takes me into his arms, just like the night of prom, and lets me soak up the sleeve of his shirt. "He's proud of you, too. You've come so far, and it's because he's been watching you, helping you, all this time. You know that right? He'd hadn't ever left."

And I do know. "I think the reason I've made it this far is because of my guardian angel," I admit, laughing. Because finally, finally, _finally_ things are good. Great, even.

I'm exactly where I ought to be and happiness is, at last, in my reach.

"Come on," Inuyasha says, leading me back to the car. "We have to meet Sesshomaru and Rin at the restaurant by six. Mom's expecting us as eight."

I grasp onto his hand tightly, never to let go. "Is Kikyo coming today? I was hoping she'd bring Naraku along so that we could smother him with thanks for his amazing work. He saved Izayoi's life."

"Don't worry about it; I'll make time sometime this week to go meet him and thank him personally. I owe him way too much for my liking but it's the least I can do. And no- When I texted her earlier, she said she was going out to supper... with Bankotsu. Kind of out of the blue."

My jaw drops slightly. That was not what I was expecting. "No way."

He shrugs. "I've seen weirder things happen. Who knows- each of them might be just what the other one needs. The world works in strange ways."

We would understand this best.

* * *

Once we're back on the road I take a sip of the coffee sitting in his cup holder. _Bitter_. I should've known he takes his coffee black.

Inuyasha sees me shudder in the corner of his eye and tosses me the apple he'd been snacking on (while driving, which is not commendable).

I smile as the fruit juices fill my mouth and counteract- yet, at the same time, mingle- with the lingering hints of coffee. _Sweet_.

Perfect.

* * *

**AN: IT'S OVER T_T**

**Thank you to all the readers who have kept up with this story. Your endless support has always been a great inspiration. As always, thank you to Daichi for beta-ing all these chapters; you've been a great help.**

**The epilogue was something of a challenge to write because for the longest time, I just wasn't sure how I wanted to end **_**Bitter or Sweet**_**. I hope this sufficed.**

**On an entirely separate note, I've been working on a new project that I'm going to be uploading very, very soon, so subscribe to my page so that you can read it as soon as it goes up. (Pst, it's *school* related)**

**I adore you all very much, and I hope all your summers have been magical :) **

**~Nyony **


End file.
